


無亙汪洋

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), no one dies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 132,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 巴奇在雪地裡醒來，踏上尋找史蒂夫的旅程。





	1. 序章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue /  
> And darling that's when I decided to go to see you.

 

 _巴奇。_  

他聞到雪的味道。

寒冽，冰冷，既熟悉又陌生。

他睜開眼睛，映入眼底的是橘紅色的蒼穹，點綴著無限的銀白光點；他有些暈眩卻仍勉強撐著身子，坐起身時，他發現自己身在一片蒼白的雪地裡。

 _這是哪裡？這一切是怎麼…_.他試著站立，雙腳卻不聽使喚。

他閉上眼睛，儘管太陽穴隱隱作痛，但他仍本能地逼迫自己去思考、去感受，試圖在呈現一團渾沌的記憶裡摸索出有用的碎片，就像他曾經做過的那樣。

 _帝查拉早上來找他了，還有舒莉，然後他們輸了，再然後…_ 他想著清清喉嚨，喉間呼出的氣息混雜著似是鐵鏽的氣味。

他使勁吸一口氣，沒有嗅到鹽的氣味，但瞬間盈滿鼻腔的血腥氣息惹得他不住咳嗽，他捂住胸口使勁地咳，蒼白的雪地被染上幾點艷紅。

這裏沒有風，一切靜如止水。四周何其靜謐，使人心生恐懼。

然後他想起那雙藍眼睛。

男人從戰艦裡走下來的姿態很威風，儘管和國王打招呼的時候笑得一派輕鬆，但他皺著眉頭的模樣就像全世界的重量都壓在他肩上。

_巴奇。_

這段時間他蓄起以前不曾有過的鬍子，他沒有告訴過他，他毛茸茸的樣子看上去就像一隻剛在泥巴裡打過滾的獅子。

_巴奇，你還好嗎？_

男人緊緊地擁抱他，燙繡在他那套制服上的驕紅早已褪去，但那雙深藍似海的眼睛望著他的時候始終含著笑意。

 _巴奇…_ _巴奇…_ _巴奇…_

溫熱的掌心按住他的肩膀時，彷彿全世界的時間都暫時停止了。

就像那一次他說，我以為你死了；也像那一次他說，如果我是你的任務，那就完成它；還有那一次他說，你知道的，你明明就知道自己為什麼要把我從河裏救上岸來；然後他說， _你好嗎，巴奇？_

他凝望著眼前有著寬闊肩膀的男人，儘管有些狼狽卻未曾失去傲氣，就像從前那個有著一雙藍眼睛的布魯克林男孩。

他的布魯克林男孩。

_巴奇。_

他睜開眼睛，急忙起身環顧四周，「史蒂夫？」

眼前盡是一片蒼茫，寒冷徹骨的白雪延綿無垠，彷彿世間萬物皆陷入沉睡，只有高掛在淡橙色的天空中的星子正在閃閃發亮。

巴奇按著發疼的胸口，竭盡全力地大喊，「史蒂夫！」

而回應他的，就只有迴盪在遠方的回聲。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：寫在復仇者聯盟：無限之戰後，蟻人與黃蜂女前。


	2. 夢境之下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Below /  
> Show me how to be whole again.

 

_史蒂夫。_

他睜開眼睛，耳邊傳來一陣輕微的霹啪聲響，老舊的收音機正在轉播一九四一年舉行的道奇隊球賽。米白的床單，清冷的病房，過時的廣播，一切都是那麼的詭異。他坐起身子，有些疑惑地聆聽那聲呼喚。

_史蒂夫。_

他赤著腳踩在冰冷的地面上，輕輕推開門。什麼人也沒有。

_在這裡，史蒂夫。_

他循著聲音的源頭走到建築外，映入眼中的城市是紐約，但本該繁忙無比的街道此刻卻空無一人。一陣恐懼慢慢盤踞在他心頭。

_史蒂夫，我在這裡。_

他仰起頭，看見好幾條似巨龍又似機械的生物從毫無血色的天空中游過，霓虹色的光束一道道從側面飛來，下一刻，數以萬計的槍聲在他腦海裡同時引爆。

他不由自主地閉上眼睛，捂起耳朵。

 _史蒂夫…_ _史蒂夫…_ _史蒂夫…_

深吸一口氣，他覺得自己就要溺死了。

_史蒂夫。_

他睜開眼睛，一層散發著白金色的透明結界橫亙在這片土地與蒼天之間。成千上萬的外星怪物在草原上奔跑殺戮，於是巨木化為灰燼，沃土成為葬地，古老的神祇不再有靈。

這是瓦干達，曾經由尊貴的君王所守護的自由之地，也是他最珍視的人安身立命的地方。

_就世界末日來說還不錯。_

男人瞇起眼睛笑的樣子總讓他回憶起那年被他遺留在科尼島的焦糖蘋果。

他穿著藍色的制服，樣式和他在那個冰冷的夜晚穿的藍色夾克有點像。

鵝毛大雪落下的那一天，他從那輛火車上墜落至無名谷底，而他從來沒有告訴過他，他穿藍色的模樣，就像在盛夏午後突然拂過側臉的一陣微風。

_史蒂夫？_

他轉過身去，手裡握著機關槍的男人朝他走來。那是他的狙擊手，他的家，他的後盾，他的歸處，他傾盡一生去擁抱的人。

他的巴奇。

然後彈指之間，一切灰飛煙滅，世界瞬間陷入黑暗。

_史蒂夫。_

巴奇撕心裂肺的吶喊在心底深處飄蕩，他不知道那是不是真的，而他能做的就只有靜靜聆聽。

 

-

 

史蒂夫睜開眼睛，娜塔莎和索爾站在一旁，神色擔憂地望著他。娜塔莎雙手抱在胸前，面色相當凝重，他注意到她的側眉有一道很深的割傷。索爾的精神倒是不錯，他朝史蒂夫走近一些，一邊用手指摩挲著下巴邊緣的鬍渣，一邊打量著他。

「吾友，你醒了。」雷神洪亮的嗓音震的他胸口一陣麻癢。

「嘿，小娜，索爾。」他坐起身來和兩人打招呼，雙手揉按著隱隱作疼的太陽穴。

娜塔莎盯著他，「你做夢了。」

史蒂夫沒有回答，僅是垂下目光。

「你…」她停頓一會兒，似乎是在想該怎麼措辭。「是巴恩斯，對嗎？」

他眨眨眼睛，不曉得該說些什麼。

距離那場戰役結束已經過去十天，生者已逝，光明不再，世界卻仍然照常轉動；失去國王的瓦干達曾經陷入短暫的混亂，短短幾天的時間，在各部落長老的支持下，只有十六歲的女王順利登基，暫代原本君王的職務。

「史蒂夫，請節…」索爾的話還沒說完，便被史蒂夫打斷。

「那不是夢。」史蒂夫有些恍惚，他確定自己聽見了巴奇的聲音，但夢裡的那些回憶和畫面又讓他不得不遲疑。

娜塔莎和索爾不動聲色地交換眼神。

「我…不知道該怎麼跟你們解釋，但那不是夢。」

「史蒂夫，巴恩斯他…」娜塔莎欲言又止。

「我知道。」史蒂夫疲憊地搖搖頭，「可是我聽得見他的聲音。」

房間裡陷入一片靜默，娜塔莎一語不發地咬著唇，索爾則是略微傷感地看著他。史蒂夫一陣心慌，他曉得娜塔莎這個反應所代表的意思，也很清楚現在索爾眼中的自己看起來是什麼模樣。他不該這樣的，他不應該表現得這麼不理智。

「好好休息吧，隊長。」好一會兒，娜塔莎才終於說，「布魯斯晚一點會過來看看你。」

索爾沒多說什麼，只拍拍他的肩膀，隨後跟著娜塔莎走出門；目送同伴離開後，史蒂夫心力交瘁地凝視窗外。

巴奇的聲音像是一根銀針，以他的名為線，細細密密地縫補起整片破碎的世界，那個世界裡交織著仲夏嚴冬，伴隨著無數次的生離死別。史蒂夫每走一遭就要遍體鱗傷，但他卻等不及要再閉上眼睛，只為能夠再見他一面。

_史蒂夫。_

史蒂夫睜開眼睛，心想或許自己是真的瘋了也說不定。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這就是個愛情故事，只是為了讓它看起來合理一點，我又多加了很多不重要的情節 XDDD


	3. 無亙汪洋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Sea /  
> You're the sweetest soul I've ever known.

 

**_一九二七_ **

淺藍色的水波光粼粼。

盛夏的午後，男孩輕閉著眼睛漂浮在水面上，像是躺在堆滿棉花的小船裡一動也不動，享受著被冰涼的池水包圍住的感覺。

 _噗通。_ 男孩睜開眼睛。

他輕盈地翻過身，一抹淡淡的金色從他的餘光裡閃過。那是一個金髮男孩，他氣喘吁吁地站在池畔，神色焦急地望著池子的另一頭。

「你的東西掉了嗎？」話音剛落，金髮男孩轉頭看向他。

 _喔，看看他的眼睛。_ 站在水裡的男孩眨眨眼。

「是的，」金髮男孩小聲答道。「是我的畫筆」

「我幫你撿吧。」 _藍色的眼睛，像海一樣的藍色_ 。

「等一…」男孩似乎還有話要說。

但他沒來得及聽完便深吸一口氣，接著側身潛進冰冷的水底；男孩瞇起眼睛細細尋覓，注意到不遠處的水底躺著一支畫筆。

_這一定就是藍眼睛要找的東西。_

他伸展著雙臂輕緩撥水，細細的兩條腿使勁地踢蹬著，努力往目的地前進。

男孩不記得自己潛得多深，但當他終於撿到畫筆時，胸口卻劇烈地抽痛起來。他慌張地握著畫筆，只想快點朝有亮光的地方游去，但偏偏身體卻像是被抽空似的，一點力氣也使不上。他緊抿嘴巴阻止冰冷的水湧進肺裡，但胸口像是被千斤重的鐵塊壓住一般，疼的他想大哭大叫。

沒有多久，男孩用盡最後一絲力量，他覺得自己正在下沈，直到一隻纖細的手輕輕攬住他的腰。他的意識已經有些模糊，只知道身旁的人一邊抱著他，一邊撥著水，速度緩慢卻無比堅定。

當一雙手按在他胸前時，他發狂似地咳了起來，充滿氯氣的池水不斷從他的嘴角溢出，氣管疼的像是千刀萬剮。他反射性地坐起身來，勉強睜開眼睛想看看是什麼人救了他。

「你還好嗎？」那雙眼睛裡滿是擔憂害怕，卻仍然藍的不可思議。

「你…你搞什麼…」他的呼吸尚未平復過來，「你會游泳？」

「…對，我…我會。」他這才發現藍眼睛比他還喘。

「那你為什麼…」話還沒說完，他歪過頭在池邊吐出一口水。

「因為我沒有帶泳衣。」藍眼睛正經八百地說道，「在游泳池裡游泳是要穿泳衣的，這是規定。」

「你這個人怎麼回事…」他有些氣惱，但其實也不曉得自己有什麼立場生氣，畢竟人家剛才也沒拜託他幫忙。

_啊，對了，那支畫筆。_

男孩朝藍眼睛攤開手，一支細長的畫筆靜靜地躺在掌心中央。金髮男孩先是略為遲疑地看著他，接著才小心翼翼地從他手裡接過筆。

「謝謝。」

男孩擦去嘴角邊的水痕，沒能忍住滿腹牢騷，「你帶畫筆來游泳池幹什麼，怎麼這麼不小心還弄掉了？」

「不是我弄的。」藍眼睛垂著眼睛說道。

男孩正想開口說點什麼，下一刻，他馬上閉起嘴巴。他這才定睛仔細瞧瞧藍眼睛的模樣，濕漉漉的白襯衫和卡其褲，金燦燦的頭髮，瘦巴巴的身材，白皙的皮膚，還有那雙藍的像海一樣的眼睛。

他知道他是誰，三年級那個挨了揍也不知道要跑的傢伙。

「詹姆士・巴恩斯。」他朝藍眼睛伸出手來，「你可以叫我巴奇。」

他先是呆愣愣地看著巴奇，隨後才握住他的手，「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

就這樣，藍眼睛有了名字。

「現在，」巴奇說著從地上起身，順道握緊史蒂夫的手一把將他拉起，「告訴我是誰丟了你的畫筆。」

史蒂夫若有所思地望著他，而漣漪在他眼底的那一片無亙汪洋，從此成為了巴奇埋藏在心底的亞特蘭提斯。

 

-

 

史蒂夫兩眼直視著前方，布魯斯小心地將他的眼皮撐開一些，好讓手電筒的光束能夠直接照進藍色的瞳孔裡。這是他兩個禮拜以來接受過的第三次例行檢查，戰爭結束後，瓦干達全國上下進入緊急狀態，所有的外來者、與外星人交手過的戰士甚至包含女王陛下在內的身體狀況都必須受到嚴密的監控。

「你最近睡得不多嗎，隊長？」班納博士仔細地察看他的虹膜。

「博士，我不需要睡覺。」

「每個人多少都需要休息的，就算是超級士兵也一樣。」班納博士推推鼻樑上的眼鏡，表情略為遲疑，「除了需要補充睡眠外，大致上沒問題。」

史蒂夫微笑著點點頭，這些話不是他第一次聽了。

布魯斯伸手打開一旁裝有一堆儀器的櫃子，動作流暢地將手電筒擺放回去，接著又打開另外一個抽屜拿出酒精棉片和針筒。他的速度雖然不快卻十分俐落，即使不是在自己的實驗室，他的專業表現仍然不受影響。

史蒂夫的目光越過班納博士，直直落在實驗室中央的真空玻璃櫃。

一顆金黃色的寶石漂浮在半空中，閃著微光的細碎粉塵繞著寶石飛舞，像是有什麼引力吸引著它們一般。

那是幻視的心靈寶石，舒莉最終還是成功地複製出了這顆寶石，然而她沒算到的是復仇者們竟然無力回天，連帶著陪葬的還有她的兄長帝查拉，瓦干達的國王。

察覺到史蒂夫的面色有異，班納博士深感遺憾，他們之中的某些人在那一天失去最重要的人，而按照他對史蒂夫的理解，這個打擊恐怕更甚以往，不是心碎或是隻字片語就能夠概括的，當然這也解釋了他明顯的心理創傷與睡眠問題。

「隊長，娜塔莎她…」

「我知道，」他垂下眼睛，「還有是的，我還能聽得見他。」

「巴恩斯？」眼見史蒂夫默認不語，布魯斯摘下眼鏡，「隊長，這種狀況我們通常稱之為…」

「創傷後壓力症候群。」他下意識地接過話茬，「我知道。」

「是的，創傷後壓力症候群。」班納博士握著手中的眼鏡，「我相信這種病症對我們的工作而言並不陌生，人在經歷過一些重大事件後，過去的記憶或是經驗或許會不時閃現，某些特定的人、事、物也會觸發我們的恐懼或是不安，嚴重的時候甚至無法掌控自己的行為。」

史蒂夫側過頭來看著他，「大傢伙還好嗎？」

「還行，」心知他問的是浩克，班納博士會心一笑，隨即收起笑容，「並且我…我很遺憾。」

他的表情比起方才緩和不少，「謝謝你，博士。」

布魯斯一時無語，這才後知後覺地發現自己似乎把原先已經足夠低落的氣氛給搞得更僵了，他趕緊拿起一旁備用的酒精棉片擦拭起史蒂夫的手臂。

「隊長，你吃過瓦干達的刺角瓜果凍嗎？」班納博士說完，拿起一支針筒緩緩推進史蒂夫的皮膚裡。

史蒂夫十分困惑，卻還是照實回答，「沒有。」

就在班納博士正要繼續說下去時，檢查檯後方傳來一陣金屬碰撞聲，史蒂夫立刻提高警戒，萬分訝異自己竟然完全沒發覺這個空間裡還有其他人…或是生物的存在。

「操，你們地球人到底多窮，怎麼一點值錢的東西都沒有。」

一隻穿著戰鬥背心的浣熊從檢查檯邊走出來，一邊發著牢騷，一邊毫不在意地將幾顆閃閃發光的金球塞進口袋裡。他沒所謂地瞥兩人一眼，熟門熟路地爬上其中一個工作台，卸下背上的機關槍，自顧自地拆起槍來。

「呃，火箭，我想你剛佔為己有的東西是舒莉女王研發的閃光彈。」班納博士說道。

「我知道。」火箭連頭都沒抬，「整間實驗室裡除了那顆寶石之外，就只有這個還算值錢。」

直到這一刻，史蒂夫仍然為眼前的景象感到不可思議，索爾的新朋友竟然是一棵樹和一隻浣熊，而且還會說話，他不知道哪一點更令他感到驚奇。班納博士將兩管血液樣本放進分析儀裡，站在精密的儀器面板前東摸西調，接著又拿起一旁的記錄本抄抄寫寫。

「血液檢查的分析結果大約需要八分鐘，我出去一下。」說完，他快步走出實驗室，留下火箭和史蒂夫。

火箭專注地將機關槍拆成無數個零件，又按著原先的順序將整支槍組合起來，他一次又一次地組裝、拆卸同一把槍，動作精準，不厭其煩。能達到這種速度和精確度的狙擊手少之又少，不但講求天份還要耐得住嚴苛的訓練。史蒂夫有些出神地望著他，眼底看見的卻是另一個人的側臉。

「手臂人是你的什麼人？」火箭瞇起眼睛，毛茸茸的爪子抓著一條破布熟練地清理槍管。

史蒂夫愣了一會兒才意會過來，「他是我的…」

「算了，當我沒問，」火箭嗤笑一聲，「當場有長眼睛的都要被你們弄瞎了。」

聽著這段話，史蒂夫不大好意思地低下頭，同時又覺得眼前的情景實在太過荒謬，一隻會講笑話又憤世忌俗的浣熊，巴奇一定會很喜歡他。史蒂夫想到這裡不禁苦澀一笑，他也喜歡火箭，因為他是這些日子以來唯一沒有對他表露出同情的人…或浣熊。

「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」他起身走到工作檯邊，朝浣熊伸出手。

「火箭。」火箭抬起爪子摸了下他的掌心，接著又抬頭看向他，「你剛說你聽得見他，誰？手臂人？」

他微微蹙眉，不太確定該怎麼回答，「…是的。」

火箭歪頭思索一會兒，接著又回過身去拆槍，同樣的動作總共重複五次，一氣呵成。史蒂夫就這麼靜靜地望著他，總覺得火箭似乎有什麼話想說。

「你沒瘋。」火箭突然說道。

這突如其來的評論讓史蒂夫有點意外。

「因為我也聽見了。」火箭重重地把組好的槍扔在桌上，轉過頭來望著他，「格魯特，我也聽得見他。」

史蒂夫屏住呼吸，儘管內心一直有個聲音告訴他巴奇沒死，但理智上又不得不承認自己畢竟親眼目睹了巴奇化成灰燼的事實。他不曾停止過說服自己一切都是幻覺和夢境，但每次聽見那一聲聲破碎的呼喊，他就焦躁的快要發瘋，因為他深知自己是對的。

_巴奇不會死的，他不會。_

然後現在，一隻對槍十分在行的浣熊一本正經地說他沒瘋，因為他也聽得見他的小樹在說話，所以要不是他們兩個都瀕臨崩潰邊緣，再不然就是他們兩個都是對的…

「吾友們！一切都好嗎！」實驗室的門被重重地撞開，雷霆之神高舉著他的風暴毀滅者威風地走在前方，班納博士則手忙腳亂地端著一盤貌似果凍的東西跟在他身後。

「布魯斯告訴我你們還沒嚐過瓦干達的刺角瓜果凍，」金髮大個兒說完拿起一杯果凍倒進嘴裡，「想來一點嗎，小兔兔？」

史蒂夫和火箭略為尷尬地看向來人，被稱之為小兔兔的浣熊冷著一張臉說道，「這人的腦子真的傷得不輕，操。」

 

-

 

世間萬籟俱寂，沒有蟲鳴，沒有鳥叫，淡橘色的穹空點綴著無邊星河，大地依然沈睡在連綿白雪之下。

巴奇不清楚這是他來到這裡的第幾天，因為這個世界沒有黑夜，甚至算不上有白晝，天空永遠都是無亙的淡橘色。凜冽的寒意悄悄在各處留下痕跡，巴奇不以為意，只抬手揮去髮梢尖的白色結晶。

寒冷的氣候對他而言並不是問題，經過這麼多年的訓練，他早已經習慣與低溫共處，當年還在德國和義大利的時候就是如此，遑論後來在西伯利亞和阿拉斯加奔波的那些日子。執行任務的時候他幾乎都待在這些地方，沒有任務的時候大抵也是在相同的地方被管束起來。

最初的恐懼已然被時間沖淡，巴奇踩在厚實的白雪裡，面無表情地朝前方走去。記不得走了多久，他停下腳步，單腳屈膝在原地跪下。他微微傾身，捏起一撮雪放到鼻子邊仔細地嗅，灰藍色的瞳孔略帶猶疑。

巴奇拍掉指尖上的雪漬，兩手順勢來到腳邊佯裝繫鞋帶，他不動聲色捕捉周遭的任何一點聲響，輕手輕腳地抽出藏在靴子側邊的短刀。

 _抓到你了。_ 他猛然轉身。

巴奇在剎那間準確地朝後方揮出短刀，無論來者是何人都不會再有機會替自己辯解，但出乎他意料的是後頭竟然空無一人，他驚訝地瞪大眼睛，還沒來得及反應，便被某種東西擊中胸口癱倒在地。

他發出一聲痛呼，下意識馬上想要起身，才發現四肢全都被不知道從哪裡長出來的樹藤給纏得動彈不得。

「搞什麼…」巴奇抬起頭來，這才發現有一棵小小的樹站在他的腹部上方。

小樹不怎麼友善地盯著他，突然之間，他張開雙臂狂吼著朝他的臉跑來。

巴奇看著小樹人衝撞過來的架勢不禁有點擔心，但小樹人一路狂奔，直到一頭撞上他的下巴才停止。兩人在撞擊的瞬間雙雙發出驚呼，小樹人神氣得不行，巴奇則有預感下巴可能擦破皮了。

「你是…浣熊的朋友？」巴奇問道，總覺得小樹人比印象中嬌小上許多。

「我是格魯特！」小樹人在他的胸口跺腳。

「呃，我…」巴奇覺得自己一定是瘋了，「我是…巴奇・巴恩斯。」

格魯特瞇起眼睛打量他，似乎很是懷疑，「我是格魯特？」

「我是史蒂夫的朋友，」見格魯特聽完沒什麼反應，他接著又補充道，「史蒂夫是索爾的朋友，就是雷神。」

格魯特這才一臉恍然大悟，似乎是真的能聽懂他的話。巴奇心想自己從前好歹也是會說十五種語言的殺手，要是連外星小樹人的語言都能學會，他的職業生涯可就要登峰造極了。

小樹人看看周遭又看看他，「我是格魯特？」

「抱歉，孩子，我也不曉得這是哪裡，」巴奇躺在雪地裡，再次察看天空的顏色，「但你介意先把我放開嗎？」

格魯特點點頭，纏繞在他身上的藤蔓瞬間消失，巴奇鬆了一口氣，低頭看著正在雪地裡踢雪的小樹人，腦中萌生出一些微乎其微卻尚算合理的可能性。

「嘿。」他說。

小樹人抬頭看他。

「我想這裡或許還有其他人。」他環顧四周，盤算著接下來還有可能會遇見什麼人。

「我是格魯特？」格魯特朝他揮揮手。

巴奇下意識伸出右手，等小樹人爬上他的掌心後，才將格魯特安放在金屬手臂那側的肩上，「走吧。」

「我是格魯特！」小樹人高興地在他耳邊歡呼。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整篇的格魯特都是寶寶格魯特，我喜歡看大家帶小孩。


	4. 久別重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion /  
> Hello hello again, just another old friend.

 

_『…_ _兩週前在紐約發生的恐怖攻擊，據各政府單位所發出的消息，世界上一半的人口都因為這個不明原因而消失。全球各國即刻緊急進入緊急狀態，美國政府也在上週正式發出聲明承認此起攻擊為外星的不明力量所為，相關的措施正在被討論與實施。神盾局則是一反常態至今尚未出面進行說明，復仇者聯盟無聲無息，而史塔克工業的負責人東尼・史塔克至今依然行蹤不明…_ _』_

大戰過後兩個禮拜，世界陷入前所未有的混亂狀態，東尼依然沒有消息，就連彼得那孩子也一樣。羅德緊握著手中的遙控器，心思分外憂慮地盯著實驗室裡的平面電視。

「沒消息就是好消息。」奧科耶看著新聞說道。

「但願如此。」羅德才剛說完，班納博士和隊友們討論的聲音打斷兩人的對話。

「所以，你的意思是他們還有可能活著？」穿著白袍的布魯斯靠在工作台邊，蹙眉盯著史蒂夫。

「是的，班納博士。」史蒂夫點點頭。

不只是史蒂夫，此時坐在實驗室裡頭的眾人先是面面相覷，接著不約而同地點頭，在場除了娜塔莎、索爾和布魯斯以外的人幾乎都能聽到消失的同伴的呼喚。他們原先還以為這只是創傷後壓力症候群引發的惡夢或是幻覺，但當確認所有人都能聽得見那些聲音後，誤會的機率變得微乎其微。

「讓我整理一下，」娜塔莎雙手抱在胸前，「所以，隊長聽見的人是巴恩斯？」

「嗯。」史蒂夫答道。

「火箭是格魯特。」

火箭拿著那條破抹布給機關槍打蠟，「該死的沒錯。」

「我聽見的是國王陛下。」奧科耶淡淡說道。

娜塔莎點點頭，「羅德呢？」

羅德略為尷尬地答道，「…山姆。」

娜塔莎挑挑眉，其餘人等則同時抬起頭來看向他，神色略微疑惑。

「我也莫名其妙好不好…」羅德忍不住發起牢騷，「怎麼會是威爾森那傢伙。」

布魯斯像是突然想起什麼似的，「索爾，你聽見洛基了嗎？」

索爾在一旁忙著狼吞虎嚥刺角瓜果凍，聽到這個問題立馬嗆了一下，他吞掉卡在喉嚨裡的果凍，咳了幾聲才終於淡淡地說道，「沒有。」

史蒂夫按住索爾的肩膀安慰他，不經意地瞥向桌上堆積成一座小山的果凍杯。

「那麼…最有可能的假設，就是他們被送到了某個地方。」布魯斯摸摸下巴。「或許是宇宙中的某個小行星上也不一定。」

此話一出，在座的每個人都面帶遲疑，因為這裡除了浣熊和雷神之外，借用索爾的話來說，其餘人等畢竟還是土生土長的中庭人，即便曾經抵禦過外星生物，也不代表他們能夠在浩瀚的宇宙中來去自如。

「那麼假設他們真的被關在某處，我們要怎麼知道確切的地點？」奧科耶問道。

「而且就算找到了，怎麼過去也是個問題。」羅德看看被留下來的戰友們，他們之中的魔法師們可都不在了。

「如果使用我的彩虹橋呢？」索爾提議。

聽著眾人七嘴八舌的討論，史蒂夫不禁有些出神。從小到大，每次只要事關巴奇，他就無法冷靜、客觀地判斷任何事物；他總會分心，總會多想，總會無條件將巴奇放在考慮事項中的第一位。

「心靈寶石派得上用場嗎？」史蒂夫看向一旁的真空玻璃櫃，火箭也隨著他的目光看去。

「還很難說，」班納博士歎一口氣，「我們目前唯一能確定的只有這顆寶石的分子結構相當完整，至少與最初的原石一模一樣。」

奧科耶手腕上的通訊器在此時傳來震動，她點開全息影像，智能監控儀立刻發出刺耳的異物接近警告。然而還沒來得及弄清楚發生什麼事，一顆散發著螢光的綠色火球便明目張膽地擊中瓦干達的結界，並伴隨著火花掉落在結界邊緣。玻璃窗外的異象讓所有人不自覺地聚在一起，宮殿下方一批精銳的護衛隊已經迅速往指定的座標前進。

望著遠方正在燃燒的綠色火球，史蒂夫下達指令，「走吧。」

待一行人趕到現場時，螢綠色的火球幾乎已經要燃燒殆盡。零星的火花隨風飛散，最終出現在眼前的是一台太空船的備用分離艙。史蒂夫和娜塔莎看了彼此一眼，奧科耶則舉著長矛帶領護衛隊們上前。她將矛尖卡進艙門和艙體之間的縫隙使勁一頂，艙門輕而易舉地被橇開，同一時間，一個再熟悉不過的人影從座艙裡滾出來。

「東尼！」羅德和布魯斯同時發出驚呼。

眾人立刻湧上前去，護衛隊也即刻解除防衛姿態，其中一人已經聯絡上緊急醫療小組。布魯斯二話不說捲起袖子替東尼進行初步檢查，而躺在草地上的人不但失去了意識，似乎還發著低燒。布魯斯細細查看他的瞳孔，按照經驗研判，這應該是傷口發炎引起的感染反應。

「得趕快給他打點滴才行。」布魯斯檢查他的脈搏，隨後掀起他的上衣，果不其然，腹部赤紅浮腫的傷口就是早成低燒的主要原因。

「醫療小組已經在前來的路…」奧科耶說到一半突然瞪大眼睛，她面色兇狠地朝著分離艙舉起長矛，所有的親衛隊也跟著恢復防禦狀態。

其餘的復仇者轉過身，只見另一個同樣熟悉的人影，搖搖晃晃地從分離艙裡走出來。烏黑的髮色襯的男人的面容更加蒼白，他的雙唇因為舟車勞頓有些乾裂，修長白皙的的手指捂著胸口，似乎正強忍著極大的疼痛，但即便已經落魄到這個地步，他的嘴角仍然帶著一抹輕蔑又狡猾的輕笑。

「眾神之父啊。」索爾輕聲低喃道，表情瞬息萬變。

來人隱隱閃著綠色微光的眸子落到他身上，似乎還含著幾不可察的笑意。

「哈囉，哥哥。」惡作劇之神如是說。

 

-

 

「我是格魯特。」

「你冷嗎？」

「我是格魯特。」

「熱嗎？」

「我是格魯特，格魯特。」

「熱？不熱？」

「我—是—格魯特。」

「…算了，當我沒問。」

巴奇坐在溫暖的篝火邊，漫不經心地將乾枯的細枝丟進面前的小火堆裡。冬日士兵不怕嚴冬，但他怕衣不蔽體的小樹會，於是當兩人路過一座早已凋零的巨林時，他決定用零碎的枯枝生一點火，正好也能坐下來好好思考接下來的打算。

他將地點選在幾棵巨大的枯幹間，這個位置不至於太顯眼，遇到危險時也能爭取到一些緩衝空間。格魯特乖乖地坐在距離不遠的另一顆小石頭上，他眨眨眼睛，十分好奇地盯著巴奇的手臂。

「我是格魯特。」小樹人指指自己細小的手臂。

他面無表情地瞥了小傢伙一眼，隨手抓起的一把枯葉添進篝火堆。

「你的浣熊朋友也挺喜歡這隻手臂的。」

「我是格魯特，我是…」聽到浣熊這兩個字，格魯特垂下肩膀。

這個巴奇看懂了。

「嘿，」他停下手邊的動作，「一切都會沒事的，我們會找到他的。」

格魯特淚汪汪地望著他，巴奇鬼使神差地將一片落葉遞到他面前，小樹人愣了一會兒，接著雙手叉在腰間，一臉不明所以地瞪著他。

「…沒事。」他訕訕地收回手。

_操，帶孩子可真不簡單。_

這時，格魯特突然抬起頭來盯著上空，巴奇隨著他的目光看去，三隻看似鷹隼的生物在深橘色的高空中徘徊。巴奇不自覺地皺起眉頭，這是他這些日子來第一次看見這裏有別的生機，他沒有察覺到任何不對勁，直到格魯特舉起手來，高興地發出細細的叫聲。

「我是格魯特！我是格魯特！」

他馬上地摀住小樹的嘴巴，再次抬起頭時，他看見天空中的三隻鷹隼正全力朝著兩人的方向俯衝。巴奇忍不住罵了一聲 _操_ ，他伸手撈起格魯特，同時不忘踩熄眼前的篝火，隨後迅速而鎮定地閃進一棵巨大枯木後方，從頭到尾沒有一絲遲疑。

這是巴奇一開始勘查地形時就決定好的藏匿點。他屏住呼吸側耳傾聽，格魯特則是安靜地扒在他肩上，一雙烏溜溜的大眼睛盯著巴奇的側臉，似乎也察覺到自己的行為讓兩人陷入了某種危機。

耳邊傳來熄滅的火堆發出細碎的霹啪聲響，卻沒有任何感覺到生物的氣息，反倒隱隱有一陣像是小型機械運轉的嗡嗡聲響。隨之而來的，是落葉被踩碎的聲音，巴奇下意識咬緊牙關，伸手確保藏腰間小刀還在原處。

他小心地將格魯特放在摻和著雪漬的泥地上，舉起食指抵在嘴巴前示意他不可以出聲。小樹人可憐兮兮地看著他，卻還是乖巧地點點頭。

隨著身後的腳步聲越來越近，巴奇不由得屏住氣息。待腳步聲的主人終於出現在眼角時，他毫不留情地朝來人揮出拳頭，沒想到對方卻敏捷地回身格擋，巴奇一把將他按在冰冷堅硬的地面上，一張熟稔的臉龐出現在眼前。他瞪大眼睛立刻收住左手的力道，但身體的動作比終究還是比腦子快。

然後他一拳打中對方的右顴骨，一絲輕微的愧疚感閃過心底深處。

「我的老天啊…」被他按在樹上的人頭暈目眩。

巴奇打量著眼前的人，「山姆？」

「巴恩斯？搞什麼，你想殺了我嗎？」山姆在認出他後就立刻停手，沒想到卻還是挨了一拳。

「我確實是，」他鬆懈下來後才發覺自己剛才有多緊繃，「天啊，山姆，這是我第一次覺得見到你真好。」

一般而言，他和山姆之間向來水火不容，但現在可不是一般的情況，見到熟悉戰友的兩人此刻都有些激動，於是兩人皆不由自主地給對方一個擁抱。

「嘿，隊長看到了可不會太高興的。」山姆按照慣例開著沒營養的玩笑，接著按著耳邊的裝置說道，「紅翼，歸隊。」

在不遠處徘徊好一陣子的三台小偵察機迅速朝山姆飛來，巴奇還來不及問他怎麼回事，一直安安靜靜的小樹人卻在這時吶喊著朝兩人跑來。

「嘿，這是索爾的朋友吧？」山姆才剛說完便發出一聲浮誇的痛呼，「噢哇，這是怎麼回事？」

因為格魯特正在用手上新長的樹枝狂揍山姆的腳踝，不停地跳上跳下的模樣看起來氣得要命，「啊——！！！！我是格魯特！！！！！」

兩人低頭看著狂怒的格魯特，一時竟然想不出該說些什麼。

「所以…現在呢？」山姆問道。

巴奇聳聳肩，「他現在歸你管了。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫這篇文想做的第一件事就是把基妹弄回來。


	5. 最幸運的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luckiest Thing /  
> Home is wherever you are if there’s nothing too.

 

**_一九三六_ **

葬禮舉行的那一天，布魯克林的天空下起一陣毛毛細雨。

而事實是這場雨已經下很久了，至少對史蒂夫而言確實如此。

前來莎拉・羅傑斯的葬禮弔唁的人不算多，出席的多半是他們的鄰居，她從前在醫院工作時的同事，或許還有一些曾經被她善待過的人們。他們依序走上前來，同情地拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，要他好好保重。

史蒂夫總是面帶微笑，和善以對，就像莎拉一直以來教他的那樣。他會和客人們溫聲地相互問候，有時候親密地吻在彼此的臉頰邊，有時候他們會故作輕鬆地露出笑容，和他分享生活中發生的細碎瑣事。

他愣愣地望著眼前來來往往的黑衣人影，一切看起來都是那麼的不真實。

「嘿，」一隻手按上他的肩。

史蒂夫側頭望向來人，「嘿。」

棕髮少年偷偷摸摸地對他眨眼睛，惹得史蒂夫噗嗤一笑，這種不合時宜的事也只有巴奇・巴恩斯才幹得出來。

「你還行嗎？」巴奇淘氣地對他微笑，眼底倒映著他的模樣。

「嗯，我沒事。」他淡淡地笑。

巴奇盯著他好一會兒，沒忍住伸手探探他的額頭，確認一切正常後，才繼續轉過身去和其他人寒暄。史蒂夫被這麼一摸，臉頰竟不能自控地發起熱來，他望著溜到不遠處去與人交談的巴奇，這才發覺自己似乎好久沒有好好地看看他了。

_巴奇・巴恩斯。_

那個七年前替他將畫筆從水底撿回來的男孩，如今已經長成眼前這個梳著他戲稱為『風流紳士』的髮型、穿著成套的深色西裝的少年。少年收起平時的不羈和散漫，一手替他操辦母親的葬禮，他為了陪史蒂夫處理這些事已經連續好幾天沒有合眼，但卻仍然在葬禮當天收起倦容，熱情有禮地和每位前來的客人道謝。

到底是巴恩斯家教養出來的孩子，不但生得一表人才，社交手腕也不在話下。

人們見著史蒂夫都說他足夠幸運，能夠交到這麼一個不錯的摯友，而聽見這樣的話時，史蒂夫總是莞爾道：「是的，擁有巴奇真的是我這一生最幸運的事。」

巴奇聞聲回過頭，用那雙灰藍色的眼睛望著他。

史蒂夫卻在這時聞到雨水滲透進草地裡的氣味。春泥交揉著薄霧，一朵小巧的白花悄悄綻放在樹下。往後有很長的一段時間，每當他看著巴奇的那雙深不可測的眼睛時，史蒂夫都會想起這個瞬間，還有那一朵白色的小花。

然後他別開眼，為自己心底那一點見不得人的心思感到羞愧。

葬禮結束後，史蒂夫躲過所有人的注意，選擇獨自走路回家。幾個禮拜以來的忙碌讓他有些頭昏腦脹，一路上沒什麼心思注意別的事。終於經過家門前的轉角時，一抹熟悉的身影瀟灑地等在牆邊。

「我們剛才在找你，」巴奇跟在他身後，「我爸媽原本還想載你一程的。」

「我知道，我很抱歉，我只是想獨處一下。」史蒂夫垂著眼睛逕自走上樓梯。

「還好嗎？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫心知巴奇問的不是他的母親，但還是避重就輕地回答，「還可以，至少她就葬在爸爸旁邊。」

巴奇知道他在逃避，但沒有追問，只接著說道，「我本來想問你的…」

「我知道你要說什麼。」他伸手在口袋裡翻找著什麼東西，面色越來越焦躁。

「你可以拿幾個沙發枕頭放在地上，就像我們還小的時候一樣啊，」巴奇望著史蒂夫摸遍全身的口袋，了然地轉過身去，同時不忘開玩笑道，「有什麼關係啊，你只要幫我擦擦鞋，偶爾把房間裡的垃圾拿出去就好啦。」

男人一邊說著一邊踢開門邊的紅磚頭，一把破舊的銅製鑰匙出現在腳邊，他彎下腰撿起鑰匙，接著走到他面前來。

「好嘛。」他遞出鑰匙，殷殷期盼地看著他。

史蒂夫接過鑰匙，「謝謝你，巴克，但我一個人可以的。」

「但問題是，你並不需要這麼做啊。」巴奇搖搖頭，似乎有些受傷。

史蒂夫別開眼，突然想起樹下那朵白色的小花。

巴奇強而有力的手按住史蒂夫削瘦的肩，「我會一直在你身邊的，直到時間的盡頭，朋友。」

他望著巴奇微微發愣，一時之間竟然連感謝的話都說不出口。

那天夜裡，史蒂夫不出所料的發起低燒，過去一個月裡發生的事情像是小型炸彈似的在他腦海裡接連引爆。他閉著眼睛躲在薄薄的毛毯裡，疲憊的情緒和身體的負擔鬧得他的頭隱隱作疼，但在這所有的事情發生的時候，巴奇始終都陪在他身旁。

_是的，擁有巴奇確實是他一生中最幸運的事。_

自從七年前在游泳池那場夢似的偶遇發生後，巴奇就這麼理所當然地進入他的生活，進而成為他生命中的一部分。他會和史蒂夫一塊兒上學，一塊兒吃午飯，一塊兒到遊樂場去嬉戲，一塊兒閱讀（巴奇翹課的時候）在路邊撿到的漫畫。

巴奇總會修理那些欺負史蒂夫的孩子，然後在史蒂夫嘴硬地說自己沒事的時候氣得跳腳。

然後有一天，巴奇帶著媽媽給他準備好的半隻烤雞，像個小大人似的來他家拜訪，史蒂夫看著他模樣樂不可支，莎拉也驚訝地露出微笑，至今史蒂夫都覺得那是他吃過最有趣的一頓飯。有時候玩累了，巴奇會在他家留宿，兩個人躲在被子裡嬉笑怒罵直到半夜，才老不情願地睡下，史蒂夫始終想不透為什麼巴奇放著家裡舒服的大床不睡，卻偏偏喜歡和他一起擠那張又硬又窄的小床。

巴奇總是在他身邊，即便是在他一無所有的時候，他仍然能夠十分有底氣地說自己還有巴奇，可是今天當他望著在葬禮上奔波忙碌的巴奇時，他卻不知道該拿什麼去回報這樣的好，他理所當然地汲取巴奇給予的一切，但他卻什麼也不能為他做…史蒂夫有些呼吸不過來，直到一隻冰涼的手按住他的額頭。

他勉強睜開眼睛，「巴奇？」

「嗯，」來人一手小心地扶起他的後頸，另一手將一杯熱水送到他唇邊，「喝點水。」

他嚥下一口溫熱的水，「你怎麼進來的？」

巴奇露出一個輕浮的痞笑，先是隨手將玻璃杯放在床頭櫃上，接著將浸在熱水裡的毛巾擰乾，小心地折成整齊的方形後敷在他的額前。

「羅傑斯家還有我進不來的門嗎？」

半倒在枕頭裡的史蒂夫斜睨他一眼，巴奇這種打諢插科他才不買帳。

「好啦，」他掏出口袋裡的鑰匙，「我打了一把備用鑰匙。」

「天啊，巴奇。」

「什麼？都什麼時候了還要跟我計較這個？」

巴奇低頭把玩著手裡算不上新的備用鑰匙，臉上的表情就像個做錯事的拗脾氣孩子，似乎並不認為這麼做有什麼問題。好一陣子，看著眼前悄悄往冰涼的手心呵氣的巴奇，史蒂夫終於決定妥協。他掀開毯子，勉強抬腳戳戳巴奇的後腰。巴奇側過頭來看他，看起來還有點不高興，眼底卻閃爍著一絲絲的雀躍。

「趁我還沒後悔…」話音未落，巴奇已經踹掉腳上的鞋子，一頭鑽進毛毯裡。

兩人已經有一段時間沒有一起在這個房間裡過夜，男孩們這幾年來長高不少，原本就不大的床此刻顯得更為擁擠。巴奇在床單底下東挪西扭，總算是挨著史蒂夫找到了一個好位子。他的身高在這張床上就只能曲起身子側躺，見一邊的史蒂夫沒有動靜，他於是又調皮地將手臂穿在史蒂夫的頸後，任由他這麼一胡來，史蒂夫幾乎是整個人躺在巴奇的懷裡。

「呼，今天好冷喔。」

史蒂夫閉著眼沒搭理他，眼下兩人之間的距離卻讓他有些心煩意亂。

「是因為那些人說的話嗎？」巴奇問道。

史蒂夫睜開眼睛，什麼話也沒說。

「別理他們。」他不大高興地說，「那些人懂個屁。」

「不，他們說的沒錯。」史蒂夫停頓，「你為我做的夠多了，巴奇。」

「你在說什麼呀…」

「你知道我在說什麼。」他側頭看著巴奇，「從小到大都是你幫著我，在學校的時候也是，我生病的時候也是，就連媽媽…」

他抿起嘴巴，眼眶一陣發酸。

「好啦，好啦，這種無聊的事情我都忘了。」巴奇又湊近一些，輕柔地拍他的背，「我也愛她，你知道的。」

史蒂夫將臉埋進掌心裡，他不想在巴奇面前哭，他已經很久沒有在任何人面前哭了。

「史蒂微，莎拉會很以你為榮的，一直以來都是，以後也會的。」

史蒂夫點點頭，總覺得哭出來後，身上的低熱也好轉了不少。巴奇拿起他頭上的濕毛巾隨手放到床頭櫃邊，又再伸手探探他的前額，才放心地倒回床裡。這些年來，巴奇替他量體溫的次數恐怕不下千次，從一開始還需要仰賴溫度計，到現在他只需要摸一下就能做出判斷。

他抽一口氣，吸吸鼻子，「這不公平。」

巴奇略微疑惑地望著他。

「我從來沒有為你做過任何事。」

「誰說沒有，你畫了很多我的畫像啊，」巴奇笑著說，「還有，你上週不是還幫我複習了美國歷史嘛。」

「巴克…」

「史蒂微，我們為什麼要計較公不公平？」巴奇的語氣難得嚴肅起來，從來就只知道敷衍了事的他竟然開始反駁起史蒂夫來。

「我幫你，是因為我受不了那些人以為你好欺負就得寸進尺；我每天都繞在你身邊是因為你是一個超級大好人，然後全世界竟然都沒發現；你生病的時候來陪你，是因為你是我最好的朋友，我怎麼可以眼睜睜看著你受苦？」

史蒂夫詫異地抬起眼來，直直盯著身邊這個突然說個不停的棕髮青年。

「幫著你處理你媽媽的一切，是因為我知道她對你來說多麽重要，我也愛她，史蒂微，你絕對不會知道我有多感謝她把你帶到這個世界上來，我更不希望她離開了以後你就認為自己再也沒有家人；對，我是多管閒事，尤其是跟你有關的事，可是我擔心你啊，我怕你應付不來還嘴硬不說。」

史蒂夫正想抗議，巴奇眼明手快地摀住他的嘴巴。

「先讓我說完，我知道你可以，可是你不需要。你有我，你還有我爸媽和蕾貝卡，你為什麼總要自己面對一切呢？」巴奇無奈地歎一口氣，「你為我做過的事超乎你的想像，史蒂微，所以讓那些管不住嘴巴的人去死吧，認識你才是我這一輩子最幸運的事。」

巴奇說著，慢慢把按在他嘴上的手放下，「所以你不要再說那些奇怪的話了，好不好？因為我真的記不起來啦。」

「…好。」史蒂夫輕聲說道，隨後背過身去，「巴奇，我想睡了。」

「嗯，睡吧。」巴奇拉拉身上的格紋毛毯，確保兩人都被裹得嚴嚴實實的。

「巴克？」

「我知道。」巴奇聽起來在微笑，「晚安，史蒂微。」

史蒂夫閉上眼睛，感覺到一個吻輕輕落在他的髮旋。

_不，巴奇，認識你才是我這一輩子最幸運的事。_

 

-

 

_巴奇。_

巴奇睜開眼睛，發現身邊空無一人。

日光照不進略微潮濕的山洞裡，連帶著視線也有些晦暗不明。

他抬手抹抹眼睛，同時起身向外走去。才剛走到洞口，便看見山姆兩手叉著腰，仰頭凝望著橘金色的天空，銀白的星子仍然灑落在天際的盡頭。

「美容覺睡醒啦。」山姆聽見腳步聲，回過頭來嗤笑道。

巴奇沒忍住翻了個白眼，接著問道，「格魯特呢？」

山姆看著天空中那三隻正在自由翱翔地機械隼，然後露出得意的笑容。

「我讓紅翼帶著他去上面晃晃，順便看看一下附近的情況。」

巴奇也瞇起眼睛抬頭看，「看到什麼了嗎？」

「目前沒有。」山姆抬手輕點偵查鏡，「一切如常…呃，應該說一切都一樣不正常。」

他緩緩點頭，太陽穴隱隱作痛。

「對了，咳，你…呃，」山姆撓撓頭，「你有沒有，就是…聽到什麼？」

巴奇皺起眉，側過頭來望向他，「什麼意思？」

「就是…聽到什麼人的聲音。」山姆似乎也不太有把握，「就是…」

「史蒂夫。」他的心臟驟然加速。

「什麼？」

「我一直聽見史蒂夫的聲音。」

「哇喔，」山姆像是鬆一口氣的樣子，「太好了，我還以為是我出現幻聽了。」

「你也聽見他了？」巴奇問道。

「不是，」山姆的表情略為怪異，「…不是隊長，我，呃，聽見的是羅德。」

「什麼？」

「對吧？我也很困惑，」山姆無可奈何地攤攤手，「我不知道啊，如果真的要聽到什麼人，但至少也讓我聽聽寡婦的聲音吧。」

巴奇面無表情地搖搖頭，完全不想回應山姆的廢話。

「不過說真的，我們兩個沒毛病吧？」山姆挑眉。

「難說。」他將雙手抱在胸前，「問問小傢伙吧。」

山姆按住耳機命令道：「阿法，歸隊。」

其中一隻機械隼聽到指令後立刻朝山姆俯衝而下，巴奇依稀能看見上頭坐著一個開心的小樹人。不過幾秒鐘的時間，機械隼飛到山姆眼前，格魯特自動自發地跳到他的肩上。

「看看我們兩個現在感情多好。」山姆笑嘻嘻地望向巴奇。

巴奇瞥他一眼，看著坐在他肩上的小樹人，「格魯特，你有聽見什麼嗎？」

小樹人望著他，似乎不能理解他的問題。

「小子，你睡覺的時候有沒有聽到誰在叫你？」山姆又伸手接過小樹人，讓他站在掌心裡。

「我是格魯特。」格魯特先是指著自己的耳朵，又指向屁股，揮舞著手勢比劃著一大團東西，「我是—格魯特。」

「…長在屁股後面的一大坨毛？」山姆說著發出一陣狂笑。

「你的浣熊朋友。」巴奇板著臉，忽略一旁的瘋子，「你聽得見他叫你，對嗎？」

小樹人一邊點頭如搗蒜，一邊惡狠狠地拔起身上的小葉片朝山姆射去，惹得山姆再次嗷嗷發出鬼叫。巴奇則終於能夠放下心裏那一塊壓的他幾乎要窒息的大石頭。

_史蒂夫可能還活著，感謝上帝他可能還活著。_

 

-

 

監控生命徵象的醫療儀器發出規律的滴答聲響，班納博士抱著病歷走到機器前查看，顯示儀上的數字目前尚算正常。經過緊急處理後，除了脫水、稍微營養不良和傷口發炎引起的輕微敗血症以外，東尼的身體沒有其他的問題，他的情況正在慢慢恢復中，他們只需要稍作觀察，靜待他恢復意識。

羅德和布魯斯低聲地討論著東尼的身體的復原情形及後續治療，史蒂夫和娜塔莎則是站在窗邊遠眺瓦干達的日落。看著許久不曾謀面的老戰友滿身是傷躺地在床上，兩人此刻的心境都有些複雜。

「沒想到再見面會是這種情況。」娜塔莎問道。

「嗯，」史蒂夫凝視著金黃色的夕陽，「不過東尼能夠平安無事，真是萬幸。」

娜塔莎伸手拍拍隊長的手臂，接著轉過頭去看看正焦慮地在一旁來回踱步的索爾。此時此刻要是有什麼人最高興，那麼絕對非索爾莫屬，畢竟他那個讓他又愛又恨的弟弟又再一次成功地演繹了死裡逃生。

房門陡然被推開，走進門來的是洗過泡泡澡、換上一身乾淨衣物的洛基。不得不說，穿著瓦干達傳統服飾的洛基看上去簡直就是個白淨清秀的有為青年。索爾一看見弟弟便不由分說地撲上前去，緊緊地抱住眼前的人，深怕這只是一場夢。

「弟弟！」他叫道，「你還活著！」

「你他媽給我放開。」洛基語帶不耐，微微揚起的嘴角卻出賣了自己。

索爾如洛基所願將他放開，並仔仔細細地將他從頭到腳打量一遍。

「怎麼？怕是冒牌貨啊？」洛基露出怪笑。

「你是怎麼逃過的？」索爾皺起眉頭，「洛基，我親眼看見你死了。」

「我，洛基，可是惡作劇之神，奧丁之子，阿斯嘉德的王子，約頓海姆的正統繼承人。」面對他的質疑，洛基不屑地哼了一聲，「親眼看到算什麼，真要詐死我多的是辦法。」

聽著這與日俱增、越來越長的頭銜，史蒂夫和娜塔莎不動聲色地互看彼此一眼。都這麼多年了，他們還是不能理解這對來自阿斯嘉德的神祇兄弟到底在搞什麼。

「洛基，你不要無理取鬧。」索爾搖搖頭。

「我無理取鬧？」洛基不可置信地瞪大眼睛，幾乎就要笑出來，「我冒著生命危險把你們的寶貝鋼鐵人帶回來地球，難道我就不值得一句感謝？」

索爾還沒來得及回話，就被嚇得尖叫出聲的洛基給打斷，「啊！！！這裡怎麼會有外星老鼠？」

正在房間裡搜尋值錢物品的火箭意外中箭，他呲牙咧嘴地對著洛基發出嘶聲，洛基也不甘示弱地嘶回去，惹得房間裡的所有人同時對他們發出一聲：「噓。」

「東尼，你醒了。」羅德的聲音引起大家的注意。

東尼睜開眼後看見的第一幕，便是聚集在他床邊的復仇者們，每個人臉上都寫著擔憂和疲憊。他眨眨眼睛，心想這會不會又是另一個折磨心神的夢…然後他看見史蒂夫，那個與他闊別三年、現下一身狼狽的美國隊長。

「東尼，」史蒂夫擔心地看著他，「你還好嗎？」

東尼想開口說話卻有點口乾舌燥，他企圖坐起身，陪伴在側的羅德立刻扶住他，並遞上一杯溫水。他嚥下一小口水，總覺得喉嚨裡滿是血腥的氣味。

「嘿，隊長，」東尼啞著嗓子問道，「這是夢嗎？」

「不是的，你安全了，東尼。」羅德回答。

「謝天謝地，」他閉上眼睛，抬手搓搓臉，「我以為我這次不但幻聽，還見到鬼了。」

聽到幻聽兩個字，眾人立刻面面相覷。

「你聽見了什麼，東尼？」娜塔莎終於開口。

「喔，嗨，娜塔莎，」東尼抬眼看看她，「真是…好久不見。」

「東尼，你聽見了什麼？」布魯斯問道。

「…彼得，」他的語氣疲憊不堪，「因為我的關係，那個孩子死了。」

「不，他沒有。」史蒂夫伸手按住他的肩膀，「沒有人會死，因為我們都聽見了。」

東尼懷疑地看向他，「你這是什麼…」

一抹人影在這時從餘光裡閃過，東尼直覺地轉過頭，接著驚恐地伸出手來指向來人：「等等，這個倒霉鬼怎麼會在這裡？」

「喔，拜託！是我救了你這個倒霉屁股的好嗎！」惡作劇之神覺得自己今天實在是諸事不順。

「喔，索爾，嗨，順道一提，你可以管好你弟弟嗎？」東尼十分不客氣地說道。

房門再一次被推開，而這次親臨病房的是瓦干達的女王。僅有十六歲卻必須背負起整個國家的女孩無力地對他們微微笑，身後則跟著一群高大強悍、肅然謹慎的朵拉親衛隊。房間裡除了行動不便的東尼以外，在場的人全都從位子上起身以示敬重。

「陛下。」史蒂夫說道。

「別這樣叫我，隊長。」舒莉不大自在地笑一笑，「所以，這就是大名鼎鼎的史塔克先生嗎？」

沒等東尼回答，她伸出手來，「久仰，我是帝查拉的妹妹，舒莉。」

東尼和她握手，接著瞇起眼睛，「女王陛下，你…嘿，等等，那篇不同量子井厚度下之微型奈米合金多層量子井光學與結構特性的研究是你發表的嗎？」

「沒錯，」舒莉像是遇到知音似地點點頭。

「哇喔，不可思議，你和我需要談一談，」東尼笑道。

「事實上，我們確實需要談一談。」班納博士在這時候說道，「東尼，陛下在大戰發生前成功地複製了幻視的心靈寶石，我們需要你的意見和指導。」

東尼點點頭，「好，順便跟我說說彼得的聲音是怎麼回事。」

擅長科學領域的三人很快討論起那顆複製寶石的可能用途，舒莉打開手裡的全息影像解說起寶石的分子結構，布魯斯在一旁仔細地聆聽、做記錄，東尼則不時伸出手來翻轉影像，完全不像個剛到鬼門關前走過一遭的人。

「哎呀，看看這是誰呀，」洛基得意地說著，走到他身邊，「還一片丹心地為美國效力嗎，隊長？」

史蒂夫僅是笑一笑，「好久不見了，洛基。」

洛基翻了個白眼，「噁，我最討厭你們這種自以為風度翩翩的金髮高個兒了。」

史蒂夫不知道該回答些什麼，洛基又再次開口，「所以，我聽索爾說你能聽見你那個竹馬的聲音？」

聽著洛基提起巴奇，他不由得皺起眉頭。

「喲，幹嘛這麼小氣啊。」洛基瞥他一眼，吹吹指甲上不存在的灰塵。

望著眼前這個嬌氣又傲慢的邪神，史蒂夫心忖兩人之間實在也不是能閒話家常的關係—不曉得洛基這是撞壞了腦袋，還是中二病又犯了。

「看來是不打算告訴我了？」

史蒂夫兩隻手臂下意識地抱在胸前，頗有種生人勿近的氣勢，然而，一個不屬於他的聲音卻在這時突然闖進腦海裡。

_那如果我說，我有可能可以和他說話呢？_

他面色微慍地瞪大雙眼，只見聲音的主人得意地翹起嘴角，露出一抹邪魅又無辜的笑。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實九零年代小劇場才是重點XDDDDD
> 
> 舒莉那篇奈米研究的標題的參考資料在這裡：http://ir.lib.isu.edu.tw/retrieve/98265/etd-0803109-161302.pdf


	6. 另一個世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Other World /  
> Where’d you go? I miss you so.

 

午夜十二點整，瓦干達宮殿裡的燈火逐一熄滅，僅有幾盞設置在轉角牆面的火把仍在燃燒。幽靜長廊上來往的人等越來越少，火把焚燒時發出輕巧的霹啪聲響，微亮的火光照映著未眠之人，幾名侍衛駐守在重要的關口值夜，而他們的影子落在地面的模樣就像是身材細長的巨人。

瓦干達的夜幕已然低垂，不過宮殿裡的某間實驗室卻仍然燈火通明。

穿著白袍的布魯斯站在監控心跳的儀器前，謹慎地讀取並記錄下每一條數值，確保沒有人會在這一場奇怪的實驗中受到傷害。其他人抱著手臂站在實驗檯邊，心底各懷心思，神色卻看不出一絲起伏。儘管不是所有的復仇者都能在這件事情上達成共識，但可以確定的是，眾人最擔心的莫過於此刻平躺在實驗檯面，手臂扎著點滴的史蒂夫。

「我說要幫你的時候，可沒想到會是這種場景。」洛基面色鐵青地看著眼前的復仇者們，嘴角微微抽搐。

「是我提議的，現在這種情況容不下任何閃失。」娜塔莎眼神銳利地睨他一眼。

「抱歉，洛基，我認為這個方法值得一試，」史蒂夫略帶歉疚地對他微笑，「但我不能瞞著大家私自做決定。」

「難不成我還能吃了你嗎？」洛基瞪他一眼。

「我都不曉得原來你還吃人啊，洛基。」東尼嗤笑一聲，「隊長，不是我要瞎操心，但我們現在談的可不是要跟這傢伙一起吃起司火鍋。」

史蒂夫不禁失笑，「我知道，東尼。」

「隊長，嘿，你確定你真的要這麼做嗎？」東尼說完，不懷好意地打量著洛基。

「嘿，史塔克，你確定你真的要惹我嗎？」洛基也不甘示弱。

「各位，各位，現在可不是針鋒相對的好時候。」索爾用粗壯的手臂擋開一觸即發的兩人，「吾友東尼，如果不介意的話，請容許我和我的弟弟說幾句話。」

東尼哼唧一聲，立刻扭過頭去找布魯斯談話，笑盈盈的索爾則站到洛基面前，龐然的身軀佔據他的視野，擋去眼前所有的景象。

「洛基，你到底想幹什麼？」索爾瞇起眼睛望著自己的弟弟。

「我不是說過了嗎？我或許可以幫你們的隊長聯絡上他的夫人啊。」洛基說著發出一聲輕笑。

「注意言辭，現在可不是能讓你恣意胡鬧的時候。」

「胡鬧？我哪裡是在胡鬧？」洛基咬牙說道，「真是世風日下啊，哥哥，跟中庭人相處久了，連你也變得廢話連篇了嗎？」

索爾禁不住洛基這樣尖牙利嘴，他伸手扣住弟弟的手腕，壓低聲音喝斥道，「洛基！」

「你他媽少碰我！一介莽夫，成天就只知道動手動腳。」洛基甩開索爾的手，繞開他走回實驗檯邊。

史蒂夫看著洛基咬著牙回到工作台邊，表情似乎有些過意不去，就好像是他害得洛基陷入這種兩難似的，這種體貼反而搞得洛基更不自在。

「我不會害你的。」洛基垂下目光。

「我知道，」史蒂夫說。「但為什麼是我，洛基？」

「廢話真多，不要就拉倒，我實在受夠你們這些優柔寡斷的中庭螻蟻了。」

史蒂夫好脾氣地點點頭，似乎也不打算再逼他，畢竟眼下的情況不同於以往，他們對腦子裡的聲音近乎一無所知，也只能走一步算一步。

「博士，開始吧。」史蒂夫躺在實驗檯上，心情很是平靜。

布魯斯點點頭，他先是給史蒂夫戴上氧氣面罩，接著回過頭搗鼓起鎮靜劑的劑量。

「哇嗚，看看這個濃度，」坐在高腳椅裡的火箭在布魯斯身後探頭探腦，忍不住在看見針筒裡的液體時發出讚嘆，「都能放倒十隻阿比里斯克了。」

「什麼是阿比里斯克？你還又懂濃度了？」羅德看著此刻正摸著下巴的浣熊，只覺得相當驚奇。

娜塔莎謹慎地握住史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫也抓著她的手掌微微地捏了一下，她知道這是要她別擔心的意思。

「叫巴恩斯罩子給我放亮一點。」她笑著說道，史蒂夫則是對她點點頭。

布魯斯緩緩推進手裡的針筒，點滴發出細微的滴答聲響，透明的液體沿著細長的塑膠管流向扎在史蒂夫手臂上的針頭。當冰涼的藥水流進血管裡時，史蒂夫閉上雙眼，淺淺地呼出一口氣。幾秒鐘後，他的呼吸漸漸變得悠長而平穩，布魯斯慢下注射的速度，其餘人等的視線則不約而同落在洛基身上。

洛基走到冰冷的實驗檯前，垂下眼睛打量著眼前失去意識的金髮男人，那雙滿是愧疚的藍色眼睛閃過眼前，男人的良善竟牢牢地烙印在他的心底。他將雙手放到男人的臉邊，指尖輕抵住他的太陽穴，霓虹藍交織著螢光綠的電流在他纖細的手指之間跳躍追逐，在場所有人的目光都不禁為這樣斑斕絢麗的色彩停駐。

洛基下意識看向索爾，待兄長無可奈何地首肯後，他這才終於深呼吸，闔上眼睛。

_來吧，羅傑斯隊長，跟他說說話。_

良久，一個聲音回答他。

_好。_

 

-

 

無限蜿蜒的星河在穹頂閃耀，天空依然散發著詭異的橘色光芒，周遭一片寂寥，無風無雨，悄然無聲，就和他們來到這裡的第一天一樣。蒼白的雪原襯得兩大一小的黑影更加突兀，三個人影踩在雪地裡無聲前進，留下一串串的深色腳印。

巴奇和山姆走在前方，小樹人則樂此不疲地跟在後頭，搓起一個又一個的小雪球朝山姆的屁股砸去。格魯特每砸中他一次，就要嘻嘻哈哈幾聲以示嘲笑，山姆只能無奈地搖搖頭，誰讓他方才嘴貧，徹底羞辱了小樹的人格和智商。

「格魯特，我都已經說過好幾次了，我真的很抱歉。」山姆回頭看向格魯特。

「我是—格—魯—特！」格魯特撿起小雪球砸向他的小腿。

「我猜這是不接受的意思吧。」山姆聳聳肩。

「活該，誰叫你整天講廢話。」巴奇嗤笑一聲。

「生活嘛，兄弟，總要找些樂子的。」山姆拍拍他的肩膀，「我相信你和隊長在一起的時候也是會講一些廢話的吧？」

巴奇淡淡瞥他一眼，沒打算回答。

山姆繼續嘰嘰喳喳說個不停，他開始猜測起巴奇跟史蒂夫平常都聊些什麼，接著又說起超級士兵都吃些什麼當晚飯，然後又進一步想知道在家裡的時候他們之中是誰負責煮菜、晾衣服、洗衣服，老古董沒有任務的時候都會做些什麼活動來消遣殺時間…等他差不多自說自話地把這些柴米油鹽的瑣事都嘮叨過一遍後，三人已經走進另一座高聳的雪林裡。

「別這樣嘛，巴恩斯，」山姆露出猥瑣的笑容，一邊用手肘推推他，「你們一定也會一起抱怨別人吧？像是什麼東尼很自以為啊，羅德的笑話有夠無聊，黑寡婦雖然很正人卻很兇之類的話，對吧？」

巴奇皺起眉頭，「…這些話可是你說的。」

「這個嘛，不過我相信大家都是這樣想的，對吧？」山姆攤攤手，「快啦，巴恩斯，難不成你們相處的時候都在談戀愛嗎？」

「你能不能克制一下，這裏還有未成年人。」巴奇實在沒料到話鋒竟然能被山姆硬生生轉到這裡來，耳朵頓時有些發熱。

「哇，果然是未成年人不能聽的！」山姆回頭對格魯特眨眨眼，一副挖到了什麼不得了的寶藏似的樣子，弄得巴奇啼笑皆非。

「你他媽能不…」話音未落，他瞬間吞下還未說出口的話。

山姆也在同一時間僵在原地，他屈膝蹲下身朝著後方搖搖手指，格魯特讀懂他的肢體語言，趕緊丟下手裡的小雪球跳進他的掌心裡，任由山姆將他安放在肩上。

「只有我覺得這裡很怪嗎？」山姆在起身時低聲道。

「不。」巴奇稍稍壓低姿態，「這裏不太對。」

山姆按住偵查鏡上的通訊裝置，利用還在空中盤旋的紅翼觀察雪林四周，但是狀況一切如常，從林子的外觀看不出什麼異常。

「貝塔，歐米伽，兩百公尺處待命。」山姆對著紅翼發號施令，「阿法，留守上空。」

巴奇打量著巨林裡的樹木，雖然肉眼看不見，但他能明顯的感覺得到他們意外跨進了某種磁場裡。寬闊的森林裡萬籟無聲，沒有生機，沒有風雨，而在這種詭異的環境裡唯一的好處，便是只要有任何動靜，即便只是一根針掉落在地上，聲響都會像手榴彈被引爆那般刺耳。

在聽見一片落葉被踩碎的剎那，山姆和巴奇同時回過身，眼前出現的是一名穿著紅藍相間緊身衣的青少年，身後還跟著一名披著紅色披風的中年男子。留著鬍子的男子抬手比劃幾下，周圍散發著金色火花的結界立刻現形。

「巴奇先生？獵鷹先生？我的天啊！」彼得說完跑上前來抱住兩人。

「天啊，小蜘蛛，你可差點把我們的膽子給嚇破了。」山姆鬆一口氣，笑著拍拍彼得的背。

「嘿，孩子，好久不見。」看見熟悉的身影，巴奇這才跟著鬆懈下來。

「我的天啊，你們知道我們怎麼會在這裡嗎？我一醒來就在這裡了，一切實在是很詭異，然後…喔，這是什麼？是一棵小樹嗎？天啊，好可愛喔…」彼得連珠炮似地說個不停，直到後方傳來一陣咳嗽聲。

「喔，抱歉，」彼得這才想起來要介紹身邊的人，「各位，這是史傳奇博士。史傳奇博士，這兩位是冬日士兵和獵鷹，他們都是復仇者的一員，那麼這位是…？」

「我是格魯特。」小樹人羞怯地說道，彼得則高興地對他露出燦笑。

「幸會，我是史傳奇。」史傳奇博士朝他們伸出手來。

聽著對方的開場白，山姆和巴奇的面色有些疑惑，兩人分別和他握手，一時之間竟然不太曉得該怎麼介紹自己。

「我是…獵鷹？」山姆微微遲疑，「算了，叫我威爾森就好。」

「巴恩斯。」巴奇慎重地看他一眼。

「既然你們也在這裡，那麼我猜想地球的情況也不樂觀吧？」史傳奇將雙手背在身後，肩上的紅色斗篷甩了甩。

「你的斗篷會動？天啊。」山姆驚訝地問，紅斗蓬則抬起衣角朝他揮一揮。

「我記得的最後一件事是我們還在瓦干達，薩諾斯殺了幻視，集滿所有寶石，然後我們就在這裡了。」巴奇緊皺著眉頭。

「說到這個，」山姆將注意力放回重要的話題上，「那群醜不拉嘰的太空狗殺來瓦干達的時候，你們都到哪裡去了？」

「我們那個時候在泰坦星球上，喔，就是薩諾斯的老家，一起去的還有史塔克先生，我們是坐那個長得像甜甜圈的太空船上去的，史塔克說我是復仇者的一員了。」彼得接著像是想起什麼似的趕忙說道，「喔，然後我們還在那裡遇見了銀河守護者，我不記得他們三個叫什麼名字了…」

「我是格魯特！」聽著彼得的話，小樹人突然嗷嗷大叫起來，仔細一看，一雙烏黑的眼睛還泛著淚光，「我是格魯特！我是格魯特！」

山姆趕忙拍拍小樹人，一臉驚恐地看著巴奇示意他快點處理，巴奇在心裡翻白眼，為什麼每次他都要負責最麻煩的部分？

巴奇十分有耐心地望著格魯特，摸摸他的頭，「他們是你認識的人嗎，格魯特？」

格魯特點點頭，斗大的淚珠從眼眶邊落下，這下子連巴奇也慌了手腳。

「別哭，孩子，」史傳奇始終板著的臉此時因為哭泣的小樹人有些軟化，「他們一定也在這裡，我們會找到他們的，我保證，只是需要一點時間罷了。」

彼得看著嚶嚶流淚的小樹人，表情十分惶恐，「我說錯了什麼嗎？」

「別在意，彼得，你從來也沒說對過什麼。」史傳奇假笑著拍拍彼得的肩膀。

「最後呢？」巴奇又問。

「最後，因為一些不可抗力的因素，我們和手套失之交臂。」史傳奇垂下雙眼，「所以地球才會淪陷，所以我們才會在這裡。」

「總會有辦法的，那麼東尼他…」話音剛落，巴奇猛然倒吸一口氣，下意識緊閉雙眼。

「怎麼了？」山姆關切地看著他。

「我覺得不太對勁。」巴奇才剛抬手按住前額，雙腳就因為疼痛而發軟。

史傳奇眼明手快地接住巴奇，兩人同時跪坐在覆蓋著一層薄雪的泥地裡，彼得嚇得碎念了幾句不怎麼重要的話，格魯特則哭得更厲害了。山姆騰出一隻手安撫格魯特，一邊蹲下身來看著瞬間大汗淋灕的巴奇。

「史傳奇博士，這是怎麼回事？」彼得同樣跪在一邊，語氣緊張不已。

「我不確定。」說完，史傳奇按住巴奇的額頭，接著闔上眼睛。

 

-

 

 _…_ _巴奇？_

_史蒂夫？_

_巴奇，你能聽得見我嗎？_

_史蒂夫？你怎麼會…_

_喔，天啊，巴奇，你沒事嗎？你在哪裡？_

_我在…_ _我不曉得我在哪裡，但我沒事，山姆、彼得、格魯特和史傳奇博士都和我在一起。你還好嗎，史蒂微？_

_巴奇，你必須告訴我你們在哪裡，只有這樣我們才能找到你們。_

_我真的不曉得這裏是什麼地方。_

_努力想，總有什麼可以說，親愛的，你必須仔細地想，什麼都好。_

_這裏…_ _這裏很安靜，到處都是雪，沒有風，也沒有雨，我覺得我們不在地球上。_

_不在地球上？還有嗎？_

_這裏沒有白晝和黑夜，但是總能看得見星星，太亮了，完全沒有光害的那種亮，還有…_ _天空是橘色的。_

_你是指黃昏？_

_不是黃昏，就是橘色，橘的怪異…_ _你還沒告訴我你怎麼樣了，史蒂微。_

 _我沒事，巴克，我真的很抱歉，我……_ _巴奇？巴克？不，不…_

洛基的雙手猛然從史蒂夫的臉邊彈開，指尖像被什麼灼傷似的冒著白煙，不過短短幾分鐘，他已經滿身是汗、喘得要命。他觀察眾人驚愕中混雜著擔憂的表情，接著不屑地輕哼一聲，索爾見狀立刻闊步走上前，抓過他的兩隻手細細查看，神色有些凝重。

「怎麼？現在終於相信我了？」洛基還是忍不住要在索爾的心窩裡撓一下。

「這種時候你還有心情貧嘴。」索爾盯著他掌心裡看起來像是燙傷的傷口。

娜塔莎擔憂地望著洛基，又看向尚未清醒的史蒂夫，布魯斯這時正好扣住點滴管上頭的扣子，暫停讓史蒂夫陷入睡眠的鎮靜劑。

「放心吧，他沒死，」洛基向她挑眉，「大概只是有人不喜歡被人侵門踏戶，來人還明目張膽地在他的地盤上竊聽罷了。」

索爾拿起手邊的藥膏就往他的傷口上抹，洛基忍不住瑟縮一下，姿態仍舊十分高傲。

「你明知道我不需要這種中庭人用的破東西。」

「看在你哥快抓狂的份上，就先擦擦吧。」布魯斯一邊盯著螢幕上的數據，一邊好聲好氣地勸道，面無表情的索爾則是默認這句話。

「誰不喜歡被竊聽？」東尼抱著胸問道，「你剛說的，誰？」

「無論巴恩斯被困在哪裡，有人都在那裡設下了一道結界，有外來的力量入侵或者試探時，聯繫就會被強制斷離。」

不過幾秒鐘的時間，史蒂夫逐漸轉醒，他的神色異常的疲憊，模樣一點也不像才剛從深沈睡眠中甦醒過來。男人緩慢地眨眨眼睛，似乎還在辨識自己究竟是在夢境中還是已經回到現實裡，然後他摘掉氧氣罩，側過頭來望著洛基。

「為什麼是你？」洛基說著，抬起塗抹著白色藥膏的掌心來，「你覺得一般人能受得了這個嗎？超級士兵。」

史蒂夫勉強扯出一抹笑並試著坐起身來，娜塔莎和布魯斯立刻上前幫他一把。遇上彼此時，兩人有些不好意思地相視而笑。

「所以，你聽見巴恩斯了？」東尼略微不自在地問。

史蒂夫點頭，使勁回想方才巴奇說的話，「他說他們在很冷的地方，到處都是雪，無風無雨，天空是橘色的，很多星星，不像是地球…」

「等等，他們？」羅德問道。

「山姆，彼得，格魯特，還有一個叫做史傳奇博士的人都和他在一起。」

史蒂夫才剛說完，實驗室裡的所有人都鬆了一口氣，東尼抬起微微顫抖的手抹抹臉，娜塔莎甚至主動給布魯斯一個擁抱。無論如何，至少現在能夠確定的是這些人都還活著，他們只需要想想接下來該怎麼做就行。

火箭走到洛基身邊，動手扯扯他的衣角，「謝謝你。」

洛基垂眼看著腳邊的外星老鼠，一時之間還有些反應不過來，直到總是防著他的東尼不甘不願地走到他面前時，他才錯愕地瞪大眼睛。

「那個…謝謝你了，」東尼別開眼，動作詭異地搔搔頭，「聽說把我從泰坦星球帶回來的也是你，謝了，我不該隨便罵你倒霉鬼的。」

「呃…但我還是覺得你是個倒霉屁股。」洛基盯著掌心裡正在疾速復原的傷口，早說了他的魔法遠比這些亂七八糟的藥膏要管用的多。

「好吧，很公平。」東尼撇撇嘴，「嘿，那邊那個紅髮妹跟穿白袍的，可以不要當眾打情罵俏嗎？」

洛基望著藉故離去的東尼，心中頓時五味雜陳，他鬼使神差地回過頭去，正好看見史蒂夫正在對他微笑，他克制不住地對善良的金髮男人翻了個白眼，男人則是輕輕對他做一個嘴型，「謝謝你。」

洛基實在不願意承認這種溫馨的場面搞得他胸口熱熱的、不大舒服，但他又不能拿刀捅遍半個復仇者聯盟，這些人可不像索爾這個傻大個兒一樣，被他欺負上萬遍也還願意讓著他。

始終站在他身邊的索爾攬住他的肩膀，一口大白牙笑得燦爛，他沒好氣地甩開兄長的手，忍不住腹誹起這個粗魯的傢伙。

「那麼，既然確定他們還活著，」娜塔莎看著大家說道，「我們就會需要所有能夠得到的援助了。」

 

-

 

史傳奇的手忽然被什麼力量推開，他緊咬著牙發出嘶聲，左手的掌心裡佈滿可怖的燙傷痕跡。山姆瞪大眼睛望著史傳奇隱隱冒著熱氣的掌心，接著才發現博士的雙手都是動過某種手術的傷疤。

「博士，你的手…」彼得的嘴唇有些蒼白。

「沒事。」史傳奇畫出一個小小的魔法陣，傷口立刻消失不見。

巴奇倏地睜開眼睛，腦子依然隱隱發疼，他不確定方才是怎麼回事，但他和史蒂夫從來沒有直接這樣交談過，並且即使聽見他的聲音，這樣劇烈的疼痛也是第一次。

「怎麼回事？你還好嗎？」山姆擔憂地望著他。

「是史蒂夫。」巴奇說道。

「什麼？」

「他跟我說話了。」巴奇微微喘著氣，「他問我們在哪裡，我跟他說了這裡的樣子，跟他說我們都在一起，然後…」

然後他的髮梢像是被什麼東西拂過一般，細碎而輕慢地晃動著。

巴奇僵硬地望向山姆和趴在他頭上已經停止哭泣的格魯特，彼得則是一臉不可置信的和史傳奇博士對視。若有似無的冷冽寒意從身後襲來，眾人一齊回過身，幽幽地盯著幾片枯葉在半空中迴旋飄盪。

起風了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿比里斯克：銀河守護者第二集一開頭格魯特在開心跳舞大家在後面尻得要死要活的那一隻。看我們史蒂夫有多強壯 <3 <3 <3 參考資料：http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Abilisk
> 
> 心電感應對我來說又浪漫又搞笑，沒聽到應該就是邊緣人無誤啦。


	7. 黑夜白晝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow of the Day /  
> And the sun will set for you.

 

**_一九三九_ **

史蒂夫很忙，史蒂夫總是很忙。

他忙著兼差替報社畫沒有人想看的插畫，忙著替弗拉克老師製作話劇的佈景，忙著在精神不錯的時候打掃家裡，忙著存下扣除生活花用後的零錢買他想要的畫具，最重要的是，他總是忙著不去想巴奇和那些女孩們的事。

_啊，巴奇的那些女孩們。_

史蒂夫熟練地將手裏的一件白襯衫摺成長方形，接著伸手拿起另一件白襯衫。衣櫃裡疊著千篇一律的白襯衫和卡其褲，巴奇最喜歡笑他的衣著一成不變，品味永遠都像個小老頭。史蒂夫倒是無所謂，畢竟生活就是這麼一回事，他也鮮少有多餘的心力去思索這些無關緊要的瑣事。

門上的鑰匙孔傳來轉動的聲響，史蒂夫將幾件疊好的襯衫收進木櫃子裡，隨手倒了兩杯溫熱的黑咖啡放在餐桌上。

「嘿，你準備好了嗎？」棕髮青年走進門來，隨手將鑰匙放在玄關。

「準備什麼？」史蒂夫打開冰箱拿出一盒牛奶。

「喔，不是吧，」巴奇攤手朝他走來，「你答應過我這週末要一起去科尼島的啊。」

史蒂夫拿著牛奶來到餐桌邊，「我有答應過你？」

巴奇重重地跌坐在椅子裡，發出挫敗的抱怨聲，一把搶過史蒂夫手裡的牛奶仰頭喝了起來，他邊喝著牛奶邊望著史蒂夫，眼底滿是淘氣。史蒂夫斜睨他一眼，無奈地搖搖頭，隨手拿起其中一杯咖啡。

「跟你說過多少次要用杯子，」史蒂夫啜口咖啡，「好啦，我當然記得。」

巴奇念著要去科尼島已經有好一陣子，史蒂夫也老是找盡各種理由推辭，不過今天是巴奇展開第一份工作前的最後一個週末，他不想讓他失望。

「渾球。」巴奇對他咧嘴笑，唇邊長出半圈雪白的鬍子。

「混蛋。」史蒂夫扔了一條手帕到他臉上。

巴奇一口氣喝掉桌上的咖啡，撿起掉落在腿上的手帕擦嘴。

「走吧，潔西卡和蜜奇會在地鐵跟我們碰頭。」

史蒂夫愣了兩秒，面不改色地說道：「嗯，走吧。」

初秋的氣息畢竟親人，微涼的輕風徐徐在散落在遊樂園的每個角落，海灘的每一粒細沙裡都鐫刻著海洋的氣味，溫熱的陽光蒙著一層紗，照耀在身上的感覺溫柔的不像話，像是天空輕手輕腳地替每個人都披上一張涼薄的毛呢毯。

女孩牽著巴奇往旋轉咖啡杯的方向跑去，史蒂夫也跟著另一名女孩坐進其中一個咖啡杯裡。史蒂夫和身邊的女孩偶爾聊上幾句，有時候安靜下來時，他會聽見巴奇把女孩逗的樂不可支的笑鬧聲。

_是的，巴奇和他的那些女孩們。_

巴奇的身邊向來不乏嬌俏美麗的女孩，她們會瞇起甜美的笑眼，揮舞著精緻的裙襬，時刻散發著迷人的香氣。每當史蒂夫以為自己已經可以平常心面對時，這個世界就會變換著方法告訴他，他不過是在自欺欺人罷了。

史蒂夫覺得不太舒服，等遊樂設施終於停下時，他捂著嘴巴跑到垃圾桶邊，才彎下腰就吐了起來。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」巴奇輕輕拍著他的背。

「我沒事，大概是早上喝太多咖啡了，」史蒂夫微微喘息。

「女孩們，不如你們先去喝杯飲料吧。」巴奇一邊輕拍他的背，一邊從口袋裡摸出一張鈔票。

史蒂夫沒來得及反駁，便看見女孩們雀躍地朝販賣飲料的店家走去，而巴奇仍在一旁小心地順著他的背。他心忖這一切實在很沒意思，胸口又因為嘔吐有些氣悶，於是不動聲色地迴避巴奇的觸碰。

「你先去吧，我等一下再去跟你們會合。」

巴奇沒搭理他，似乎是執意要跟他待在一塊兒，直到史蒂夫終於能直起身子時，他才低聲說道：「不舒服就不要玩了。」

他垂著眼睛搖頭，「走吧，我沒事。」

巴奇神色怪異地盯著他，下意識抬手想探探他的額頭，史蒂夫卻一反常態地向後瑟縮，棕髮青年的表情瞬間由擔憂轉為錯愕，但也只是訕訕地收手摸摸鼻子。

「來吧。」巴奇說完，起身往飲料店的方向走去。

史蒂夫慢吞吞地跟在後頭，心中泛起一陣難以言喻的空落。

坐在碼頭邊的陽傘下，史蒂夫凝視三個在海灘邊踩著水的人影。穿著裙子的女孩們紮起馬尾，調皮地朝巴奇潑水，巴奇則是撿起她們的鞋子往反方向跑，逗的女孩又發出一陣驚叫。他不禁揚起微笑，接著從口袋裡掏出一張滿是皺摺的收據，還有一支削得短短的鉛筆。

史蒂夫思考了很久，卻不知道該從何落筆。

他心不在焉地在腦子裡回放著今天的每一幕，想著自己一開始就不該答應巴奇，他不該假裝心胸寬大，不該告訴巴奇沒有關係，他也不該沖著巴奇生悶氣，不該表現得像個不稱職的朋友，更不該毀掉他美好的假日。

「史蒂夫？史蒂微？」有個人伸手在他眼前晃一晃。

史蒂夫轉過頭來，呆愣地看著來人，「嘿，巴克。」

棕髮青年的臉頰被太陽曬得紅暈，瞇著眼睛笑的樣子沒心沒肺的，跟早上喝牛奶時的淘氣有得一拼。史蒂夫微微一笑，只見巴奇從背後拿出一支焦糖烤蘋果遞到他眼前，表情頗有一點沾沾自喜的味道。

「謝謝你。」史蒂夫接過閃閃發亮的烤蘋果。

巴奇沒有回應，僅是抬手將頭頂的墨鏡放回鼻梁上，喝了一口手裡的彩虹冰沙後，懶洋洋地躺進另一張椅子裡。

「巴奇。」

「嗯哼？」

「我很抱歉。」

巴奇稍稍停頓，他摘下墨鏡坐起身來，「呃，為什麼？」

「很抱歉我毀了你的約會。」他歎一口氣。

「你在說什麼呀，史蒂微？你才沒有毀了我的約會。」巴奇輕笑道。

「巴奇，我真的不曉得該怎麼做才好。」

_我不曉得該怎麼做，才能讓你知道我喜歡的從來不是那些女孩。_

「史蒂夫，這不是你的問題，」巴奇又吞下一口冰沙，「要怪就怪那些女生吧，一點都不懂得欣賞你，選男朋友的品味有夠差。」

「巴奇…你應該知道她們都想要你當她們的男朋友吧？」

「咳…」巴奇被這話噎了一下，「總之，你知道我的意思啦。」

「巴奇，這是我最後一次陪你和跟其他女孩約會了。」史蒂夫望著閃著微光的海面說道。

巴奇側頭看他，「為什麼？」

「沒什麼。」他苦笑道，「你知道的，約會本來就不是我的強項。」

巴奇若有所思地歪著頭，似乎正在思考接下來說的話。史蒂夫別開眼睛，希望巴奇永遠都不會發現他心底的那一點小秘密。

「我們走吧。」巴奇突然說道。

「什麼？」

「別管她們了，回家吧。」

「巴奇，你瘋了嗎？」史蒂夫失笑道，「你不能就這樣把她們丟在這裡。」

「為什麼，她們自己也玩得挺開心的啊。」巴奇聳聳肩。

「她們會氣瘋的，巴奇。」史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，「我們不能這麼做。」

「為什麼不能？」巴奇天真地盯著他，伸手撩撩史蒂夫一綹落在額前的瀏海，「嗯？告訴我為什麼？」

聽著巴奇理直氣壯的質問，史蒂夫一時之間竟然無言以對。

「喔，算了吧，史蒂夫。」溫熱的掌心握住史蒂夫的指尖，毫不費力地將他從椅子裡拉起來，「來吧，我們回家。」

清風拂過細軟的髮間，海浪溫柔地在岸邊繾綣，秋初的夕陽將兩人的身影烙印在碼頭的木板上。史蒂夫輕輕嘆息，由著巴奇拉著他往地鐵的方向走去。

那天傍晚，他們用廚房裡剩餘的材料做了一個奇形怪狀的蛋糕，還把上個聖誕節留下的紅酒喝個精光。史蒂夫送巴奇一條深藍色的領帶作為禮物，這個顏色很襯他灰藍色的眼睛。巴奇的情緒一直有些躁動，似乎有什麼話想說卻又一直沒能下定決心，史蒂夫問了幾次，也沒聽他說出個所以然。直到上床睡覺前，史蒂夫終於忍無可忍，他打開床頭燈，十分疑惑地望著一旁還顯然還毫無睡意的人。

「巴奇，」他盯著身邊的人，「這是我最後一次問你，怎麼回事？」

檯燈昏黃的光暈籠罩著兩人，巴奇半咬著嘴唇，傻乎乎地望著他，而史蒂夫竟然在那雙灰藍色的眼底尋見一抹若有似無的淺綠。史蒂夫被他盯得心慌，巴奇卻在這時伸出左手按住他的額頭，幾秒鐘後才心滿意足地將手移開。

「什麼怎麼回事？」巴奇瞇著眼睛，眼角因為酒精而稍稍發紅。

「你真是…」

「晚安，史蒂微。」巴奇躲在格紋毯子裡小聲咕噥，偷偷地往史蒂夫身邊擠去。

「晚安，巴克。」

史蒂夫伸手關上燈，房裡再次沒入一片黑暗，他目不轉睛地老舊的天花板，聆聽枕邊人的呼吸聲逐漸悠長，一直到破碎的晨光爬上窗櫺，才終於闔眼沈沈睡去。

 

-

 

察覺到另一個世界的存在後，復仇者們待在瓦干達的日子又過去三天。

瓦干達的氣候乾燥炎熱，東尼和布魯斯幾乎寸步不離實驗室，羅德和火箭則時常相約去室內練習場打靶，偶爾舒莉和奧科耶有空喘口氣時，眾人便會齊聚在會議室裡針對心靈寶石提出新的疑問或是假設。

洛基和史蒂夫曾再次嘗試和巴奇對話，但似乎真的如洛基所說的，他們之間的連結被什麼奇怪的力量給全然阻斷。再次和巴奇失去聯繫讓史蒂夫心煩意亂，向來喜愛陽光的索爾則提議到戶外呼吸新鮮空氣，受夠待在冰冷的實驗室裡的娜塔莎舉雙手贊成，而看上去並不怎麼情願的洛基也選擇跟隨哥哥的腳步。

「熱死人了，這種鬼天氣到底來外面幹什麼。」洛基咬牙抱怨道，卻也沒有回到宮殿裡的意思。

「洛基，你確實該多曬曬太陽，你太白了。」索爾對他露出大白牙。

「你他媽才太白，說什麼鬼話。」

娜塔莎比劃一下手裡的金色長矛，不耐煩地嘀咕道，「這兩兄弟有什麼話能不能關起門來再說。」

史蒂夫聞言不禁失笑，跟洛基相處的這幾天以來，他早已十分習慣他和索爾不時就要上演的家庭紛爭，撇開他差點拿刀捅索爾的那一次，其他的小打小鬧倒是別有一番怪奇的趣味。

「準備好了嗎？」話音一落，四人回頭望向索莉斯瓦—她是負責教他們怎麼善用長矛作戰的親衛隊員，另外陪他們練習的還有三名女戰士。

幾人聞聲紛紛點頭，分別朝前方面無表情女士們微微頷首。

「預備，」索莉斯瓦用瓦干達語喊道，史蒂夫和其他三人按照指示以矛尾擊地，接著壓低姿態擺出作戰姿勢，站在他們對面的幾個女戰士也擺出同樣的動作，「上！」

話音剛落，一名名叫艾尤的親衛隊員便橫著矛朝史蒂夫的咽喉進攻，史蒂夫舉起長矛格擋，對方則輕鬆地轉兩圈化開相抵的力道，接著又舉著長矛往史蒂夫的下盤揮去。他知道艾尤瞄準的是他的小腿，便立刻退後兩步閃過攻擊。艾尤不斷展開攻勢，史蒂夫則反覆防守，始終沒有正面迎戰。

艾尤終於逮到空隙將史蒂夫掀翻在地，毫不手軟地將長矛抵在隊長的胸前，「羅傑斯隊長，你這是什麼對付小孩的打法？」

「我…」史蒂夫使勁抵擋幾乎要碰到他胸口的矛，一邊在腦中措辭，「我並不習慣…和女士對打。」

「女士？瓦干達可沒有這種規矩。」艾尤嗤笑一聲，其餘正在交戰中的幾名戰士也跟著笑了，「來吧，這次我可不會再手軟了。」

史蒂夫猶疑地皺眉，但艾尤沒有給他太多時間思考，舉起長矛就往他的胸口刺，男人倒抽一口氣，即刻起身閃躲。

他謹慎地走著圈子，計算著下一步該怎麼做，同時用餘光掃視不遠處的戰友們。娜塔莎本來就善於近身搏鬥，但看得出來長矛對她而言遠不如小巧的電棒俐落；索爾拿慣了槌子和釜頭，老是握不住相對輕盈的長矛；反觀洛基卻意外地驍勇善戰，抄著金矛的邪神簡直大開殺戒，眼裏完全沒有女士這種生物的存在。

兇悍的女戰士低吼一聲，舉著尖利的矛朝他走來，史蒂夫深吸一口氣，手腕微微使勁，笨重的長矛便在掌心裡翻俐落地翻轉兩圈，就像索莉斯瓦教他們的那樣。艾尤毫不留情地朝他揮出金矛，他以左手抓住對方的矛尖用力地往下切，右手緊握著的長矛則重重敲在她的腿側，女戰士吃痛倒退幾步，眼底卻終於流露出一點敬佩與認同。

兩人持續攻防，直到艾尤再次將矛尖頂向他的鎖骨時，史蒂夫才使出全力架開她，同時將人絆倒在地，一腳踩住她的右手，再以矛尖瞄準女戰士的眉心。

「這才對嘛，羅傑斯隊長。」她躺在地上笑道。

「是的，女士。」史蒂夫反倒有些不好意思。

史蒂夫伸手將艾尤從地上拉起，早已經結束戰鬥的其餘人等則在一旁發出稀落的歡呼和拍手聲，並走上前來和史蒂夫擊掌。每個人都狼狽不堪、滿身是汗，尤其是索爾，簡直像是在瀑布下沖過澡似的。

沒一會兒，索莉斯瓦點開手裡的通訊器，全息影像裡的人低聲與她交談幾句後便切斷聯繫，「看來你們有客人。」

索莉斯瓦對著復仇者說道，下一刻，一個再熟悉不過的聲音從身後傳來。

「怎麼，我才退休五分鐘而已，一切就又天下大亂了？」

他們轉過身，看見戴著墨鏡的克林特正朝他們走來，跟在一旁的還有同樣許久不見的史考特・朗恩。兩人的氣色看起來都不錯。娜塔莎發出一聲細小的驚呼，幾乎是立刻跑上前去給克林特一個大大的擁抱。

「你終於來了，」她緊緊抱著他，「見到你真好。」

克林特拍拍她的背，「看來所向無敵的復仇者沒有我還是不行啊。」

「閉嘴吧。」她笑道。

「嘿，隊長。」克林特朝他點頭。

「嘿，克林特。」史蒂夫隨後望向正朝著他走來的蟻人，這一次，他率先伸出手來，「嘿，史考特，好久不見了。」

「天啊，美國隊長，你還記得我，」史考特兩眼放光，立刻捧住他的手，「天啊，那麼久不見你還是一樣壯。」

史蒂夫愣了一會兒，沒打算細想這句話是什麼意思。

「上帝啊，這位是…鼎鼎大名的雷神索爾嗎？」史考特朝他伸出手的時候幾乎在顫抖，「我是朗恩・史考特，不對，史考特・朗恩，你也可以叫我蟻人。」

「喔，蟻人・朗恩啊，」索爾握住史考特的手，露出耀眼的笑容，「我是索爾，很高興認識你。」

「喔，天啊，你甚至比隊長還要更壯。」史考特驚嘆道。

站在一旁的洛基大翻白眼，他百般無聊地側過頭去，卻正好與克林特對上眼。他刻意曖昧地對克林特眨眨眼睛，搞得克林特差點沒抄起弓箭就朝他狂射，不過若是不談從前的故仇舊恨，見到熟稔的面孔還是挺令人愉快的。

一行人踏進實驗室時，東尼和布魯斯正埋首在實驗台上那堆零碎的鋼鐵零件裡。來到瓦干達後，東尼便致力於修復損壞嚴重的鋼鐵制服，而對機械以及奈米科技同樣在行的布魯斯自然成為他最得力的助手。東尼站在工作台前，戴著半張臉大的護目鏡，手裡拿著焊接工具仔細地組合起眼前的奈米金屬面板。

「哇喔，男性荷爾蒙大噴發啊，你們剛都去幹嘛了，真的不打算先沖個澡再來跟我一起喝杯咖啡嗎？」東尼隨口說道，瞇著眼睛端詳著其中一個金屬鎖扣。

布魯斯聞聲抬起頭來，立刻驚訝地放下手邊的電鑽，「嘿，克林特，好久不見了。」

「嘿，博士。」克林特對他微微笑。

東尼這時才跟著抬眼望向實驗室的大門，他摘下臉上的護目鏡，面色略微尷尬，好一會兒才終於清清喉嚨問候來人。

「克林特。」他說。

「東尼。」克林特稍稍仰頭，眼中滿是戒備。

「呃…這個氣氛是怎麼回事？」布魯斯的眼神在兩個好友之間來回游移。

「這事說來話長。」東尼盯著克林特。

「一點都不長，不就是你把我給關起來了而已嗎？」克林特毫不客氣地說道。

「我那麼做完全是出自於善意。」

「善意個屁。」

「好了，男孩們，對彼此友善一點。」娜塔莎早料到克林特會是這種反應，立刻上前緩頰。

「抱歉，小娜。」克林特盯著東尼。

「抱歉，娜塔莎。」東尼同樣盯著克林特。

「那麼你是…？」布魯斯望著一旁的蟻人，朝他伸出手，「我是布魯斯・班納。」

「喔，班納博士，久仰，我是史考特・朗恩。」史考特上前去和布魯斯握手，頭朝東尼歪了歪，「另外一個也被他關起來的人。」

「抱歉，你他媽再說一次你是誰？」東尼翻了個白眼。

「喔，不是吧。」史考特嘀咕，瞬間覺得自己的存在感又刷了新低。

東尼歎一口氣才接著說道：「開玩笑的，我知道你是誰。朗恩先生，一直沒機會和你正式自我介紹，我是東尼・史塔克，著名的慈善家，科學天才以及億萬富豪。」

「喔，我的天啊，東尼・史塔克記得我。」史考特小聲地驚呼一聲，史蒂夫則在一旁搖頭笑了笑。

這時史考特像是突然注意到什麼似的轉過頭，他走到實驗室正中央的巨型玻璃管前，眼中滿是好奇的盯著裏頭閃閃發光的寶石。石頭周圍的細碎粉塵似乎感覺得到有人在欣賞它們，竟雀躍地繞著黃色寶石飛舞起來，襯得眼前的畫面既魔幻又不真實。

「嘿，這是什麼啊？」史考特敲敲玻璃，晶亮的粉塵便緩緩地聚集到他的指尖碰觸的地方，「哇喔，真美。」

從頭到尾不發一語的洛基瞅了史考特一眼，心想這個人他還是第一次見到，雖然性格有點冒失，但傻乎乎的樣子似乎還有點意思。閒散的邪神將雙手背在身後，慢悠悠地晃到史考特身邊，和他一塊兒研究起那顆晶黃通透的心靈寶石。

「那是幻視頭上的心靈寶石，不過是個複製品。」布魯斯答道。

「喔，那個穿的紅紅綠綠的傢伙啊。」史考特點點頭，手指在玻璃館邊動來動去，粉塵便跟隨著他的指尖飄散，「不過，他不在這裡嗎？」

「他可能…嗯…」布魯斯沒能繼續說下去，那畢竟是他和東尼親手打造出的幻視，也是一同並肩作戰的摯友，他若是真的死了，他心中的某一塊恐怕也會跟著凋零。

「會沒事的，吾友。」索爾按住布魯斯的肩膀，「幻視畢竟不是人類，他是你和東尼用愛和智慧創造出來的奇蹟，有第一次就會有第二次的。」

布魯斯欣慰地拍拍索爾的手，這番感人肺腑的話對他來說顯然很是受用。

「愛和智慧？還奇蹟？真是越說越離譜。」站在不遠處的洛基大翻白眼。

鷹眼在抵達瓦干達前就已經聽娜塔莎說明過目前的情況，倒不至於說出這種可能觸景傷情的話，但望著眼前努力地修繕鋼鐵制服的東尼，他總覺得哪裡不太對勁，畫面中好像還缺少了什麼。

「小辣椒呢？」他突然問道。

東尼停頓一會兒，「…還沒和她聯絡。」

「東尼，你應該立刻聯絡波茲小姐的。」這下子連一向不干涉他人事務的史蒂夫也開口勸道，「都這麼多天了，她肯定很擔心你。」

「隊長，你不知道這位女士的能耐，我要是現在告訴她，我們這裡所有的人包含你在內都會萬劫不復。」向來無所畏懼的東尼說起小辣椒時竟然面露恐懼。

「哇喔，看來有人的婚禮要告吹了。」克林特幸災樂禍道。

「巴頓，你可以再賤一點。」東尼睨他一眼。

「這可是你欠我的。」克林特火力全開地咬牙道，「要不是我跪下來攔著，你以為蘿拉沒想過要殺去史塔克大廈把所有人幹掉嗎？告訴你，她瘋起來可是不會輸給小辣椒的。」

東尼瞪大眼睛看著他，臉上的表情變幻莫測，接著他重複深呼吸幾次。

「我錯了，克林特，歡迎你來參加我的婚禮，還有蘿拉。」他撇撇嘴，「這個嘛，如果還有婚禮的話。」

「波茲小姐向來善解人意。」史蒂夫安慰道，「我相信她會諒解的，東尼。」

「嘿，各位，」史考特突然說道，眾人聞聲轉頭看著他，「你們有沒有想過要進去這顆石頭裡看看啊？」

「你說…什麼？」布魯斯沒忍住抓抓脖子。

史考特一臉理所當然地看著所有人變幻莫測的表情，再次用手指著玻璃管裡的黃色寶石，露出一個明媚無比的陽光笑容。

「就是進去這顆寶石裡面，看一看裡面有什麼東西啊。」

聽著這句話，學術地位在團隊裡向來最為崇高的東尼和布魯斯表情一片空白，史蒂夫和娜塔莎再次不自覺地交換一個眼神，克林特雙手抱胸一副想把史考特捏死的樣子，索爾則是皺起眉頭，多疑地瞪著站在史考特身邊的洛基。

洛基無辜地兩手一攤，「看我幹嘛？這次我可什麼也沒做喔。」

 

-

 

揉碎在天際的微小星子隱隱散發出微光，橙澈的色調仍然橫亙穹頂，地面的凝雪偶爾因為寒風的吹拂細微飄散，雪白的結晶黏在行人的褲腳和鞋面，漸漸融化成冰涼的水漬。幾個人影散落在雪原裡，腳步堅定地朝通往高原雪林的路徑走去。

蒼白的高原氣溫寒冽，原本就巨大的樹木漸漸變得更加高聳，覆蓋著殘雪的葉片也越來越細。巴奇和山姆依然走在前方領路，彼得則在樹木之間盪來飄去觀察四周有沒有什麼可疑的地方，負責殿後的是史傳奇，還有躲在他的紅斗篷領子裡取暖的格魯特。

走到半山腰時，天色逐漸轉暗，待在地面上的三人相互交換一個的眼神，決定先暫時在這個地方稍作休憩。巴奇利用彼得蒐集來的枯枝生火，山姆則對天空中的三隻紅翼下達持續巡邏的指令，史傳奇小心地將領子裡的格魯特撈出來，這才發現小傢伙已經睡著了。

彼得湊過來看看格魯特，隨後也跟著打個呵欠，「天色變暗了，大概小樹也不用行光合作用了。」

「嗯，好像還有點道理。」史傳奇稍稍聳肩，抬頭望向此時變得烏黑的夜空。

按照史傳奇尚未失準的直覺來估算，距離這個世界起風的那一天不過也才一到兩天，而短短幾天的時間內，黑夜和白晝又再度將這裏一成不變的時間軸一分為二。這樣劇烈的改變實在不尋常，不過話說回來，這個地方從來也沒有尋常過。

「天黑了。」山姆盯著漆黑的天空說道。

「或許東尼他們又找到了什麼跟這裡有關的線索。」史傳奇將小樹人輕柔地放在躺在一邊的彼得身邊。

這句話引起其他三人的注意，他們齊齊望向史傳奇，似乎是在等他做出進一步的解釋。

「我有個初步的理論，」史傳奇盯著眼前正在燃燒的篝火堆，「假設外界對於這個世界的覺察會造成某種影響，那麼他們每找出一點跟這個地方有關的線索，這個環境就很有可能發生不同程度的改變。」

「就像那天巴恩斯和隊長溝通過後，這裡就接著起風了。」山姆若有所思地說道。

「是的，於是我們也可以推測，夜晚的出現很可能也是因為外界的覺察所引起的。」史傳奇面無波瀾，就事論事地說道。

「如果真的是這樣，那麼無論把我們關在這裡的是什麼人，他們一定也發現了。」巴奇喃喃說道，心中惴惴不安。

「你們知道永晝點嗎？據說水星的南極有個永晝峰全年都是亮的。這個地方沒有夜晚，我還一直覺得我們會不會其實被困在水星啊。」彼得仰躺在一根枯木的樹幹上方，兩隻手臂交疊在頸後，凝視著夜空中越來越亮的星海，「但現在天黑了，看來不是。」

聽著彼得的話，三個大人不禁莞爾，他們無奈地搖搖頭，卻也慶幸少年的天馬行空意外讓沈重的氣氛活絡不少。沒一會兒，閉著眼睛的彼得似乎也睡著了。聰明的紅色斗篷十分自覺地從博士肩上飛下來，溫柔地覆蓋住陷入熟睡的彼得和格魯特。

深夜時分，巴奇靠在樹邊閉目養神，一陣若有似無的音樂聲飄蕩在高原裡樹林裡，他以為自己在做夢，直到有什麼東西輕輕地扯動他的袖口。他立即睜開眼睛，只看見小樹人神色焦躁的站在他腿邊。

「怎麼了？」他問道。

格魯特雙手比著耳朵，巴奇側耳傾聽，空氣中隱約傳來的輕微聲響確實像是某種旋律。其他人也在這時候紛紛轉醒，彼得揉揉眼睛看著兩人，山姆的眼神還有點惺忪，史傳奇一如既往的清醒，但從表情來判斷，他們也都聽見了同樣的音樂聲。

「…噢。」彼得歪過頭，表情像是聽過那段旋律似的。

山姆細細聆聽歌曲然後說道：「認真的嗎？」

「什麼？」巴奇不明所以。

「一九六九年，」史傳奇才開口，另外兩人便同時說出如出一徹的話：「Norman Greenbaum，Spirit in the Sky。」

這下子巴奇更加困惑了，「這是什麼意思？」

史傳奇淡淡地看他一眼，神色看不出是喜是憂。

「意思就是，我們可能要有新同伴了。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流水帳，各種蒐集小夥伴，拿著長矛的大家好性感 <3


	8. 靈魂世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul World /  
> Cause all of the stars are fading away.

 

散發著暖意的篝火已然熄滅，一片黯淡瞬間吞沒寒冷的針葉林，穹頂的滿天星光卻被初次降臨的長夜襯得更加明亮。微弱的樂聲在高聳的樹林間幽然迴盪，仔細聆聽的話，甚至還能聽到什麼人在絮絮低語。

史傳奇和彼得領在前方，山姆和巴奇則跟隨在後頭，站在巴奇肩上的小樹人或站或坐，情緒似乎非常躁動。雪林裡昏暗無光，奇異博士以右手比劃出一個簡易的魔法陣，眾人藉著魔法的金色光芒慢慢探起路來。好一陣子，細微的聲響終於漸漸由遠而近，所有人不自覺地進入戒備狀態，連格魯特也乖巧地坐了下來。

橫亙眼前的仍是高大的樹林，但不遠處一塊狹小的空地中央，卻燃燒著一團熾熱的篝火。節奏鮮明的音樂源於地面那台藍色的卡帶播放器，歌曲正是六九年由Norman Greenbaum演唱的Spirit in the Sky。

史傳奇面無表情地走上前，被音樂弄得有些分神的彼得跟在後頭。守在後方的山姆一反常態保持沈默，巴奇的汎合金手臂則是下意識地翕動著。

所有的事情都發生在霎那之間，一抹纖細的綠色身影由高空硬生生砸在彼得肩上，一個灰色皮膚的壯漢大吼著舉著雙刀從側邊朝他們奔來，對向的森林暗處則無預警地飛出兩道藍光。巴奇反射性地抬起汎合金手臂阻擋螢光色的爆破光束，史傳奇一把抓住彼得甩到一邊並以魔法陣將來人震開，山姆則是猛然退開一步，舉起手裡的斯泰爾半自動手槍朝嚇人的壯漢掃射。

「等等等等等等！！！」一個聲音在林子裡大叫道，「都先等一下！」

所有人聞聲即刻停手，直到藏匿在暗影裡的人現身，彼得才終於冒出一句：「…爵先生？」

「我說過不要這樣叫我。」男人說著將臉上的面具關閉，進而朝他們露出一個風流倜儻的笑，「叫我星爵就可以了。」

山姆和巴奇默默交換一個眼神，顯然不太習慣這些人一個比一個奇特的名字。

「搞什麼啊，你們到底要偷襲我們幾次。」彼得拍拍制服上的灰塵，有氣無力地抱怨道，接著看向一邊的螳螂女和德克斯，「嗨，大家。」

螳螂女怪笑著朝彼得揮揮手，站在一邊的德克斯則是動也不動地佇立在原地。

「星爵先生，下次能不能麻煩你和你的銀河守護者們先看清楚來人是敵是友，再決定要不要進行攻擊？」史傳奇將歪道一邊的紅披風甩到身後，不悅地看著眼前的銀河守護者們。

「這我可不能保證，你也知道我們銀河守護者一貫的風格就是先打再說啊。」星爵無奈地攤攤手。

這時候，一乖乖直趴在巴奇肩上的格魯特突然跳到地上，踩著小碎步奔向名叫星爵的男人，星爵見狀驚喜地蹲下身來，撈起小樹人就往臉邊蹭。

「我的天啊，格魯特！」

「我是格魯特！」小樹人親暱地抱住星爵，「我是格魯特，我是格魯特！」

「我知道，我也很想你，」他感天動地說道，「尤其想念這個時期的你，因為青少年格魯特真是太他媽欠揍了。」

小樹人正著急地和星爵說些什麼，聽到這句話便氣呼呼地在男人耳邊踹一腳，逗得他哈哈大笑。巴奇和山姆十分欣慰地看著他們照顧好幾天的小樹和家人團聚，胸口竟然泛起一陣暖意和些微的不捨，直到一旁頂著詭異觸角的女士朝他們小幅度地揮手。

「嗨。」她眨眨烏黑的大眼睛。

山姆略微僵硬地擺擺手，「…嗨。」

巴奇沒有回應，僅是略帶警戒地看著一旁動也不動的高大男子。

「德克斯，我講過幾次你不會隱形，少在那邊怪里怪氣的，很丟臉耶。」星爵將格魯特放在肩上朝他們走來。

「奎爾，閉嘴，你沒看出來他們都看不到我嗎？」名叫德克斯的壯漢微微動動嘴巴。

「呃，事實上…我們看得到？」彼得疑惑地抬手抓抓後腦。

「你看吧。」

「該死，閉上你的嘴，奎爾，你害我暴露了。」德克斯仍然靜止在原地。

眾人圍坐在熊熊燃燒的篝火堆邊，明亮的火光讓他們終於有機會能夠一窺彼此的樣貌。氣氛一時之間有些怪異，大概是方才劍拔駑張的氣息尚未完全散去的緣故，幾個面面相覷，似乎都不曉得該說些什麼才好。

好一會兒，星爵忍不住先打破沈默。

「好吧，真是尷尬，不過我是彼得・奎爾，也可以叫我星爵，這是螳螂女和德克斯，我們是銀河守護者。」他說完朝巴奇伸出手，「謝謝你照顧格魯特，他都告訴我了。」

巴奇和他握手，「巴奇・巴恩斯，這沒什麼。」

「哇喔，你居然有一隻金屬手臂，」奎爾不由自主地發出驚呼，「老兄，潮翻了。」

「…謝謝你。」巴奇收回手，表情不大自在。

星爵接著朝山姆伸出手，其餘初次謀面的幾人也紛紛簡單地和對方打過招呼。

「所以，告訴我，就初次見面來說，這個開場還算不賴吧？」奎爾得意地跟著音樂搖頭晃腦，格魯特也開心地踢著腿，「這首歌的效果怎麼樣？」

「我從來沒聽過。」巴奇說的是實話，那一年他大概還被凍在某個冰庫裡。

「什麼？你沒聽過Spirit in the Sky？」男人擺出一個浮誇至極的表情，接著又轉頭看向彼得，「小蜘蛛，拜託告訴我這個老兄是在開玩笑。」

「呃，應該不是。」彼得不大確定地看向巴奇，「巴奇先生可能…沒空。」

「沒空？什麼沒空？沒空聽經典搖滾樂嗎？」奎爾不可置信地搖搖頭，「看吧，這就是我移民來外星的原因，地球人的音樂品味真的不怎麼樣。」

「什麼移民，你明明就是被綁架來的。」德克斯動也不動地吐槽道。

「靠，你一定要選在這種時候不繼續假裝隱形就是了，」星爵咬牙切齒地說道，「真是沒一件事情是順心的。」

「我是格魯特？」小樹人突然問道，「我是—格魯特？」

聽著格魯特的問題，星爵原本算得上雀躍的臉色陡然暗沈下來，他一言不發地垂著頭，似乎正在思考該怎麼回答小樹人的問題。

「格魯特，我很抱歉，但葛摩菈她…不在這裏了。」螳螂女小聲地說道，眼睛裡似乎泛著淚光。

或許是這幾天的習慣使然，格魯特竟然轉頭看向巴奇和山姆，一無所知的兩人大約能從銀河守護者們沈重的臉色觀察出一些端倪。史傳奇和彼得心有不忍地別過頭，他們早在泰坦星球時就已經得知葛摩菈的死訊，星爵因此失去理智、大發雷霆，也間接造成不可挽救的局面。

格魯特不喜歡他們的表情，安靜地掉起眼淚，星爵伸手摸摸他，便任由螳螂女將小樹人接過去，小心地安撫他受傷的心靈。

「別哭，格魯特，她一定還活著的。」星爵輕聲說道。

「你能聽見她？」史傳奇馬上問道。

「…不能。」星爵一臉怪異地看著他，「怎麼，我應該要聽得見她嗎？」

「那你怎麼知道她還活著？」史傳奇這下更加疑惑了。

「直覺，我的直覺告訴我她還活著。」星爵極其堅定地望著史傳奇說道，「葛摩菈不會死，她不能死。」

山姆再次默默地和巴奇交換一個眼神，心想這個人大概也瘋的不輕。

「喂，我看到你們在幹嘛了。」奎爾伸手指著兩人，「你們那是什麼眼神？」

巴奇被逮個正著，一時語塞，「沒什麼。」

「屁啦，最好是。」星爵似乎又恢復到先前嬉皮笑臉的模樣，「快說嘛，這可是個赤裸相對、超級健康的團體，我們彼此之間是沒有秘密的。」

「好吧，我們覺得你可能瘋了。」山姆直言不諱。

「什麼？我瘋了？」星爵的臉皺成一團，「我哪有瘋啊，哇喔，你們地球人都對初次見面的人說這種話嗎？」

「你不也是半個地球人嗎，奎爾？」德克斯再次說道。

「靠，閉嘴啦。」

史傳奇閉著眼睛坐在一邊的枯幹上打禪，他將雙手橫抱在胸前，一面聽著復仇者和銀河護衛者亂七八糟的交流，一面無可奈何地搖著頭。

「史傳奇博士，」彼得微微仰頭望著他，眼底閃爍著幾不可察的恐懼，「一切都會沒事的，對嗎？」

史傳奇垂眼看向坐在他腳邊略顯清澀的男孩，也是這個時候，他才突然想起眼前的少年不過是個只有十七歲的中學生，而儘管心中尚有許多遲疑和數不清的未知數，史傳奇還是伸出手來，輕輕地拍拍彼得細軟的棕色頭髮。

「嗯，會沒事的。」

 

-

 

巴奇坐在實驗台邊，全身穿著蒼白的衣褲，他微微低著頭，不知道在想些什麼。

白色光線照映，從側面看過去，長長的睫毛在眼睛下方形成一片微小的陰影。

他輕輕地動動手指，似乎對纏繞在右手掌上的白色繃帶很感興趣。

聽到腳步聲時，他抬起頭來，溫柔地露出一抹淺淺的笑。

_史蒂夫。_

史蒂夫睜開眼睛，瞥向牆上的電子鐘，時間將近清晨五點。

他抬手抹抹臉，才發現一旁的復仇者們正一個個不顧形象地以各種姿勢窩在實驗室休息區的沙發裡。男人看著眼前的景象不住莞爾，他小心地將靠在腿邊的浣熊稍稍移開，接著輕手輕腳地走到實驗室外。

大片的落地窗在眼前展開，瓦干達無邊的景色乘著的薄霧綿延，躲藏在繚繞霧氣裡的是那一座巨大的黑豹雕像。站在透亮的窗子前，史蒂夫想起自己初次來到瓦干達的那個夜晚。他想起巴奇在實驗室裡望著他，輕聲地告訴他這麼做對誰都好，他想起巴奇走進冷凍艙，閉上眼睛的那一刻，也想起帝查拉曾經如何慎重地向他允諾，瓦干達將會全力守護他的摯愛。

尊貴的君王謹守約定庇佑他的白狼，然而他卻沒能保護他們所有人。

史蒂夫深吸一口氣，闔上眼睛，直到身後傳來熟悉的腳步聲時，他才回過頭去，而慢吞吞地朝他走來的，是無精打采的東尼。

「嘿，隊長。」

「早安，東尼。」

東尼打了個大大的呵欠，兩手插在口袋裡，靜靜地跟著史蒂夫一起望著窗外的白霧發呆，期間他更換幾次站姿，抬手揉揉緊繃的肩膀，忙碌了整夜沒合眼，任誰都受不住。

「所以，他好嗎？」東尼說道，「就是，這幾年來。」

「他很好。」史蒂夫側頭看他，「你呢？這些日子一切都好嗎？」

「也就那樣吧，小辣椒和我要結婚了，我是說，沒有意外的話。」東尼不大自在地聳聳肩。

「恭喜你了。」

「歡迎你來參加婚禮…可以攜伴。」

史蒂夫望著窗外的景色略微發愣，終於讀懂東尼話裡的意思時，他的眼底閃過一絲驚訝，然後才側頭看向身旁的東尼。

「謝謝你，東尼，我們一定會去的。」

東尼稍稍點頭，有些手足無措地抓抓後頸，「聽著，隊長，我，呃…」

「我知道。」史蒂夫低下頭來，「東尼，我很抱歉。」

東尼下意識屏住呼吸，腦海裡一時千頭萬緒。

「很抱歉我沒有事先告訴你，讓你必須在那種難堪的情況下發現這件事。」史蒂夫抬眼看向他，「很抱歉我沒有辦法站在你那一邊。」

東尼出神地望著史蒂夫，思緒漂離到很遠的地方。他想起霍華和瑪麗亞，那架鋼琴，那個聖誕節的早晨；他想起那把黑色的狙擊槍，那面滿是刮痕的盾牌，還有那個男人灰藍色的眼睛；他想起那支手機，一起躺在盒子裡的字條，還有直到那天紐約聖所出事前，自己一直猶豫著卻沒有打出去的那通電話。

他垂下眼睛，小心地控制自己別眨眼睛，「這個嘛，嗯，都過去了…那畢竟也不是他願意的，都是九頭蛇的錯。」

史蒂夫的呼吸很淺，眼眶還微微泛紅，東尼猜測大概是他昨晚沒有睡好的緣故。

「謝謝你願意這麼說，東尼，這對巴奇還有我來說都很重要。」

東尼不自在地搓搓鼻子，刻意地乾咳兩聲。

「所以，什麼時候換你們兩個老冰棍結婚啊？」東尼調皮地對他眨眨眼，方才的哀戚氣氛霎時煙消雲散。

「我想我們已經結婚七十四年了。」史蒂夫輕笑道。

「我的天啊，隊長，」東尼裝腔作勢地摀住胸口，「這真的是我從你嘴裡聽到過最浪漫的話。」

史蒂夫不大好意思地低頭，抬手拍拍東尼的肩膀。

時光沒有一下子倒流，過去已經發生的事情也沒有因此改變，但或許從這一刻開始，他們再也不需要在彼此面前戰戰競競，也不需要在有人提起巴奇的時候左右為難，而這一點已經令史蒂夫已經足夠感激。

身後緊閉的大門被人推開，戴著眼鏡的布魯斯探頭看向兩人。「他回來了。」

史蒂夫和東尼走進實驗室時，依然穿著制服的蟻人肩上披著一條薄薄的毛毯，正瑟瑟發抖地坐在其中一張沙發裡，而方才在休息區睡得東倒西歪的復仇者們此時都已經清醒過來，眾人的表情都像剛放下心中的一塊大石，畢竟距離史考特決定進去那顆石頭裡一探究竟已經過去整整一天又六個小時。

羅德走出休息室隔間，端著一杯熱咖啡遞給發著抖的史考特，「快喝吧。」

「謝了，」史考特感激地接過咖啡，小心地啜了一口，「現在幾點了？」

「早上六點半。」娜塔莎看著他。

「什麼？我在裡面待了十二個小時嗎？」

「是三十個小時，笨蛋。」火箭打了呵欠，沒好氣地說道。

史考特瞪大眼睛，「我在裡面待了三十個小時？」

「是啊，我們還在考慮你要是真的沒回來，到底要通知哪個單位比較妥當。」鷹眼兩手抱在胸前，神色同樣疲憊。

「各位，各位，我向上帝發誓，我才在裡面待了最多不過三個小時吧。」史考特困惑地撓撓頭，「好吧，我確實昏倒了大概半小時，但這沒道理啊。」

「寶石裡的時間跟地球不一樣也是有可能的。」布魯斯在說話的同時打開實驗室裡的全息控制板。

心靈寶石的透視影像和設計圖浮現在透明的面板前，另一個面板則閃爍著許多舒莉、布魯斯和東尼寫下的註記和假設。

「所以你看到了什麼，蟻人・朗恩？」索爾問。

「呃，一開始有些混亂，」史考特皺起眉頭，似乎正在思考，「但我聽到很多聲音，寶石裡面很吵。」

「什麼樣的聲音，史考特，說清楚一點。」

「各位，你們說這顆寶石先前是鑲嵌在幻視頭上的，對吧？」看到眾人點頭，史考特於是接續道，「我想這顆石頭是幻視的智庫。」

東尼挑挑眉，「繼續說。」

「一開始，我在裡面聽到了你們大部份人的聲音，如果我猜想的沒錯，那些聲音應該都是他這些年來記錄下來的檔案，」史考特被他們盯得不太自在，「而且，假設我沒有看錯的話，裏面甚至還有機械有機體留下的神經元。」

「機械有機體？」東尼盯著他，「你懂機械有機體？」

「我，呃，我有一個電子工程學碩士的學位，我知道聽起來跟這個專業差不多的博士學位你大概有五個。」

「七個。」

「好吧，七個，」史考特挫敗地攤手，「但不管怎麼說，我認為利用那些殘留的機械神經元複製出幻視是有可能的。」

布魯斯記錄下這條資訊，「這是個有用的消息，我會再跟陛下討論的。」

「小螞蟻，你在裡頭待了三個小時看到的不會就只有這些吧？」穿著睡袍的洛基端著一杯伯爵茶，慵懶地坐在另一張沙發裡。

「你從哪裡弄來的睡袍？」東尼皺眉。

洛基撐著頭瞥他一眼，「有人剛到鬼門關前走了一遭，你就只在意我的睡袍？」

「嘿，嘿，你們這些雄性荷爾蒙過剩的小女孩，請管管自己的傢伙。」忍耐許久的娜塔莎終於忍不住發難。

「史考特？」史蒂夫示意史考特繼續說下去。

「好吧，你們一定不會相信我接下來要說的話，但我看到了雪，很多的雪。」史考特頓了一會兒，「最奇怪的是，那裡的天空是黃色的。」

「你指的是黃昏？」娜塔莎問道。

「不是，但就是金黃色的，喔，喔，還有滿天的星星。」

「其實還挺有道理的，畢竟心靈寶石就是黃色的，你人又在寶石裡。」索爾聳聳肩，搶過洛基手裏的茶灌下一大口。

史蒂夫望著眼前正在說話的戰友們，耳裡卻聽不見任何聲音，似曾相識的對話在腦海深處迴盪， _這裏_ _…_ _到處都是雪，總能看得見星星，太亮了，還有…_ _天空是橘色的，不是黃昏，就是橘色，橘的怪異…_

「隊長，你還記得那天巴恩斯跟你說了什麼嗎？」

東尼話音一落，眾人紛紛停止討論，但他聽不見東尼的聲音，耳邊只有自己疾如擂鼓的心跳聲，東尼又再次對他說了什麼，接著轉頭看向不遠處的心靈寶石。

「天啊，他們在靈魂寶石裡。」史蒂夫低聲喃道。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 銀河守護者的出場音樂Spirit in the Sky很有名，影集電影裡到處都聽得到。  
> 機械有機體我不懂XD，但我看過攻殼機動隊，據說那就是機械有機體，詳情可以參閱超級歪的影片，超猛。  
> 整篇文裡我最喜歡寫的角色大概就是洛基，他幹什麼事真的都不奇怪（喝一口伯爵茶


	9. 沙漏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hourglass /  
> As long as stars are above you, and longer if I can.

 

**_一九四四_ **

巴奇睜開眼睛，盯著卡其色帳篷的穹頂，一動也不動。

他不太確定自己在哪裡，也不曉得這是不是在作夢。這裡很安靜，只有輕風偶爾拂過樹梢的聲響。灰藍色的眸子愣愣地瞪著頭上粗糙的布料，他的神智尚未完全清醒，心跳略微過速，胸口像是壓著千斤大石，細密的汗珠浮在前額邊緣。

巴奇微微喘著氣，拼命在心底祈禱這只不過是另一場惡夢，直到蓋伯洪亮的笑聲由帳篷外頭傳來時，他才終於鬆一口氣。

_他沒事了。_

是的，史蒂夫救了他，他很安全。史蒂夫就在這裡，還有咆哮突擊隊的夥伴們，他們互相信任、照看著彼此，再也沒有劇痛不堪的實驗，沒有昏暗無際的地窖，也沒有日復一日、令人窒息的等待。

他閉上眼睛，聽著蓋伯胡說八道有關柏林妓院的傳聞，莫里塔嗤之以鼻的怪聲，還有杜根吵吵鬧鬧、加油添醋的聲響；他聽見史蒂夫細微的輕笑，他幾乎能在腦海裡勾勒出他無可奈何的神情，還有他嘴角那一抹風度翩翩的弧度。

外頭的嬉鬧聲沒有多久便逐漸散去，卻始終不見史蒂夫走進帳篷的身影，巴奇這才想起來，今晚上半夜輪到史蒂夫守夜。他從溫熱的睡袋裡爬出來，揉揉亂七八糟的頭髮，胡亂披著厚重的毛夾克便往帳棚外走去。

「嘿，你醒了。」史蒂夫靠著一根樹幹坐在橘紅色的篝火邊，對他微笑道。

「外面真是冷死了。」他坐在史蒂夫身邊，搓搓冰涼的手。

史蒂夫見不得他冷，順手將一條格紋毛毯披在巴奇的腿上，「你還好嗎？」

「嗯，還行。」

史蒂夫看著他半晌，突然抬手按著他的額頭，神情像是在估量什麼。

巴奇看著他較真的模樣，不禁笑著拍開他的手，「好了，我沒事。」

「可是你的臉色不太好。巴克，你又做惡夢了嗎？」

「沒有。」不想讓史蒂夫擔心，他本能地否認道。

史蒂夫藍色的眼底滿是憂慮，似乎正在辨別他的話裡真實性有多高。

巴奇側頭望著眼前的人，仍然覺得不可思議。男人的身材高挑挺拔，一頭金髮耀眼的不真實，眼底像是盛著一片湛藍的汪洋，他的五官像是被雕琢過般細緻，眉宇之間乘載著未曾變過的正義與良善。男人和他的史蒂微是那麼的相似卻又如此不同，他們擁有同一個靈魂，卻又真實存在著極細微而不可否認的差異。

巴奇用指尖輕輕刷過史蒂夫的側臉，撥弄他那一縷總是落在額前的瀏海。

「哇喔，這真是太瘋狂了。」

「我知道。」史蒂夫瞇起眼睛對他笑，接著大膽地將他圈進懷中，輕輕在他的額角落下一吻。

「你就不怕莫里塔他們突然走出來？」巴奇夜不想掙扎，僅是懶洋洋地靠在史蒂夫身旁。

「那又怎麼樣。」史蒂夫的笑聲弄得他的耳朵癢癢的，「放心吧，明天還有任務，他們肯定已經睡著了。」

想起明天的任務，巴奇不由自主地發愣。

根據美軍獲取到的情報，亞寧・佐拉博士將在明日清晨搭上一輛運輸列車前往九頭蛇位在阿爾卑斯山的總部，軍方尚未查證九頭蛇如此器重佐拉的相關緣由，但卻發出緊急命令要咆哮突擊隊無論如何都必須在第一時間前往攔截。

咆哮突擊隊被指派的任務通常都有一個共通點，那就是沒有人知曉這項任務會不會造成任何隊員有去無回。

巴奇抬頭望向漆黑無星的夜空道，「明天恐怕要下雪了。」

史蒂夫盯著熊熊燃燒的篝火，似乎有些坐立不安。

「怎麼？」巴奇朝他挑挑眉，「哎，一切都會沒事的，羅傑斯隊長。」

「我知道，有我的狙擊手替我打掩護，一切當然會沒事。」

「那是當然的。」巴奇得意洋洋地笑，卻仍見史蒂夫緊鎖眉頭，「不過，你的表情怎麼這樣？」

史蒂夫刻意清清喉嚨，他隨後側過身子，稍稍將兩人之間的距離拉開一些。橘紅色的火光幽幽地照映著他淨白的臉龐，顯得此時的慎重有點滑稽。

「我有東西要給你。」

「呃，好啊。」巴奇的眼睛轉了轉，「什麼東西？」

史蒂夫咬著嘴唇，小心翼翼地從夾克的內裡的夾層掏出某個亮晶晶的小東西。巴奇不由自主地張開嘴巴，呆呆地僵在原處。史蒂夫掌心裡躺著一枚銀白色的戒指，而他看過那枚戒指。

那是莎拉的遺物，史蒂夫母親的婚戒。

「這是…」他瞪著男人手裡的銀戒。

「是的。」

「你是要…」

「是的。」史蒂夫說完，躊躇了一會兒，「但是…呃，我其實還沒想好該怎麼說。」

「等等，這是什麼？」巴奇退開來，看著一臉尷尬的史蒂夫。

「…呃，這是我媽媽的戒指？」史蒂夫撓撓後頸。

巴奇翻了個白眼，「我知道那是什麼，我的意思是你大老遠把這個東西帶來阿札諾幹什麼？」

史蒂夫深吸一口氣，姿勢也從坐在冰冷的泥地上轉成跪姿，他捏起那枚小小的銀色戒指，既緊張又期待地望著巴奇。

「好，聽著，詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯…」史蒂夫的話音剛落，巴奇便迫不急待地打斷他。

「好。」

「什、什麼？」

「好。」巴奇捏住史蒂夫的手，「無論你要說的是什麼，我的答案都是好。」

「可是我甚至還沒…」

「史蒂夫，史蒂微，聽我說，」巴奇輕柔地捧著他的臉，「儘管我真的很想知道你接下來想說些什麼，但我現在不能聽這個，你也不行，因為我們一定會因為太興奮而睡不著覺，然後明天就會沒辦法集中注意力，嘿，嘿…你還記得明天要幹嘛，對吧？」

史蒂夫明白巴奇所言如是，只得嘆息著垂下頭，「是的，巴奇。」

「你知道嗎？等明天的任務結束後，我們就會回到布魯克林，」巴奇用食指抬起史蒂夫的下巴，「到時候回到家裡，等你終於想好要說什麼了，再問我一次，好嗎？」

「那麼你還會說好嗎？」史蒂夫小聲嘀咕。

巴奇輕笑著看著他的布魯克林男孩，「我剛剛不已經說了嗎？」

聽著他的話，史蒂夫僅是點點頭，隨後伸手解下巴奇的軍籍牌，細心地將戒指串進鍊子裡，接著又再次將項鍊掛回他的頸子上。巴奇按住胸口那枚銀色的戒指，全身頓時發起熱來，此刻再寒冷的溫度都無法驅散他心中的暖意。

「謝謝你，史蒂微。」說完，他輕輕地吻住史蒂夫。

史蒂夫環住他的腰，霸道地咬上他的嘴唇，自然而然地加深這個吻。巴奇沒料到史蒂夫竟然會這麼主動，一時有些措手不及，畢竟從前的他絕對不敢這麼做的。看來那一劑超級士兵的血清改變的不只是史蒂夫的體格，說不定也增加了他的勇氣和意志。

「別鬧了，羅傑斯隊長，我們明天還得出任務呢。」巴奇推開他，臉色微紅。

史蒂夫抵著他的額頭，低聲笑道，「是的，巴恩斯中士。」

巴奇調皮地親親他的眼睛，此刻只想將史蒂夫眼裏的眷戀和笑意銘刻在心底。

「去睡吧，一會兒達尼爾出來交接我就進去了。」史蒂夫輕聲道。

走回帳篷前，他回頭看看史蒂夫，「晚安，史蒂微。」

「晚安，巴克。」史蒂夫彎起眼角，嘴邊掛著淺淺的笑。

未央夜半，厚重的睡袋被掀開，一雙溫熱的手動作輕柔地攬住他的腰。巴奇下意識翻過身來，迷迷糊糊地用滿是口水的嘴巴親親來人的脖子，一陣低低的輕笑聲從男人的胸膛傳來，男人隨後在他的額頭、眉心、雙眼、鼻尖還有嘴角落下無數個細碎的親吻。

巴奇窩在身邊溫暖的懷抱裡，再次墜入夢鄉，而他在夢裡看見的，是一片白色的雪。

 

-

 

東尼苦惱地站在實驗室裡，他並不喜歡這種挫折感，因為如他所言，他是難得一見的科技天才，坐擁數十億資產的億萬富翁，同時也是一名樂善好施的慈善家，而且在還沒和小辣椒訂婚前，他還是個無妞不把的花花公子。所以苦惱這種東西，他的人生中基本上沒有，也完全沒有存在的必要。

但是眼前這顆黃澄澄的心靈寶石卻硬生生在他心裡插上一根刺，當然，基礎的理論推測他還是有的，難倒他的卻是這之中的未知數和不確定性。

「我們不能貿然這麼做，這太冒險了。」東尼反駁布魯斯。

「東尼，我只是提出假設而已。」布魯斯摸摸下巴，「況且這種事本來也沒有學術文獻或是教科書可以參考啊。」

「等等，讓我整理一下，」羅德說道，「所以按照班納博士的說法，寶石之間或許能夠互相感應？」

「如果無限寶石也是建立在所謂的元素論上，那麼就會有一定的連結存在。」布魯斯在透明面板上劃拉出一份檔案，一副巨大的世界地圖投射在實驗室中央。

「自古以來，世界上有許多元素論，包含中國的五行說、埃及的三元素學說，阿那克西曼德所提出的四元素論，或是印度的四大說與以及後期的六大說。」

所有人一邊認真地聽博士解說，一邊環顧著身邊散發著藍光的世界地圖。

「所有文化中的論述都有一個共通的特點，那就是這些元素都是構成物質世界的主要基礎。」布魯斯又點開一個檔案，六顆無限寶石的影像橫亙在眼前。

「空間、現實、力量、心靈、時間、靈魂，在大爆炸發生前，這些蘊含著強大力量的寶石都曾經是存在於宇宙中的六個奇異點，而這些奇異點共構了整個宇宙，也牽動著彼此的存在。」

布魯斯推推鼻樑上的眼鏡，謹慎地望著檔案裡五彩繽紛的寶石，「所以，是的，我完全有理由相信寶石之間有所連結，也能感應到對方。」

「所以換句話說，既然史考特有辦法走進那顆石頭裡…」羅德說道。

「那麼只要找到適當的方法和傳送門，我們就可以直接進入其他五顆寶石裡。」東尼替羅德完成未完的句子。

「萬一我們被傳送到了錯誤的地方，然後就再也出不來呢？」火箭抱著手臂，語氣十分嚴肅。

「看吧，終於有人知道我在說什麼了。」東尼翻了個白眼。

「喔，吾友東尼，小兔兔，別那麼悲觀，我和洛基可是來自阿斯嘉德的神祇，辦法多的是。」索爾說完露出得意的燦笑，「你看，我的風暴毀滅者能夠召喚彩虹橋，可以當作傳送門。」

洛基恨恨地瞥了將自己拖下水的兄長一眼，「…我至少曾經操控過宇宙魔方，或許能夠藉此定錨其他的寶石。」

「但你們能施展這些魔法的前提，是我們所有人都得先擠進那顆寶石裡吧。」娜塔莎望向史考特。

「史考特，你還有多少那種可以變大變小的裝置？」克林特問道。

「呃，我就只有一套制服，」史考特聳聳肩，接著說道，「但我想皮姆博士應該會十分樂意提供協助。」

「噢，拜託，皮姆那個老傢伙才不會輕易幫我們的忙的，」東尼對史考特揮揮手，接著看向大家，「各位，你們 _真的真的_ 一點都不覺得這聽起來很不對勁嗎？」

克林特翻個白眼，「你什麼時候開始在乎起什麼對不對勁了？」

「史塔克先生說得沒錯，光是變大和縮小就不是一件容易的事，身體面臨這樣的改變會具有極高的危險性，你們最好要想清楚。」史考特補充道。

復仇者們聞言一陣沈默，眾人轉過頭看向整個過程中始終默不作聲的隊長。

「隊長？你說呢？」

史蒂夫此時站在無限寶石的全息影像前，面色十分嚴肅，若是這項任務只需要他一人，他當然會奮不顧身地舉雙手贊成，可是如今事關他的戰友們，他便不得不想得周全。

「東尼是對的，這太冒險了。」史蒂夫歎一口氣。

「史蒂夫，這很有可能是我們唯一的機會。」娜塔莎用那雙綠瑩瑩的眼睛看他，「你和我們一樣清楚，沒有別的辦法了。」

黑寡婦此話一出，在場的人都不得不承認這個事實，他們對眼前的一切至今一無所知，時間拖得越久，那些消失的人的情況就越是不利，而眼下這個尚未成形、聽起來不怎麼有說服力的計畫，或許就是他們僅有的希望。

「雖然我不太想承認，但紅髮妞很有可能是對的。」洛基輕飄飄地丟出一句。

「還真是謝謝你了啊。」娜塔莎瞪他一眼。

史蒂夫思索一會兒，抬眼望向克林特和史考特，「我們之中的一些成員還有家庭，如果你們選擇退出，我們都可以理解。」

「我們才剛來就要趕我們走？」克林特說著攬住史考特的肩膀，「隊長，我們在你眼裡到底是多沒義氣的傢伙啊。」

「是啊，羅傑斯隊長，我們本來就是來幫你的。」史考特對史蒂夫露出一個熱情的笑。

史蒂夫笑著點頭，接著看向東尼，「你呢？東尼？確定不跟波茲小姐討論一下嗎？」

「她可以再等幾天。」東尼有些僵硬地聳聳肩，「布魯斯，你也會去吧？」

「呃，當然了，我又沒有什麼，嗯…家庭。」布魯斯關閉全息影像，小心翼翼地看了正在微笑的娜塔莎一眼。

史蒂夫謹慎地環視著實驗室裡每個人的表情，再三確認沒有任何異議後，他才終於歎出一口氣。

「好吧，就這麼辦吧。」

 

-

 

濃重的夜色逐漸褪去，橙澈的天光滲透進每個角落，卻不見晨曦從天邊升起。散發著微光的星幕高掛，冰晶遮掩著堅毅的樹皮表面，高聳的雪林裡氣溫冷冽依舊，每一次吐出的氣息都伴隨著蒼白的霧氣。

巴奇面無表情地盯著微亮的天色，突然想起好多年前的那個清晨，細密的雪花從天空中飄落，他和史蒂夫並肩站在懸崖邊，兩人不時抬頭望著懸在頭頂的鋼索，還有腳下那深不見底的幽谷。

_還記得你在遊樂園吐的那一次嗎？_

_哪一次，我吐了很多次。_

_我逼你在科尼島搭雲霄飛車的那一次？_

_嗯，然後我就吐了。_

_你現在這不是在報復我吧？_

_我怎麼會這麼做呢。_

說完，史蒂夫側過頭來對他笑，而那種感覺就像有人拿著一片羽毛，輕手輕腳地在他的心底撩撥逗弄。巴奇笑著搖搖頭，心裡明白就算自己真的闖出什麼大禍，史蒂夫大概也只會笑著罵他兩句就不再追究。

「嘿，巴恩斯。」星爵在不遠處喊道，「我們要去附近看看，一起去嗎？」

巴奇回過神來看向他，與奎爾一道同行的還有史傳奇博士和螳螂女。

「有威爾森和德克斯在，小鬼們應該沒什麼問題。」星爵指指身後看似正在進行某種比賽或遊戲的幾個人。

此時的德克斯和山姆站在原地一動也不動，彼得和格魯特在他們前面搖來晃去、不時做做鬼臉，沒一會兒，山姆忍不住仰頭大笑，德克斯則是繼續靜止在原地。巴奇感受著眼前歡樂無比的氣氛，隨即朝奎爾點點頭並邁步上前。

史傳奇博士走在前方，領著一行人往高處走去。一路上，奎爾天花亂墜的說著銀河守護者在宇宙中的所見所聞，螳螂女則適時補充一些細節，兩人偶爾拌拌嘴，話題便又扯到別的地方去。聽著兩人不著邊際的話，史傳奇冷著一張臉，但對從沒去過外太空的巴奇而言，倒還有點意思。

「…然後我就開始唱歌，你知道Five Stairsteps的O-o-h Child嗎？」奎爾面對著他們，倒退著走在前頭。

「不知道。」巴奇淡淡說道。

「好吧，總之我開始唱這首歌，然後羅南一臉狀況外的樣子真是笑死人，他問我在幹嘛，我就說：『我要跟你尬舞』。」

「尬什麼？」

「老古董沒聽過尬舞吧，告訴你什麼叫做尬舞，」星爵一邊說著，一邊扭來扭去，得意地跳起憋腳的舞步，「看到沒，就是這樣，喔耶。」

史傳奇的白眼還沒來得及翻完，奎爾便猝不及防撞上一道堅硬的物體，他『噢』的一聲跌坐在地面，眾人才驚覺佇立在眼前的是一道巨大的半透明結界。

巴奇疑惑地看向史傳奇，史傳奇則是全神戒備地盯著那片透明的高牆。

「不是我。」史傳奇謹慎地打量著眼前的結界。

「搞什麼…」星爵也跟著走上前，大膽地抬手戳戳那面透明的牆。

他的觸碰在半透明的結界表面引起一陣漣漪，質地像是一面被清水包覆住的透明玻璃，他們看得見自己的倒影，看得見裏頭的風景，卻無法直接穿越。界線正好座落在雪林的盡頭，而高牆的彼端則是另一片蒼白空蕩的雪地。

「奎爾，奎爾，」螳螂女扯扯星爵的衣角，指著遠處，「你看。」

星爵瞇眼朝螳螂女指的地方看去，接著突然瞪大眼睛，「那是…葛摩菈？」

不遠的一座亭子裡，一個穿著長袍的小女孩站在亭柱邊，紫紅色的秀髮編織著樣式精細而複雜的花辮，翠綠的皮膚鐫刻著星爵再熟悉不過的白色花紋，女孩百般無聊地盯著前方，眼底那一抹堅決的殺意似曾相識。

 _女朋友？_ 巴奇朝史傳奇使了個眼色。

 _嗯，女朋友。_ 史傳奇則是不著痕跡地點頭。

奎爾愣愣地盯著鏡像後的女孩，下一刻竟失控地抬起手來猛捶水牆，「葛摩菈！」

其他人被他突如其來的大嗓門嚇得不輕，巴奇和史傳奇趕緊上前去拉開他，以免他無意間觸動這道結界的某種防衛機制。

「奎爾，你給我冷靜一點！」史傳奇拎著他的衣領大吼道。

「葛摩菈，我在這裡，葛摩菈！回答我！」

星爵發狂似地掙扎，一邊大喊著葛摩菈的名字，然而水牆另一端的女孩竟然也像是聽見什麼似的，側頭看向他們所在的位置。

「她聽得見我們。」螳螂女喃喃說道。

「喔，我的天啊。」星爵掙脫史傳奇的手，慢慢走回結界前，近乎貪婪地望著慢慢朝他們走來的女孩。

女孩裹在繡滿圖騰的袍子裡，滿是遲疑地盯著水牆外的生人，她拖沓著腳步，直到看清來人是何者後，才邁開步子往他們的方向狂奔而去。她氣喘吁吁地停在結界前，眼中滿是不可置信。

「彼得？螳螂女？」女孩用稚氣的嗓音喊他們。

「葛摩菈？真的是你。」星爵跪在地上將手按在結界上，直視小葛摩菈的雙眼，「感謝上帝，我就知道你還活著。」

「彼得，你們怎麼會在這裡？」葛摩菈著急地問，「這裏不是你們該來的地方。」

「我們醒來就在這裡了，你呢？怎麼變成這樣了？」星爵打量著眼前約莫只有六歲的葛摩菈，「還有這裏又是什麼地方？」

「這裏是靈魂世界。」葛摩菈看向每一個人，「你們被困在靈魂寶石裡了。」

「靈魂寶石，其中一顆無限寶石？」巴奇忍不住問道。

「是的，薩諾斯把我的靈魂關在這裡，因為他犧牲了我的命去換靈魂寶石。」

「可是你…現在這個，是你的靈魂嗎？」奎爾顫抖地看著眼前的小女孩。

遠方傳來一陣細微的響動，嬌小的女孩輕擰著眉宇，警覺地側頭細細聆聽，她緊緊咬著下唇，嘴唇因為過大的咬合力道而微微泛白。一會兒，葛摩菈回頭望著跪在自己面前的奎爾，純真的眼睛裡滿是淚水。

「彼得，我得回去了。」

「不，葛摩菈，跟我們走。」

「不行，他會發現的。」葛摩菈將手覆在結界表面，正好與奎爾的掌心相疊，「如果我跟你們走，他會殺了你們的。」

「如果他早就知道我們的存在，那何必等到現在？」史傳奇皺眉。

「因為他大概沒算到你們會這麼快就找來這裡。」葛摩菈說著，抹去眼角的淚水，「彼得，我…」

「葛摩菈，求求你，跟我們走。」

葛摩菈堅決地搖搖頭，清透的淚滴順著她的臉頰掉落，一直以來總是嬉笑怒罵的奎爾，也忍不住在這時候哽咽起來。

「銀河守護者和復仇者都在這裡，我們可以救你。」星爵抬手擦去眼淚，「一定有別的辦法，只要可以通過這條結界，我們就可以想辦法制服他。」

「不行，太危險了，你們有可能會死。」

「那又怎麼樣？我再說一次，我不會把你留在這裡。」星爵瞪著女孩，咬牙切齒地說道，「上一次聽了你的話是我蠢，這一次我不會再聽你的了。」

遠方傳來的聲響再次驚動葛摩菈，女孩終於克制不住地顫抖起來，雙手胡亂在袍子的內裡翻找著什麼。不一會兒，她從袍子裡摸出一個銅金色的小沙漏，小心翼翼地將沙漏滾到星爵腳邊。

「葛摩菈？」奎爾拾起眼前輕如鴻毛的沙漏，望向慢慢向後退的葛摩菈。

「彼得，轉六次之後再回到這裡，那個時候的結界會暫時失效，我來負責支開薩諾斯，剩下的…就只能靠你們了。」

話音剛落，葛摩菈頭便也不回地往反方向跑去。

「葛摩菈，不！」星爵撕心裂肺地喊道，他鍾愛的女孩卻再也沒有回頭。

螳螂女緩緩走到星爵身邊，輕柔地將兩手覆在他的太陽穴邊，她靜靜消化星爵的哀痛，神色逐漸變得憂傷不已。好一陣子，螳螂女將手移開，一直跪坐在雪地裡的奎爾終於起身，他回頭望向史傳奇和巴奇，眼中的水氣尚未全然散去。

「我想我們需要一個計畫。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各種過場。  
> 年份我大部份都是參考MCU wiki：http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel_Cinematic_Universe_Wiki  
> 布魯斯的元素論參考資料來源：https://www.thenewslens.com/article/96701


	10. 準備執行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to Comply /  
> So let me go, I don’t wanna be your hero.

 

兩天後的早晨，數個汎合金製的銀色金屬箱子從瓦干達的戰機中被卸下，所有箱子的外殼皆印著皮姆科技幾個大字。

一眾瓦干達壯士抬著運輸箱走進室內訓練場，史考特則樂呵呵地跟在前後頭。專門訓練戰士體能的空間很是寬敞，左邊的空間擺放的是舒莉親自設計的的訓練設施，右邊的乾燥櫃則裝著琳琅滿目的武術用具，最後位在盡頭的是一座競技用的格鬥場。

而此時的格鬥檯面上，兇悍的黑寡婦正在和來自北歐的邪神過招。

黑寡婦將一頭金髮扎在腦後，目帶凶光地盯著眼前的男人，邪神露出招牌的媚笑，惹得她忍不住一拳揮向那張俊俏的臉龐。邪神機警地閃過攻擊，一腳將身材嬌小的女人絆倒在地。黑寡婦打了個滾立即起身，在邪神還沒來得及反應之前，女人已經騎上他的肩膀，她善用技巧將身子扭向一邊，纖纖的雙腿兇狠一夾，下一秒，邪神便狼狽地被黑寡婦摔倒在地。

史考特走進門時，看見的正好就是這個畫面，他倒吸一口氣，深深覺得自己上回在柏林機場簡直就是造次。

「你該不會到現在還在為幾年前的事記仇吧？」洛基氣喘吁吁地問道。

「你這是什麼話，我這個人向來公私分明。」娜塔莎笑著朝他眨眨眼，接著站起身來看向大門。

一旁傳來稀稀落落的掌聲，站在台下看好戲、湊熱鬧的復仇們紛紛隨著娜塔莎的目光回過頭，這才看見帶著幾口銀色大箱子朝著他們走來的史考特。

「你弟弟這些年怎麼一點長進都沒有，連黑寡婦都贏不了。」東尼對索爾發牢騷，塞了一張十塊鈔票到火箭手裡。

「他本來就不怎麼鍛鍊，就那兩把刀耍得還可以。」索爾摸摸鼻子小聲說道，一旁的洛基隨手抓起一旁的毛巾就朝哥哥的頭扔去。

「史考特，那些是什麼東西？」鷹眼問。

史考特得意地抱著手臂，隆重地宣布道，「各位，準備好見識全新的世界了嗎？」

沈重的箱子依序被打開，裡頭是漢克・皮姆趕在四十八小時內替他們打造出的制服，嶄新的作戰服裝在眼前展開，景象十分壯觀。制服的原型和原先的樣式差異不大，較為明顯的改變便是每套制服的腰帶兩側都各別被裝設上一顆按鈕。

「哇喔，真神速。」東尼敬佩地點點頭，「皮姆科技怎麼不改開成衣工廠。」

「東尼。」史蒂夫不贊同地看著他。

「抱歉，我的錯。」

「謝了，史考特，你和皮姆博士都幫了大忙。」史蒂夫對史考特微笑。

「喔，這沒什麼，雖然說服他確實費了不少功夫。」史考特的耳朵微微發紅，「皮姆博士說等事成之後再請他吃頓飯就行。」他意有所指的看向東尼。

「他的意思是姓史塔克的請他吃頓飯就行吧？」東尼罵罵咧咧地翻白眼，「老頭欠的債居然要我來還，乾脆順道開個仇家派對算了。」

「對了，」史考特從口袋裡掏出兩顆調節裝置，「皮姆博士要我把這個給你。」

東尼接過兩個小小的調節器，史考特繼續說道，「他說只有你能設計你的鋼鐵制服，別忘了把這個裝置放上去就行。」

「哇喔，」東尼訝異地盯著掌心裡的東西，「好吧，看來不請他老人家吃飯還真的是我的不對了。」

「所以你們大家都準備好了嗎？」史考特雙手叉著腰看看復仇者們。

史蒂夫微笑著點頭，似乎是在示意他往下說。

「換上制服吧，復仇者們。」史考特神氣地說出這句話，竊喜地握起拳頭，「好耶，終於換我說這句話了。」

 

-

 

晦暗的夜色緩慢地侵蝕著天際，屬於晨間的光亮在歸返的途中逐漸淡去。

星爵一語不發地走在最前方，史傳奇走在距離他身後幾步的距離，巴奇和螳螂女遠遠地跟在隊伍的尾巴。來時路上的雀躍氛圍早已消失得無影無蹤，方才如夢境般的畫面縈繞在每個人的心底，久久未能消散。

巴奇突然停下腳步，仰頭望著輕慢地從天而降的細碎雪花。史傳奇回過頭，意有所指地和他對視，他們都曉得這場突如其來的降雪可能代表著什麼意思。

或許…史蒂夫和其他的復仇者們再過不久就要找到這裡來了。

「喔，下雪了。」螳螂女伸出手，透亮的雪片在她的掌心裡化成清水。

巴奇僅是淡淡地應了一聲，隨後跟上轉身邁步向前的史傳奇博士。

「…巴奇・巴恩斯先生，你的手臂真的非常的酷。」緊緊跟在他身旁的螳螂女怯生生地說道。

「叫我巴奇就好。」巴奇轉頭看著螳螂女，「你…剛才做的事情也非常酷。」

「喔，那沒什麼。」螳螂女白皙的雙頰微微發紅。

「你對他做了什麼？」巴奇問道，回想起螳螂女那天晚上抱著格魯特的時候，還有方才安撫星爵的時刻。

「我能感覺到他的不安和傷心，然後我把那些情緒帶走，他也就不會那麼難過了。」說到這裡，她頭上的兩根觸角動一動。

巴奇愣愣地盯著那對觸角，「…你為他們做的事情，很了不起。」

「你想摸摸看嗎？」

「呃，不了，謝謝你。」

「噢，好吧。」螳螂女似乎有些失落。

兩人的交談就此停滯，四人一路無話，腳步沈重地走在鋪著薄雪的小徑上，直到快要回到那片空地時，星爵警戒的聲音才引起他們的注意。

「你們是什麼人？」望著眼前的陌生人，星爵兇狠地問道。

眼前正在專注談話的幾個人停下動作，除了他們離開前還在這裡開心地玩樂的德克斯、格魯特、彼得和山姆以外，人群裡還多出兩張星爵未曾見過的生面孔。

「喔，博士，星爵先生，你們回來了，這兩位是…」彼得還沒來得及說完，隨後趕上的巴奇便打斷了他。

「汪達？陛下？」巴奇越過史傳奇走到前頭，驚訝地望著眼前眼前的兩個人。

緋紅女巫和瓦干達的國王終於在這個世界與他們會合，黑豹欣慰地對他淡淡一笑，汪達則是驚訝地瞪大眼睛，似乎是從沒想過能在這裡遇見巴奇。帝察拉氣定神閒地朝著巴奇走來，汪達則小跑上前給他一個大大的擁抱。

「喔，我的天啊，巴奇。」

「嘿，汪達。」巴奇緊緊抱住懷裏的女孩。

汪達退開一步，細細地打量巴奇的臉色，「幸好你沒事。」

他對著眼前紅著眼眶的汪達點點頭，接著溫聲問道，「你還好嗎？」

巴奇的話似乎開啟了某種開關，向來表現得十分堅強的汪達，此刻竟然一反常態地紅了眼眶，她搖搖頭，透亮的水滴滑落在臉邊。

「巴奇，他死了。」

「我很抱歉，汪達，我真的很抱歉。」

「這不公平…」她哽咽地說道，「巴奇，我想他。」

「我知道，我知道，我很抱歉。」巴奇曉得她有多難受，他哄孩子似地再次抱住她。

汪達現在最需要的應該是史蒂夫，畢竟這麽些年來，史蒂夫一直都把汪達看作自己的妹妹。他不但處處護著她，甚至還時常幫著她打掩護，讓她總能偷偷溜到地球的另一頭去見男朋友。

「噓，沒事了，你很安全，我們都在這裡。」巴奇溫柔地摸摸女孩細軟的紅髮。

站在一旁的帝查拉用瓦干達語低聲說道，「她已經有一陣子沒有好好休息了。」

「汪達，先好好休息一下再說，好嗎？」他問道，趴在他肩頭上的女孩搖搖頭。

螳螂女悄悄走上前去，小心地按住汪達攬在巴奇頸邊的手，她微微倒吸一口氣，烏黑的大眼睛瞬間盈滿淚水，斗大的淚珠一顆顆從她的眼角落下，同一時間，巴奇身邊的汪達卻慢慢停下啜泣，一直牢牢環著巴奇的手臂也跟著鬆懈下來。

史傳奇的披風自動自發地躺在溫暖的篝火邊，巴奇輕手輕腳地將汪達放在披風上。腦海裡的悲傷和恐懼被屏除後，女孩累得睡著了。

「謝了，螳螂女。」

「不客氣，巴奇。」螳螂女細聲說道。

起身後，巴奇望向一直站在一旁的黑豹，「好久不見，陛下。」

「白狼。」帝查拉拍拍他的肩膀，「在這裏見到你真好。」

「所以…」奎爾終於問道，「你們認識？」

巴奇點點頭，「他們是復仇者的成員和盟友。」

「好吧，」奎爾安心地聳聳肩，「那我想，也該是時候我們大家好好坐下來好好談談正事了。」

蒼白的星河被漆黑的雲層吞噬，鵝絨雪片飄落在昏暗的夜色裏，寒風滲進雪林裡的每一處，為無盡的枯枝鋪上一層霜。一行人坐在一處冰冷的山洞裡，生著小小的火堆取暖，每個人按著順序，鉅細靡遺地把自己從在這個世界醒來的第一天到現在的過程梳理過一遍。

史傳奇博士提出他對這個世界產生變化的理論，毫無意外的，所有人都十分同意他的看法，而當星爵說出早些時候發生的事時，銀河守護者們的情緒瞬間沸騰了起來。

「我們一定得救葛摩菈！她在哪裡？我們現在就去找她！然後幹掉那個醜八怪大茄子！」德克斯握起拳頭，近乎大吼地說道。

「我—是—格—魯—特！我是格魯特！」小樹人憤恨地跺腳。

「各位，各位，拜託冷靜一點，」他示意兩人看看周圍平靜的復仇者們，咬著牙道，「別丟銀河守護者的臉，好嗎？」

 _葛摩菈？這傢伙的女朋友？_ 黑豹不著痕跡地看向巴奇。

 _嗯，女朋友。_ 巴奇淡淡地點頭。

「我是格魯特，格魯特。」格魯特瞪奎爾一眼，乖乖地停下動作。

星爵無奈地歎一口氣，「葛摩菈當然要救，但我們現在最需要的，是一個天衣無縫的計畫。」

銀河守護者們立刻七嘴八舌地討論起該如何營救他們的隊長夫人，而巴奇凝視著眼前微弱的星火，突然意識到自己的無能為力。

眼前的世界正在逐漸崩塌，他卻只能束手無策地當個旁觀者。

「嘿，巴恩斯，你沒事吧？」山姆用手肘推推他，表情似乎有些擔心。

「沒事，有點累而已。」巴奇面無表情地答道。

 

-

 

著裝完畢的復仇者們再次回到訓練場，新制服的合身程度堪稱量身打造。史考特抱著手臂站在最前方，很是欣慰地看著正在適應新制服的復仇者們，一想到自己竟然要擔任教練的角色，他的嘴角便忍不住高高翹起。

「首先，在縮小之前，我要教你們怎麼打拳。」史考特一臉正經的說道。

復仇者們呆滯地望著他，似乎不是很明白他在說什麼。

「呃，我知道你們都很會打人…呃，我是說打拳。」史考特有些結巴，「但是呢，當你的身體變小時，你的能量也會跟著被壓縮，你仍然保有九十公斤重的人的力量，但拳頭卻只剩下百分之一寸的大小。」

站在最前方的史蒂夫、娜塔莎和羅德點點頭，他們大概就是是班上最專心聽講又特別喜歡發問的好學生們；站在三人後面的洛基、索爾完全無心於聽講，百般無聊地四處張望或玩弄手指；至於散落在外圍的幾個人，就差沒在教室開起派對來了。

「…好吧，換言之，你們就像顆子彈一樣。」史考特回憶起霍普曾經對他說過的話，「你要是出拳太輕，就像是在摸小狗一樣，你要是出拳太狠…」

「就很可能會不小心誤傷別人。」史蒂夫會意地接下話茬。

「沒錯，羅傑斯隊長得一分。」史考特高興地說道，站在後排的東尼翻了個白眼。

娜塔莎撩撩頭髮，看了他一眼，「這些話不是你自己想的吧？」

「不是，是我女朋友教我的。」史考特清清喉嚨接著說道，「好吧，現在你們要按下腰帶上的按鈕，體驗一下變小的感覺，首先你們要深吸一口…」

他話還沒說完，大半的復仇者們便同時消失在他眼前，穿著兩套簡易的鋼鐵制服原型的東尼和羅德也配合著調節器一同縮得不見人影。半晌，一聲哀嚎傳來，史考特立刻趴在地上，尋找聲音的來源，發出聲音的人是克林特。

「天啊，我覺得我不能呼吸了。」迷你的克林特按著胸口趴在地面上。

「克林特，快深呼吸，你沒事啦。」史考特對他說道。

「你為什麼要大吼大叫！」克林特摀住耳朵，驚恐地瞪著他，「天啊，史考特，你又變成巨人了。」

「吾友，是我們變小了。」索爾小跑了一陣，才終於來到克林特身邊，「現在呢，蟻人・朗恩？」

「按下另一個按鈕，變回來吧。」史考特露出笑容。

復仇者們按下另一個按鈕，原本嬌小的身形又再次恢復成正常人的大小，轉換體型對他們而言如魚得水，其中的一些人甚至還覺得新奇，完全沒有史考特第一次穿上制服時的驚慌和不適。

好吧，克林特除外。

史考特隨後將幾個體操拉環擺到場地中央，示意復仇者們上前。他心想這個大小對初學者們來說應該不會太過於強求，至少比皮姆家的鑰匙孔要仁慈的多。

「良好的狀態下呢，人與衣服要合而為一。」史考特繼續說道，「衣服會提供能量，而我們必須控制能量。」

「能不能講快一點，現在到底要幹嘛？」洛基雙手抱胸，無精打采地說。

「好吧，我們現在要練習在對的時間縮小或放大。」史考特翻白眼，「控制大小最重要的就是時機，你不但得熟練，敏捷，最重要的是速度要快。」

史考特說著慢慢跑向拉環，他在進入拉環的前一刻猛然變小，一跨過拉環的瞬間又回復到原本的大小。

「加速時速度要快，猛衝時要變小，鑽出洞時再變大。」史考特看著眾人，「縮小和變大都得在瞬間完成，多大多小也必須隨機應變。」

還沒等他發號施令，索爾和洛基便躍躍欲試地往拉環衝過去，剩下的復仇者也跟著他們跑上前，一轉眼間，史考特的學生們又再次消失在眼前。

「喔，你們這些聰明的小混蛋。」史考特說也跟著縮小。

「說真的，都沒有人覺得頭暈嗎？」克林特捂著胸口望向其他人。

縮小的史蒂夫好奇地環視周遭，熟悉的一切都變得那麼的巨大，就算這些年來已經見識過不少光怪陸離的事物，眼前的景象仍然讓他覺得十分不可思議。巴奇向來喜歡這些新奇的發明，要是他在這裡的話，一定也會覺得很有意思的。

「你還好嗎，隊長？」娜塔莎小聲地問。

史蒂夫回過神來，深吸一口氣，強迫自己冷靜下來，「嗯，沒事。」

「好吧，最後介紹你們幾位朋友，」史考特吹了一聲口哨。

不一會兒，幾隻巨大無比的螞蟻迅速地朝他們爬來，洛基發出一聲短促的驚呼，立刻躲到索爾身後，索爾則毫不猶豫地一把將娜塔莎拽到身前。娜塔莎的白眼差點沒翻到後腦勺去，事實證明即使其中一方是領養的，兄弟之間有些與生俱來的羈絆還是很難切得斷。

「各位，這是安東尼和他的小夥伴們，沒有意外的話，應該會跟著我們一起去寶石裡冒險。」史考特拍拍安東尼的頭，笑容燦爛到發光。

火箭驚喜地望著眼前十分有靈性的大型昆蟲，「蟻人，這螞蟻能不能給我一隻？」

「什麼？不行，他們就像我的孩子一樣。」

「那你出個價，怎麼樣？」

史考特倒吸一口氣，捂著胸口，「老天，怎麼會有人想要買別人的孩子？」

「好吧，那我就用偷的。」

「他們知道回家的路，你這個禽獸。」史考特摀住螞蟻的耳朵。

重複練習過好幾輪後，史考特再次指示大家將體形恢復成原本的大小。畢竟就像他說的一樣，復仇者聯盟的成員們資質逆天，他得經過不少次訓練後才能掌握的技巧，他們只需要花費一個下午就近乎精通。雖說原先就具備的體能佔了不少優勢，但他們的適應力和學習力的確異於常人。

「接下來呢？」羅德問。

「我想你們已經準備好了。」

蟻人萬分欣慰地望著自己優秀無比的學生們，心想除了誤打誤撞走進寶石裡，以及成功說服皮姆博士製作制服以外，自己還真是什麼忙也沒有幫上。

 

-

 

公寓裡傳來沒有名字的爵士樂，擁有藍眼睛的男人輕手輕腳地摸進客廳。

男人嚴厲地盯著沙發上的人影，他卻覺得那個表情十分熟悉。

桌邊的檯燈開了又關，他朝窗戶扣下板機，接著飛也似地在屋簷上奔跑。

男人如他所料地追上來，他一舉跳下窗台，男人則緊跟在後。

一陣疾風從背後掃過，他回過身，輕而易舉地抓住男人擲過來的那面盾牌。

_巴奇？_

巴奇睜開眼睛，死死盯著眼前灰暗的山洞石壁，他全身冒起冷汗，有些喘不過氣。

他覺得自己很快就要瘋了，沒有史蒂夫在身邊，他什麼也不是。

聽著其他人說著該如何抵抗薩諾斯，他卻自私地不願輕舉妄動，因為他深怕踏錯一步，自己就有可能再也見不到史蒂夫，只要稍有差錯，他會死，或者史蒂夫會死，而這兩者他都不願意想像。

他們都不是二十初頭的莽撞少年了，而在這漫長的一輩子裡，他已經失去過史蒂夫太多次，他不能再忍受被任何人當作籌碼，也徹底厭倦必須和命運博弈。

_所以去他媽的世界末日，這一切到底和他們有什麼關係？_

巴奇閉上眼睛，狠狠地咬著下唇，接著，一隻冰涼的手輕輕覆在他額前。他即刻睜開雙眼，同時抓住那隻手，然而映入眼底的卻是一雙烏黑閃亮的大眼睛。

「螳螂女？」他輕聲問道。

「你做惡夢了。」螳螂女擔憂地看著他。

「是的，但你不需要這麼做。」

「可是我想。」螳螂女靦腆地笑一笑，「我想謝謝你，謝謝你照顧格魯特。」

「那沒什麼。」

「還有我真的很喜歡你的手臂。」

「…謝謝。」

「他就像我的家人一樣。」螳螂女眨眨眼睛，「我是說格魯特。」

「我知道。」巴奇說完放開她的手，形同默許。

螳螂女再次用手撫過巴奇帶著薄汗的額頭，輕輕地揉揉他的太陽穴。

「放輕鬆，巴奇。」

巴奇有些怪異地闔上雙眼，不太確定這是不是個好主意，但隨著螳螂女的動作越來越輕緩，他的心思竟也慢慢跟著平靜下來。

「喔，我感覺到愛情。」螳螂女高興地說，「哇喔，好多的愛。」

巴奇一聲不吭，突然有點後悔自己沒有拒絕對方的好意。

「咦，傷心嗎？嗯，我懂了，因為離別而感到傷心。」她細聲說道，「我很抱歉。」

「…你一定要說出來嗎？」

「喔，不一定，不過…」螳螂女頓了一下，「喔，你男朋友很帥耶。」

「什麼？你怎麼知道？」

「你告訴我的啊。」螳螂女咯咯笑，「嗯，然後你還覺得他的眼睛很美。」

他的耳朵微微發熱，「他的眼睛確實很美。」

螳螂女羞澀地捂起嘴巴，巴奇則忍不住露出一抹淺淺的笑。

「別擔心，一切都會沒事的。」

巴奇輕輕應一聲，思緒漂流到很多年前的一個午後。那天下午，拿著染著灰色顏料畫筆的金髮男孩意外地闖進他的心底。男孩會微笑，會鬧脾氣，會親手在他腦海裡勾勒出每一朵曖昧的異想。

他喜歡看著男孩的側臉，睫毛，嘴唇，還有那一縷總是落在額前的瀏海。他會伸手去摸那頭柔軟的金髮，然後男孩會抬起頭，用那雙盛著一汪藍海的眼睛望向他。

男孩微微擰起眉頭，接著對他繾綣一笑。

_巴奇，我在這裡。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文寫在蟻人跟黃蜂女上映之前，我其實也沒有太仔細看過蟻人系列，都是一眼就過，所以史考特荷普和皮姆完全被當工具人。那天坐在電影院看到皮姆博士說「這件制服是我畢生的心血。」的時候，嘴裡的可樂差點噴出來，因為我完全把人家當成有求必應的成衣工廠在使用，真的失敬。


	11. 不眠夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before We Go /  
> Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars.

 

**_二零一四_ **

博物館的燈光有些昏暗，紅、白、藍色相間的旗幟高掛牆面。

他走到其中一個展區前，冷眼望著眼前成套的作戰制服，但真正吸引他的目光的，是掛報上那幾張陌生的面孔。

 **咆哮突擊隊，二戰時期的戰爭英雄。** 館場指南上寫道。

他不認識這些人，但他卻在那些臉孔中看見自己，還有那個金髮碧眼的男人。

 _巴奇？金髮_ 男人的聲音迴盪在耳邊。

 _誰他媽是巴奇？_ 他瞪大眼睛，胸口劇烈起伏，因為他不能理解為什麼男人口中這簡單的兩個字可以在他平靜的腦海裡掀起驚濤駭浪。

他想，他認識這個男人，又或者，這個男人認識他。

不過無論哪一項才是事實，都不再重要，因為只要坐上那張椅子，他就不會再記得任何事情，他從來就沒有權利選擇自己應該記得什麼。

 _請不要逼我這麼做。_ 站在眼前的男人，近乎哀戚地央求他。

他兇狠地盯著男人，滿腔憤怒。他不明白自己怎麼就逼他了，他聽令行事，遵守規矩，但為什麼每次只要出了事，必須接受懲罰的人都是他？

於是他舉起金屬手臂擋開男人擲來的盾，並朝著他的腰側開了第一槍。但他沒想到的是男人竟然會這麽固執，不計代價都要拿到那個他根本不曉得為什麼如此重要的綠色晶片，然而他奉組織的命必須阻止這個男人，而他向來說到做到。

他們在航母上打得不可開交，好幾次他暈了過去，以為自己可能再也不會醒來，好幾次他精準地命中男人的要害，幾乎要了男人的命，可是男人最終卻是救了他，這讓他感到無比困惑且十分恐懼，直到男人再次說出那個名字。

 _巴奇…_ _你已經認識我一輩子了。_ 男人說著走向他。

他別開臉，不願意去看那雙海藍色的眼睛，並且在男人靠上前時，重重地朝他的顴骨揮出一拳，希望他能因此被自己嚇跑。

 _你的名字，叫做詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯。_ 男人艱難地站起身來。

他大喊著再次砸向男人的盾牌，由衷希望男人別再說下去，但男人僅是脫下面具，任由手裡那面象徵著榮譽和正義的盾牌掉進河裡。

 _我不會跟你打的。_ 男人喘著氣說道。 _你是我的朋友。_

他不認識男人，男人也不該認識他，從來就沒有人認識他，連他自己都不認識自己…可是為什麼他身體裡的每個細胞都在拼命叫囂，告訴他這個人就是一切的答案？

 _而你是我的任務。_ 這興許是他對男人說過最長的一句話，然後他失控地痛揍起男人，同時對著手無寸鐵的男人大吼。

 _那就完成你的任務。_ 男人微微眯起受傷的那隻眼睛。 _因為我會一直陪在你身邊，直到時間的盡頭。_

他高高地舉著手，卻再也沒辦法繼續下去，因為男人的話就像一把又鈍又鏽的刀，一下一下地剮著他心臟，疼的他只想躲起來，躲在一個沒有人能找到的地方。

下一秒，那片被他們撞來摔去的玻璃終於破了，他親眼看著男人在他面前墜落，就像很多年前，似乎有那麼一個人也曾這樣看著他的墜落…

裝著記憶碎片的盒子猛然被打翻，他愣愣地望著男人跌落在冰冷的河面，逐漸被污濁的河水吞沒。

他要救他，無論這是否違背組織的命令，他想救這個人，儘管這意味著任務將會失敗。

然後，他做了一件從來沒有做過的事，他放開手讓自己跟著男人落入河底。

**巴奇・巴恩斯，全名詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯。生於一九一七，卒於一九四四。**

他細細地閱讀著透明展示板上的文字，腦海裡卻一片空白。

影片裡那個叫做巴奇的棕髮青年長得很像他，卻又不是他，因為巴奇在笑，笑得十分開懷，而他從來不記得自己曾經這樣笑過。

但他見過站在巴奇身邊的金髮男人，儘管他對男人的瞭解僅止於一頭金髮，藍色眼睛，還有怎麼也勸不聽的固執。

**史蒂夫・羅傑斯。全名史蒂夫・格蘭特・羅傑斯。別名美國隊長。生於一九一八。**

他想，他是真的認識這個叫做史蒂夫的男人，而這個男人也真的認識他，那個叫做巴奇的他。

他不曉得這輩子是怎麼開始的，又或將會怎麼結束，但他很確定的是，無論最終的答案是什麼，肯定都跟這個史蒂夫脫不了關係。

 

-

 

鵝絨碎雪細細密密地鋪散在山洞口，寒冽的氣溫比起前一晚似乎嚴峻不少。

瓦干達的國王雙手背在身後，動也不動地佇立在洞口前，他心緒平靜地望著眼前的景色，輕鎖的眉宇卻洩漏了心底的煩憂。巴奇面無表情地站在國王的左側，同樣默不作聲。兩人還在瓦干達時偶爾也會這麼做，只不過瓦干達並不下雪，而他們望著的通常是無憂無慮地踢著球的孩子們，還有在艷陽下閃閃發亮的草葉花木。

「白狼。」

「陛下？」

「你覺得，這是祖靈給我們的試煉嗎？」帝查拉直視前方，靜靜地問道。

「我不知道。」巴奇猶豫半晌，「我…並沒有特別的信仰。」

「是的，我明白。」帝查拉微微笑，「只是想起家父若是尚在，必定會說這是祖靈的試煉，並要我們以堅毅的心志承擔。」

巴奇側眼望向國王，不曉得該回答什麼。

「但事實是，就連我也不知道答案。」國王搖搖頭，發出一聲輕笑，「祖靈的安排常常十分迂迴，讓人摸不透。就是不曉得舒莉那孩子能不能受得了，她從小到大一直都不怎麼喜歡這些所謂的『古板思想』。」

他立刻就明白了帝查拉話裡的意思，倘若事情最終不如他們所想的，那麼舒莉就必須取代兄長的位置，登基成為瓦干達的女王。

「我想她會沒事的。」巴奇望著遠處朝著山洞走來的緋紅女巫。

「誰會沒事？」山姆走到巴奇旁邊，看了看兩人的表情後接著說道，「喔，拜託，你們兩個得停止繼續這麼悲觀。」

帝查拉和巴奇同時瞥向山姆，挑著眉的表情似乎是在問他有什麼高見。

「心誠則靈啊，兄弟們，你們沒聽過嗎？」山姆雙手抱在胸前，認真地說道，「這是一種潛意識的自我暗示，心理學上很常用的。」

「我有時候都忘了你還懂這些。」巴奇撇撇嘴。

「嗚喔，真是沒禮貌。不過巴恩斯，別告訴我你不相信隊長會來救你？」

巴奇多疑地望著山姆，深怕他又挖什麼莫名其妙的坑讓他跳。

「我是認真的，巴恩斯，你一定知道史蒂夫會來找你的，對吧？」

「嗯。」

「這就對了嘛，多麽正向的想法。」山姆叉著腰，露出一個賊兮兮的笑，「就像我也一直相信羅曼諾夫一定會來救我一樣。」

「所以你剛扯那一堆心理學狗屁，到頭來他媽就是為了這最後一句話？」巴奇沒忍住爆粗口，一邊的帝查拉則是罕見的笑出聲音來。

到外頭散心的汪達走回山洞裡，她一手拍拍頭髮上的碎雪，另一手則抱著小樹人。

「嘿，你們在笑什麼？」

「山姆跟羅德在談戀愛。」巴奇說道。

「去你的，你跟史蒂夫才在談戀愛。」山姆說完，才覺得這話沒什麼殺傷力，「好吧，你贏了。」

汪達被兩人幼稚的對話惹得樂不可支，她捂著嘴巴笑，心情比起昨晚似乎好上不少。

「你感覺好一些了嗎？」巴奇問。

「嗯，好多了。」她扯出一個勉強的笑容。

巴奇意有所指地瞥山姆一眼，山姆先是呆愣一會兒，才接著會過意來。

「呃，聽著，汪達，」山姆突然咳了兩聲，「我是在想，現在就斷定幻視的情況或許有些言之過早了。」

「你這是什麼意思？」汪達有些疑惑。

「那天在瓦干達的時候，我親眼看見幻視攻擊其中一個薩諾斯的手下，所以他們才會從實驗室裡掉下來。」山姆娓娓道來，側眼看向帝查拉說道，「我認為，如果沒有舒莉的首肯，他是不可能從實驗台上下來的，對吧？」

帝查拉從善如流點點頭，「舒莉一向很看重實驗室裡的一切，要求也很嚴謹。」

「也就是說，幻視的心靈寶石非常有可能已經複製完成了。」山姆繼續說，「那麼就像我們當初設想的一樣，幻視絕對還有機會的。」

「你們真的這麼認為嗎？」汪達聽著他的話，眼眶有些發紅，她看著山姆和帝查拉又轉頭看向巴奇。

「嗯，我也是這麼想的。」巴奇對著女孩露出微笑，「況且以我對舒莉的了解，說不定等我們回去的時候，你就能見到幻視了。」

汪達的神色有些複雜，但最後她還是笑著點點頭，一直乖乖待在她懷裏的格魯特也開心跟著地手舞足蹈，逗得女孩咯咯笑起來。

「嘖嘖，你這個小傢伙倒是挺會找位子的。」山姆悄悄對小樹人比個大拇指。

巴奇拍開山姆的手，「你以為每個人都跟你一樣嗎？」

帝查拉看著他們一打一鬧，有些無奈地搖搖頭，肩上的重擔不知不覺間似乎也跟著輕盈了一些。

「就是明天了吧？」汪達略微失神地望著暗下來的天色。

「沒錯，奎爾說我們明天清晨出發。」

所有人立刻轉過身，或輕或重都被這突如其來的聲響給嚇了一跳。

「靠，德克斯，你在搞什麼鬼。」山姆摀著胸口，瞪著呆呆站在石壁邊的德克斯，「你站在那裡多久了？」

「從…心理學狗屁那一段吧。」德克斯想一想。

山姆翻了個白眼，深深覺得自己的智商徹底的受到羞辱。

「所以，等等，我成功了？」德克斯倒吸一口氣，一邊大聲喊叫，一邊往山洞裡跑去，「奎爾！奎爾！我成功了，我剛才隱形了！」

復仇者們嘆一口氣，一齊凝視著洞口外的漆黑的夜空，心底各懷心思。

事情終究是走到了這一步，沒有人能夠預先知曉未來，也沒有人有把握是否將有去無回，他們甚至連將會面臨怎麼樣的戰爭都沒有把握。不過至少事情已經不會再更糟，他們現在能做的就只有心懷信念，盡力而為，並且相信無論古老的舊神們有什麼安排，最終都將站在正義的這一方。

 

-

 

晚間十點，偌大的瓦干達宮殿寂靜悄然，史蒂夫一人獨自走在空蕩蕩的長廊裡，熾熱的火把將他高大的影子映照在牆邊，悠長的廊道裡迴盪著沈穩的腳步聲。他來到女王陛下的辦公室前，靜候親衛隊向上通報。

半晌，辦公室的門被打開，前來替史蒂夫開門的是女將軍奧科耶，簡單向她打過招呼後，男人便徑直走向正從辦公桌前起身的女王。

「陛下，您要見我？」史蒂夫微微頷首。

舒莉微笑著點頭，「羅傑斯隊長，我有東西要給你看。」

女王朝一旁的書櫃牆走去，史蒂夫則在原地耐心等候。見他沒跟上腳步，舒莉這才回頭朝他招招手。史蒂夫邁步上前時，正好看見女王伸手按著櫃子上的其中一本書往裡推，下一刻，看似書櫃的牆面以那一本書為中心往兩側滑開，一間設備齊全的小型實驗室出現在他們眼前。

直到舒莉領著史蒂夫走進這間秘密實驗室時，他才終於注意到那個座落在房間中央的冷凍艙，而躺在裡頭的是人類型態的幻視。

「我的天啊，幻視。」史蒂夫不可思議地盯著冷凍艙門後的那張臉龐。

「是的，托朗恩先生的福，我們利用他在心靈寶石裡發現的神經元找到了複製幻視的方法。」

舒莉動作俐落地點開控制儀上的紀錄，很快地查看幻視的同步進度，史蒂夫則是皺著眉頭望著一旁心電圖上的直線。

「幻視，他的…」

「他還需要一點時間。」舒莉滑動手裡的全息影像，繼續說道，「人體構造有些部分比較複雜，得慢慢來才行。」

「這真是個好消息。」史蒂夫垂下眼，「陛下，我…」

「隊長，客氣話就不必說了。」舒莉笑一笑，「不過為了不必要的麻煩，目前除了史塔克先生和班納博士之外，我暫且沒有將這件事情公開，至於其他人什麼時候能知道，就全權交給你決定。」

「好。」史蒂夫答道，忍不住多看幾眼那張蒼白的面容，「幻視…醒來後，還會是原本的他嗎？」

「我並不能保證，我只能說我們已經盡力將原先的記憶程序都編寫進去，剩下的就只有等他清醒過來我們才能知道。」

「汪達知道了一定會很高興的。」說完，他停頓了幾秒，因為他們之中沒有任何人聽見汪達。

「她一定也在靈魂世界裡的，隊長。」察覺到他的不安，舒莉安慰道，「希望白狼和哥哥他們也已經在那裡碰頭了。」

難得聽舒莉談起哥哥，史蒂夫訝異地看向身旁的女孩。

自那場大戰結束後，舒莉從來沒有機會表露自己的情緒，上一刻還美滿快樂的家園，下一刻便化作戰場灰燼，一直以來對自己疼愛有加的兄長不知所蹤，本該正值玩樂年華的自己被推上皇座，不得不面對排山倒海而來的高壓。

但她似乎從來沒有過一句怨言，嬌小卻強壯的女孩是疲憊地到處奔走，聆聽那些她向來沒有興趣的政事，忙了一天還不忘到實驗室或是會議廳去和復仇者們晤談，討論彼此進一步的發現和想法。

「我想他們一定會平安無事的。」

「你真的這樣覺得？」

「是的。」他淡淡一笑，「您的兄長可是黑豹啊，陛下。」

「你說得對。」舒莉笑著說道，「況且白狼也不是一般人，一定會沒事的。」

史蒂夫鬆鬆地握起拳頭，忽略冒著冷汗的掌心，仍然對女王露出得體的笑容。

「其實哥哥一直對當時的事感到很愧疚，他是被仇恨蒙蔽了雙眼，才會把錯都怪到白狼身上。」舒莉盯著幻視的心電圖嘆息道，「他那個時候一定很傷心吧。」

「沒有的事，陛下。」

「哎唷，隊長，你當時應該也恨死我哥哥了吧。」舒莉調皮地用手肘推推他，「換作有人這樣誣賴我男朋友，我肯定氣瘋了。」

面對少女輕快的調侃，史蒂夫一時不知道該怎麼回應才好，只能暈紅著臉搖搖頭，半句話都吭不出來。

「但我知道他是個善良的人，脾氣也好，只是需要一點時間罷了。」舒莉繼續說道，「幸好你把他帶來了瓦干達，隊長，你一定想不到孩子們有多喜歡他。」

史蒂夫聞言露出一抹淺笑，和巴奇一起住在瓦干達的日子裡，他時常看著他和孩子們一起在草原上踢球、追逐玩鬧的模樣，不光是孩子們，就連巴奇也時常笑得開懷。

「陛下，謝謝您為我們做的一切。」

「拜託你別再說謝謝了。」舒莉先是擺出一張鬼臉，接著像是想起了什麼似的抬頭望向他，「羅傑斯隊長，我能夠拜託你一件事嗎？」

「好的，陛下？」他說道。

「以朋友的身份，而不是女王？」

「…好的。」史蒂夫眨眨眼睛。

「隊長，請你們一定要平安歸來。」舒莉緩緩說道，眼眶微微泛紅。

史蒂夫深吸一口氣，抬手按住女王的肩膀。

「我答應你，舒莉，我們一定會平安歸來的。」

 

-

 

蒼穹未明，星夜已逝，細雪飄散，復仇者和銀河守護者們選在破曉前啟程。

史傳奇和星爵再次擔任在前方領路的角色，抱著格魯特的螳螂女、汪達和彼得走在中央，巴奇和剩餘的人則一如既往殿後。他們一路無話，僅是仔細察覺著周遭的動靜，好幾雙腳踩著白雪穿越過無數個蒼白的樹林和高原，往最終的目的地前進。

葛摩菈交給星爵的沙漏已經在凌晨被翻轉第六次，細密的金沙緩緩地在玻璃瓶裡流逝，時刻催促他們的腳步和心跳，也預告著即將來臨的戰爭。

天穹轉為澄橘色時，一行人終於來到那道水牆前。半透明的表面仍然閃爍著水光，微風輕輕拂過側臉，也在平靜的表面撩起一片震顫。眾人的目光遠眺著牆後那片貧脊的雪地，而後望向自己在水幕中的倒影，每個人都鬼使神差地屏氣凝神。

星爵拿出口袋裡的沙漏，面色沈重地盯著玻璃瓶中越來越稀薄的細沙。

「史傳奇博士，」奎爾說道，「你在泰坦星球的時候，說你看到了一百四十萬…」

「一千四百萬又六百零五。」史傳奇瞥他一眼。

「好，我的錯。」奎爾撇撇嘴，「你說在這一千四百萬又六百零五個結局裡，只有一個能夠獲得最終勝利。」

「是的，星爵先生。」

「那麼，現在發生的這一切也在那個結局之中嗎？」星爵問道。

史傳奇看他一眼，「這個還不能確定。」

「那要什麼時候才能確定？」

「我們必須等待。」史傳奇凝視著眼前的結界，「等待時機到來。」

星爵沒有繼續追問，僅是皺皺鼻子看向躺在掌心裡的沙漏，直到最後幾粒細沙接流失殆盡，他才再次開口。

「你們準備好了嗎？」他看向身邊的戰友，緩緩地呼出一口白煙，「一起幹掉這狗娘養的傢伙吧。」

星爵伸手碰觸水幕，下一秒，眼前的結界應聲破碎。

 

-

 

溫柔夜色褪去，晨曦染透半片天空，瓦干達的宮殿徹夜未眠。

數十名披著白袍的研究人員在巨大的實驗室裡穿梭，復仇者們身穿皮姆科技設計的制服，分別站在不同的角落裡，等待圍繞在身邊的技術人員們替他們進行最後一次的檢查。實驗人員小心而精細地測量每個人的血壓以及心律，確保即將遠征的戰士們的身體狀況一切正常。

史蒂夫面無表情地站在觀察室外，凝視著裏頭那顆瑩黃色的心靈寶石，啟程的時間越是靠近，他的心底就越是平靜。

沒一會兒，年輕的女王帶著一只大箱子走進實驗室，照例跟在一邊的親衛隊成員替她打開箱子，而箱子裏一字排開的是十支汎合金製的短矛。舒莉拿起其中一支短矛，按住正中央的豹頭家徽，短矛兩端瞬間增長彈出尖刺，這是她親自替這次任務設計的伸縮長矛。

舒莉將手中的長矛遞給奧科耶，後者則是疑惑地看著她的女王。

「陛下？」

「奧科耶，跟他們去吧。」舒莉拍拍她的肩膀。

「可是陛下，親衛隊立過誓要守在陛下身邊…」

「帝查拉才是你們該要守護的陛下。」舒莉說道，「將軍，請你務必要把瓦干達的國王帶回來。」

奧科耶幾乎紅了眼眶，她接過長矛，將雙手交叉在胸前，「瓦干達萬歲。」

「瓦干達萬歲。」舒莉笑道。

待整裝就緒後，復仇者們依序走進實驗室正中央那間被透明玻璃四面環繞的觀察室，舒莉在玻璃窗外的控制台前親自坐鎮，此刻盯著他們的神情有些緊張。

史蒂夫朝她頷首，示意她不需要太過擔心。

「聽我數到三，一，二，三。」史考特示意就位的復仇者們跟著他的指令。

看著上一秒還站在觀察室裡的復仇者們瞬間在原地消失的無影無蹤，實驗室裡的研究人員們不禁有些目瞪口呆，所有人皆不自覺地走到透明玻璃邊，想一探究竟縮小的復仇者們究竟在什麼地方。

「隊長？」舒莉拉過控制台前的麥克風，「一切都沒事嗎？」

過了一會兒，一個聲音從通訊器裡傳來，「一切順利，陛下。」

「記住，寶石裡面沒有訊號，一旦進去，你們就只能靠自己了。」

仰頭望著眼前變得巨大無比的心靈寶石，順利縮小的復仇者們下意識地屏住氣息，史蒂夫看著夥伴們的表情，按著耳邊的通訊器說道，「我們晚點見了，陛下。」

「隊長？」東尼堅定地看著他，其他人也不約而同地望向他們的隊長。

史蒂夫摘掉耳邊的通訊器，朝著他們點點頭，「我們走吧。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偷一下隊長那部文藝愛情片的標題，這章是在宿醉的情況下寫的，所有人都有夠難聊。  
> 九零年代小劇場終於跨到現代來了。


	12. 無限

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity /  
> The moon and the stars are nothing without you.

 

當第一縷微風輕輕地拂過葛摩菈的髮梢時，薩諾斯就知道了。

許多年前他在無數個星球上展開殺戮，未曾有過一絲一毫的遲疑；他堅持自己的理念，深信與其苟活，不如不生，宇宙中總有人必須站出來扛起平衡資源的責任，無論這將是罪名或者榮耀，他都願意承擔。

直到在那個星球上遇見眼前的紅髮小女孩，他才終於明白這一切是為了什麼。

從他第一次牽起葛摩菈的小手時，他就已然知曉這一段以平衡為名的親情—或是無論葛摩菈認為那是什麼—將來注定要被犧牲。

但他仍然悉心教導女孩弄刀耍劍，告訴她何謂勇敢，何謂決心；他讓女孩接受最好的鍛鍊，帶著她征戰四方，實現自己想讓整個宇宙達成平衡的理想。

儘管女孩不只一次告訴他，她害怕，她不喜歡。

他也許是個有理想的統治者，但他曉得自己並不是一個好爸爸，這不能怪他，因為他從來不知道一個稱職的父親該是什麼模樣，而在這個宇宙中，除了女孩，他別無所有。

後來當他再次見到許久不見的女孩時，她狠狠地在他心上插了一刀，但她在哭，就像她還小的時候那樣，邊哭邊說她不想打了，邊哭邊說她以後會聽話，求求他放過涅布拉，別再傷害她。

他知道葛摩菈恨他，向來不認同他的想法，但他也知道她或許愛他，一如他那麼深愛她一般。

於是，當第一個夜晚前所未有地降臨在天邊時，薩諾斯什麼也沒有說，因為他希望葛摩菈快樂，即便這表示他必須放任這些凡人在靈魂世界裡走動；而等到第一片雪花緩慢地落在葛摩菈的臉邊時，他終於看見她的嘴角挑起一抹幾不可察，卻再真實不過的微笑。

寒冷的清晨，父女倆坐在厚重的幔帳裡。薩諾斯從身後拿出一個閃閃發光的東西，示意葛摩菈伸出手來，女孩照著做了，表情卻十分冷淡。

「這是什麼？」葛摩菈問。

「這是伯利恆之星。」薩諾斯微微笑，「放在聖誕樹上的。」

女孩皺起眉來，「給我這個幹嘛？」

「你一直都很喜歡聖誕節的，不是嗎？」

「那是你以為。」葛摩菈嗤笑一聲，「況且現在也不是聖誕節。」

「我只是希望妳開心。」他解釋道。

「那我現在就可以告訴你，我永遠都不會開心。」葛摩菈說完，一把將手裡的伯利恆之星扔到幔帳外不遠處的雪地裡。

薩諾斯深深地嘆息，聖誕節從前向來是他和葛摩菈最喜歡的節日。

是的，雖然是來自地球的節日，但葛摩菈還小的時候，他們每年都會一起慶祝，聖誕樹，禮物，蛋酒，一樣不少。他當然不特別喜歡，但他總是希望能夠給葛摩菈一個童年，給她一些自己從來不曾擁有過的東西，家人，親情，愛。

薩諾斯踩著沈重的步伐走到幔帳外，待彎腰撿起雪地裡的星星裝飾時，他才察覺到兩天前漫天而降的細雪，竟然逐漸伴隨著風綿密起來。

他回頭望向葛摩菈，卻看見女孩緊握著小小的拳頭，底氣全失地垂著目光。

「小傢伙，你的朋友們做了什麼？」

葛摩菈深深呼吸，嗓音卻有些顫抖，「我不知道你在說什麼。」

「喔，我知道。」薩諾斯微微一笑，「你很快也會知道的。」

他走進帳幔裡抓住葛摩菈往外走，弱小的女孩死命地掙扎，卻抵擋不住他的蠻力。

薩諾斯這輩子握過女孩的手三次，第一次是他們初次見面的那天，第二次是他為了靈魂寶石將自己這一生唯一愛過的女孩送上祭壇的那天，第三次也就是此時此刻。

這一次，他絕對不會再容忍她的背叛。

 

-

 

當那抹巨大的影子朝他們的方向走來時，史傳奇正盤著腿，雙手輕鬆地擱在膝蓋上，平心靜氣地漂浮在半空中。他在打禪，淨化沾染上塵埃的心思，就像他每天的這個時間都會做的一樣。有些習慣是不能改的，有些時候少做了某件事，一整天都不對勁，像是咖啡，像是讀報，像是打禪。

他閉著眼睛，悉心聆聽由遠而近腳步聲，除了節奏較為沈重的那一雙以外，還有另一雙較為細碎而拖沓的聲響。

 _來了。_ 史傳奇張開眼睛。

薩諾斯緩慢地往他的方向走來，一隻手拖著百般不情願的葛摩菈，小女孩的眼眶有些泛紅，想必是經歷過一番掙扎。

「所以，又是你？」薩諾斯來到他眼前，血盆大口牽起一抹微笑。

「這個嘛，」史傳奇畫出一個法陣結束靜坐，雙腳輕輕落到地面上，「恐怕我是這裡唯一一個還能心平氣和地和你說話的人。」

薩諾斯不屑地笑一聲，狠狠地扯住一直想掙脫他的葛摩菈。

「放開我！」葛摩菈哭喊道。

看到這一幕，躲在一旁的樹林後方的星爵忍不住握緊拳頭，史傳奇則不著痕跡地皺起眉來，衷心希望奎爾這次能夠控制住自己的火爆脾氣。

「你有孩子嗎？史傳奇博士？」薩諾斯問道。

「沒有。」史傳奇瞥了女孩一眼，「但即使有，我也不贊同這種教育方式。」

薩諾斯輕笑一聲，「那等你有了孩子，再看你還說不說得出這種話吧。」

「是嗎？那不如來談談我們現在能談的話題吧。」史傳奇將雙手放在身後，「比如說，為什麼我們會在這裡？」

「你們不喜歡這個地方嗎？」

「這不是我的問題。」史傳奇再次問道，「薩諾斯，你為什麼把我們關在這裡？」

「這個嘛，當然是因為我的小傢伙，你們才得以在這個地方繼續苟活。」薩諾斯垂眼看看女兒，後者則恨不得一口咬在他手上，「既然她必須繼續待在這裡，那我想，再給她找幾個玩伴也不過火吧。」

史傳奇點點頭，「不得不說，還真是貼心。」

「可不是嘛，」薩諾斯咧嘴笑，「我總是給她最好的，希望她快樂。」

「所以，用她的命去交換靈魂寶石也是為她好，希望她快樂？」史傳奇說完，悄悄地在身後畫出一條火金色的線。

薩諾斯憤怒地瞇起眼睛，似乎是想看穿史傳奇的意圖，下一秒，一道蜘蛛絲往薩諾斯的雙眼射去，他舉起散發紫光的手掌捏住透亮的蜘蛛絲，堅韌的絲線在他手裏瞬間化成灰燼。

「我可不會再上當第二次。」他咬牙說道。

「喔，你會的。」史傳奇甩出手裡的金色繩索纏住薩諾斯的腳，「威爾森！」

獵鷹領著三隻紅翼快速地從遠處俯衝而來，一腳踹在薩諾斯的後腦上，紅翼則朝著目標放出小型的爆破彈。薩諾斯伸手想去抓無人機，卻發現右手再次被遠處射來的蜘蛛絲纏住，他憤恨地發出一聲巨吼，眼前一個灰皮膚男人手握雙刀朝他飛來。

「去死吧，薩諾斯！」德克斯激動地叫道。

德克斯眼見著就要碰到薩諾斯，他始終緊抓著葛摩菈的左手卻在這時候放了開來。薩諾斯用力揮開德克斯，再次抓住想要逃跑的葛摩菈。德克斯緊閉雙眼，卻被一道溫柔的力量輕輕抱住。躲在枯木後方的格魯特小心地用樹枝將德克斯放回雪地裡，接著又躲回螳螂女身邊。

獵鷹緊握著巴奇的手，疾速往薩諾斯的方向飛去，「哇靠，你真的超重的。」

「閉上你的鳥嘴。」巴奇的心臟砰砰跳，他其實有點怕高。

幾秒之後，兩人同時鬆開手。巴奇直直朝薩諾斯的方向落下，他握著小刀狠狠刺在他的頸邊，薩諾斯感受到頸邊一陣刺痛，立刻抓住巴奇將他甩開。彼得再次朝薩諾斯射出好幾道蜘蛛絲，同時伸出背後的蜘蛛腳抱住巴奇，將他平安放回地上。

「喔，天啊，」巴奇震驚地盯著他背後的蜘蛛腳，「…謝了，彼得。」

「不客氣，巴奇先生。」彼得說完，再次就著手裡的蜘蛛絲盪出去。

薩諾斯還沒來得及回過神，一團豔紅色的渾沌魔法順勢纏住他的左手，他定睛一看，才看見站在後方的緋紅女巫。

「是你啊，我本來還想讓你跟葛摩菈當朋友的，」薩諾斯笑道，「看來你會帶壞她。」

「不覺得自己很可悲嗎？」汪達朝著雪地吐一口口水，「真噁心。」

「小女孩不該說髒話的。」薩諾斯搖搖頭。

史傳奇看準時機在薩諾斯頭頂劃出一個傳送門，一身汎合金制服的黑豹從天而降，迅雷不及掩耳在薩諾斯臉邊割出好幾道深深的血痕。汪達趁機加重力道控制住泰坦半神的雙手。就在此時，薩諾斯終於鬆開了左手。

「奎爾，現在！」汪達大聲喊道。

在巨木後方埋伏許久的星爵一接收到指令便死命奔跑，他一把抱住瘦小的葛摩菈，轉身準備跳進史傳奇的傳送門，但傳送門卻沒出現，他回過頭來，看見原先還在使勁掙扎的薩諾斯慢慢回復平靜。

高大的半神淡笑著握起左手，一道紫色光芒瞬間將他身邊的所有人震開，而後薩諾斯則和葛摩菈伴隨著另一道紅光消失在他們眼前。

「不…葛摩菈。」奎爾看著自己空空如也的懷抱，轉頭看向隊友們。

「我說過，我不會再上第二次當了。」薩諾斯的聲音在不遠處響起。

眾人機警地轉過身去，只見半神帶著他的女兒坐在泰坦星球的那張巨大的王座上，十分得意地望著正在低處仰望、呈現防禦姿態的復仇者及銀河守護者們。

星爵徑直走到雪地中央，撿起埋藏在冰雪裡的一顆星星裝飾。

奎爾十分困惑地打量著手裡的東西，接著不屑地抬起頭，「這種時候還想著聖誕節，你到底是哪門子的變態啊？」

「你難道就沒想過該在女朋友的父親面前表現得有禮貌一點嗎？」薩諾斯諷刺地說道。

「你怎麼不去死，」奎爾咬牙切齒，「而且現在離聖誕節根本就還很遠好不好。」

 _現在是可以這樣胡扯的時候嗎？_ 史傳奇忍無可忍地瞪星爵一眼，後者則是摸摸鼻子，小心地做一個『抱歉』的嘴形。

「放她走吧，薩諾斯，讓一切回復原狀，不要一錯再錯。」史傳奇往前走一步。

「看得出來你是個喜歡討價還價的人，史傳奇博士。」薩諾斯望著自己空空如也的左手笑道，「只是這一次，失去籌碼的你，又要拿什麼來和我討價還價呢？」

語畢，薩諾斯握起左拳輕輕轉動，幾道綠色光芒從指間迸發開來，復仇者和銀河守衛者冷靜地望著身邊不斷一閃而逝的幻象，直到早已死去的四名闇黑號令一一出現在薩諾斯身邊時，他們才終於看明白薩諾斯在玩什麼伎倆。

「你們這些倒霉屁股…」山姆不妙地搖搖頭，忍不住小聲唸道。

「威爾森，我現在開始搞不清楚你是在說他們倒霉還是我們了。」奎爾說著，緊緊握住雙手裡的元素槍。

「我猜我們只能賭一把了。」帝查拉冷眼盯著眼前的不速之客，伸出指尖的豹爪。

暗夜無星輕巧地甩甩手裡的長矛，歪頭望著曾在瓦干達有過一面之緣的緋紅女巫，她微微一笑，猛然望雪地裡縱身一躍，而一旁體型巨大的黑曜獵手、亡刃以及烏木喉也跟著順勢而為。汪達、山姆和史傳奇立刻飛到高空，利用空中的優勢展開攻擊，留在地面的星爵和帝查拉則領著眾人全力迎戰。

「呃，各位？」彼得突然慢下腳步，摘下面具回身看向後方。

巴奇跟隨著他的目光往後望，只見一大群如蝗蟲般的黑色陰影漸漸淹沒遠方的地平線。眼前的畫面何等熟悉，就像那天在瓦干達的土地上一樣，成群的太空怪物回應了薩諾斯和時間寶石的召喚，即將再次席捲這片雪地。

「搞什麼…」巴奇也跟著慢下腳步。

史傳奇聞聲立刻落回地面，他望著身旁注意到後方戰況的幾個隊友，接著畫出幾個冒著火花的金色魔法陣，數百個分身隨後出現在他身後。

「復仇者們，站穩了。」史傳奇深吸一口氣。

 

-

 

_史蒂夫。_

他聞到雪的味道。

冰寒，冷冽，既陌生又熟悉。

_史蒂夫，我在這裡。_

史蒂夫睜開眼睛，清澈金黃的天空映入眼底，閃閃發亮的星河佈滿穹頂。他細細思索方才在夢裡聽見的聲音，而後警覺地坐起身，才發現自己身在一片蒼白的雪原上。

 _這是哪裡？他們是怎麼…_.他輕咳兩聲，震得太陽穴隱隱作痛，他望向一旁同樣躺在冰冷雪地裡，此時正紛紛清醒過來的隊友們。

「小娜，醒醒。」史蒂夫搖搖身邊逐漸轉醒的紅髮女人。

「…隊長？」娜塔莎眨眨眼睛，「這裏是…我們進來了嗎？」

「搞什麼…」東尼按著額頭勉強坐起身來，下意識看向一旁的羅德和周遭雪白的世界，「喔，天啊，我們成功了。」

「好耶，我們做到了！！！我們是個好團隊！！！」史考特跟著在一旁歡呼。

「先別高興得太早，我們還得去靈魂世界，記得嗎？」火箭抱著手臂，身體似乎沒有什麼不適。

一如先前還在瓦干達時所計畫的一般，他們利用皮姆科技的制服縮小進入心靈世界，等到順利進入後，他們就必須借助索爾和洛基的力量從心靈世界直接前往靈魂世界。

「好吧，北歐諸神，該是你們表現的時候了。」克林特拍拍頭髮裡的雪漬。

「索爾，洛基，你們確定這可行嗎？」布魯斯溫聲問道，似乎有些沒把握。

「不行也得行。」站在一旁的雷神一手握著風暴毀滅者，一手將跌坐在雪地裡的弟弟一把拉起，「來吧，洛基。」

邪神彎下腰拾起一把冰寒徹骨的雪，捧著那團白雪的神情近乎虔誠，他一言不發地朝索爾瞥一眼，直到看見兄長點頭，才輕輕闔上雙眼。

修長的指間再次燃起鈷藍色的火光，藍色夾雜著墨綠的火焰逡巡在漸漸融化的雪花裡，但慘白掌心中的雪多溶解一點，邪神前額上的汗珠就冒得越多。

「他還好嗎？」看著洛基不太舒服的樣子，布魯斯忍不住犯起職業病。

「噓，」娜塔莎拍拍布魯斯的手臂，「他會沒事的。」

直到透澈的清水緩緩從手指的縫隙落進雪地裡，洛基才終於深吸一口氣，抬起冰涼的手心蓋住索爾的雙眼。

「索爾，睜開眼睛。」洛基輕聲呢喃。

雷神從善如流，眼底的光芒萬丈全被鎖在洛基的掌心裡。他在那裏看見了預言，虛無的盡頭是一片冷鐵般的西伯利亞雪原，繾綣萬千的青色蝴蝶紛飛，豔麗赤紅的魔法纏繞著金黃透亮的細沙流轉，還有屬於初生樹苗的一葉嫩芽，接著是星光閃耀的橙澈蒼天。

「我看到了。」索爾說道。

邪神隨後側過頭，透過餘光看向其他人，「走近一點，凡人們，不介意的話，我建議你們最好閉上眼睛。」

索爾舉起風暴毀滅者，一道彩虹應他的命令出現在眼前，復仇者們全聽從洛基的勸告閉上眼睛。而後，身體像是失去重力一般，漫步在絢麗斑斕的軌道，乘載著物換星移和時光重影，似是幻影又似臆想的畫面似是夢境般地閃過眼角…然後他們之中的某些人被重重地摔在雪原裡，只有北歐神祇、浣熊和隊長平安落地。

「我操啊…」克林特抬手摸摸後頸，「索爾，告訴我你不是故意的。」

「呃，我不是。」索爾聳聳肩。

史蒂夫走到鷹眼身邊，一把將他從雪地裡拉起，「克林特，你還好嗎？」

雪原上萬籟無聲，靜悄的連一根針落在地上都能聽得一清二楚；史蒂夫抬頭看向橙黃色的蒼穹，鵝毛大雪鋪天蓋地傾落而下，眼前的荒原像是被厚重的雪海給淹沒一般，毫無血色，生氣全無。

_孤獨死寂，就像巴奇形容的一樣。_

「所以，就是這裡了。」羅德環顧四周，一陣寒意襲上心頭。

「對，羅迪，我想就是這裡了。」穿著鋼鐵裝的東尼爬起身來，隨手揮掉睫毛上的雪花，「還有，嘿，為什麼沒有人來問我好不好？」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，「東尼，你還好嗎？」

「謝了，隊長，我很好。」東尼對史蒂夫露出燦笑。

「你今年剛滿四歲是嗎，史塔克？」洛基抱著雙臂，嗤笑一聲。

「不，是五歲，所以我們兩個才合不來。」東尼沒好氣地回道。

「女孩們，閉上你們的嘴。」娜塔莎將躺在雪地裡的布魯斯扶起來，側眼眺向不遠處的雪林，「你們看。」

以史蒂夫為首的復仇者們接連轉頭望著遠處的巨林，大量的黑色煙硝瀰漫在林子附近，稀薄的空氣裡隱隱充斥著肅殺的焦味和死亡的腥氣。他們都曉得這是什麼意思，只希望那不是他們掛念之人所流的血。

史蒂夫按住耳邊的通訊器，其他人見狀也跟著檢查訊號，即便不能與外界聯繫，至少他們彼此在這個世界裡也還能保持聯絡。

「按著計畫走。」史蒂夫首先看向鷹眼，「克林特，你準備好了嗎？」

「收到。」克林特朝他點頭。

「好。」史蒂夫環視圍繞在他邊的隊友們，「記住，仔細觀察，保持警戒。」

「遵命，羅傑斯隊長。」史考特高聲答道，舉起手向他敬禮，一旁的東尼忍不住翻了個白眼。

「索爾？」史蒂夫對著索爾頷首。

「站穩了，復仇者們，」索爾笑著看向火箭，「還有你，小兔兔。」

雷神再次舉起手中的風暴毀滅者，下一瞬間，絢爛奪目的彩虹橋再次應他的召喚而生。

 

-

 

雪原上的風漸漸轉強，冰冷的細雪像碎玻璃一般，慢吞吞地割傷他們的側臉。

史傳奇的秘術成功地替復仇者們擋下第一波來自太空生物的攻擊，而且還真的像山姆說的一樣，這些外星球生物全都長得醜不拉嘰的。

彼得忍不住抬頭東張西望，驚奇地看著眼前的怪誕景象，這裏全部加起來少說也有超過一百個史傳奇吧？所有分身的動作都是同一個模子刻印出來的，冒著金色火花的魔法陣弄得外星生物眼花撩亂，就連他分不清楚哪一個才是真正的史傳奇，只覺得這一切實在是太不可思議。

「彼得，別看了，去幫星爵！」其中一個史傳奇大聲對他說道。

「喔，好的，史傳奇博士。」彼得回過頭，正好看見巴奇用金屬手臂惡狠狠地扯掉一隻外星生物的頭，「喔，天啊。」

「喂，小蜘蛛！還不快把你的小屁股給我移過來！」遠處的星爵一面奔跑，一面朝亡刃扔出幾顆爆破彈，但卻似乎只是把他惹得更不高興了而已。

彼得拍拍自己的臉，接著搖搖頭，他覺得自己實在不能再表現得像個什麼都不知道的實習生一樣了，他可是復仇者的一員啊，再怎麼說，史塔克先生都親自給他加官晉爵過的，他一定得表現得好一點才行，不能丟史塔克先生的臉…

「彼得，不要再發呆了！」巴奇的聲音在彼得耳邊響起，接著他所知道的，就是自己被那隻才剛把外星人的頭撕下來的金屬手臂給甩了出去。

「抱歉，我的錯！」彼得在空中大叫道，立刻朝著亡刃的方向射出好幾道蜘蛛絲。

星爵被亡刃壓制在冰冷的雪地裡，籠罩在他上方的薩諾斯之子露出可怖的怪笑，舉起手裡的鐮刀就要往星爵的臉戳刺，一道蜘蛛絲瞬間纏住瞄準他的刀尖，亡刃憤恨地抬起頭，迎面而來的一道細瘦身影一腳將他踹開。

「抱歉，星爵先生，我來晚了。」彼得把地上的星爵拉起來。

「天啊，我的臉差點就要毀了。」星爵摸摸自己的臉，心有餘悸地說道，「喔，不，他回來了。」

亡刃再次兇狠地朝彼得和奎爾撲去時，巴奇正好在去支援德克斯和山姆的路上，他們要對付的傢伙可不簡單，簡直就是全副武裝還拿著兩隻大刀的浩克，他心想不知道山姆又會怎麼毀謗人家的長相。

「喂，大蟾蜍，看這裡！」山姆的聲音在高空響起，試圖引開大傢伙的注意力。

黑曜獵手厭惡地看著天上那長得像鳥的生物一眼，並決定把怒氣全部發洩在眼前另一個灰皮膚的小塊頭身上，他發出一聲怒吼，舉起手裡的巨刃往德克斯的身上揮去。

「操，不是叫你看這裡嗎？」山姆扣下板機，半自動手槍發射出的子彈像搔癢似的打在黑曜獵手的後背。

德克斯毫無畏懼地舉著雙刀往黑曜獵手跑去，看來是打算要和他正面對決。巴奇心裡一陣不妙，便加速跑向德克斯。就在黑曜獵手的利刃幾乎要碰到德克斯時，巴奇一把攔住他的腰，兩人一起跌到不遠處的一個雪坑裡，身邊的人發出一聲痛呼。

「怎麼了，你受傷了嗎？」巴奇有些擔心會不會是自己誤傷了德克斯。

「威爾森！你射錯人了！」德克斯指著手臂上一道淺淺的血痕大吼道，「地球人的槍法都跟你一樣爛嗎？」

「才不是！我在這裡都聽得到你在說什麼，德克斯！」另一邊忙著閃躲亡刃的星爵朝他們呼喊道。

巴奇深深地吸一口氣，「你就沒想過要穿件防彈衣或什麼的嗎？還是外星人都跟你一樣喜歡半裸打架？」

撲空的黑曜獵手火冒三丈地朝他們狂奔而來，地面因著巨大的衝擊力發出震動，巴奇和德克斯立刻起身擺出防禦姿態，穿梭在空中的獵鷹趁機將螳螂女從高空中拋下，她直直地落在黑曜獵手的肩上，巨大的怪物才疑惑地轉頭，試圖找出是什麼東西纏著他。

黑曜獵手很快地被她控制住，但似乎撐不了太久，巴奇的目光向下移，才看見格魯特伸長著手裡的樹枝綁住黑曜獵手的粗壯的腳。

「不行，格魯特，」巴奇猛然張大眼睛，「太危險了，快過來！」

德克斯舉著手裡的兩把尖刀，用盡全力朝著半失去意識的黑曜獵手跑去，他用力一躍將兩把刀刺進黑曜獵手的鎖骨之間，接著奮力地轉動幾圈，他一時之間搞不清楚這傢伙的脖子到底在哪又到處亂戳幾下，弄到最後竟然笑出了聲音來。

「噢，我想他快要醒了。」螳螂女擔憂地皺起眉頭。

「德克斯，你在搞什麼，還不快閃遠一點！」遠方舉著半自動手槍的山姆對他吼道。

黑曜獵手一記吃痛，神智瞬間清醒過來，他發出野獸般的努吼將眼前和肩上的人甩開，有些惶恐地按住頸間不斷地流著黑色液體的孔洞。巴奇看準時機，朝著站在怪物下方有些不知所措的格魯特跑去，他一把撈起小樹人想要逃開卻被黑曜獵手逮個正著，龐然巨物舉起手就往巴奇的方向砍去。

巴奇將小小的格魯特拋向掉落在雪地裡的螳螂女，同時抬起金屬手臂擋住眼前散發著冷光的大刃。

「山姆…你他媽在哪，我需要幫忙！」巴奇咬緊牙關嘶吼。

一道艷紅的光暈瞬間纏繞住巴奇身前的怪物，黑曜獵手見狀死命地掙扎，全身卻被柔和的紅魔法包得不得動彈，散發著霓紅光芒的球體疾速升上高空，接著像是隕石一般砸進黑壓壓的外星怪物堆裡，赤色耀眼的煙花在黑曜獵手落地的瞬間四散，濃重的燒焦味卻令人忍不住作嘔。

汪達氣喘吁吁地望著被炸成一團的外星生物，史傳奇回頭向她點頭致意。她抬手抹去臉邊的血漬，刻不容緩地轉過身，正好看見巴奇也疲憊地站起身朝她走來，然後她瞪大眼睛，倏地舉起手朝他後方射出一道紅光，但卻還是慢了一步。

巴奇看著汪達的模樣覺得有些奇怪，但胸前突如其來的劇痛卻讓他忍不住雙腳一軟。

「巴奇，不可以！」汪達放聲大叫，著急地往他的方向跑來。

他緩緩垂下眼，只看見胸口穿刺著一把看似長矛的利刃，深色的紅暈沿著傷口邊緣散開，讓深藍色制服蒙上一片暗紅。尖利的刀刃緊接著被抽開，巴奇下意識用手壓住漸漸變得麻木的傷口，克制自己不要喘得太厲害。

眼前的一切都變得十分緩慢，汪達跪在他面前，顫抖著按住他早已被血染紅的手。她試圖用魔法封住傷口，但是血流的速度太快，復原的速度根本趕不及。她慌張地問他該怎麼辦，但巴奇說不出半句話，腦子裡一片空白。她開始哭泣，像個手足無措的孩子，只是不斷地重複地說著他的名字。

「別哭，沒事的。」他勉強扯出一個笑。

最後女孩緊緊地抱住他，冰涼的淚水浸濕了他的髮梢，滲透進他的領口。

然後，巴奇輕輕地閉上眼睛。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 當時寫得很快，回頭再修改覺得恥度很高，差點被自己笑死。  
> 我還是很喜歡寫洛基，他不管幹什麼事情都美得要命。  
> 薩諾斯的視角不寫會有點怪，總之大戰就此開始，結束就准回家嚕。


	13. 心之所向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Belong with Me /  
> There’s a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me.

 

**_二零一六_ **

史蒂夫早在兩年前就知道這件事。

關於一九九一年的那個夜晚，關於僅存的幾管血清，關於東尼的父母，以及關於那個始終藏在暗影裡的殺手。但他從來沒有向任何人提起，因為他害怕知道血清的去向，害怕知道東尼將會如何傷心，更害怕有人趕在他之前追蹤到那個殺手的下落。

史蒂夫害怕的事情很多，他害怕那個人冷，害怕來不及抓住他的手，害怕沒能在他最絕望的時候趕到他身邊，他更害怕的是永遠不能再見他一面， _他的朋友，他的夥伴。_

_他的巴奇。_

當朗姆洛戲謔地道出巴奇是怎麼記得他，怎麼哭得稀哩嘩拉，又是怎麼被強迫著洗去記憶時，史蒂夫生平第一次有過想要殺了什麼人的念頭，眼前的人卑鄙至極，就連呼吸聲都令人作嘔。

 _他要我告訴你，該放手的時候就要放手，不要執迷不悟。_ 朗姆洛說完，笑得像隻剛剛吞下手錶的鱷魚。

儘管史蒂夫十分明白這一點也不像巴奇會說的話，但他的心底仍然為之震動，因為至少這證明了巴奇還活著，不在九頭蛇的手裡，而是靜靜地在某個地方呼吸、與世無爭。

於是當史蒂夫輕手輕腳地走進那個狹窄又陰暗的空間裡時，他一點也不為眼前的景象感到意外。單人公寓裡窗門緊鎖，所有光線都被報紙阻擋在外，沙發上疊著的幾個抱枕蓬鬆柔軟，廚房的小燈散發微光，爐子和碗盤也有被使用過的痕跡。

看樣子巴奇至少還學會了煮飯，曉得該怎麼照顧自己。

屋子裡佈置著老舊的木頭傢俱，印著碎花的壁紙和淡色油漆妝點著牆壁，陳設十分簡樸卻總讓他有一種別樣的熟悉感。直到史蒂夫看見舊床墊上的那條格紋毛毯時，他才終於辨識出那陣奇異的似曾相識究竟從何而來。

這裡的一切像極了他們當年在布魯克林的住處，從牆面的壁燈到青草色的油漆，這間公寓裡的每一個角落都讓他呼吸不過來。他轉身走進廚房，隨手拿起冰箱上方的筆記本，繽紛的標籤亂七八糟地黏貼在書頁間。他小心翼翼地翻開其中兩頁，潦草的字跡遍佈紙面，一張照片映入眼底。

照片裡的人是他，大概是從史密森尼博物館的宣傳手冊上撕下來的。

山姆的聲音從耳裡的通訊器傳來，他隨口應了一聲，並在察覺到另一人的氣息時猛然回過頭，而那個他從未停止過念想的人，此時此刻就站在他眼前，穿著打扮很是低調，望著他的眼神滿是驚恐和戒備。

「認得我嗎？」史蒂夫仔細地打量著男人的模樣，才小心問道。

男人盯著他，然後眨眨眼睛，「你是史蒂夫，我在博物館裡看過你的資料。」

山姆的聲音再次從耳裡傳來，想要追捕他的人很快就要找上門來了。

史蒂夫將手中的筆記本輕輕放在流理台邊，「我知道你很緊張，這是當然的。」

男人咬緊牙關，銳利的目光一刻也沒有離開過他。

「但你在說謊。」 _你說謊，你一定認得我。_

「我當時不在維也納，我早就不再做這樣的事了。」男人迴避他的問題，也或許，他是真的以為他在問的是這件事。

史蒂夫聽著山姆的第二次警告，心想自己實在不該挑在這種時候糾結。

「認為你是兇手的人很快就會追來這裡，他們並不打算留你活口。」他接續著巴奇的話茬回答。

「真聰明，很不錯的策略。」男人的情緒漸漸焦躁起來，他警覺地聆聽著屋頂傳來的腳步聲還有樓梯間的碰撞聲響，似乎正在腦中模擬可能的逃逸路線。

「巴克，我們不是一定要開戰才能解決問題。」

「但最終還是免不了要這樣。」巴奇垂下眼，望著左手上的黑色手套。

時間倒數五秒，史蒂夫心如擂鼓，此刻的他顧不得時機合適與否，他只想要巴奇抬起頭來，好好地看看他。

「你把我從河裡救起來了，為什麼？」 _求求你了，巴奇。_

巴奇摘掉黑色手套，低聲嘆息，「我不知道。」他抬頭看向史蒂夫。

「你明明就知道。」史蒂夫望著那雙他凝視了一輩子的眼睛，希望那裡看見的不是只有史蒂夫・羅傑斯這個名字。

就像這麼多年來，即便發生過那麼多事，他始終都能在那雙灰藍色的眼睛裡找到他的那個巴奇。他可以毫不猶豫地為他對抗公權力，違背來自神盾局的命令，他願意奮力一搏與瓦干達的君王開戰，甚至不惜背叛共事多年的復仇者，只要能夠證明他的清白。

然後他們站在滿是德國特警的地下隧道裡，他想做的就只有將巴奇擋在他身後；他坐在會議室裡冷冷地望著監視螢幕裡的巴奇，恨不得這些人將來為了這件事情付出代價；最後他靠在樓頂的牆邊，親眼看著巴奇兇狠地掐住他的脖子，他牢牢握著男人冰冷的金屬手腕，陪著他一起墜在冰冷的水壩裡。

他睜開眼睛，緩緩地划著水潛進水底，慶幸至少這次他們還在一起。

巴奇醒過來的時候，時間剛過下午兩點，偵查機和警備車在倉庫附近來回逡巡，德國政府恐怕是派出了所有警力來搜索他們的下落。史蒂夫走進那個像是儲物間的地方，看著左手被禁錮在大型機具裡的巴奇。

「史蒂夫。」巴奇不大舒服地掙扎了一下。

他皺眉望著棕髮男人，「現在和我說話的是哪個巴奇？」

「…你媽媽的名字是莎拉，」灰藍色的瞳孔微微閃爍，停頓好一陣子後，男人才輕笑道，「你以前會在鞋子裡頭塞報紙。」

「這些東西博物館裡可看不到。」史蒂夫欣慰地莞爾。

「所以他這樣講完我們就沒事了喔？」山姆一臉莫名其妙，瞪得老大的雙眼在兩人之間游移。

史蒂夫低下頭來，笑得有點無奈，而儘管心中還有十萬個為什麼，作為最佳好友的山姆最終還是替他一起挪開壓著巴奇的金屬手臂的機器。

巴奇娓娓向他們道來西伯利亞的往事，說起其他被冰封已久的冬日士兵，史蒂夫好不容易暫時放下來的心又再次被高高懸起；後來，山姆說他要打幾通電話聯絡一些人，便識趣地拿著手機走到倉庫的另一頭。

望著山姆消失在門後的背影，巴奇將臉埋進掌心裡，疲憊地揉揉臉，而史蒂夫姿態僵硬地站在牆邊，仍然覺得眼前的人有些陌生。

真是奇怪，巴奇認不得他的時候，他拼命地希望他能想起來，但當巴奇現在真的記起一切時，他竟然卻步了。

「史蒂夫。」巴奇抬起頭來，靜靜地看向他。

「是的？」

「過來這裡，好嗎？」他輕聲說著，又不大好意思地笑一笑，「我的腳麻了。」

史蒂夫離開牆邊來到巴奇身邊，稍稍猶豫兩秒鐘，他才壓低身子屈起膝來，輕輕地跪在他眼前，一如許多年前他在阿札諾的那個冬夜裡做過的那樣。

他謹慎地望著巴奇的模樣，依舊有些難以置信。七百多個日子不見，男人的棕色長髮短了一些，儘管樣貌有點狼狽，但依稀能看出一張生來就十分俊俏的輪廓。灰藍色的眼睛裡揉雜了些許他不能理解的陌生和冰冷，但卻也真真切切地閃爍著他們曾經都如此熟稔的微光。

他伸出微微顫抖的手，近乎虔誠觸碰巴奇的側臉，「真的是你。」

「是的，」巴奇微微一笑，「史蒂微，是我。」

史蒂夫深深吸一口氣，希望自己能夠冷靜下來，但斗大的淚珠卻不聽使喚地落在巴奇的大腿上，他趕緊抬手抹抹眼睛，事情卻一發不可收拾。

巴奇有些好笑地看著他，卻也沒忍住哽咽了起來，「別哭，史蒂微。」

史蒂夫胡亂點點頭，他想對巴奇笑，但他知道自己現在笑起來的樣子肯定比哭還難看。巴奇見狀發出一聲輕笑，伸手將史蒂夫攬進懷裡，史蒂夫緊緊抱住他，同時極力克制自己不要哭得太厲害。巴奇不輕不慢地用手指梳過他的頭髮，小心地吻吻他的額角，史蒂夫心底一陣氣悶，不由得低聲哭了起來。

「喔，史蒂微。」男人的笑聲從胸口傳來，弄得他的額頭癢癢的。

巴奇溫柔地拍著他的背，不時親吻他的頭頂，史蒂夫安心地躲在他的懷抱裡，很長一段時間以來，他第一次覺得自己回到家了。

「親愛的。」巴奇突然說道。

「嗯？」他回應。

「我把你媽媽的戒指弄丟了。」巴奇稍微退開一些，似乎是想看著史蒂夫的眼睛。

史蒂夫吸吸鼻子，不好意思地垂著眼睛，「沒關係。」

 _我把你搞丟了那麼久，你都沒有跟我計較，你不過就是弄丟了一枚戒指，有什麼好不可以的？_ 史蒂夫心想。

「真的？」巴奇挑起一邊的眉毛。

「真的。」他抬眼看向巴奇，「我可以再買一個新的給你。」

「什麼？」巴奇眨眨眼睛。

「嗯，我有薪水的。」史蒂夫歪頭思考了一下，「…但這個月大概拿不到了。」

巴奇噗哧一聲，被他的話逗得哭笑不得。史蒂夫也跟著傻笑，本來還想問巴奇戒指是怎麼弄丟的，但是一想到可能會聽到什麼可怖又殘忍的答案，他就忍不住想哭鼻子。

「嘿，別哭了。」巴奇捧著他的臉，表情有些無奈，「你是怎麼回事，水做的嗎？怎麼那麼愛哭？」

巴奇替他擦去眼淚，湊上前來親親他的眼睛，又親親他的額頭、他的眉毛、他的鼻子和他的臉頰。史蒂夫咯咯笑了起來，明白巴奇這是在逗他開心。

「巴克，」他抬眼望向巴奇，「我愛你。」

「我也愛你，史蒂微。」巴奇說著，有些膽怯地在他唇邊印下一個輕吻。

史蒂夫抬手按住男人的後頸，兩人的牙齒碰在一起，他放開膽子去咬巴奇柔軟的嘴唇，唇齒之間隱約還能嚐到淚水的鹹味。巴奇大概是被他嚇了一跳，僵住幾秒鐘才恢復正常，而後他張開雙唇，順從地迎合史蒂夫。這個吻就和他所記得的一樣美好，而迷途許久的旅人，終於在漫漫旅程的最後尋到指引他歸家的亮光。

沒一會兒，巴奇有些勉強地推開他，兩人喘息著將額頭靠在一起，周圍的氣息有些令人目眩神迷。

「你的朋友…應該等急了。」

「他不會介意再等一下的。」史蒂夫喘著氣笑道。

外頭傳來兩聲刻意的咳嗽聲，巴奇禁不住笑，史蒂夫又再次親親他的鼻子，兩人瞪著彼此笑成一團，一陣無可奈何的嘆息聲再次出現在門外。

「要不要乾脆等到明天早上好了，對超級士兵來說應該很夠用了吧？」山姆小聲地在外頭碎碎唸道。

「抱歉，山姆。」史蒂夫說著站起身來，拍拍褲管邊的灰塵。

「有些話不是真心的就不用多講了，羅傑斯隊長。」他不用猜也曉得山姆現在肯定在翻白眼。

他搖搖頭，朝著巴奇伸出手來，「你的腳好點了嗎？」

「嗯，好多了。」巴奇握住他的手起身，史蒂夫的耳邊卻響起朗姆洛先前說過的話。

_該放手的時候就要放手，不要執迷不悟。_

史蒂夫不動聲色地按捺心底的忿怒，掌心的力道卻不自覺地加重許多。巴奇被他突如其來的緊繃弄得有些困惑，詢問似地看他一眼，但史蒂夫僅是露出一個有些歉疚的笑，接著搖搖頭，向他表示一切都好。

_是的，巴奇，一切都會沒事的。_

 

-

 

巴奇睜開眼睛，猛地倒抽一口氣。

近旁白雪紛飛，偶爾一陣強風呼嘯而過，眼前的一切都變得十分緩慢。

不遠處的雪地裡，史傳奇再次召喚出分身，而作為第一道防線的鏡像世界抵擋不住外星怪物的蠻力應聲而碎；星爵閃過亡刃用力揮來的長刀，急煞的腳步踏得地面雪花飛濺，他嘴裡罵罵咧咧著什麼，但巴奇什麼也聽不見。

巴奇緩緩垂下眼睛，卻沒見到胸前那個近乎置他於死地的大洞，他下意識抬手按住完好無缺的胸口，隱隱還能感覺到一絲尚未散去的疼痛。

 _他…_ _死了嗎？那現在這是什麼？他在做夢嗎？_ 巴奇恐懼地想道。

巨大的黑影籠罩在他身後，巴奇陡然回過頭，張著血盆大口的外星生物正好朝他咬來，他踉蹌著後退一步，某個像白色蟲繭的東西卻在這時候高速擊中怪物，身材細瘦的少年抓緊時間湊到他面前來，鬆一口氣地望著他。

「彼得？」巴奇試探地問一聲。

「巴奇先生，你沒事吧？」彼得按住他的肩膀。

巴奇再次低下頭去看自己的胸口，深怕這一切都只是某種幻覺。

「我…我剛才看到了奇怪的東西。」

彼得有些疑惑地歪過頭，似乎不是很明白巴奇在說些什麼，然後他看向雪林那頭正和亡刃打得不可開交的星爵。

「喔，我想我得去幫星爵先生了。」彼得說完，伸手朝著某棵巨木射出幾道蜘蛛絲。

巴奇焦躁地環視周遭，緋紅女巫隻身對上暗夜比鄰星打得不可開交，遠方的黑豹驚險地閃過烏木喉的攻擊並重重在他臉上劃出幾道血淋淋的爪痕，獵鷹帶著紅翼在空中竭力掃射太空怪物，同時替正在與黑曜獵手纏鬥的德克斯打掩護。

眼看著越來越多的外星怪物朝史傳奇博士跑去，巴奇緩緩地深呼吸，邁步往史傳奇的方向跑去。他十分清楚無論這是夢境與否，只要這場戰役還在進行，他就得振作起來。抽出藏在身後的半自動狙擊槍，他朝著史傳奇前方大片的黑影掃射，成功替史傳奇爭取不少時間。

「謝了，巴恩斯。」史傳奇甩出手中冒著火花的繩索，瞬間撂倒好幾個怪物。

巴奇點點頭，順手卸掉狙擊槍的空彈匣換上新的，「博士，這裏不太對勁。」

「我知道。」史傳奇很快地看他一眼，再度召喚出鏡像世界擋在兩人前方，「這不是我們第二次打這場仗了。」

「什麼？」巴奇瞪大眼睛看向身旁的人。

史傳奇皺眉望著他，「也不是第三次。」

「…怎麼回事？」

「薩諾斯一直用時間寶石重複同一場戰役。」史傳奇仍然能在這個地方感覺得到時間寶石作用的能力。

「但為什麼？」巴奇匪夷所思。

「也許這之中有什麼破綻…」史傳奇細細思索著，「從來沒有人成功蒐集到六顆寶石，沒有人曉得會發生什麼事，或許是他做了什麼，引起了寶石的反噬呢？」

巴奇靜靜聽著史傳奇的話，他面無表情地盯著自己在鏡面世界的倒影，心裡明白這面鏡子很快就會擋不住那些野蠻的東西。

「我只知道如果這場仗不能結束，那我們注定永遠也贏不了。」

史傳奇微微壓低身子，他舉起雙手輕輕一推，透明的氣體便溫柔地在空氣中流轉，碰觸到鏡像世界的剎那，鏡像裂成萬千碎片在他們眼前四濺，鏡像後頭黑壓壓的怪物們瞬間血肉橫飛，無一倖免。

「會結束的，」史傳奇直起身子，「我們得有耐心一點。」

寬廣的雪原上，帝查拉才剛解決完一票外星生物，鮮少鬆懈下來的他卻被烏木喉擺了一道，死死地被封進冰冷的雪地裡。烏木喉眨眨混濁的雙眼，仔細地打量帝查拉的面具，他扯出一個可怖的怪笑，心中不知道在盤算什麼。

帝查拉想要劃破禁錮著他的冰層，烏木喉對他擺擺手指，無數支細長的冰錐浮現在眼前，尖利的錐尖輕輕抵著他的喉頭。

「不，不，你不會想要這樣做的。」烏木喉對帝查拉微笑，用手指撫過自己臉上的血痕，「我聽暗夜比鄰星說你是某個國家的國王？」

「我聽史傳奇說你是薩諾斯的走狗。」帝查拉咬牙道。

「真有意思，」烏木喉笑一笑，「地球人一個比一個嘴硬。」

「嘿，你這個天殺的怪胎！」

烏木喉立刻轉過頭，便看見朝他飛來的星爵投出兩顆爆破彈，帝查拉逮到機會劃破身前的冰層，再次朝著烏木喉的臉揮出利爪，噁心的血肉霎時四濺，解除面具的奎爾發出亂七八糟的尖叫聲，抬手擦掉耳朵上的藍色外星人血。

「謝了，奎爾。」黑豹誠心說道。

「你可不可以提前說一聲啊，噁，我的天啊。」星爵將藍色的血液抹在樹幹上，一邊克制著喉頭裡的酸氣。

「抱歉。」帝查拉說完，遠處的爆裂聲響引起他的注意。

「是德克斯和螳螂女。」星爵說完重新啟動面具，抓著元素槍就往黑曜獵手和德克斯所在的方向飛去，帝查拉則緊跟在後。

汪達抬手抹去臉邊的血漬，兇狠地瞪著眼前其中一個身形高大的薩諾斯之子。暗夜比鄰星握著三叉矛站在她眼前，神色詭異地盯著緋紅女巫。緋紅女巫咬著牙不為所動，對方卻露出一抹微笑，她舉起手中的長矛，慢慢朝著汪達前進。

「我們又見面了。」暗夜比鄰星揮舞著長矛加快腳步。

汪達屈膝壓低重心，白皙的掌心裡迸出螢光紅色的電流，「而我會再親手幹掉你一次。」

暗夜比鄰星挑釁地眯起眼睛，舉起長矛就往汪達的方向攻擊，汪達毫不畏懼地正面迎戰，接連朝暗夜比鄰星射出好幾道紅光，對方卻像是摸透了她的出招順序似的一一閃過。暗夜比鄰星撞在她身前，汪達抬手擋住朝她而來的利矛，順著力道掉落在濕冷的雪地裡。

「別逞強了，小女孩。」暗夜比鄰星重重落在她眼前，得意地笑道。

有些暈眩的汪達還來不及起身，暗夜比鄰星舉起大矛就瞄準她的胸口刺去。汪達抬手抵住藍色的矛尖，焰紅瑩亮的火球在掌心中閃耀，纖細的雙手幾乎在顫抖，她低吼一聲，奮力將暗夜比鄰星砸進雪地深處。

她猛喘著氣，盯著腳下被渾沌魔法燒的深不見底的洞口，「誰逞強了，臭婊子。」

另一邊的彼得射出蜘蛛絲包住亡刃的鐮刀，一腳踹上亡刃的側臉，他隨後拉起躺在雪地裡的星爵，心裡卻有一種十分怪異的熟悉感。星爵還沒來得及體會什麼叫做心有餘悸，便一把扯過彼得，舉起元素砲就對著再次撲過來的亡刃瘋狂開火。

「…抱歉，星爵先生，我來晚了。」彼得愣愣地盯著身後正在冒煙，失去生氣的亡刃，「還有…謝了。」

「沒關係。」奎爾摸摸自己的臉，略微失神地說道，「小蜘蛛，這是你今天第幾次跟我說你來晚了？」

蜘蛛人和星爵神色怪異地看向彼此，似乎都察覺到這裏有些不太對勁。此時樹林邊傳來的巨大聲響和紅色光芒引起眾人的注意，史傳奇的傳送門在下一刻出現在兩人之間，他們想都沒想便一躍而下。

巴奇狠狠地揮出金屬拳頭揍爛其中一隻外星生物的臉，勒著牠的頸子往撲面而來的其他怪物甩去。趁著醜陋的怪物還在眼冒金星，巴奇拿起背後的狙擊槍掃射，餘光裡一隻怪物從他右邊撞來，他下意識伸手去擋，狙擊槍卻被怪物打到在上，他抄起腰間的利刃朝敵人刺去，卻同時被兩隻怪物同時壓倒在雪地裡。

大張著嘴露出俐齒的噁心生物壓在身前，溫熱而濕潤的鼻息噴在他的臉邊，巴奇試圖用雙腳踹牠們，他繃緊全身上下的每一條神經死命地掙扎。下一個瞬間，兩隻怪物被幾波高射砲轟成蜂窩倒在一旁，巴奇呼出一口氣，全身都是冷汗。

「你沒事吧？」山姆將他一把從雪地裡拉起。

「謝了。」他的呼吸尚未平復過來。

「要謝就謝他們吧。」山姆指著風雪裡隱約可見的三台紅翼，接著發起一貫的牢騷，「這裡的能見度也太低了，不是我要觸霉頭，但史蒂夫他們到底會不會來啊？」

巴奇心底其實也有相同的疑惑，但事已至此，他們早就沒有回頭路可走。

「想想娜塔莎吧，你說過她一定會來救你的，不是嗎？」巴奇舉起狙擊槍朝遠方射出幾發子彈，六個外星怪物應聲而倒。

山姆按著耳機對紅翼下達指令，轉頭看向他，「啊？」

「心誠則靈？」巴奇向他挑眉。

「喲，你居然把我的話給聽進去啦？」

巴奇翻了個白眼，「你這個白癡。」

山姆發出笑聲，得意洋洋地往高空飛去，他舉起半自動手槍朝著再次湧上來的黑色怪物一陣瘋狂的疾速射擊。巴奇不耐煩地抬腳踹開其中一隻學不乖的外星生物，他抬眼望向不遠的距離外，看見黑豹踩著黑曜獵手的屍體走下來。

他對國王微微頷首，卻聽見帝查拉朝著他大聲喊道：「白狼，小心！」

巴奇鬼使神差地側過身，後腰卻仍然傳來一記尖銳的刺痛。雖然劇痛感半分不減，但他很清楚地意識到對方這次並沒有擊中他的要害。他馬上回過頭，散發著霓虹藍光的三叉矛幾乎要碰到他的臉，他抬起金屬手臂抓住長矛，卻被暗夜比鄰星惡狠狠地甩在一旁的雪地裡。

爬出雪坑的暗夜比鄰星朝他飛來，還未能落地便被一顆透著紅光的球給包圍住，她瘋狂地在裏頭掙扎，下一個瞬間被炸得血肉模糊。緋紅女巫控制著裝著暗夜比鄰星遺骸的魔法球體，精準地砸向史傳奇前方那群窮凶惡極的外星生物，而後她趕忙來到巴奇身邊，小心地查看他的傷勢。

汪達輕輕拉開巴奇按著側腰的手，眼眶不住泛紅，「沒事了，這次沒事了，巴奇。」

「是的，汪達，別哭。」巴奇握住女孩的手。

女孩擦掉眼淚點點頭，蒼白的掌心裡冒出一團溫柔的霓紅，她將手按在巴奇的傷處，閃著螢光的紅魔法攀附在血肉邊緣，細細密密地縫補起不斷冒著鮮血的傷口。

星爵望著四散在雪地裡的狼狽戰友，心想今天一定是他有記憶以來第二難熬的一天（沒錯，第一難熬是得知葛摩菈死訊的那天），親眼看著隊友被惡棍踩在腳下、一次又一次地負傷，幾乎所有人都輪番在他眼前送命過不只一次，但他們卻連薩洛斯的一根寒毛都碰不到，更別說是營救葛摩菈了。

「博士，我不認為我們還能再繼續打下去。」奎爾轉頭看向一邊的史傳奇，「這是第幾次，第二十六次嗎？」

「七十四次。」史傳奇瞥他一眼。

「什麼？！我有認真在算耶。」星爵簡直不敢相信，「這到底是怎麼回事？我們到底在等什麼？」

史傳奇這時像是聽見什麼似地回過頭，他面無表情地畫出一個複雜的魔法陣，接著闔上雙眼，沈浸在一種入定的狀態裡。

「博士？喔，不是吧，這種時候你還有閒情逸致打禪？」星爵大翻白眼，轉身斃掉三隻外星生物。

汪達小心翼翼地替巴奇醫治傷口，一種詭異的感覺突然沿著脊椎蔓延到全身，她停頓一會兒，伸出手按住腳邊冰冷的雪地。

「怎麼了，汪達？」巴奇有些奇怪地望著她。

史傳奇睜開眼睛，視線正好對上抬頭看向他的汪達，「他們來了。」

一道閃電般的白色光束從天而降，冰冷的雪花隨之起舞，七彩光暈在雪白的靈魂世界裡格外顯眼，窮追不捨的外星怪物全被光束帶來的藍色電流電得動奄奄一息。刺眼的光芒惹得所有人忍不住閉上眼睛，直到閃閃發光的彩虹光暈忽地褪去，好幾道人影才終於出現在雪地裡。

「喔，天啊。」汪達鬆了一口氣，跌坐在地上。

「好啦，爹地來了，誰準備好要吃點小點心啦？」穿著血邊裝甲的鋼鐵人不可一世地張開手，四副雷射加農砲橫亙在身後。

「史塔克先生！」彼得激動地叫出聲來。

巴奇按著傷處略微吃力地起身，他順著汪達的視線看向一邊，不由自主地屏住氣息。

領在一眾復仇者前方的金髮男人擰著眉頭，不安的眼神來回逡巡，似乎是在尋找什麼。巴奇望著幾天不見便憔悴上許多的男人，想起很多年前在某個陰暗潮濕的地牢裡，當他心懷恐懼睜開眼睛時，也曾經有這麼一個人用這樣的神情望著他。

「史蒂夫。」他啞著嗓子輕聲說道。

那雙湛藍似海的眸子落到他身上，金髮男人微微睜大眼睛，接著對他繾綣一笑。

_他的布魯克林男孩來找他了。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴奇跟史蒂夫終於碰在一起啦，按照一開始的計畫，這兩個人本來要在最後一章才見面，但如果是這樣我可能撐不到寫完最後一章，還是需要一點愛的滋潤的XDDDDDDDD  
> summary出自One Republic的Come Home，凡間塵世裡有那麼多的戰爭，但我眼裡所看到的就只有我和你，很準確地形容出我對盾冬一直以來的看法。


	14. 如履刀刃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking on Knives /  
> I've got a hurricane inside my veins and I want to stay forever.

 

**_二零一七_ **

_你確定要這麼做嗎？_

_我沒辦法相信自己的腦子…_ _所以在有人能破解我腦子裡的程式之前，回去冬眠是最好的辦法，對大家都好。_

_那我呢？_

_史蒂夫，我…_

史蒂夫睜開眼睛，溫柔的彤雲掠過眼角，晨曦在遙遠的地平線漸漸升起。

「各位貴賓早安，這裏是機長，我們即將開始下降，預計將在早上六點十八分降落在瓦干達皇宮私人停機坪，請繫好您的安全帶….」

「閉嘴，威爾森。」坐在後方閉著眼睛假寐的娜塔莎冷冷地說道。

「嘿，給機長一點基本的尊重好嗎？有人開了一整晚的飛機耶。」山姆噘噘嘴巴，細聲細氣地繼續說著，「本人謹代表威爾森航空謝謝羅曼諾夫小姐和羅傑斯先生的搭乘，敬祝旅途愉快。」

娜塔莎發出不耐煩的抱怨聲，沒再繼續搭理山姆，史蒂夫望著擋風玻璃外的天色，靜靜地聽著好友們鬥嘴，嘴邊輕輕勾起一抹淡笑。

黑豹戰機悄悄地在晨光中穿越薄霧、彎繞群山，最終一秒不差的於早晨六點十八分，平穩降落在瓦干達宮殿前的停機坪。三人拿著行李往機尾走去，直到艙門打開時，史蒂夫才發現瓦干達的國王竟親自站在戰機後方等候他們的歸來。

「早安，歡迎回來。」帝查拉雙手背在身後，心情似乎很是愉悅。

「陛下，」史蒂夫張大眼睛，神色有些訝異，「早安，您怎麼來了？」

帝查拉拍拍他的肩膀，領著他往宮殿的方向走去，「有個好消息要告訴你。」

「是娜奇亞回來了嗎？」史蒂夫走在國王身邊，微笑著問道。

「不。」帝查拉望著他說道，「是巴恩斯，他就要醒了。」

清晨六點三十分，史蒂夫獨自站在觀察室的透明玻璃前，胸口溢滿陣陣的窒息感，望著躺在雪白床單裡的巴奇。這不是他第一次來這裡，他還記得有多少個日夜晨昏，他待在這間冰冷的實驗室裡，靜靜地陪著冷凍艙裡那個只是睡著了的人。

巴奇曾經開玩笑地告訴他，待在裡面的感覺就像在西伯利亞的嚴冬裡邊泡冷水澡邊喝伏特加，但史蒂夫卻一點也不覺得好笑。

他突然想起巴奇睡著後的第一天。那是一個很平凡的日子，灰暗的天空下著細雨，室內的溫度低的嚇人。他坐在冷凍艙邊，思考著該和巴奇說點什麼，他有好多的話想對他說，但卻怎麼也說不出口。於是當第一顆星星出現在天邊時，他按按眼睛離開實驗室，並忍不住在走進家門時放聲大哭。

失而復得像是如影隨形的詛咒，終於將史蒂夫徹底擊垮，他站在空蕩蕩的房子裡感受自己的無能為力，深刻意識到沒有巴奇在身邊，自己什麼也不是。

然而他還是日復一日地回到實驗室裡，安安靜靜地坐在一旁，而後在回到家時放任自己哭腫雙眼。有很長的一段時間，他像贖罪似地過著這樣的日子，其他人大抵都是知情的，只是他選擇閉口不談，做為旁觀者的人也不好多說什麼。

直到有一天，他開始唸書給巴奇聽，他告訴他最近家裡的哪些傢俱又挪了位置，分享自己學會哪一道新菜；他漸漸願意跟著隊友們外出執行短暫的任務，先是半天、一天、三天，但五天是他的底線；然後他重新拾起畫筆，不厭其煩地描繪出巴奇在他腦海裡淘氣的模樣，就像他們還在布魯克林的時候，自己經常做的那樣。

而此時此刻的史蒂夫正坐在觀察室的病床邊，隨手翻著自己三天前留在這裡的書。一如過去三百一十四個日子，他安靜地陪著仍然在沉睡的巴奇直到夕陽西下，而那個始終維持著同一個姿勢躺在被單裡的人終於在夜晚降臨時發出一聲輕吟，長長的睫毛顫動著，灰藍色的眼睛緩緩睜開。

「巴克。」史蒂夫放下手裡的書，坐到床沿邊看著剛醒過來的人。

巴奇花上一點時間才終於將目光聚焦在他的臉上，他愣愣地望著史蒂夫，胸口微微起伏，似乎有些喘不過氣。

「嘿，是我。」史蒂夫謹慎地碰碰他的臉，近乎顫抖地說出下一句話，「我是史蒂夫，你認識我的。」

「我知道。」巴奇慢吞吞地眨眨眼睛，「你是史蒂夫，我的布魯克林男孩。」

「嘿。」史蒂夫露出微笑，彎下身來親吻他的臉頰。

巴奇的呼吸有些急促，他瞪著潔白的天花板發愣，似乎還沒完全清醒過來。

「你還好嗎？」史蒂夫撐起身子，握住巴奇冰涼的手。

巴奇依然盯著天花板，「我做了一個很長的夢。」

「是…不好的夢嗎？」

「我不確定。」巴奇皺起眉頭。

醫療人員開始在觀察室忙碌進出，接下來的時間很快就被琳琅滿目的檢查填滿。巴奇坐在實驗台邊，順從地接受任何穿著白袍的人為他抽血、檢查瞳孔。史蒂夫捨不得他才剛醒就得受這種罪，好幾次想出聲阻止，巴奇僅是捏捏他的手要他安靜下來，用微笑告訴他一切都會沒事。

史蒂夫能聽見巴奇沒有說出口的恐懼和焦慮，這對他們任何一個人來說都不容易。

那天夜裡，靜謐的臥房裡只有床單摩擦著肌膚的聲響，還有兩個彼此交纏著的壓抑喘息。史蒂夫捧著巴奇的臉，急切地吻著他的唇瓣和眉眼，他隔著胸膛感受巴奇真切地跳動著的心臟。巴奇的身體在他身下舒展開來，他們交換著一個又一個的親吻，混和著熾熱的汗水，還有他一直沒有停過的眼淚。透亮的汗水沿著側臉落在巴奇的鎖骨上，巴奇抬起右手輕輕替愛人拭去臉邊的水痕。

「我愛你，史蒂微。」他輕聲說道。

「我也愛你，巴克。」說完，他吻住他的眉心。

史蒂夫溫柔地抬起他的膝蓋，將身下的人抱得更高一些，巴奇在他進入時發出一聲輕呼，然後他緊緊地抱住他，專注地感受著他是怎麼在自己體內埋得更深。史蒂夫在愛人的耳邊低喃著細碎的話語，但巴奇只是迷糊地望著他，接著抬高雙腿將他纏得更緊。他在高潮時低泣著喊著他的名字，手指幾乎要嵌進男人寬厚的背裡。史蒂夫牢牢地擁住巴奇，再也不給他機會逃開。

凌晨時分，史蒂夫睜開眼睛，身邊的位置卻早已變得冰涼。他走下床推開房門，隱約看見廚房散發著暗黃色的光暈，他放慢腳步上前，發現巴奇披著薄薄的睡袍坐在餐桌邊，垂著眼睛讀著桌上的一本書。一片柔軟的羽毛輕輕落在史蒂夫的心底，讓他忍不住發出一聲歎息。

巴奇聞聲抬頭望向他，同時合起手邊的書，接著瞇起眼睛對他笑。

「怎麼醒了？」

「沒什麼。」史蒂夫走到他身邊，低頭親吻他的髮旋，「在看什麼？」

「看看以前寫的東西，嘿，你怎麼還把它放在冰箱上？」巴奇無意隱瞞，他放開原本按在書本上的手，環上史蒂夫的腰。

「這樣你什麼時候想看都能找到。」史蒂夫攬住他的肩，「巴克，你還好嗎？」

「我很好，史蒂微。」巴奇停頓一會兒，隨後笑道，「我很好，別擔心。」

他再次低頭親親他的頭髮，巴奇不願意說，他就不多問，只希望無論巴奇是為了什麼心煩，這都能讓他稍微好過一些。巴奇大概也曉得自己在史蒂夫面前藏不住秘密，於是只是起身將筆記本放回冰箱上，頭也不回地走回臥房裡。

史蒂夫端著熱牛奶走進房裡時，巴奇正背對著房門躺在床的另一邊。他輕手輕腳地爬進床裡，拉起薄毯將兩人蓋得嚴嚴實實的，然後愣愣地盯著巴奇的後腦勺發呆，搜腸刮肚地想著自己是不是做了什麼惹得他不高興。

「你腦袋裡在想什麼亂七八糟的東西。」巴奇淡淡地說道。

「沒什麼。」史蒂夫的臉紅了起來。

「是嗎？我躺在這裡都能聽到你腦子裡的聲音。」巴奇的聲音聽起來在笑。

「巴克，」史蒂夫突然問道，「你不高興嗎？」

巴奇聞言立刻翻過身來，他仔細地端詳著史蒂夫，神色看來有些愧疚。史蒂夫隨手抓過一個抱枕塞在巴奇的腰側，他總怕巴奇用左側躺著會不舒服。巴奇見狀笑一笑，他抬起右手，動作輕柔地撫過他的眉宇。

「沒有，史蒂夫，我沒有不高興。」他低聲說道，接著別開眼，「我只是在想，我是不是還沒醒過來。」

「什麼意思？」史蒂夫皺起眉頭，「巴克，你已經醒了。」

巴奇的眼神有些飄忽，他按住史蒂夫眉頭揉一揉，「好啦，好，你別皺眉。」

「嘿，」史蒂夫溫和地扣住他的手，「巴奇，你已經醒了，這不是夢。」

「我知道，我只是…」巴奇發出一聲輕笑，「我想我這輩子真的花太多時間在睡覺了。」

望著巴奇故作輕鬆的樣子，史蒂夫的心幾乎碎成一地，「跟我說說你在想些什麼，好不好？」

巴奇默不作聲地盯著他，眼底一片空落，灰藍色的眸子像是正透過他望著別人。史蒂夫握住他的手，輕柔地吻在他細瘦的指節上，他不知道要怎麼做才能讓巴奇好過一點，他真的不知道。

「我當時是真的忘了你。」良久，巴奇緩緩地開口，「但每次他們讓我睡著的時候，我都會看到你，在夢裡。」

史蒂夫安靜地聽著，牢牢地握著巴奇的手。

「然後我醒過來，回到一個沒有你的世界，我不知道你是誰，可是我一直在腦子裡看見你，這讓我總是很困惑。」

「我很抱歉，我不知道這件事。」史蒂夫近乎呢喃地說著，輕輕將巴奇落在側臉的一綹頭髮塞到耳後。

「然後我今天看到你了，史蒂微。我知道我睡了很久，我能感覺得出來。但我看見你的時候真的好快樂，因為我知道你，也記得你。」他深深吸氣，接著微微一笑，「我記得你小時候的樣子，沒有鬍子的樣子，頭髮短短的樣子。」

巴奇說話的聲音很輕，他伸手梳過史蒂夫的長髮，拂過史蒂夫的眼睛，還有史蒂夫刺乎乎的大鬍子，史蒂夫側過頭親吻他的掌心，逗得巴奇發出低低的笑聲。

「可是我還是不曉得這是不是真的，史蒂微。」巴奇的嘴邊依然掛著微笑，「你能相信嗎？」

「巴克…」

「我一直在想自己是不是瘋了。」他放輕聲音說道，像是怕嚇到史蒂夫似的，「可是認得你是世界上最美好的事情，史蒂微，我真希望這不是夢。」

史蒂夫湊上前將巴奇擁進懷裡，盡其所能的緊緊抱著他，「不，不是的，巴奇，你沒事了，這不是夢。」

他現在總算明白巴奇為什麼要在三更半夜起床翻找那些陳年舊事，畢竟在能真正想起他自己和史蒂夫之前，也就只有那些匆匆記下的破碎記憶足以讓他辨認此時此刻究竟是夢境還是現實。

「噓，沒事的，你很安全，一切都已經結束了。」懷中的人瑟瑟顫抖，史蒂夫慢慢地撫摸他的背脊，「巴克，你在這裡很安全，我會一直在這裡的。」

半晌，巴奇捂著眼睛轉過身去，悶聲說道，「我想睡了。」

「嗯，睡吧。」他小心地從身後攬住巴奇，親吻著他的後頸和肩膀。

「晚安，史蒂微。」

「晚安，親愛的。」

 _沒事的，一切都會沒事的。_ 他在心裡想道。

因為巴奇在他身邊，他有一輩子的時間能讓他知道這不是夢，而他們還有很長的日子要過。他們要一起吃早飯看晨報，一起挑選廚房的壁紙花色，一起窩在冬被裡取暖，一起為生活瑣事爭論，直到兩人厭倦彼此為止，如果真的有那麼一天的話。

史蒂夫閉著眼睛一夜無眠，等到第一道曙光透過米色的窗簾照進房子裡時，巴奇慵懶地翻過身，慢悠悠地睜開眼睛看著他。

「早安，懶惰蟲。」史蒂夫瞇起眼睛笑。

「早安。」灰藍色的眼睛還有些迷茫，「史蒂微…我們在哪裡？」

「我們在瓦干達。」說完，他停頓一會兒，「我們回到家了。」

巴奇聽著他的話點點頭，嘴邊噙著一抹淡淡的笑，史蒂夫微笑著湊向男人，輕柔地吻在他的額前。

薄暮與夜色漸散，太陽依然升起，新的一天再次展開。

 

-

 

橘紅的天色閃著微光，蒼蒼雪花隨風飄落，刺骨的寒風沁入骨髓。

復仇者們如約而至降臨在靈魂世界裡，儘管未來的命運無人知曉，但每個人似乎都在這一刻尋回了自己丟失的那一半。

史蒂夫迫不及待地來到巴奇面前，他半跪在雪地裡捧住他的臉，接著又胡亂摸著他的頸子和肩膀，似乎是在確認他有沒有受傷。他隨後轉頭看向一邊的汪達，整個人像是鬆了一口氣，臉色卻仍然有些蒼白。

「汪達，你還好嗎？」史蒂夫按住她的肩膀。

「我很好，隊長。」汪達點點頭，拍拍史蒂夫的手。

史蒂夫的視線再次回到巴奇身上，當那雙藍色眼睛下移到巴奇的腹部，看見男人腰側的大片血跡時，他驚恐地瞪大雙眼，伸出手就要扯他的衣服。

「史蒂夫，沒事的。」巴奇按住他的手，「汪達已經處理好了。」

「喔，天啊。」史蒂夫焦急地伸手按住他的額頭，摸摸他的臉，「巴克，你沒事嗎？」

「我沒事。」巴奇對著男人微笑，希望能讓他安心一點。

「呃，各位？我想我們又有麻煩了。」站在不遠處的星爵抬手關掉面具，眼底倒映著遠方的綠色光芒。

眾人隨著他的眼神回過頭去，此刻坐在巨大王座上的薩諾斯居高臨下的望著眾人，左手掌中閃耀著綠瑩瑩的光芒。邪惡的半神握起拳頭輕輕一轉，他的四個子嗣重新出現在他身邊，幾張詭異的面容皆帶著令人不安的怪笑。

汪達緩緩從雪地裡站起來，掌心中閃著紅色電流的渾沌魔法早已蓄勢待發，史蒂夫和巴奇也跟著起身，下意識擋在汪達前方。

「復仇者們，我已經等你們很久了。」薩諾斯低沈的嗓音從四面八方傳來，「現在這個，算是我的一點見面禮吧，別太感動了。」

話音剛落，後方蒼白雪林裡傳來巨大的聲響，數十艘巨大的黑色飛船接連降落在林子裡。巨木林子裡很快地騷動起來，長相可怖的外星異形再次壓境，像野獸般爭先恐後地衝進雪地裡尋找攻擊對象。

「他媽搞什麼…」東尼一臉嫌惡地瞪著離他們還有點距離的鬼東西，接著說道，「隊長，我們有可怕的醜八卦危機，聽候你的指示。」

史蒂夫迅速地和汪達對看一眼，汪達會意地點點頭，即刻朝著薩諾斯的方向飛去。巴奇還在猶豫著要不要跟上前，史蒂夫便輕輕拉住他的手，已然替他做好了決定。

「小娜、布魯斯走西面，火箭和我會負責北面，史考特負責東面，羅德打掩護，」史蒂夫按住耳邊的通訊裝置，思索了一秒，「東尼，去幫汪達，其他人看著辦。」

巴奇挑眉看向身邊的人，「真的嗎？」

「巴克，我…我很抱歉，不會再有下次了。」史蒂夫嘆一口氣，「我們走吧。」

收到指令的復仇者們各自散開，東尼朝汪達的方向飛去，剩餘的人則分別前往指定位置。坐在浩克破壞者裡的布魯斯跟著娜塔莎往西側前進，布魯斯在怪物離得夠近時放出大範圍的衝擊波，西側的雪地立刻空出一大塊，他的情緒一直有些緊張，但和娜塔莎分在一組讓他平靜不少。娜塔莎跑在前方，她抽出身後的電擊棍，身手靈巧地連續撂倒阻擋在前的怪物，移動的速度幾乎讓布魯斯眼花。

「布魯斯，別看了。」娜塔莎對著耳機說道，「我需要你的幫忙。」

「噢，噢，我很抱歉。」浩克破壞者說完朝著遠方射出兩道高射砲。

羅德在接近森林時放低距離將火箭拋在雪地裡，隨後開始對著地面的外星生物發射能量砲，黑漆漆的東西霎時倒成一片，染黑了白淨的雪地。他隨後在北方偏西的位置看到一抹熟悉的身影，一隻紅翼同時飛到他身邊來繞了幾圈，守在空中的山姆朝他揮揮手，羅德鬆一口氣，朝他比出一個大拇指。

身形輕巧的火箭在雪地裡翻滾一圈，敏捷地拿起雷射砲朝著湧上來的怪物掃射，他在聽到後方傳來微小的窸窣聲時警覺地回過頭，這才發現有一棵小小的樹正躲在巨木後方朝他招手。

「靠，格魯特！」浣熊一把抱起奔向他的格魯特，「你跑去哪裡了。」

「我是格魯特，我是格魯特。」小樹人緊緊地抱著火箭不撒手。

「螳螂女？」火箭瞄見樹後面的另外一對觸角，「喔，太好了。」

「火箭，小心！」螳螂女發出尖叫，隨之而來的是一陣短促的槍聲。

火箭舉槍回過身，這才看見倒在雪裡血肉模糊的一團東西，他遮住格魯特的眼睛，正好看見巴奇小跑著朝他們的方向走來。

「你們沒事吧？」巴奇看著小樹和螳螂女，「格魯特，你跟螳螂女乖乖躲好。」

「謝了，手臂人。」火箭對他點點頭。

後方突然傳來一聲巨響，巴奇回過頭，「我得走了。」

「我是格魯特。」格魯特皺眉望著浣熊，又看看螳螂女，「我是格魯特。」

「格魯特，你跟著火箭吧，我去幫奎爾，他應該需要幫忙。」螳螂女小聲說道。

「小心一點。」火箭望著遠方的煙硝，再次將手中的雷射砲上膛，「走吧，格魯特。」

史考特安穩地坐在安東尼背上，兩手忙著在腰包裡翻找已經先行被他縮小過的炸彈和模型車。安東尼揮舞著翅膀，口器裡啣著幾輛小玩具車，正耐心等著著史考特給他進一步的指示跟吩咐。

就在蟻人拿起手裡的縮小片，瞇著眼睛試著瞄準的時候，跑在他下方的羅傑斯隊長則選擇與敵人正面衝突。史蒂夫開啟盾牌上的豹爪全力跑向朝他撲過來的怪物，毫不留情地大開殺戒，他觀察著周遭的情勢，一面在心底盤算著該怎麼部署下一步的計畫。

「史考特，隨便丟都會中，別再花時間瞄準了！」史蒂夫踹開一隻怪物，對著耳機大聲喊道，頓時覺得心有點累。

「是的，隊長！」史考特高聲回應道，接著小聲地碎念，「最好是隨便丟都會中啦…安東尼，準備好了，我數到三就丟了喔。」

史蒂夫陡然回過頭，幾隻外星生物迎面衝向他，他直覺舉起雙臂上的汎合金盾擋在眼前，兇猛的撞擊卻突然化成一陣輕風。他疑惑地抬起頭，方才凶狠的怪物全化成青綠色的蝴蝶，美麗的蝴蝶們拍動著翅膀緩緩飛向高空。史蒂夫回過頭，只見身後站著一名陌生人，一雙掌心裡裏閃著可疑的魔法陣。

「謝了，史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」史蒂夫喘著氣對他點頭。

「喔，史帝芬・史傳奇。」史傳奇微微頷首。

「…我的名字，很奇怪嗎？」史蒂夫皺起眉頭，頓時有些尷尬。

 _不，我是說我是史傳奇。_ 史傳奇接著道，「算了，別在意，我是史傳奇博士。」

「喔，史傳奇博士，久仰。」史蒂夫才終於意會過來。

此時一輛巨大的救護車和聯結卡車猛然砸在再次蠢蠢欲動的外星怪物頭上，史蒂夫忍不住扶額，心想這個後援也來得太不及時了一些。史傳奇則是輕輕抖了一下，維持著一貫的面無表情朝天空看去，一個穿著緊身衣的小人，騎著一隻會飛的螞蟻，還亂丟奇怪的東西…他再次望向史蒂夫，心想復仇者聯盟可比他想要有意思的多。

距離目標最近的星爵、東尼與汪達全力朝薩諾斯飛去，卻都在半途被半神的爪牙給絆住。身軀龐大的黑曜獵手一掌朝他們揮來，弄得東尼不得不停下來以加農砲反擊。亡刃再一次攔住星爵，星爵翻了個白眼，無奈地抄起身側的元素槍上陣。汪達看了兩人一眼打算繼續前進，暗夜比鄰星卻像是揮之不去的惡夢一般再次糾纏上她。

只是這次，暗夜比鄰星似乎不打算和她多置一詞，提著長矛便朝她大步前來。汪達以渾沌魔法抵擋，對方卻輕易地突破她的防禦，眼看著矛尖就在眼前，一隻強而有力的手臂瞬間攬住她的腰向後退。墨綠色的披風擋在汪達眼前，洛基輕飄飄地瞥了女孩一眼，隨後望向暗夜比鄰星，白皙的掌心裡閃現兩把冰刃。

「你的魔法很不尋常。」洛基淡淡地說道，他在碰到汪達的那一瞬間就感受到了。

「你的魔法摸起來…才很奇怪。」汪達吞吞口水。

「因為我是神啊，傻瓜。」洛基得意地翹起嘴角，「去對付薩諾斯吧，這裏我來就可以了。」

話音方落，洛基便舉起右手將冰刃擲向暗夜比鄰星，暗夜比鄰星靈敏地閃過攻擊，她沒打算理會眼前的男人，才正打算跟上離去的汪達，第二支冰刃卻在下一刻扎扎實實地刺中她的肩頭，她發出一聲怒吼看向露出壞笑的男人，後者僅是無辜地聳聳肩。

「哎呀。」洛基調皮地說道。

高大的暗夜比鄰星沒有說話，僅是握著手中的長矛朝他走來，邪神見狀伸手跟著摸出那支一直藏在腰間、從瓦干達帶來的伸縮短矛。

「以子之矛，攻子之盾，這樣就公平多了，是吧？」說完，他舉起輕盈的汎合金長矛擋住暗夜比鄰星的第一道攻擊。

帝查拉望著站在他面前的烏木喉，猛然有些恍惚，他不禁在心裡想著究竟眼前的一切是夢，還是方才經歷的一切都不是真的。他下意識朝烏木喉揮出豹爪，三道血淋淋的爪痕出現在他臉邊，連爪痕的位置都跟他記憶中的一模一樣。帝查拉有些驚恐，因為烏木喉再次逮到機會將他困在雪地裡，而細長的冰錐再次浮在眼前，尖利的錐尖抵著他的喉頭，就像他記得的那樣，然而一根尖利的矛卻在剎那射穿烏木喉的太陽穴。

長矛上熟悉的家徽讓帝查拉心底一震，他側過頭看向前來解救他的人，來人不再是奎爾，而是他最信任的女將軍。奧科耶快步走向他，一把將他從雪地裡拉起。

「陛下，這裏可不是發呆的好地方。」女將軍的眼角有些泛紅。

帝查拉拍拍將軍的肩膀，欣慰地微笑，「是的，將軍。」

戰場的另一頭，格魯特緊緊巴在火箭的肩膀上，他專心看著火箭朝著醜八怪異形火力全開，同時幫著幫他還有身邊的人打掩護。巴奇看著小樹人靈巧地伸長手絆倒外星人的樣子，心想他和山姆真是小瞧了人家。狙擊槍的子彈很快用盡，他抬起金屬手臂揍向其中一隻怪物的喉嚨，另一手的狙擊槍卻被打在地上。

看到這一幕的史蒂夫有些分心，他試圖加快速度解決掉眼前的怪物，事情卻沒有想像中順利，不過這次的後援倒是來得很迅速，纏著他不放的敵人被幾道蜘蛛絲綁住，連帶著巴奇身邊的外星生物也一道被捆成白色的繭。

「巴克！」史蒂夫說完，抽出藏在腰間的伸縮短矛丟向巴奇。

巴奇抬手接過短矛，同時按住瓦干達的家徽，原先十分小巧短矛一瞬間延伸成汎合金長矛。他握著手中的無堅不摧的長矛，接著朝史蒂夫點頭。

「喔，嗨，羅傑斯隊長！」彼得熱情地對著隊長揮手，忙碌不已的史蒂夫一手撂倒兩隻怪物，竟然還不忘抽空回頭向他招招手。

巴奇翻了個白眼，「彼得，現在不行，快去幫東尼。」

發著微光的蜘蛛絲纏住黑曜獵手時，東尼正好舉起鋼鐵盾擋住他手指上的利刃，他發射衝擊波將對方打暈，彼得則是順勢在黑曜獵手身上纏繞上好幾圈的蛛絲，接著跳到東尼身邊來，相當輕快地和他打招呼。

「嗨，史塔克先生！你真的帥斃了！」彼得說著脫下面罩。

看到男孩活蹦亂跳的模樣，東尼終於放下心中的大石，眼看著黑曜獵手馬上就要再次掙脫，他趕忙將將彼得一把護到自己身後。

「你來這裡幹什麼？還不閃遠一點，別老是給我搗亂。」他盯著眼前的數據，腦子裡正高速地推算著加農砲的強度。

「巴奇先生要我來幫你。」彼得笑呵呵地說道，「放心，史塔克先生，我不會搗亂的，我現在可是復仇者聯盟的一員。」

聽到巴恩斯要彼得來幫他，東尼的心情瞬間有點複雜，他一面聽著小鬼在耳邊瞎扯，一面在腦子裡計劃要怎麼對付黑曜獵手，幸好他智商奇高，不然普通人哪有辦法同時幹得了那麼多事？最後，他啟動身後的加農砲加上衝擊波，難纏至極的黑曜獵手終於在兩人眼前化成灰燼。

「看你得意成這個樣子，我現在倒是有點後悔了。」東尼褪下鋼鐵面罩看向彼得，「你梅姨不會放過我的，對吧？」

彼得笑容燦爛地著聳聳肩，東尼翻了個白眼，忍不住抬手撥亂他的頭髮。

「別再跟來，去幫史蒂夫。」說完，他朝薩諾斯所在的方向飛去。

雪林裡的星爵一腳踹在亡刃的臉邊，順便將飛行器貼在他背後，這是他第三十一次對上這個怪傢伙，看得他都要膩了。被踢的暈頭轉向的亡刃正要起身，還沒回過神就被飛行器帶的向前猛衝，一名壯碩的男人在這時拿著釜頭朝他們走來，他輕鬆地舉起釜頭將亡刃電成一塊焦黑的炭。

「老兄，」星爵壓低聲音，「你的釜頭那麼厲害怎麼到現在才出現？」

「我得低調一點。」索爾在舉起食指壓住嘴唇，朝他眨眨眼。

「操，拋什麼媚眼。」星爵皺起眉來，耳朵有些發熱。

「走吧，他們需要我們的幫忙。」索爾說著朝樹林外走去，奎爾則起身緊跟在後。

史傳奇飄在半空中，面色平靜地望著坐在王座裡的薩諾斯，還有坐在他身邊不停哭泣的葛摩菈。汪達再次朝著戰場另一端的外星怪物射出幾道紅光，這才趕緊來到史傳奇身邊，而東尼、星爵和索爾也在下一刻紛紛現身。

守在王座裡的薩諾斯輕蔑地朝他們瞥一眼，依舊不為所動，而一旁的葛摩菈則是有些焦慮地東張西望，不時擦擦眼淚。

「所以現在呢？我們要攻擊他嗎？」奎爾不忍心地別過頭，他心裡明白情勢有點不對，但他們這次好不容易才撐到這裏。

汪達冷冷地看著眼前的半神，「無論怎麼做，時間都會重來，不是嗎？」

「確實如此。」史傳奇將雙手背在身後，「但若是時間寶石真的如我們所想的，徹底失控了，那他現在恐怕也跟我們一樣困惑。」

「那我猜我們只能試一試了。」東尼說著看向雷神，「索爾，你準備好了嗎？」

「總是。」索爾舉起風暴毀滅者，震耳欲聾的雷聲從四面八方傳來。

東尼同時全力將加農砲的能量調整到最大，星爵再次開啟面具緊握手中的元素砲，史傳奇畫出的魔法陣閃著耀眼的金紅火光，汪達則放任豔麗的渾沌魔法纏繞在指間。

下一刻，幾個人同時對著薩諾斯展開攻擊，被鵝毛大雪覆蓋的大地一時之間奼紫嫣紅，兩抹強悍而灼眼的綠光和紫光夾雜其中，世界瞬間陷入一片黑暗。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫是超級控夫狂，請在我身邊待好待滿謝謝wwwwwwwww  
> 戰鬥場面真的是寫的又好氣又好笑（詞彙量巨少），幸好下一章荒謬的戰鬥就要結束了。  
> 不過盾冬的部分我寫得滿認真的，而且居然有隱性的床戲（捂胸）我盡力了啦。


	15. 殘局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endgame /  
> Lights will guide you home.

 

 _是你做的嗎？_

_…_ _是的。_

_你付出了什麼代價？_

_一切。_

葛摩菈從來不覺得薩諾斯愛她，她不認為他曾經愛過任何人，或任何東西。

因為薩諾斯沒有心，他不懂什麼是愛，而她從很久以前就十分清楚這一點。

她在還是個孩子的時候就來到泰坦星球，她知道這裡就是她以後的家，卻不曾有過被拯救的感覺。她在以前的星球上很快樂，因為那裡有媽媽，有朋友，有和煦的陽光和輕柔的微風，但薩諾斯奪走了這一切，而他說這是唯一的辦法。

葛摩菈一直不能明白毀掉他人的家園怎麼會等於拯救蒼生，但她仍乖順地跟著半神舞刀弄劍，學習怎麼在絕境裡生存，對己的兄弟姐妹機關算盡。而在所有的孩子裡，薩諾斯最疼愛的始終是她，他總喜歡帶著她一起到其他的星球，逼迫著她替他完成自己心心念念的大業。

她很害怕，她不喜歡，她討厭他叫她女兒，她討厭自己，更痛恨他教會她的一切。

然後他們站在那個陰森蕭瑟的懸崖邊，當她目睹薩諾斯那兩行虛假的眼淚時，她憤怒地質問這個她曾經稱之為父親的人，她從未能夠理解為殺戮之於他意味著什麼，她始終不願意相信他屠殺生靈、折磨人心，還敢大言不慚地說這叫做慈悲。

她沒忍住放聲大笑，因為她知道宇宙終究還是公平的，直到薩諾斯將她手裡的利劍變成閃耀著彩光的透明泡泡，並且堅決地抓著她走向崖邊時，葛摩菈才知道自己真是大錯特錯。

偌大的宇宙裡終究沒有所謂的正義，而薩諾斯竟然真的將她視如己出。

直到他試圖殺了她的那一刻之前，她從來不曉得薩諾斯是真的愛她，而最可笑的是她竟然必須在死前得知這個令人惶恐的事實。

再然後，葛摩菈睜開眼睛，發現自己孤獨地站在一片雪地裡，望著結界中自己的倒影，開始思考這一切的意義究竟是什麼。

在她還是個孩子的時候，薩諾斯總喜歡帶著她慶祝聖誕節。他說那是來自地球的節日，但她連地球在哪裡都不曉得。他們一起會一起佈置聖誕樹，坐在溫暖的火爐前喝著一種奇怪的飲料，她會興奮地拆開聖誕樹下的禮物盒，看著薩諾斯的嘴邊牽起一抹笑。

_這就是他所說的愛嗎？_

於是當葛摩菈在看見雪地裡那個閃閃發亮的東西時，她毫不猶豫地停下腳步。熟悉的銅金色沙漏藏在在冰冷的雪堆下，她和涅布拉小時候總是為了這個小玩意兒大打出手。她微微睜大眼睛，不動聲色地在將自己的劍留在原地。

翌日，女孩再次回到相同的地點，那把劍消失不見，而她忍不住翹起嘴角，一個計劃慢慢地浮現在腦子裡。這場計畫的變數太大，她甚至不曉得參與計劃的會有哪些人，她明白自己必須異常謹慎，保持耐心，而這當中也包括瞞著星爵，並設法讓他帶著他的朋友們在對的時間出現在對的地方。

她將額頭抵在透亮的結界邊，嘴裡輕聲地默念著一串禱文，一個神秘的圖騰從她掌心中浮起，輕輕地刻印在結界表面。那是來自葛摩菈家鄉的古老符咒。要破解薩諾斯的結界並不是件困難的事，因為他太過傲慢，也過於自大。

接下來的日子裡，葛摩菈想方設法讓薩諾斯卸下心防，她努力當他最喜歡的小女孩，包括現在，她和薩諾斯一起坐在那座令人厭惡的王座上時，她不斷地哭泣，因為她知道這會給他一種病態的滿足感，讓他有種一切都掌控在自己手中的錯覺。

掌握著六顆無限寶石的薩諾斯無所不能，他坐在冷冰冰的王座裡，居高臨下觀賞著銀河守護者還有復仇者們和他的爪牙纏鬥。半神十拿九穩地掌控全局，犀利的目光未曾從戰場上移開過。

她得想個辦法讓他分心，她得想辦法讓涅布拉找到見縫插針的機會。

葛摩菈望著雪地裡始終目不轉睛地盯著她看的金髮的男人，那雙海藍色的眼睛似是困惑又像是在等待著什麼，同一時間，一抹藍紫色的影子在雪林裡一閃而過。

女孩的眼淚停了下來。

時候到了。

 

-

 

史蒂夫睜開眼睛，總覺得哪裡不太對勁。

白絮般的雪花飄落地面，細密地覆蓋住眼底的每個角落，清冽的冷風拂過側臉，他不由自主地抬手按住額頭。

隨後一個熟悉的人影從側面跑來，一把攬住他將他撲倒在地，來人朝著他們身後連開好幾槍，拖著他在雪林裡滾了兩圈，一直到看見身後雪地裡的一團血肉時，史蒂夫才猛然回過神來。

巴奇跪起身子，順勢將手槍塞在腰後，接著舉手捧住他的臉。

「寶貝，你怎麼選在這個時候發呆？」巴奇微微喘著氣，擔憂地盯著眼前的人看。

「我，我不…」史蒂夫搖搖頭，握住巴奇冰涼的手，「巴奇，這是怎麼一回事？」

「好，你還不曉得。」巴奇飛快地思索幾秒鐘，接著說道，「這場戰役會一直重複，史傳奇說我們必須想辦法找出破綻。」

史蒂夫聞言皺起眉頭，「什麼樣的破綻？」

「我不知道，不過答應我別再發呆了，好嗎？」說完，巴奇親親他的頭頂，起身往娜塔莎的方向跑去。

史蒂夫呆愣愣地盯著巴奇的背影，雙頰不禁有些發熱，一聲尷尬的咳嗽聲從耳邊的通訊器裡傳來。

「呃，首先，懇請諸位情侶們不要公然在公用頻道裡打情罵俏，」東尼望著螢幕邊計算出來的一串數據，「還有，巴恩斯剛才說的破綻是什麼？」

話才說完，鋼鐵人不得不壓低身子，驚險閃過黑曜獵手使勁甩過來的巨大鋼索。東尼舉起地面的一根乾枯的樹幹朝他扔去，黑曜獵手舉起盾牌甩碎枯木，憤怒地朝著他發出吼叫。

「好吧，這是他第十七次朝我大吼大叫了，還有誰有什麼好主意嗎？」東尼翻個白眼，舉手射出一道藍色的衝擊波。

洛基舉起長矛擋住暗夜比鄰星的攻擊，接著重重地撞開她，他心知肚明來人下一刻會用那支尖利的三叉矛刺向他的肩膀。他在暗夜比鄰星再次丟出三叉矛時順利閃避，而這一點立刻證實了他的猜測，這不是他們第一次打這場仗。

「凡人們，仔細看看眼前的一切。」洛基一邊和暗夜比鄰星周旋，一邊對著通訊裝置說道，「也許我們要找的破綻就在裡面。」

暗夜比鄰星張開細長的手指，三叉矛自動飛回她手裏，她隨後發出一聲低吼便毫不保留地往洛基身上撲去，這時兩道淡藍色的閃電陡然劈在她身上，眼前的人霎時變成一團焦黑的遺骸，掉落在白雪裡的樣子特別刺眼。

洛基捏起鼻子，向來很注重衛生習慣的他討厭這種怪異的氣味，他斜睨了站在一旁的兄長一眼，不大高興地將手裡的短矛收回腰間。

「怎麼？怕我一個人應付不來？」

「我是擔心你，洛基，你怎麼老是能曲解我的好意。」索爾無奈地攤手，心想這個弟弟的良心可能真的被狼吃了。

「話說得可真好聽。」洛基紅著耳朵別過臉，望向遠方的黑煙說道，「走吧，去幫外星老鼠。」

「人家有名字…」索爾咕噥道。

洛基輕輕踹他一腳，「閉嘴，就你能叫人家小兔兔嗎？」

另一邊的雪林裡，星爵和亡刃仍然在和彼此奮力搏鬥。亡刃舉著長刀兇狠地刺向他，奎爾毫不費力地閃開，兩人的動作流暢的像是套過招似的。亡刃對於眼下的情形似乎很是困惑，星爵則趁機摸出外套裡的電流絞索繞住他的腿，並生無可戀地望著正在雪地裡拼命掙扎的對手。

「史傳奇！我們到底要這樣打到什麼時候！？」他洩憤似地直呼博士的名諱，疲憊不堪的他只想和葛摩菈躺在太空船裡聽著音樂，然後一覺到天明。

突然之間，幾隻不曉得從哪裡冒出來的外星怪物朝他撲來，星爵還來不及舉起元素砲，五支飛箭從遠方筆直地朝他們射來，不偏不倚地射中亡刃還有另外四隻醜八怪的眉心。

星爵關掉面具，面色驚恐地瞪著一地的屍體，接著仰起頭來四處張望。

「…博士？史傳奇博士，是你嗎？抱歉，我不是故意抱怨得那麼大聲的。」星爵疑惑地抓抓頭，趕緊飛出雪林去跟史傳奇會合。

這是史傳奇第一百九十三次盯著葛摩菈，他打了一個小小的噴嚏，瞇著眼睛仔細地觀察周遭的一切。

另一頭正和外星怪物糾纏不休的史蒂夫閃過一波攻擊，他腳步不穩地跌進鬆軟的雪地，睜開雙眼後才發現自己身在一個完全不同的地方。史蒂夫警覺地側過頭，而站在他眼前的人是史傳奇博士。

「謝了，史傳奇博士，可以把我送回去嗎？」

「羅傑斯隊長，我帶你來這裡是要你小心地看著葛摩菈。」史傳奇望著遠處說道，「她是這場戰役之中唯一一個沒有改變過行為模式的人。」

他從雪地裡起身，隨著史傳奇的視線看向那個始終坐在王座邊的小女孩，然後又回過頭望著另一邊不斷冒出黑煙的雪林。

「別擔心，我會去支援北面。」史傳奇能看出史蒂夫的憂心，他意有所指地看著金髮男人，「記得， _按著計畫走_ 。」

史蒂夫慎重地點點頭，眼看著史傳奇消失在眼前，隨後再次望向那個叫做葛摩菈的小女孩。史傳奇說的沒錯，女孩自始至終都一直坐在同一個位置上，總是動也不動地望著前方，眼睛裡的淚水從來沒有停過。

身後的林子裡傳來一陣窸窣聲響，史蒂夫仍然盯著葛摩菈，接著伸出汎合金盾牌前的豹爪，毫不遲疑地轉身揮向沒完沒了的外星怪物。

雷神舉起手裡的風暴毀滅者，眼前烏漆抹黑的醜陋怪物立即被電得焦黑。火箭帶著格魯特在怪物之間敏捷地閃來躲去，趁亂用爆破槍在他們身上射出無數個大洞。洛基將尖利的冰刃射向其中一隻怪物的眼睛，沾滿藍色血液的冰刃掉在雪地裡，一枝細長的樹枝纏起冰刃舉到他眼前。

「謝了，小樹枝。」洛基順手接過冰刃，心底猛然傳來一陣奇怪的預感，「索爾。」

「怎麼了？」索爾走到他身邊。

「時候差不多了。」洛基對著兄長眨眨眼睛。

索爾會意地點點頭，他舉起手裡的風暴毀滅者想要召喚彩虹橋，洛基見狀趕緊抬手按住那把沈重的釜頭，非但神情兇狠地瞪著他，還不耐煩地對他『嘖』了一聲。

「你他媽瘋了是不是？」洛基咬牙切齒地說道，「給我用走的。」

雷神一時有些氣悶，但想著弟弟說的也沒錯，他確實該低調一些，於是儘管無奈，他還是乖乖地聽弟弟的話，抓著釜頭扭頭就往高原的方向跑去。

 

-

 

此刻距離戰場大約幾哩外的地方，克林特正舉著弓趴在高聳的懸崖邊測量風向。事實上也沒什麼好測量的，畢竟暴風雪帶來的風差不多就是這麼回事，雜亂無章，喜怒無常，在這種天氣裡射箭靠的不全然是技術，有時候還得賭上那麼一點的運氣。

他瞇起眼睛，細細觀察著戰場上忙得不可開交的戰友們。羅德上校和威爾森交錯著在空中進行攻擊，史考特騎著安東尼不時朝下方丟下幾個巨大的樂高玩具，東尼跟汪達一如既往地展現驚人的傷害力。

視線向下移，地面上的夥伴們的情況看起來有些緊繃。他從一邊的箭筒裡抽出三支箭架在弓上，細細瞄準目標後放出利箭，奧科耶和德克斯身後的幾隻怪物瞬間倒下；他接著又抽出五支箭，這次連看都沒看便朝著雪林裡的某處發射，那個穿著皮衣的傢伙似乎嚇了一大跳，男人震驚地褪下面具，看上去有些手足無措。

「老天，看看那個倒楣鬼的臉。」克林特發出竊笑，像個惡作劇成功的孩子。

他看向距離最遠的黑寡婦和班納博士，十分沉著地朝兩人的方向射出幾支箭，娜塔莎在看到箭時舉手朝他所在的方向比了個中指。鷹眼忍不住微笑，他知道娜塔莎不需要他的幫忙，但布魯斯那傢伙看起來簡直不是一般的靠不住。

「混帳。」黑寡婦的聲音在他耳邊響起。

「別客氣。」他發出輕笑。

身後傳來的腳步聲讓他瞬間繃緊神經，他拉著弓翻身瞄準後方，但從樹林裡走出來的人卻是狼狽不堪、滿身是雪的北歐神祇。全能的雷神抬手拍掉頭頂的雪花，像隻大黃狗一樣甩了甩全身，鷹眼心想遠在他方的洛基看到這一幕恐怕又要大翻白眼。

「你怎麼不用彩虹橋？」鷹眼再次恢復原先的姿勢，朝著廣大的雪原放出兩支箭。

索爾垂下肩膀，走到他身邊來，「洛基說這樣太顯眼了，要我用走的。」

「嗯，有道理。」鷹眼思索了一會兒，洛基的想法確實縝密。

「洛基一向是我們之中比較聰明的那個。」

「…我看出來了。」他搖搖頭，「所以，差不多了嗎？」

索爾隨便應了一聲，胡亂翻出克林特袋子裡的縮小裝置，他打量著手裡的紅色小圓片和藍色小圓片，希臘雕像般英俊的面容竟然露出似是小學生的遲疑。

「隊長，索爾歸隊。」克林特對著耳機說道，看著遠處的史蒂夫踹開一隻外星生物，抬手按住耳邊的通訊器。

「收到，準備就緒再回報。」隊長回應。

「收到。」克林特說完看向身旁的索爾，「索爾，你他媽在幹什麼？」

「這個顏色實在是太令人困惑了。」

「藍色跟紅色才不令人困惑，」克林特整張臉擠成一團，「縮小是用紅色的啦。」

「喔，好吧。」索爾撿起兩個紅色小圓片，又隨手將兩個小藍片塞進腰帶裡。

克林特搖搖頭，再次朝隊長的方向看去，他深吸一口氣，慢慢地讓自己的心理狀態平靜下來。他側頭望向一邊，發現雷神和他的風暴毀滅者早已消失在原地，他會意地拿起其中一支以汎合金打造的箭架在弓上。

「索爾，你準備好了嗎？」他一絲不苟地拉開弓，盯著在箭頭上往前奔跑的迷你雷神。

「好了。」索爾喊道。

「隊長，一切就緒。」克林特瞇起眼睛，瞄準半神的太陽穴。

「好，聽我的指令。」隊長低聲說道。

「收到。」鷹眼握緊右手裡的弓，左手捏著箭向後拉，「索爾，預備。」

只有螞蟻那麼丁點大的索爾拿著風暴毀滅者，壓低重心站在弓箭的前端，朝著克林特揮揮釜頭以示理解。

克林特隨後像是進入某種入定的狀態，他心無旁騖地盯著目標物，謹慎地感受著強風掠過髮梢的力道，細密地計算著開弓的角度。

「克林特，現在。」隊長的聲音在耳邊響起。

「抓緊了，索爾。」鷹眼說完高舉起弓，同一時間果斷地鬆開手。

克林特望著泛著銀光的箭筆直地朝著橘紅色的天邊飛去，再次伸手將銀灰色的箭架上弓，待在懸崖邊靜心等候。

接下來的一切就看天意了。

 

-

 

這不是復仇者們第一次以寡敵眾，但卻是這之中最艱難的一次。

娜塔莎側身踢出一記兇悍的迴旋踢，抄著手中的電擊棍刺向噁心怪物的眼睛，浩克破壞者在距離不遠的地方對著另一群怪物發射光砲，但布魯斯可能沒注意到自己沒有將對講機靜音，他焦急的驚呼聲已經在公用頻道裡無限放送好一陣子了。

紅髮女人放低重心準備解決朝她靠過來的三隻醜八怪，三支利箭冷不防地破風而至，將幾個不速之客死死地釘在雪地裡，娜塔莎頭也不回地朝後方比出一根中指，豔紅的唇角勾起一抹微笑。

「各位，把戰線拉近一點。」史蒂夫的聲音從公用頻道傳來，暗示這場戰爭的尾聲或許終將要到來。

「收到。」娜塔莎打量一下周遭的情勢，再次打開另一個頻道，「布魯斯。」

「是的，娜塔莎？」浩克破壞者笨拙地踢開腳邊的外星怪物，動作有些遲疑。

「去支援隊長，這裏我跟巴恩斯來就行。」

「可是…」布魯斯有些猶豫。

「我跟威爾森會幫他們打掩護，快去吧，班納博士。」羅德的聲音在頻道裡響起。

布魯斯略仍然有些遲疑，最後卻還是調頭往史蒂夫所在的地方前進。娜塔莎看著浩克破壞者遠去，轉身朝著巴奇的方向走去。羅德和山姆盤旋在上空，若有似無地慢下射擊速度，好讓外星怪物能繼續往前，越過那條他們先前緊緊守住的戰線。

史傳奇雙手合十劃出一個散發著火花的金色圓圈，再次召喚出令人眼花撩亂的分身來對付眼前的怪物。帝查拉撞開其中兩隻怪物，驍勇善戰的女將軍奧科耶則以長矛迎戰，團隊默契很大程度加快這些生物的消亡，況且戰鬥的時間一旦拉長，即便是外星生物也受不住這樣的疲憊。

「史傳奇博士，去幫汪達他們吧。」帝查拉對身邊的人說道，「這裏還有我們。」

史傳奇飛快地估量局勢，對著國王微微頷首後便消失在原地。火箭朝著帝查拉比出一個大拇指的手勢，繼續帶著格魯特在怪物腿邊打游擊戰，而德克斯則靠著浣熊和小樹人的偷襲，舉著雙刀順利幹掉好幾隻暈頭轉向的醜陋生物。

巴奇和娜塔莎慢慢退到一處雪崖下方，他握住紅髮女人的手掌將她甩向湧上來的一群怪物。娜塔莎撞在牠們身上，落地的瞬間立刻蹲低撂倒四隻怪物，她順勢舉起電擊棍刺穿其中一隻怪物的咽喉，接著騎上另一隻的肩頭，毫不手軟地將怪物的頭扭斷。

「喔，天啊，真是噁心死了。」娜塔莎踩著外星生物還未倒地的屍體，輕巧地踹上另一隻怪物的肩胛骨中央。

緊跟在她後方的巴奇丟出手裡的汎合金長矛，強勁的力道射穿三隻怪物的胸口，他揮拳揍向另一隻朝娜塔莎撲去的怪物，狠狠踹斷紅髮女人身下那隻怪物的膝蓋。娜塔莎再次握住他的手越過他的肩膀，順手抽出巴奇方才插在幾隻怪物胸前的矛，俐落乾淨地刺進他身後那隻怪物的嘴裡。

「 _幹得好，娜塔莉亞。_ 」巴奇用俄語說道，抬起手和娜塔莎擊掌，畢竟是他親手訓練出來的殺手，合作起來得心應手。

「 _你也不賴啊，雅科夫。_ 」娜塔莎笑著回應，下一刻卻看見眼前的巴奇瞪大眼睛，他伸手將她推到一邊，接著被什麼東西抓著咽喉按在冰冷的石璧上。

高大的黑曜獵手緊緊勒著巴奇的頸脖將他抵在石壁邊緣，巴奇使盡全身的力氣抵抗，金屬手臂正好卡在黑曜獵手的手掌和他的頸子之間。娜塔莎幾乎在下一秒就恢復意識，她起身朝著眼前的龐然巨物丟出兩顆爆破彈，同時對著通訊器發出求救訊號。

「羅曼諾夫和巴恩斯請求支援。」她發送了自己所在的位置，再次用電擊棍展開攻擊，但對方卻只是輕而易舉地將她掀翻在雪地裡。

黑曜獵手面對娜塔莎的攻擊不為所動，僅是加重手裡的力道。娜塔莎看著巴奇咬著牙苦撐的模樣，知曉兩人絕對撐不到後援前來，她迅速地環視周遭的環境一圈，然後注意到低崖上的一顆巨石。女人踩著突起的石頭爬到崖壁邊，接著抽出腰側的爆破槍朝著石塊下方的積雪層發射。

沒一會兒，低崖周遭發出陣陣低鳴，娜塔莎立刻放手落回地面，但她只來得及看著那塊沈甸甸的石頭如她所料的砸中黑曜獵手的頭頂，而早已經暈過去的巴奇像輕薄的紙片一樣掉在雪地裡。

下一個瞬間，靄靄的積雪和碎石伴隨著低沈的地鳴鋪天蓋地而下，娜塔莎只能緊閉雙眼，舉起雙手護住頭部。

 

-

 

綿細的雪花持續從天空墜落，橘紅色的靈魂世界裡一片蒼茫，但這並不影響史蒂夫全神貫注地望著坐在王座上的紅髮女孩。

他記不得這是自己第幾次這樣仰望著女孩，但這段時間以來，她確實從來沒有移動過位置。她乖巧地坐在薩諾斯身旁，總是一臉淡漠地望著前方，偶爾一對眼睛會忍不住飄往雪林的方向，而那張粉綠色的臉頰總是掛著兩行眼淚。

復仇者們按照他的指示逐漸將戰線往後拉，他已經可以在餘光裡看見東尼和汪達的身影，史考特、布魯斯和洛基也在不遠的地方徘徊，最重要的是索爾已經到懸崖上去和克林特會合。

箭在弦上，他們只需要等候適當的時機，這一切就可以畫下句點。

耳裡傳來求救訊號，他按著耳機回應，「誰去看看小娜和巴奇？」

「我正在路上，隊長。」羅德立刻答道。

史蒂夫按捺住心底的不安，目光依舊緊鎖在著葛摩菈身上。女孩的情緒比起先前躁動許多，烏溜溜的眼睛轉來轉去，似乎是在思考什麼，那雙烏黑的眸子忽然看向他。史蒂夫愣了一會兒，接著微微睜大眼睛。

_女孩的眼淚停了下來。_

史蒂夫屏住呼吸，再次按住耳機，「克林特，現在。」

話音剛落，一隻巨大的粉紅小豬公仔陡然被砸到薩諾斯面前。半神面對突如其來的襲擊，僅是冷笑著握起左手，一道紫光瞬間將粉紅色的小豬公仔炸成碎片。史傳奇見狀張開手比劃出魔法陣，召喚出鏡像世界橫亙在陸續抵達的復仇者們面前，直接擋開薩諾斯回彈過來的尖利碎屑。

「那是什麼東西？」星爵望著地面上的粉色碎末，好奇地看向史考特。

「那是凱西的玩具公仔，喔，凱西是我女兒。」史考特翻出口袋裡的棒棒糖和零錢，對著他聳聳肩，「出門的時候急了點。」

史傳奇隨後撤掉鏡像世界，雙手握著兩條火金色的長鞭，看準時機一舉甩向薩諾斯他的左手，彼得抓準時機從一旁射出蜘蛛絲纏住他的四肢和手指。薩諾斯輕鬆地掙開蜘蛛絲，星爵立刻丟出電流絞索纏住他的右手，半神為電流帶來的疼痛倒吸一口氣，臉色沉了下來，而星爵往這才發現葛摩菈早已不見蹤影。

史傳奇接著在薩諾斯頭頂畫出傳送門，螳螂女再次落在他的肩上，她如法炮製像上一次一樣按住半神的頭，薩諾斯開始使勁地掙扎，電流絞索幾乎要被他掙脫開來，彼得和星爵跟著被甩到一旁。

浩克破壞者及時降落在他們之間，接著朝著薩諾斯的臉揮拳，薩諾斯立刻脫開絞索重重地反擊，擋不住兇狠力道的班納博士狼狽地滾到雪地裡。

「博士，你還好嗎？」史蒂夫詢問布魯斯。

「我沒事！」布魯斯尷尬地笑道，接著咬牙切齒地責備始終不聽他使喚的浩克，「大傢伙，你怎麼還不出來啊？」

史傳奇回頭和史蒂夫對看一眼，史蒂夫朝他頷首，緊接著領著另一半的復仇者準備和他們有意引導到這裡來的外星怪物對戰。帝查拉、奧科耶和洛基站在他身邊，火箭和德克斯也在不遠處，全副戒備地擺出戰鬥的標準姿勢。山姆和羅德盤旋在上空，耐心地等候他的指令。

「復仇者們，準備好了。」史蒂夫盯著遠方，深吸一口氣。

緋紅女巫飛到空中，掌心裡的渾沌魔法蠢蠢欲動，她屏氣凝神，朝著薩諾斯射出閃亮的紅光。鋼鐵人也來到她身邊，展開身後的加農砲和衝擊波並將強度調到最大，直接瞄準薩諾斯的左手。

這時，一支銀灰色的箭突破風雪從遠方的懸崖上射了過來。

薩諾斯大吼一聲，十分巧妙地閃過那支箭，兇狠地將坐在他肩上的螳螂女扯下來。彼得和星爵眼見情況不對，再次丟出蜘蛛絲和絞索球牽制住薩諾斯的左手。東尼不耐煩地咬緊牙關，繞行一圈再次朝著薩諾斯射出能量砲。

然而得到所有無線寶石的薩諾斯即便無法握住左手，那一絲微弱的紫色光芒卻仍然足以將他們所有人同時震開。

汪達憤怒帶著驚慌的叫聲讓史蒂夫不得不回過頭，他盯著半空中那個漸漸由小轉大的黑色身影，同時稍稍移動腳步，正好在螳螂女掉進雪地前接住她。螳螂女猛地掉進史蒂夫的懷抱裡，其中一隻手意外碰到男人的額頭，她不由自主地發出一聲輕呼。

「你受傷了嗎？」史蒂夫聞聲問道。

「喔，原來你就是巴奇的男朋友。」螳螂女不大好意思地笑道。

「…對，是我。」史蒂夫尷尬地將螳螂女放下，趕緊看向閃過飛箭的薩諾斯。

薩諾斯閃過了鷹眼的箭，而接下來的一切全發生在電光石火之間。

只見消失好一陣子的索爾舉著風暴毀滅者出現在空中，他嘶吼著飛向薩諾斯，沈重的釜頭直直砍向半神的頭，復仇者們也在同一剎那朝著薩諾斯展開攻擊。

就在泰坦半神微笑著作勢握起拳頭之際，有個力量推了他一把，胸有成足的雷神落在薩諾斯身後的雪地裡，不可置信地轉頭望向那個推開薩諾斯的人。

「原來你從一開始就是站在他那邊的嗎？」雷神冷冷地瞪著葛摩菈，咬牙問道。

星爵倒抽一口氣，其他人一時之間也愣在原地，就連薩諾斯也像是著了魔似的，僅是一語不發地盯著眼前的葛摩菈看。索爾心有不甘，他舉起暴風毀滅者再次砍向薩諾斯，半神卻輕易地抓住他的咽喉，一如他先前在阿斯嘉德難民船上曾經做過的那樣。

薩諾斯不可思議地望著葛摩菈，漆黑的眼底滿是困惑，或許還有一點勉強能夠稱之為人性的東西，他當然不相信葛摩菈會救他，但此時此刻，他卻迫切地想知道她究竟為什麼要這麼做。

「為什麼？」薩諾斯問道，「為什麼要救我？」

「因為我是你的女兒。」葛摩菈看著不斷掙扎的索爾，「還有我需要時間。」

「需要時間？」薩諾斯靜靜地望著她，似乎對她接下來要說的話很感興趣。

「是的，時間。」她對他微笑，「永別了，薩諾斯。」

涅布拉冷不防地出現在薩諾斯身後，她握著葛摩菈留下的劍跳到空中，迅雷不及掩耳地將劍狠狠刺入薩諾斯的頭頂。薩諾斯頓時發出一聲憤恨的怒吼，他鬆開幾乎要昏過去的雷神，動作粗暴地將涅布拉從他身上撕扯下來。

「奎爾，快啊！」涅布拉朝著星爵大吼道。

星爵逮著機會舉起元素槍朝著薩諾斯猛射，汪達和史傳奇也聯手以魔法控壓制住他，而始終無法變身成功的布魯斯也終於在此刻掙脫桎梏，許久沒有出現的浩克有如洪水猛獸衝向薩諾斯將他按倒在地，並且不忘隨手撈起躺在雪地裡的索爾。

暴風雪越來越強烈，寒冷的雪花幾乎遮住眾人的視線。東尼想趕緊在能見度還沒完全消失前給薩諾斯最後一擊，但後方傳來的怪叫聲卻讓他心底發毛。更多不堪入目的外星生物傾巢而出，蝗蟲壓境一般地朝他們狂奔而來。

「這傢伙要不是真的要掛了，那就是我們這次真的徹底把他惹毛了。」東尼低聲說道。

「讓我們祈禱是前者吧。」史蒂夫淡淡地說道。

眾人視死如歸，史蒂夫壓低重心舉起雙手的盾擋在身前，站在他身邊的黑豹和奧科耶也一樣，火箭拍拍坐在他肩上的格魯特，同時將手裡的雷射砲上膛，洛基和德克斯則是老神在在地握著手裡的雙刀。

強勁混亂的風雪交加，薩諾斯跪在雪地裡，雙眼裡迸出刺眼的亮光，外星怪物的慘叫聲越來越尖銳，淒厲的叫聲中夾雜著恐懼。醜惡的怪物終於近在跟前時，史蒂夫忍不住閉上眼睛將盾牌擋在眼前，但預料中的衝擊力卻在剎那間消散。

好一會兒，復仇者們緩緩地睜開眼睛，這才發現眼前只剩下一片灰燼，薩諾斯和他的四個子嗣們不見蹤跡，所有的怪物皆不復存在，而暴風雪也在這一刻戛然而止。

眼前的時間霎時變得十分緩慢，四散在雪地裡的復仇者們一一起身，似乎還沒完全反應過來。

東尼細細查看暈倒在雪地裡的彼得，抬頭看向攙扶著奧科耶的帝查拉。螳螂女小心地摸摸涅布拉的頭，火箭仰頭看著德克斯擦去眼角的淚水，坐在火箭肩上的格魯特則是伸長手拍拍他的肩膀。

星爵站在雪地裡環顧四周，慢步走上前去抱住正躲在王座邊哭泣的小葛摩菈，他輕柔地拍拍女孩的背，小聲地告訴她一切都已經結束了。

洛基緩慢地走到索爾身旁，屈膝在鬆軟的雪地裡，他傾身湊到兄長耳邊，輕聲地對他說道：「就像我說的一樣，哥哥，陽光一定會再次照耀在我們身上的。」

史蒂夫趕到黑寡婦最後發出求救訊號的位置，隨即看見蒼白雪丘裡的一縷紅髮，他將娜塔莎身上的雪撥開，動作輕緩地搖醒她。

「…隊長？」娜塔莎說著咳出嘴裡的水。

史蒂夫按住她的肩膀，「小娜，巴奇呢？」

娜塔莎愣愣地望著他幾秒鐘，這才猛然坐起身，回頭看著崖壁下方的一座小雪堆。

 

-

 

他做了一個很長的夢。

然而他卻不曉得那個一直出現在夢裡的男孩是誰。

男孩的個子瘦小，膚色白的近乎透明，他有著一頭柔軟的金髮，還有一雙和大海一樣清澈的藍眼睛。

他覺得他長得很漂亮，就是脾氣不是太好的樣子。

後來男孩長大了，他的身量變得高大挺拔，臉龐漸漸爬上太陽親吻過的痕跡，麥金色的頭髮和藍寶石般的眼睛那麼耀眼，再也不容世人忽視。

他再也不屬於他，他成為年輕士兵都搶著仰望的軍人，成為女孩心底最想親吻的愛人。

他從來沒有將自己心中的恐懼說給男孩聽，但男孩卻總能以最溫柔的方式告訴他沒關係，告訴他一切都會沒事，然後他會心軟地對著男孩微微一笑。

他在夢裡見過男孩不下千次，他不曉得男孩是誰，為什麼總是出現在他的夢裡，但他卻能夠清楚地記得他們相處在一起的每分每秒。

他知道布魯克林的每條小巷子能夠通到什麼地方，他曾半騙半拐地帶著男孩翻過學校的圍牆，也曾哄誘過男孩跟著他把沒有付錢的漫畫偷渡出書店，他會在他們一起躺在露台乘涼的時候跟男孩說實話，男孩總會氣得不願意看他，接著在下起毛毛細雨時脫下外套替他擋雨，可是他明明才是那個不能淋雨的人。

他知道男孩不適合經常出門，但他總喜歡帶男孩去曬曬太陽，他喜歡在有陽光的日子帶著男孩到海邊去嬉戲，他喜歡看著男孩在雲霄飛車上恣意大叫，也喜歡他總是盛著星星的眼睛，但他不喜歡男孩吐得亂七八糟的模樣，每到這種時候他就會想，他以後再也不拉著男孩陪他一起玩這些了。

他知道男孩喜歡秋天，因為這個天氣會讓他的氣喘和緩許多，他每天都去男孩的家門口等著他一塊兒上學，他會帶著男孩繞遠路，走過那一條堆滿楓葉的美麗大道，他拉著男孩踩在乾燥的葉片裡，惹得他發出咯咯笑聲，男孩總是懊惱地說這樣他們上學又要遲到，卻從來都沒有停下跟在他身邊的腳步。

他知道下大雪的日子很難熬，男孩的體溫總是熱呼呼的，卻什麼也不願意說，他不厭其煩地帶著媽媽煮的雞湯和漫畫本去找他，然後在他百般拒絕的情況下擠進他的小毯子裡，聽著男孩長篇大論美國偉大的歷史和羅浮宮裡的美術作品，多半的時候他聽不懂也不感興趣，但這卻是他記憶裡最美好的下雪天。

他知道總有一天會有人和他一樣，終於發現男孩有多麽的好，但那個叫做瑪格麗特的女孩簡直得寸進尺，她在上課的時候悄悄地和男孩傳紙條，下課的時候總是纏著男孩問東問西，她會問男孩假日的時候都在做些什麼，也想知道他最喜歡哪個畫家，他氣壞了，卻什麼也沒說，因為他知道這對男孩來說或許是件好事。

他以為男孩也許永遠也不會察覺到他的心思，尤其他還在離開的前一晚刻意安排了一場雙人約會，他可以理解男孩為什麼先行離去，但他沒想到男孩竟然會在他走進家門時突然吻住他，他瞪大眼睛發愣，接著只問男孩這算不算他們的第一天，然後男孩溫柔地捧著他的臉，他說這是他們的第十三年。

他想念和男孩一起坐在窗台邊的日子，他會坐在那裡花上一整天的時間發呆，看著男孩耐心地在白紙上塗塗抹抹，有時候他會出現在畫裡，有時候不會，有時候他會調皮地弄亂男孩的金髮，有時候他會親暱地靠在男孩的肩上，小聲地在男孩耳邊說些不著邊際的話，說著跟他待在一起有多麽快樂。

他看著男孩專心作畫的側臉，伸手將那一縷落在他額前的瀏海輕輕撥開，男孩笑著用畫筆戳戳他的手背。

然後他想起了泳池底的那支畫筆，那隻沾染著灰色顏料的畫筆。

他記得那個夏天的游泳池，那是他和男孩第一次見面，他自告奮勇地要替男孩撿掉在泳池底的畫筆，卻吞下一肚子的涼水。

冰冷的水底漆黑無光，凝重的寒氣像是鬼魅一般透進骨子裡，刺得他的四肢發疼發酸，被什麼東西壓住的胸口劇烈地抽痛起來，他想大喊出聲卻一點力也使不上，然後他感覺到自己正在慢慢下沉。

直到一隻強而有力的手將他從夢境的盡頭撈起，接著小心而堅定地擁住他。

_巴奇？快醒醒，求求你，巴奇。_

他不曉得巴奇是誰，但他知道那是夢裡那個男孩的聲音。

_巴奇，巴奇，我就在這裡…_

男孩聽起來就要哭了，這讓他的心裡很不舒服。

_巴克，留在我身邊。_

這不是男孩第一次這麼對他說了。

 _巴奇…_ _巴奇，請不要離開我。_

我不會的，史蒂微。

 

-

 

巴奇睜開眼睛，驟然倒吸一口氣，冷冽的氣息灌進鼻腔裡，惹得他猛烈地咳了起來。

「天啊，巴奇。」史蒂夫屏住氣息，接著緊緊地將他扯進懷裡。

他急促地喘著氣，抬手環著史蒂夫的頸子，「…我在這裡，史蒂微。」

「別走。」史蒂夫用盡全力擁住他，像要將他嵌進身體裡那般用力。

巴奇輕吻在男人的側臉，「史蒂微，我哪裏也不會去的。」

史蒂夫退開一些，不敢相信地看著他的臉，「你在這裡。」

「是的，史蒂微，我在這裡。」巴奇碰了碰史蒂夫額前的那一綹頭髮，「嗨。」

「嗨。」史蒂夫再次抱緊他，將臉埋在他的頸邊，「天啊，巴克，我真的好抱歉。」

「我知道，我知道。」巴奇在他耳邊輕聲說道，「我也很抱歉。」

巴奇不曉得史蒂夫為什麼要道歉，但他這麼做是為了自己差點又要把他的史蒂微給嚇壞了。他閉著眼睛平復紊亂的呼吸，動作輕慢地梳著男人的金髮，不時親親他的額角，他知道這麼做總能讓男人安靜下來，換作在家裡，史蒂夫早就要睡著了。

「嘿。」他溫聲說道。

「嗯？」

「你還記得那一次我問你這是不是我們的第一天，然後你說…」

「這是我們的第十三年。」史蒂夫笑道，他溫熱的氣息縈繞在他頸邊，「我記得，然後我又親了你一次。」

「我知道，真是便宜你了。」巴奇摸摸他的臉頰，「混蛋。」

「你才渾球。」史蒂夫被他的話逗得破涕為笑。

巴奇伸手替史蒂夫抹掉眼角的眼淚，小心地捧著他的臉，細細地打量著他的模樣。

「所以，我猜一切都結束了？」他挑眉問道。

「是的，一切都結束了。」史蒂夫笑著看他，輕柔地摸摸他的眼睛。

巴奇傾前抵著史蒂夫的額頭，兩人溫軟的氣息交織在一起，充滿著冰雪和汗水的味道。

「我們回家吧，巴克。」史蒂夫低喃道。

「好，我們回家。」巴奇在男人的唇角印下一吻，再次將他抱進懷裡。

這個久違的擁抱就和他記憶中的一樣和煦，而在漫長的路途中幾經迷失的旅人，終於在旅程的最後找到那盞指引他歸家的燈火。

 

-

 

此刻在雪林的某處，復仇者們偷偷摸摸地站在樹下，心中燃燒著八卦之火，肆無忌憚地看著他們尊敬的隊長和他的伴侶卿卿我我。

「等等，史蒂夫是在哭嗎？」索爾皺起眉頭。

「怎麼，你沒看過嗎？」洛基嗤笑一聲。

「喔？難道你看過？」索爾問他。

「喔，我看過的東西可多了。」洛基吹吹指甲上的灰塵。

「嘖嘖，情侶談起戀愛來還真是不害臊，對吧？」山姆側頭對著黑寡婦挑眉。

娜塔莎翻了個白眼，站在一旁的布魯斯不安地拉拉索爾借給他的袍子。

「什麼情侶，他們早就結婚了。」東尼不屑地哼一聲。

「什麼？有人收到邀請函嗎？」克林特壓低聲音，語調聽起來頗有點挖苦的意味。

「什麼？有人辦了婚禮卻沒人收到邀請函？」史考特十分進入狀況。

「新來的，少講得一副有婚禮你就能參加的樣子。」克林特推推他。

「喔，我的老天，聽聽巴恩斯的話，這樣就算便宜他？」東尼擺出一副惹人嫌的嘴臉，「巴恩斯要是知道隊長說他們早就已經結婚七十四年那還得了。」

「他們已經結婚七十四年了嗎？」帝查拉摸摸下巴。

「所以秀起恩愛才那麼沒有下限啊，看看這些折磨人的老夫老妻。」山姆搖搖頭。

「老夫老妻？」彼得突然問道，「等等，誰是夫，誰是妻？」

「小孩子問那麼多幹麻。」山姆翻個白眼，「管一下好不好，史塔克？」

「喔，他可不歸我管。」東尼擺擺手，「嘿，小鬼，別到處亂摸，髒死了。」

汪達望著史蒂夫和巴奇的重逢很是感動，但同時心底卻又有一絲哀戚。

「嘿，孩子。」克林特攬住她的肩膀。

「嘿，克林特。」汪達將頭輕輕靠在克林特的肩上。

「想聽個好消息嗎？」克林特看著汪達抬起頭來看他，接著說道，「幻視在瓦干達等你回家。」

汪達聽完忍不住將臉埋進掌心裡，小聲地喜極而泣起來，克林特將她抱進懷裡，安慰地拍拍她的背。

「克林特，自愛一點。」

「閉嘴，東尼。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大戰終於結束了，超不合理的劇本終於結束了！！！巴奇跟小娜甩來甩去那段寫得滿開心的，希望黑寡婦電影裡可以讓巴奇參一角。  
> 不要臉的盾冬夫夫要開始到處曬恩愛囉，剩下歡樂的最後一章，還有尾聲。


	16. 星光閃耀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sky Full of Stars /  
> To see you again, to be your friend, to hold you in my mind.

 

**二零一八年七月號｜浮華世界專題｜克莉絲汀・艾佛哈特**

_作為一名事業有成的企業家，東尼・史塔克始終是業界裡的標竿人物，除了科技產業以外，這位成功人士還同時跨足慈善、教育、兒童醫療以及拯救世界，並同樣締造出亮眼的表現。上個月底，史塔克以復仇者聯盟代表的身份與其他已知勢力簽下泰坦和平協定，同意由六個不同的組織共同守護六顆無限寶石以守護世界和平，避免無限之戰的慘劇再次發生。不過值得關注的是，史塔克不僅事業閱歷十分豐富，私生活也同樣精彩，而這位花名在外的王老五即將要在這個月與愛情跑多年的史塔克企業執行長維吉尼雅・波茲訂下終身，成功脫離黃金單身漢俱樂部，細數他過去的情史…_

東尼快速地瀏覽過專題報導的摘要，沒忍心再繼續讀下去，沒一會兒，他又伸手摸摸那張帥氣的封面照片，才煩躁地闔起手裡熱騰騰的雜誌。他按著額頭心想自己十年前怎麼就惹上了這個女的，不過仔細想想，她也沒寫什麼太過出格的內容，這樣他們之間也算是扯平了。

喔，管他的，他要買下這個月所有的浮華世界雜誌。

「東尼，你在幹什麼？時間差不多了。」羅德走進門來，他正好把雜誌收到身後。

「沒什麼。」東尼抬起頭來，發現跟在羅德身後的幾位男士，「喔，嗨，各位，謝謝你們來參與這場讓我一點也不焦慮的婚禮。」

全體復仇者們都盛裝前來參加東尼和小辣椒在紐約的婚禮，外界先前就曾經預測他將會在某個高級俱樂部舉辦奢華至極的派對婚禮，但沒想到他最後卻選在郊區外的一間小教堂。那是他父母親訂下終身的地方，而地點當然是小辣椒挑的，也就只有她才會這麼體貼。

「你焦慮什麼，小辣椒把一切都搞定了，你只需要準時出現在紅毯上就好。」身為伴郎的羅德拿出口袋裡的戒指檢查了一會兒。

「喔，不，羅德，他在緊張的是這個。」山姆說完拿出身後那本浮華世界，接著指著封面的標題放聲大笑，「史塔克家的黃金王老五脫單啦！！！」

「去死好不好，威爾森。」東尼拿出手機傳訊息給快樂， _買下浮華世界，現在立刻馬上_ 。「喔，對了，隊長，西裝很好看。」

「謝了，東尼。」站在一邊的史蒂夫笑著拍拍他的肩膀，「別擔心，波茲小姐不會在意這種事的。」

「東尼・史塔克的情史相當豐富，交往過的對象當中包含世界級名模、石油富商之女、電影明星…」幻視瞇著眼睛念著雜誌裡的內容。

「我現在收回婚禮邀請還來得及嗎？你們看看，幻視都被威爾森帶壞了。」東尼的手機響了一聲， _先生，購買事宜已經辦妥_ 。「好吧，復仇者們，我們還有個婚禮要辦。」

站在紅毯的盡頭，東尼的掌心裡全是濕黏又冰涼的汗水，但當他看著穿著白紗的小辣椒緩緩朝他走來的模樣，腦中所有關於他怎麼想、怎麼感受的想法突然都不再重要，因為從現在開始，一切都會從 _他_ 變成 _他們_ 。

他牽住小辣椒溫暖的手，眼眶不禁有些溼潤，然後他的未婚妻朝他露出一個得體的微笑，小心地湊到他耳邊來。

「蜜糖，你是不是買下了浮華世界？」小辣椒輕聲問道。

「我可以解釋，甜心，我唯一的小辣椒，你要知道那些都已經是過去的事了，我現在對你可是一片忠貞…」

小辣椒打斷他，依然在微笑，「不，東尼，我是在問你，你剛剛是不是授權快樂買下了整個出版社？」

「什麼？不，我才沒有，我只是要快樂買下…」東尼回想著簡訊內容，表情頓時裂了一角，「喔，不，我不是吧。」

「沒關係，今天是我們的婚禮，等一切順利結束了再跟你算這筆帳。」小辣椒捏捏他的手，轉頭看向眼前散發著聖光的牧師。

而一眾復仇者們正好整以暇地坐在台下，滿懷感動地看著兩位摯友在上帝的見證下共結連理。汪達強忍著眼眶裡的淚水，深吸一口氣，眼前的畫面實在太過動人，讓她忍不住熱淚盈眶。

「看看他們，真是太美了。」看著小辣椒在東尼耳邊呢喃的模樣，汪達伸手按按眼角，完全不曉得東尼剛才幹出了什麼蠢事。

「你也很美，汪達。」幻視親暱地親親她的紅髮，女孩則是捏了下他的手臂。

巴奇看著汪達幸福的模樣，嘴角也跟著翹了起來。汪達似乎是感受到身後的目光，她側過頭來，對巴奇露出一個純真的笑容。他笑著對著女孩點點頭，女孩則是紅著臉朝他眨眨眼，接著靠上幻視的肩頭。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」史蒂夫看著巴奇的表情，低聲在他耳邊問道。

巴奇看向他，輕輕一笑，「我很好，史蒂微。」

「那就好。」史蒂夫握住巴奇的左手，輕輕吻在他的無名指上。

當天稍晚，東尼在復仇者總部的草坪上舉辦了一場性質較為私人的聚會，而先前沒能前去參加婚禮的其他復仇者們全都如約出席，就連北歐神祇、瓦干達貴族和秘術大師也都是座上賓。聚會的氣氛比起先前莊重的婚禮輕鬆許多，生人們低聲地寒暄交際，舊識則是無所顧忌地笑鬧，大家似乎都玩得很盡興。

巴奇和汪達並肩站在甜點桌邊，兩人正在討論哪個口味的甜甜圈比較好吃，而不遠處的舒莉公主和史傳奇博士也相談甚歡。巴奇一邊和汪達說話，一邊好奇地看著他們，只見另一個不算陌生的身影突然走上前來。來人是羅斯上校，那個在德國和他打過照面的中情局探員。

身為皇室成員的舒莉向來禮儀周到，她立刻上前引介兩人認識。

「博士，這位是我的老朋友，艾佛瑞特・羅斯探員。」

「阿富汗還是伊拉克？」史傳奇啜一口手裡的茶，心不在焉地問道。

「你說什麼？」羅斯還沒會過意來。

「你去過阿富汗還是伊拉克？」史傳奇盯著眼前被他的話弄得一愣的羅斯探員，「哪一個？」

「呃，兩個都去過。」羅斯看了舒莉一眼，舒莉只是笑著聳聳肩，「不好意思，請問你是怎麼…是公主殿下告訴你的？」

史傳奇對他挑眉，舒莉笑道，「我什麼也沒說。」

「我還知道你在成為中央情報局的探員前曾在美國武裝部隊擔任飛行員，在武裝部隊服役的期間，你盯上了艾瑞克・齊蒙格，一個殺人不眨眼的僱傭兵。表現十分優異的你進入中情局後一路當到聯合反恐怖主義中心副特遣部隊指揮官，並在前一陣子再次追著齊蒙格到瓦干達並且身負重傷，現在倒是恢復得挺不錯的。」

聽著史傳奇一字不差地描述自己的職業生涯，羅斯簡直瞠目結舌，甚至完全不曉得該做什麼反應才好。

「我是史蒂芬・史傳奇博士。」史傳奇得意地笑了笑，朝著他伸出手來，「順道一提，布里克街177A，紐約曼哈頓。」

「…艾佛瑞特・羅斯。」羅斯握住他的手，「你…你是怎麼知道這些的？」

「你的左手大拇指告訴我的。」

「什麼？」羅斯眨眨眼睛。

「有空一起喝杯茶吧，羅斯探員。」史傳奇也對他眨眨眼睛，再次喝了一口手裡的伯爵茶。

目睹整個過程的巴奇和汪達愣在原地，女孩手裡的甜甜圈掉在托盤外，巴奇搖搖頭替她把甜甜圈挾回盤子裡，心想這個史傳奇要不是用時間寶石做了什麼見不得人的事情，就是真的天生會撩。

站在遠處的索爾和洛基難得以地球的正式服裝示人，不習慣束縛的索爾早在婚禮結束後將領帶拿掉，扣子也解開了好幾顆，不羈的模樣和健壯的身材引來不少女性賓客的關注，洛基則是一身黑色西裝，看起來不像要參加派對，反而像在服喪，不過這可是邪神，沒拿著刀子戳人就不錯了。

索爾喝了一口手裡的啤酒，隨手遞給洛基，「來地球就要喝點當地的東西。」

「我手裡的茶難道不是地球的東西嗎？」洛基翻個白眼，就著索爾手裏的酒喝了一口，「天啊，他們給這個東西取了什麼名字？馬尿嗎？」

「就知道你不會喜歡。」索爾放聲大笑，惹得洛基的耳朵紅了起來。

突然，一雙小小的手抱住洛基的大腿，邪神冷冷地垂下眼睛，一個年紀最多不過三歲的棕髮男孩抱著他，眼睛裡閃著亮晶晶的光芒。

「你想幹什麼，迷你人類？」洛基雙手抱在胸前，沒好氣地問道。

「我是奈森尼爾。」男孩奶聲奶氣地說。

「喔，克林特之子。」索爾說著弄亂男孩的頭髮，接著將他一把抱起，「上次見到你的時候，你還在你媽媽的肚子裡呢。」

「你是巫師嗎？」男孩趴在索爾胸前，期待地望著洛基。

洛基還沒來得及回話，索爾洪亮的笑聲便逗得男孩跟著咯咯發笑。

「不，我不是。」洛基咬牙切齒，「克林特之子，你真是好大的的膽子。」

「早跟你說過這樣穿很像巫師吧，你看，孩子是不會騙人的，對嗎？」索爾高興地抱著奈森尼爾轉了一圈。

洛基扭頭就走，索爾趕緊抱著克林頓之子追在弟弟身後，不停地問著亂七八糟的問題，最後逼得洛基不得不停下腳步，跟天真的男孩說那個他是怎麼一言不合就把索爾變成青蛙的故事，雷霆之神這下才驚恐地摀起男孩的耳朵，責罵洛基怎麼可以這樣嚇孩子。

另一頭的史蒂夫和巴奇坐在餐桌邊，他拿著一杯香檳靠著身後的史蒂夫，享受著眼前美好的氣氛。史蒂夫輕輕攬著他，自然地將下巴靠在他肩上，不時在他身邊耳語一些傻兮兮的話，逗得他忍不住發笑。

兩人靜靜地看著四散在青綠草地上的戰友們，娜塔莎和布魯斯站在吧台邊談天，一旁的山姆和羅德對著朵拉親衛隊和帝查拉滔滔不絕，還有帶著家人前來的史考特和克林特。史蒂夫說這讓他想起很久以前的某天晚上，當時的復仇者聯盟才剛成軍不久，成員之間還常有意見分歧的情況發生，而那個時候的他仍然沒有放棄尋找巴奇的下落。巴奇聽著有些內疚地抬手摸摸史蒂夫的臉。

聚會的氣氛越晚越熱鬧，孩子王史考特帶著孩子們玩起鬼捉人，孩子們嬌嫩的尖叫聲四起，小小的身影穿梭在餐桌之間，躲避著大怪獸史考特的追捕。史蒂夫看著眼前的景象笑了起來，巴奇高興地捏捏他環在他腰間的手。

「怎麼樣？要不要養一個來玩玩？」東尼端著一杯香檳，一屁股坐在兩人身邊。

巴奇聞聲立刻直起身子，畢竟在東尼面前，他還是有些不自在。

史蒂夫順勢放開巴奇，接著歎一口氣，「…東尼，孩子不是養來玩的。」

「喔，是嗎？」東尼灌下一杯香檳，「在我聽來都差不多啦。」

史蒂夫頗為不贊同地望著他，臉上的表情很是無奈。

「我是說真的，隊長，家裡就要養孩子才熱鬧，至少也養幾隻狗啊貓的，結婚什麼的就是這麼一回事吧。」東尼不安地聳聳肩，「二十一世紀比你們這兩個老古板的年代要開放多了，你說對吧，巴恩斯？」

「什麼？」巴奇沒想道東尼會直接把問題丟給他，一時之間有點反應不及。

「老天，你們都結婚那麼久了，你是怎麼想的？總不會都是隊長說了算吧？」東尼賊兮兮地看向史蒂夫。

「結婚？」巴奇側過頭看看史蒂夫，後者則是紅了臉。

「現在這個年代同性婚姻早就不是什麼稀奇的事情了，有小孩也挺正常的。」東尼繼續說道，「喔，還有，能不能順便告訴我你們的秘訣是什麼？七十四年的婚姻耶，我是說，七十四年真的很久耶。」

「你是不是忘了其中有七十年的時間我都在睡覺？」史蒂夫淡淡地瞥向東尼。

巴奇笑著看向史蒂夫，「說真的，我不知道我們已經結婚了。」

「啊噢，有人麻煩大了喔。」東尼像是發現了什麼大秘密似的，幸災樂禍地說道。

「聽著，巴奇，我可以解釋的…嘿，你幹嘛要突然要問什麼婚姻的秘訣啊？」史蒂夫這才瞇起眼睛看著東尼。

「這個嘛，你也知道婚姻畢竟是件大事，我想不如先問問戰友們的意見，克林特和史考特也給了我不少建議。」

「東尼，你才結婚不到十二個小時。」

「有備無...喔，嘿，甜心，你怎麼來了？」東尼在餘光裡看見來人，立刻起身替小辣椒拉開椅子。

「喔，只是過來跟隊長和巴恩斯先生打聲招呼，謝謝你們今天來。」小辣椒親切地和巴奇碰碰臉，「所以，你們男孩們都在聊些什麼？」

「我們剛才正好談到…」東尼求救似地看向兩人。

巴奇和史蒂夫半聲不吭地望著事主，東尼則是使勁地朝史蒂夫使眼色，「小辣椒和我…」

「是的，東尼？」史蒂夫挑眉。

「懷孕了，小辣椒懷孕了。」東尼尷尬地拍拍手，意有所指地瞪著史蒂夫，「哈，這次她真的懷孕了，你就不問了是吧。」

怪不得東尼剛才怪裡怪氣地提起了孩子的話題，原來是這麼回事。兩人聞言同時發出驚呼，巴奇起身給小辣椒一個擁抱，史蒂夫則是誠心誠意地祝賀東尼。

「我們本來想晚點再說的，但剛剛看起來像個好時機。」東尼親親小辣椒的臉，「所以，羅傑斯隊長，我們有個問題想問你。」

「是的，東尼？」

「你願不願意當我們孩子的教父？」東尼說完和小辣椒相視一笑。

「真的嗎？」史蒂夫看起來十分意外，接著看看巴奇，「我，呃…」

「我的天啊，你竟然猶豫了，小辣椒，他猶豫了。」東尼故意按住胸口倒吸一口氣，惹得史蒂夫不好意思了起來。

「那我可以當他的教父嗎，史塔克先生？」一個聲音冷不防從一旁傳來。

「老天，小鬼，你又是從哪裡冒出來的。」東尼轉過頭瞪著彼得，「你才十七歲當什麼教父，你當我的教子還差不多吧。」

「喔，天啊，真的可以嗎？」彼得一臉驚喜的樣子，「謝謝你，史塔克先生，也謝謝你，波茲小姐，喔，我是說史塔克太太。」

「我不是那個意思…好吧，算了。」東尼生無可戀地扶住額頭，「看看我這張嘴。」

「喔，彼得，你真是太可愛了。」小辣椒起身給彼得一個擁抱，「歡迎你成為我們家的一份子。」

「小辣椒，不要跟著他瞎起鬨！」東尼說完氣呼呼地趴在餐桌上，其他人則是笑得樂不可支，「說真的，隊長，答應我你會考慮一下吧？」

「我會好好考慮的，東尼。」說完，史蒂夫握住巴奇的手。

當婚禮樂隊依照安排演奏起音樂時，東尼難得浪漫一回，他拉著小辣椒走到草坪中央，回頭朝著史蒂夫招招手。一向不怎麼擅長跳舞的史蒂夫緊張地呼出一口氣，接著側頭看向巴奇朝他伸出手來，巴奇無奈地嘆口氣，從善如流地握住他的手。史蒂夫拉著他走到草坪上，他自然而然地環著巴奇的腰，而巴奇則是靠在他肩上，隨著音樂緩緩地搖擺。

「所以，要跟我說說結婚的事情嗎？」巴奇抬頭望著眼前的人。

「噢，巴克，我真的很抱歉，我不是故意要…」史蒂夫看上去有些懊惱，「只是東尼問我們什麼時候要結婚，我就…那麼說了。」

「放輕鬆，寶貝，我沒有怪你。」巴奇對他笑道，「只是有點意外。」

「這個嘛，既然你也同意的話，那麼我就是實話實說了。」史蒂夫露出一抹淘氣的笑。

「嘴巴越來越厲害了，小史蒂微。」巴奇笑著捏捏他的下巴，「我還是要再說一次，很抱歉我把你媽媽的戒指搞丟了。」

「那我也再說一次，沒關係的，巴奇。」史蒂夫在他的額頭上印下一個吻，「只要你在這裡，其他的一切都不重要。」

聽著這番話，巴奇緊緊地抱住男人，偷偷地親吻他的側頸。待在史蒂夫身邊的每一刻都那麼真實，史蒂夫總是盡最大的力讓他知道他是如何地被深愛著，他時常為自己沒能做得更多而感到愧疚，可是這就是他的史蒂微，總是以微笑待人，對任何事情都全力以赴。

「嘿，我突然想起一件事。」巴奇靠在他耳邊問道。

「怎麼了？」史蒂夫領著他，跟著音樂慢慢悠晃。

「你那天帶著畫筆來游泳池幹嘛？」

「哪天？」史蒂夫笑著問。

「史蒂夫・羅傑斯，你真是一點也不會說謊。」巴奇捏捏他的耳朵，「就是你愛上巴奇・巴恩斯的那一天。」

「喔，你說那天啊。」史蒂夫思索了一會兒，「你覺得呢？你覺得我帶著畫筆去游泳池幹嘛？」

「…天啊，你這個變態。」巴奇微微愣住，接著退開一些盯著史蒂夫的表情，「你是去那裡畫我的嗎？」

史蒂夫的臉頰泛起一陣暈紅，接著調皮地湊到他耳邊說道，「順道一提，我可不是那天才愛上你的。」

巴奇凝望著史蒂夫的藍色眼眸，他在那裡面看見布魯克林的初秋和盛夏，阿札諾帳篷裡的暈黃燈光，瓦干達麥金色的夕陽，科尼島海邊的清澈海水，還有他自己的倒影。

歲月轉瞬即逝，難以捉摸的命運讓他們在許多地方停駐，靜靜等待時光溫柔的打磨，也讓他們幾經分離而後再度重逢。然而史蒂夫總能一次又一次地找到他，儘管他已經不是當初那個來自布魯克林的棕髮少年，儘管他曾經那麼輕易地將他遺落在記憶的河裡，但他的男孩卻總是願意奮不顧身地連他的影子一起擁抱。

他盯著眼前的人半晌，才終於說道，「天啊，你這個渾球。」

「我知道，我也愛你，混蛋。」史蒂夫溫柔地看著他。

巴奇捧著史蒂夫的臉，近乎虔誠地吻住男人的唇，史蒂夫牢牢抱住他，嘴角勾起一抹淺淺的笑。

然後他站在這裡，再一次的找到了他的隊長，他的家，他的歸屬，他的布魯克林男孩，他傾盡一生去愛的人。

因為他們屬於彼此，而不是那片無亙汪洋。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 浮華世界的記者是鋼鐵人一裡的女記者，很適合出來鬧事。  
> 偷渡了一點奇異玫瑰和新世紀福爾摩斯哈哈哈哈哈哈，官方不給只好自己來XDDDDD  
> 還有尾聲，尾聲之後會有短短的謝詞。  
> 至少會有兩個番外吧，我猜。


	17. 尾聲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue /  
> You belong with me, not swallowed in the sea.

 

光和日暖，微風吹拂，大地在晨曦的沐浴下緩緩甦醒。

巴奇約莫醒在八點整多一些。他慢吞吞地站在衣櫃前更衣，接著走進浴室裡梳洗。他在鏡子前思索了一會兒，然後抬起右手將冰冷的刮鬍泡抹在下頷。

他踩著柔軟的拖鞋走進廚房煮了一杯熱咖啡，隨手拿起桌子角落的瓦干達日報翻閱起來。那是三天前的報紙，他平時不怎麼熱衷讀報，只偶爾看看漫畫專欄有什麼有趣的東西。

他起身想收拾一下環境，卻發現其實沒什麼好收拾的。家裡東西原本就不多，大概是生活步調規律慣了，一切都還算井井有條。就連廚房工作台邊的廚具，或是冰箱裡的食材也都擺放得整整齊齊。

電話鈴聲響起時，巴奇正在水槽前清洗咖啡杯，他不急不慢地擦擦手，轉身點開工作台上的通訊器，半透明的全息影像裝著史蒂夫的臉，男人的臉色有點疲倦，笑起來的模樣卻很有朝氣。

「早安，親愛的。」史蒂夫笑著說道，「你今天好嗎？」

「早安。」巴奇愣了一會兒，「你那裡也是早上嗎？」

「呃，是啊？」史蒂夫轉頭朝身後看了一下，「嘿，你想跟大家打個招呼嗎？」

「…好啊。」巴奇看著影像裡的復仇者們，「嗨，各位。」

「嗨，親愛的，我們今天也過得很好喔！」復仇者們齊聲對著鏡頭說道，接著發出一陣怪笑和嘻笑聲，巴奇尷尬的只想找個地洞鑽下去。

史蒂夫斥責的聲音從背景裡傳來，他隨後將鏡頭轉回自己身上，「總之，我只是打來告訴你我會回家煮晚飯。」

「好，到時候見了，要注意安全，好嗎？」巴奇笑著說道。

「我會的，晚上見。」說完，史蒂夫切斷通話。

巴奇推開後門來到自己苦心照顧許久才終於有點生機的小菜園。說好聽點是菜園，但其實就是種了幾顆果樹和一些根莖植物，果樹下還有一塊正值花季的小花圃，那不是他種的，他的手沒那麼巧，通常也不那麼有耐心。

一隻手能做的事情很有限，但他適應得還算不錯，至少在這個家裡，絕大部份的事情都不需要他親自做。他在矮凳上待上一段時間，小心地端詳一棵小植物頂端的白色花苞，他微微笑，心想這株小白花大概再幾天就要盛開。

兩雙輕巧的腳步聲來到圍欄邊，巴奇抬起頭，正好看見兩隻小白羊正試著將頭塞進欄杆的縫隙裡。他走到柵欄邊彎腰摸摸小羊，小羊胡亂舔著他的手心，弄得巴奇忍不住笑出聲來，小羊們接著甩甩耳朵，像是聽見什麼似的抬頭望向前方。巴奇疑惑地盯著他們，隨後便聽見前門傳來一陣輕輕的敲門聲。

他走進屋子裡朝家門口走去，卻在推開門時看見方才還在全息影像裡和他通過電話的人，此刻正一臉笑意的站在他眼前，

「史蒂夫？我以為你晚上才回來？」巴奇驚訝地看著眼前穿著制服的人，而剛剛那些跟他打過招呼的隊友們也躲在不遠的地方望著他們倆，「…為什麼所有人都來了？」

「事情是這樣的，我有些話想跟你說。」史蒂夫說著，輕輕執起他的右手，「但我可能不小心告訴了幾個人，然後大家就都知道了。」

巴奇盡量忽視遠方那一堆灼熱的視線，心裡總有種不太妙的預感。

「史蒂微，怎麼回事？」

史蒂夫看似焦慮地深吸一口氣，並在呼氣時曲起右邊的膝蓋，瞬間讀懂氛圍的巴奇立刻捏住他的手，他輕輕地對男人搖搖頭。

「史蒂微，你不需要這樣，無論你要說什麼。」

「好的。」史蒂夫再次深呼吸，接著看向巴奇，「巴克，有些話我早在七十年前就該跟你說了。」

 巴奇屏住氣息望著眼前的人，心跳的節奏漸漸變快。

「你可能不記得了，但我第一次見到你其實是我八歲的時候。那天下午跟著媽媽從雜貨店回家的路上，我看見你牽著蕾貝卡在教堂前餵鴿子，不知道為什麼，我總覺得我們會變成朋友。」史蒂夫說著不大好意思地笑了起來。

「喔，親愛的，真抱歉，我完全不記得那天了。」巴奇故意逗弄似地捏捏他的下巴。

「我知道。」史蒂夫噗哧一笑，「好，我得快點說重點才行。」

「沒事的，慢慢來。」他笑著看著眼前有些懊惱的人。

「我要說的是，要走到這裡對我而言實在不是一件容易的事，而在這漫長的人生裡，我何其有幸能夠在甚至還不懂什麼是愛之前就遇見你。巴克，遇見你之後的每個日子都是最美好的日子。你是我最好的朋友，我的愛人，我的狙擊手，你忍受我，呵護我，永遠都在遠處照看著我。我能站在這裡都是因為你，你就是我之所以成為我的理由，你就是我的意義，所有的意義。」

史蒂夫說完眨眨眼睛，他小心地湊近巴奇，輕輕靠著他的額頭。

「我愛你，詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯，直到時間的盡頭。我還想問你，願不願意賜與我這一份榮耀，讓我陪著你渡過接下來的每一天？」

「我以為我們早就一起度過每一天了。」巴奇眨眨眼睛輕聲說道，睫毛緩緩刷過史蒂夫的臉頰。

「但我覺得還是得正式地問過你才對。」史蒂夫發出低低的笑聲，「所以，這是願意的意思嗎？」

「是的，史蒂微，我當然願意。」巴奇摸摸史蒂夫的臉正要吻他，遠處卻傳來一陣躁動的聲響。

「戒指啊，隊長，戒指！」山姆和羅德壓低聲音朝著他嘶吼，不斷大動作地用手比著無名指的位置。

「喔，我差點忘了。」史蒂夫呆愣一會兒，接著掏出口袋裡的黑色盒子。

男人慎重地打開手裏小巧的絲絨盒子，裏頭裝著一對汎合金打造的戒指，樣式和他母親留下的那一只十分相似。

「所以帝查拉願意讓你這樣子亂搞他們國家的稀有金屬，是嗎？」巴奇一邊揶揄道，一邊拾起其中一枚戒指。

「嗯，這個嘛，我也許私下動用了一點關係。」史蒂夫也拿起另一枚戒指，順手將盒子收進口袋裡，「你可能不曉得，但我跟這個國家的公主還挺熟的。」

「哇喔，你真是越來越像東尼了，或許你們該少花一點時間混在一起。」

巴奇垂著眼睛，盯著史蒂夫慎重其事地將戒指推進他的右手無名指，他隨後也將戒指套在史蒂夫的左手無名指。

「你喜歡嗎？」史蒂夫抬手捧著他的臉。

「喜歡。」巴奇笑著按住他的手背，「非常喜歡。」

「我愛你，詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯，直到時間的盡頭。」

「我也愛你，史蒂夫・格蘭特・羅傑斯，直到時間的盡頭，再到月亮的那一頭那麼多。」

史蒂夫聽著他的話，皺皺眉頭又接著說道，「不對，我愛你，直到時間的盡頭，再到月亮的那一頭，再繞回地球那麼多。」

「我是不可能贏得過你的，對吧？」巴奇笑著湊近他。

「沒錯。」史蒂夫笑著吻住他。

復仇者們頂著熾熱的陽光站在遠方的金色草叢裡，無一不伸長耳朵想聽清楚兩人在竊竊私語什麼，然而他們什麼也聽不到，只見羅傑斯隊長和他的丈夫在交換戒指後相視而笑，隨後又說了些什麼才親密地吻住彼此的唇，並毫不害臊地將口水抹在對方臉上。

「終於啊，」克林特心累地搖搖頭，「要讓老冰棍幹點浪漫的事還真不容易。」

「但我還以為他們已經結婚七十四年了？」布魯斯疑惑地抓抓頭。

「少聽史蒂夫在那裡胡說八道，巴恩斯說他根本不知道這件事，可憐，白白被佔人家了七十四年的便宜。」東尼再也憋不住，相當大方地把他知道的大秘密說出來。

 _巴恩斯根本他媽什麼都知道好不好_ 。娜塔莎想著嗤笑一聲，「好了，各位，給這一對愛情鳥一點空間吧。」

「好吧，至少史蒂夫這次沒有再哭唧唧的了。」索爾揮揮手裡的風暴毀滅者，臉上的笑容陽光無比。

一行人識趣地往瓦干達宮殿的方向走去，彼得的手機卻在這時突然發出一聲輕響。他拿出口袋裡的手機滑開Instagram最新的貼文通知，只見螢幕上閃出一張史蒂夫和巴奇站在家門前擁抱著彼此的照片，而貼文下方的說明寫著： ** _他說我願意。_** _#_ _白狼和羅傑斯隊長 #_ _他們除了視訊通話以外對手機一竅不通 #_ _愛情長跑九十年 #_ _瓦干達日常_

彼得笑著點了一顆愛心，隨後在留言中寫道： ** _真希望我可以當他們的寶寶的教父。_**

「嘿，你有追蹤我耶。」舒莉笑著問彼得。

「有啊，你也知道這裡會用Instagram的人不多。」他捂著嘴巴壓低聲音。

「我懂，老人家嘛。」舒莉看著兄長嚴肅的背影搖搖頭，接著說道，「不過看來復仇者聯盟很快又要有另外一場婚禮了。」

「希望這次我們都能收到邀請函。」彼得笑嘻嘻地說。

走在一行人前方的東尼低著頭正好滑到舒莉的貼文，看見彼得的留言時心裡冒出一陣無名火。

「小鬼，你到底為什麼對教父這件事情這麼執著？！」

「啊噢，我得走了。」聽見東尼的聲音，彼得拍拍舒莉的肩膀，嘴邊掛著燦爛的笑容著跑上前去等著挨罵。

艷陽高照，世界安好，而復仇者們在瓦干達的日子依舊未完待續。

 

  

全文完

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者君：
> 
> 難得可以用作者的身份嘴砲，多講一點好了。
> 
> 無亙汪洋從五月初開始到七月初總共寫了兩個月，中間夾雜很多寫不下去的時刻，還要一邊拼期末作業，幸好一直有好基友wei無比歡樂的支持，感謝你從最一開始我根本就不覺得會寫完到現在都一直擔任啦啦隊的角色，感謝樂此不疲陪我嘴砲角色的發展還幫我記錄寫了多久，沒有你也沒有這篇文了，超級感謝wei（愛心）。
> 
> 標題無亙汪洋取自Swallowed in the sea這首歌，剛喜歡上盾冬這個cp的時候就想過有一天哪根筋不對的時候一定要好好拿這首歌大作文章，果然三年後被無限之戰大虐一波就亂七八糟搞出這麼一篇，算是當了幾年迷妹的紀念，也找個機會讓大家看看我心裡的盾冬長什麼樣子（誰在乎），然後每篇的summary也都偷渡了自己滿喜歡的歌（沒有人在乎啦但歌單在這裡：http://www.mixerbox.com/list/77174568）XDDDD
> 
> 全文十萬字，篇幅不長但我還是分了這麼多章，因為我沒辦法想到哪裡寫到哪裡，只好在最初就把整個故事的大架構寫好，這學期剛好在上敘事學就順勢用Campbell的英雄旅程當大綱，每篇設定都有一個要完成的任務，最後組織起來就變成一個還算完整的故事。寫完的時候真是鬆一口氣，開始回頭修改才意識到字裡行間真是慘不忍睹，深深感受自己到書讀太少字彙量也太少的事實XD
> 
> 最後，由衷謝謝每一個來送我愛心的小天使們，謝謝你們來到我的世界裡，參與盾冬在這個故事裡的一切，因為你們的喜歡，這一切都值得啦。感謝大家的愛，我會好好珍惜噠。


	18. 番外一：蘿西・瑪莉亞・史塔克

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Story /  
> You left your fingerprints all over my soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：史蒂夫是會講法文的，詳情參見《美國隊長：酷寒戰士》，巴奇國際化的程度就更不用說了。

 

直到史蒂夫和巴奇真正成為父親之前，他們唯一的育兒經驗便是來自於史塔克家的寶寶。

蘿西・瑪莉亞・史塔克誕生在一個溫柔的早晨裡，他的父母為她命名為蘿西，因為嬌小紅潤的她就像一朵綻放於春日暖陽下的玫瑰花。而身為教父的史蒂夫，也在第一時間快遞了一隻淺棕色的泰迪熊玩偶給教女作為禮物。泰迪熊的手裡抱著一顆愛心，上頭十分俗氣地繡著蘿西兩個大字。

屏除視訊、照片或是各類科技產品，史蒂夫第一次真正意義上地見到自己的教女時，是在她出生即將滿八個月的那一天。

那是一個再平凡不過的秋日。聽見門鈴響起時，史蒂夫正在廚房裡打掃，他拿起毛巾擦手，隨即踩著輕快的步伐地前去應門，然而站在門外的，卻是他有些時日不見的摯友史塔克夫婦，以及還有他們未滿一歲的寶寶蘿西。

「東尼？小辣椒？你們怎麼會…」史蒂夫瞪著兩人先是愣了一會兒，接著才看見東尼胸前那團漂亮的小東西，「…噢。」

「噢？這是你第一次見到你的教女，就這反應？噢？」東尼摘下太陽眼鏡，朝他翻了個白眼，「來吧，蘿西寶貝，這是你的教父史蒂夫，他接下來的幾天會負責照顧妳，要乖乖的，知道沒？」

史蒂夫愣愣地看著頭上綁著粉色蝴蝶結的嬰兒，一時沒注意東尼正對著自己的女兒胡言亂語些什麼，「…什麼？」

「喔，史蒂夫，希望這不會太麻煩你，但當東尼說你願意幫我們看她幾天的時候，我真的是太開心了，我們真的需要放幾天假。」小辣椒說著將一包鵝黃色點點花色的小袋子塞進史蒂夫手裡，隨後轉頭去接一通看起來很重要的電話。

「等等，東尼，這到底是怎麼回事？你們要去哪裡？」史蒂夫被迫接過小提袋，打量著東尼和小辣椒一身輕鬆的裝扮。

「我們要去象牙海岸。」東尼又把手裡的孩子往前推。

眼看著東尼就要把小孩交到他手裡，史蒂夫搖搖頭，「我不記得我有說過…」

「有，你有。」東尼用那雙滿是血絲的眼睛瞪著他，「拜託你，爹地和媽咪真的需要休幾天假。」

「你是在告訴我億萬富翁東尼・史塔克請不起褓姆？」

「嗚喔，史蒂夫，難道你和巴恩斯一點都不想跟你的教女培養感情嗎？難道你之前在上帝面前發誓過會好好照看她的話都只是屁嗎？」他瞪著史蒂夫，輕輕晃晃手裡熟睡的蘿西寶寶。

「東尼，別在嬰兒面前說髒話。」望著咬著奶嘴的蘿西，史蒂夫倒抽一口氣，「但是我…巴奇現在也不在家，我要怎麼…」

「拜託你了，史蒂夫，就這一次。」東尼轉過頭去看小辣椒，接著壓低聲音說道，「發發慈悲吧，小孩真是一場惡夢。」

史蒂夫無奈地垮下肩膀，這才終於伸出手小心翼翼地從東尼手裡接過那團溫熱的小東西。嬰兒到他手裡都還沒捂熱，只見東尼說了一聲再見後，便頭也不回地抓著小辣椒坐上跑車，一溜煙朝著停機坪的方向揚長而去。

「好吧，看來就剩下你和我了，小玫瑰。」史蒂夫垂下眼，這才發現方才還在酣睡的寶寶正張大著眼睛望著他，「喔，嘿，寶貝女孩。」

接下來的一整天，史蒂夫都跟他的教女待在一塊兒。嚴格來說，是他繼續尚未完成的家務，而蘿西就乖巧地躺在他爸爸留下來的嬰兒椅裡，有時候對著天花板吹泡泡，有時蹬蹬小腿，有時候就只是好奇地盯著自己的教父看。

史蒂夫偶爾停下來查看她的情況，便會伸手點點她的鼻尖，細聲細氣地說道：「看看你，蘿西・史塔克，這不是挺乖的嘛，你爸還說你是一場惡夢呢。」

傍晚時分，餐桌上擺著熱騰騰的晚飯和銀製餐具。史蒂夫才抱起睡醒了的蘿西打算餵她喝點配方奶，門鎖卻正巧在這個時候傳來聲響。剛從練習場回來的巴奇走進玄關，大概是運動的關係，男人的神色有些疲憊，他隨手把裝著髒衣服的袋子放在鞋櫃邊，抬手解下髮圈，任由棕色的長髮散落在臉側。

「嘿，」史蒂夫才開口，就見巴奇一臉錯愕地愣在原地。

「你…搞什麼，那是…」巴奇甚至退了一步，「史蒂夫，那是一個嬰兒嗎？」

「喔，對喔，呃，」史蒂夫這才想起自己抱在手裡的寶寶，「這是東尼和小辣椒的寶寶，他們希望我能帶她幾天，正好我也在休假，所以…」他下意識地對著巴奇露出一個討好的笑。

巴奇懷疑的看他幾眼，好一會兒才慢慢走上前。他來到史蒂夫身邊，低頭看著他懷裡的小東西，史蒂夫能感覺到男人的肩膀逐漸放鬆下來，就連呼吸聲也增添那麼一點輕軟的氣息。

「小玫瑰？」巴奇問道，這是史蒂夫和巴奇一起給蘿西寶寶取的暱稱。

「是的，巴奇。」史蒂夫說著，很快地和巴奇交換一個親吻，「小玫瑰，來跟你的巴奇叔叔說嗨。」

聽著史蒂夫的話，巴奇發出一聲輕笑，他望著蘿西緩慢地眨眨眼睛，不自覺地說道：「她真漂亮。」

「可不是嘛。」史蒂夫微微一笑，「她有她爸爸的眼睛。」

喝過熱牛奶的蘿西再次陷入沉睡，史蒂夫把她放進嬰兒座椅，便和巴奇輕手輕腳地回到餐桌邊吃晚飯。他們低聲和彼此交談、分享自己的一天，話語裡滿是親暱和止不住的輕笑。寶寶在巴奇洗碗時哭了一次，接著在史蒂夫洗澡時又哭了一次。孩子的哭聲十分宏亮，差點沒把史蒂夫嚇出一身汗來，但在得到教父的安撫後，咬著奶嘴的蘿西便只是瞪著水汪汪的眼睛四處張望。

巴奇踏出浴室，右手拿著毛巾擦著依然帶有水氣的頭髮，他放輕腳步來到史蒂夫身邊，而此時的史蒂夫正低聲哄著蘿西，一手扶著寶寶的後頸，一手輕拍著她柔軟的背。巴奇笑著拿起手機，替這對教父教女拍下他們的第一張合照。

「你想抱抱她嗎？」史蒂夫問道。

巴奇垂眼瞥了自己左半邊空蕩的袖子一眼，「不了。」

「好。」史蒂夫彎起眼角，動作緩慢地從沙發裡起身，輕輕搖晃著懷裡眼皮即將再度闔上的小玫瑰。

那天晚上，史蒂夫和巴奇一起躺在柔軟的床裡。史蒂夫略為出神地盯著天花板，腦中千頭萬緒，心情有點複雜。他想著小辣椒疲憊的神態，想著乖巧漂亮的小玫瑰，想著巴奇望著寶寶的模樣，然後他想起東尼在婚禮派對上對他說的一席話。

史蒂夫從沒想過擁有自己的孩子。孩提時的他體弱多病，總是徘徊在生死邊緣，連自己都照顧不好，根本沒有多餘的力氣去想其他的事。後來他愛上了巴奇，但即便上生物課的時候再怎麼不專心，他也曉得基本的生物原則是如何運作的，不過只要能和巴奇待在一起，那麼他就已經足夠快樂，別無所求。

但是現在的他不再是從前那個病懨懨的少年，不再是國家寄予厚望的超級英雄，也終於能如願與他最愛的人一起度過下半輩子…加上東尼在他耳邊亂吹風，他便鬼使神差地思量起這件事。

「在想什麼？」巴奇按按他的眉心，「史蒂微，別老皺眉頭。」

史蒂夫握住巴奇的手，他側過頭看向自己的丈夫，心底的話就這麼脫口而出，「巴克…嗯，你有沒有想過，」他清清喉嚨，「孩子的事情？」

「孩子。」巴奇眨眨眼睛，「你說蘿西？」

「不是…是我們的孩子。」史蒂夫覺得自己的臉頰正在發熱。

棕髮男人的神情似乎有些困惑，他發愣半晌，才突然像是被逗樂似的笑得亂七八糟，連涼被都被他踢的落到地板上。

「嘿，你怎麼可以笑成這樣。」史蒂夫看著笑得停不下來的枕邊人，心裏有點受傷，「我是說真的，東尼有時候也不全然是在胡說八道。」

「老天啊，寶貝，聽聽你自己說的話，你以為孩子說有就有嗎？」巴奇笑著摸摸他的臉，一邊抹掉眼角的淚水，「況且孩子該怎麼來都還是個問題。」

史蒂夫不大高興的哼一聲，他翻過身按住巴奇的右手，全身的重量都壓在他身上，然後調皮地對著他咧嘴笑，「你想知道孩子是怎麼來的嗎？」

巴奇微微仰起頭去吻他的鼻尖，「哇噢，看來有人的生物課要被死當了。」

就在史蒂夫低下頭打算狠狠教訓巴奇時，隔壁的房間傳卻來一陣小貓似的嗚咽，他挫敗地把臉埋在巴奇的頸邊，惹得身下的男人發出輕笑。巴奇才抬手要拍拍史蒂夫的背，孩子的哭聲便在一下秒劇烈拔高，兩個大男人趕緊跳下床，飛快跑進距離五秒之外的客房裡。

約莫一個小時後，兩人再次拖著疲憊的身心回到凌亂的臥房，沒有人再提起孩子的事，也沒有人有精力探究孩子究竟從何而來。史蒂夫只想從巴奇身後抱著他—而他也確實這麼做了—並在感受到巴奇的右手輕輕握住他的左手時，安然墜入夢鄉。

 

-

 

此後的每一年，蘿西・史塔克都會定期被送到史蒂夫和巴奇位在瓦干達的家度過短暫的假期。儘管東尼總是冠冕堂皇地表示這是要讓孩子培養和教父之間的感情，但實際上大家都知道他只是想趁機偷閒而已。不過這也算是好事一樁，因為史蒂夫和巴奇確實十分疼愛他們的教女。

然而時光匆匆，轉眼又是另一年的春日。一陣暖風輕輕吹過男人微長的髮梢，巴奇伸手掏出口袋裡的鑰匙，迫不及待地推開家門，但偌大的房子裡卻空無一人。他放下後背包，摘掉還在播放著音樂的耳機，先是走進臥房裡又快步到浴室去查看，他下意識皺起眉頭，接著安靜地側耳傾聽。

捕捉到孩子稚嫩而細微的笑聲時，巴奇忍不住露出微笑。他輕手輕腳地穿過廚房，駐足在通往後院的紗門前，而他從進門後就不停在尋找的人，此時正一派居家的站在後院。他的丈夫穿著白色上衣和灰色棉褲，手裏抱著一個穿著黃色碎花洋裝的女孩。

史蒂夫輕聲細語地對著蘿西說話，一會兒伸手指著花架上的藤蔓，一會兒指著站在樹枝末端的小鳥，蘿西則是乖巧地趴在史蒂夫肩上，嬌小的手心裡抓著一綹屬於男人的金髮。巴奇看得很是入迷，直到史蒂夫從餘光裡看見他。

「嘿，看誰回來啦？」史蒂夫輕快地對著蘿西說道。

巴奇笑著推開紗門，朝著史蒂夫和蘿西走去，「嘿，小玫瑰。」

「巴奇叔叔！」蘿西奶聲奶氣地喊道，立刻對著他張開一雙小手，「抱抱。」

「抓穩了，寶貝女孩。」巴奇伸出右手接過女孩，在她臉邊親了親。「我真想你。」

「蘿西也想你，很想。」女孩將頭靠在他的頸邊，小手輕輕拽住他的棕色長髮。

「哇喔，你這個小叛徒。」史蒂夫佯裝受傷地捂住胸口，接著看向巴奇，「你也好啊，大叛徒。」

巴奇聞言笑著湊過去，史蒂夫會意地低下頭，他親暱地攬住巴奇的腰，兩雙唇如預料中的碰在一塊兒，溫度短暫卻很綿長。

「東尼幾點帶她來的？」巴奇小心調整抱著蘿西的右手。

「十二點左右。」史蒂夫一邊說著，一邊伸手替蘿西把裙擺拉好，「還好嗎？」

「嗯，很好。」巴奇點頭回應。

史蒂夫問的是他的複診結果，儘管這麼多年過去，巴奇仍然固定每隔兩個月到舒莉實驗室進行例行檢查。

「那就好。」史蒂夫在他側臉落下一個吻。

三歲正是學說話的年紀，蘿西細聲細氣聲地模仿史蒂夫說話，「那，就，好。」

「你真可愛，不是嗎？」史蒂夫戳戳女孩還帶著嬰兒肥的臉頰，「來吧，我們進屋子裡去。」

兩大一小的晚飯時間溫馨而樸實，蘿西拿著兒童專用的叉子在塑膠碗裡戳來戳去，史蒂夫偶爾替她擦擦嘴，巴奇則是督促著她把碗裡的花椰菜吃完。一千一百多個日子過去，史蒂夫和巴奇不再是手忙腳亂的臨時保姆，而是對小孩尚算在行的稱職教父，然而就在他們沾沾自喜地以為自己有所長進時，蘿西的一句話卻瞬間將兩人打回原形。

「蘿西想喝汽水，好嗎？」晚飯結束後，蘿西坐在餐桌邊塗鴉，她握著紅色的蠟筆，試著用不大順暢的句子提出她的要求。

正在沖洗碗盤的巴奇聞聲回過頭，目光正好迎上坐在餐桌的另一邊分類各式帳單的史蒂夫。兩人張著嘴巴面面相覷，不曉得這個充滿技術含量的問題到底該由誰來作答，隨著蘿西的表情越來越困惑，史蒂夫終於還是扛下這個重責大任。

「這個嘛…你在家裡可以喝嗎？」史蒂夫撐著頭看向女孩。

蘿西似乎沒聽懂他的問題，僅是拿著藍色蠟筆在紙上塗塗抹抹，接著又問了一次，「可以嗎？」

「 _你覺得呢？_ 」史蒂夫望向巴奇，以標準的法語問道。

「 _我不知道，_ 」巴奇自然而然用法語回應，他放下手邊的碗靠在洗手台邊，忍不住對著史蒂夫挑眉，「不過 _羅傑斯先生，你講起法語還真性感。_ 」

「 _你別鬧了。_ 」史蒂夫摸摸額頭，臉色泛起微微的暈紅。「 _她還這麼小，不喝是不是比較好？_ 」

「 _不過就是汽水，幹嘛小題大作。_ 」巴奇說完望向蘿西，而蘿西一雙棕色的大眼睛正在他和史蒂夫之間來回游移。「甜心，你爹地說可以喝嗎？」

蘿西點點頭，眼睛裡閃著亮晶晶的光芒。

「 _你看，她爸說可以。_ 」巴奇聳聳肩。

「 _還沒完呢。_ 」史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，接著又問蘿西，「你媽咪說可以喝嗎？」

蘿西轉轉眼睛，似乎在思考什麼，接著才搖搖頭。「媽咪說不行。」

整個復仇者聯盟都知道史塔克家掌握生殺大權的人向來是小辣椒，史蒂夫用一副『早跟你說了吧』的表情對巴奇挑眉，巴奇則對他翻了個白眼，轉身繼續沖洗水槽裡滿是清潔泡沫的鍋碗。

「抱歉了，寶貝，等你長大一點再喝，好嗎？」史蒂夫起身抱起一臉失望的女孩，「來吧，洗洗澡準備上床睡覺啦。」

年幼的孩子玩了一天，很快就在專屬的小床裡睡得酣熟。巴奇慢條斯理地將廚房收拾乾淨，隨後坐在客廳瀏覽著電視裡的新聞頻道。史蒂夫走進廚房喝下一大杯涼水，再次端著溫水回到臥房。約莫一小時後，巴奇才終於關上電視，他大略檢查著門窗，關掉客廳的大燈，留下廚房裡的一盞夜燈後才回到房間裡。

巴奇走進門時，剛洗好澡的史蒂夫正站在書案前看手機，並在聽見丈夫的腳步聲時抬頭對他笑一笑。他蹬掉地板鞋，逕自坐進寬大的床裡，順手拿起床頭櫃上的iPad點開IKEA的應用程式，他最近一直在考慮替客廳的窗簾換個花色。

沒有多久，史蒂夫也跟著坐進床裡，他將手機留在床邊的小茶几上，接著拿起床頭的一本書。夫夫倆坐在床裡忙著自己的事，房間裡安靜的只有翻頁的聲響，以及史蒂夫偶爾因為書裡的內容發出的輕笑。沒一會兒，巴奇將iPad湊到史蒂夫面前。

「象牙白的好看。」史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，「要換窗簾？」

「嗯。」巴奇說道，「湖水綠呢？」

史蒂夫又仔細看了一次。「也不錯。」

「那好，都買吧。」巴奇按下購物車下方的結帳按鈕，除了新的窗簾之外，他還買了一個新的書櫃。

等到史蒂夫闔上書本躺下床後，巴奇才關掉房裡的大燈，放輕腳步走進浴室裡沖澡洗漱。再次回到床邊時，他就著昏暗的床頭燈打開手機，搜索了碳酸飲料的主要成分，但還沒有機會看完，被窩裡的一隻手便迅速地抽走他的手機，另外一隻手則是環上他的腰，然後是一頭柔軟的金髮，沈甸甸地靠在他的胸前。

巴奇無奈地親親史蒂夫的額角，悄聲說道，「我以為你睡了。」

「沒有。」史蒂夫躲在被子裡，良久才繼續說道，「還在想剛才的事？」

巴奇深深嘆了一口氣，「史蒂夫，那就是杯汽水。」

「就是杯汽水，然後呢？」史蒂夫說著從被子裡探出頭來，嘴邊掛著一抹沾沾自喜的笑容。

「我…呃。」巴奇輕踹他一腳，翻過身來趴在史蒂夫身前，「我覺得很有罪惡感。」

「罪惡感？怎麼會？」史蒂夫雙手枕在腦後，垂著眼睛望著巴奇。

「拒絕一個三歲的小女孩，你就沒有一點良心嗎？」

「孩子還小，本來就不適合喝那些東西。」

巴奇眨眨眼睛，朝他做個鬼臉，「你都說了，就只是杯汽水。」

看著他的表情，史蒂夫刻意壓低嗓音，再次說起法語，「 _真沒想到你才是會溺愛孩子的那一個，巴恩斯先生。_ 」

「 _喔，史蒂微，我都忘了法國版本的你有多誘人了。_ 」巴奇撐起身子往前爬，先是輕輕在他的唇邊啄了一下，隨後捧著他的雙頰挑逗似地親吻他。

「…嘿，等等，你是說美國版本的我不誘人嗎？你…」史蒂夫掙扎著退開，然而話還沒說話，巴奇便舉起食指按住他的嘴。

「 _噓，親愛的，再繼續說下去就要破壞氣氛了。_ 」說完，巴奇再次吻上他的丈夫，任由男人褪下他的睡衣，放肆靜謐的長夜無邊。

巴奇醒在八點二十左右，胡鬧到半夜的後果，不過就是起得比平時稍晚一些。他起身抹抹臉，拖沓著腳步走進浴室梳洗。他一如往常隨手紮起頭髮準備洗臉，卻在抬起頭看見鏡子裡的倒影時不禁發愣，頸邊那幾點暗紅色的記號提醒著他昨夜的荒唐。他輕咬著嘴唇，臉頰微微發熱。

待巴奇終於踏出臥房時，他的神色早已經回復成一片平靜。史蒂夫拿著平底鍋站在瓦斯爐前，飄散在空氣中的香氣暗示著他正在煎蘿西最喜歡的蜂蜜鬆餅。綁著漂亮辮子的女孩坐在餐桌邊，兩手抱著一個半滿的玻璃杯，還雀躍地踢著小腳丫。巴奇彎下腰親親女孩的頭頂，拉開椅子坐在她身邊。

史蒂夫聽見他的響動隨即轉過身，笑著和他道早，「早安。」

「早安。」巴奇露出微笑，側頭看著身旁的小女孩，「你在喝什麼，寶貝？」

「汽水。」蘿西小聲地說著，並在玻璃杯邊緣抿一口，「史蒂夫叔叔說可以喝，但不能告訴媽咪。」

「噢，那你得要幫史蒂夫叔叔保守秘密，好嗎？不然你媽咪就要揍他的屁股啦。」女孩被巴奇的話逗得咯咯笑，散發著氣泡的笑聲輕盈地在廚房裡流轉。

望著金髮男人泛紅的耳尖，巴奇從椅子裡起身來到男人身後，他伸手環抱著他的腰，下巴擱在他的肩上，嘴唇正好貼在他的耳邊。

「結果我才是溺愛小孩的那個人嗎？」他低聲在史蒂夫耳邊說道，餘光瞥見蘿西十分認真地在研究眼前那杯滿是氣泡的糖水。

「閉嘴吧。」史蒂夫搖搖頭，用手肘輕輕推他。

「 _史蒂夫叔叔，我也想喝汽水。_ 」說完，巴奇沒皮沒臉地對著男人的耳垂呵一口氣，史蒂夫驚恐地躲開，才正要開口責備他，就被餐桌邊『匡噹』的一聲給打斷。

巴奇和史蒂夫立刻轉過頭，只見蘿西愣愣地盯著眼前橫躺在餐桌表面的玻璃杯，黏膩的汽水沿著桌緣落在她的芭蕾舞裙上，慌張的兩人還沒來得及上前，女孩便用最尖銳的聲調放聲大哭起來。

「我來吧，你看著鬆餅。」史蒂夫抓起一條擦手巾丟在餐桌上，溫柔地抱起他的教女，「嘿，寶貝，噢，別哭啦，我們去給你換新衣服，好嗎？」

巴奇拿著史蒂夫交到他手裡的鍋鏟，算好時間關掉爐火，慎重地將煎得恰到好處的蜂蜜鬆餅一片片放進潔白的盤子裡。他將桌面擦拭乾淨，重新鋪上素色的餐桌布、銀製刀叉和兒童專用的塑膠餐具，最後才把溫熱的鬆餅和咖啡放到餐桌上。

初春的陽光透過紗門灑進屋子裡，巴奇站在廚房中央，靜靜聽著史蒂夫輕柔的話語和蘿西吸鼻子的聲音，他微微一笑，心想這樣的日子也挺好的。

 

-

 

孩子長大的速度一向飛快，可愛的嬰兒肥早在不知不覺中退去，搖搖晃晃的腳步越來越穩重，粉色蓬裙慢慢換成牛仔吊帶褲。今年剛滿七歲的蘿西・史塔克儼然長成一個自律的小大人，如同繼承了父親那雙古靈精怪的大眼睛一般，她的智商顯然也和她的父親一樣超群。這也是為什麼大約從一年半前開始，蘿西的背包裡裝的就已經不再是毛絨絨的玩具，而是厚重的高等微積分和拉丁文。

「我甚至都不曉得她是什麼時候開始用德文跟海德堡大學的教授通信的，」東尼喝下最後一口咖啡，語氣裡不曉得是驕傲還是擔憂，「我該擔心嗎？」看來是後者的成分比較多。

巴奇站在櫥櫃邊，仔細地把蘿西帶來的糖果餅乾分門別類放進櫃子裡，「放心吧，她比你還聰明，你跟小辣椒把她養得挺好的。」

「…謝了？還有，你知道她昨天居然叫我東尼嗎？」男人戴起墨鏡，表情不改以往的浮誇。

此時的蘿西正拉著史蒂夫房間裡說悄悄話，直到東尼要離開時，她才心不甘情不願地抓著史蒂夫的手到門邊和她的父親道別。東尼嘆了一口氣，表情既是寵溺又是無可奈何，他蹲下身來親吻女孩的臉頰。

「我已經說過我很抱歉了，寶貝，但你母親和我還是不認為讓你獨自去雷克亞維克參加天文營會是個好主意。」

女孩仍然沒打算和她爸爸說話，僅是任性地轉開臉。史蒂夫見狀晃晃她的手，她反而扒著史蒂夫的大腿，示意教父把她抱起來。史蒂夫輕而易舉地抱起蘿西，只能無能為力地對著東尼聳肩。東尼再次嘆息，接著轉身推開大門。

「 _兩週後見，東尼。_ 」蘿西有些猶豫，接著又小聲地說道，「 _爸爸。_ 」

東尼愣了一會兒，「兩週後見，蘿西達令。」

史蒂夫鼓勵似地親親蘿西的臉頰，在和東尼道別後便帶著孩子往自家後院走去。巴奇陪著東尼走到車道上，兩人有一搭沒一搭地聊著近況，直到坐進駕駛座的那一剎那，東尼才錯愕地抬眼看向巴奇。

「那孩子剛才是用法語跟我說再見嗎？」東尼不可置信地眨眨眼睛。

巴奇笑而不答，僅在替東尼關上車門後擺擺手，接著頭也不回地朝家門走去。

那天接下來的整個下午，巴奇和史蒂夫都帶著蘿西在後院東摸西摸。史蒂夫在花圃邊給幾棵樹施肥，蘿西則抱著一本不知道從哪裡弄來的植物圖鑑，小尾巴似的跟在巴奇身後分辨著纏在花架上的藤蔓和花草。巴奇按照史蒂夫的吩咐修剪著幾棵開花植物的葉子，隨手摘下一朵小白花別在蘿西的耳邊，他拿出手機拍下幾張照片，同時發送一份副本給東尼。

「去讓史蒂夫看看你。」巴奇說完，抬手指著背對著兩人蹲在樹下的史蒂夫。

蘿西不懷好意地笑一笑，丟下手裡的書便全力朝史蒂夫的方向跑去。女孩幾乎是直接撲在史蒂夫的背上，男人裝模作樣地叫了一聲，轉過身和女孩比賽撓對方癢癢。孩子高亢的驚叫和笑聲填滿羅傑斯和巴恩斯家的花園，嚇得附近稀落的羊群不禁往向後退好幾步。

夜色翩然而至，巴奇剛踏出浴室，就看見史蒂夫抱著空空如也的洗衣籃站在書房外，若有所思地盯著埋首在書案前塗塗寫寫的蘿西。巴奇躡手躡腳地上前，猛然從男人身後抱住他的腰，史蒂夫似乎並不意外，他發出一聲輕笑，空出一隻手按住他的右手背。聞著史蒂夫身上的沐浴露香氣，巴奇輕輕吻了吻他的肩膀。兩人就這麼安靜地站著，望著他們的小玫瑰握著鉛筆在書頁間又塗又改。

史蒂夫憂傷地發出一聲嘆息，巴奇歪頭看向因為教女不再像個孩子而多愁善感的丈夫，微笑著拍拍他的肚皮，隨後放開史蒂夫朝著蘿西走去。

「你猜怎麼樣？」巴奇瞇起眼睛盯著蘿西的書，勉強讀懂了封面上的『熱力學第一定律』幾個字。

「怎麼樣？」蘿西沒有抬頭。

巴奇嗤笑一聲，接著伸出右手將輕得像小狗似的女孩從椅子裡一把撈起，蘿西扯著嗓子尖叫，同時發出咯咯笑聲，她蹬著小腿拼命掙扎，總算有點這個年紀的孩子的樣子。

「今晚不准再寫作業了。」巴奇大笑著呵她癢，「不然史蒂夫就要哭啦。」

「不！快放我下來！」蘿西半掛在巴奇肩上，笑得上氣不接下氣。

巴奇對著史蒂夫眨眨眼，高舉著女孩跑進兩人的臥房裡，史蒂夫笑著丟下洗衣籃，隨即跟上他們的腳步。兩個大人加上一個小孩在房間裡又跑又鬧，玩到最後，三人才一起窩進被陽光曬得香香的被子裡，史蒂夫拿來一本童書—蘇斯博士的鬼靈精。

「我才不需要聽睡前故事。」蘿西翻個白眼。

「你當然需要了，寶貝，每個人需要聽睡前故事。」巴奇躺在床邊撐著頭，被蘿西的表情逗得很樂。

「我又不是六歲。」女孩撇撇嘴。

「我知道你已經八歲了，所以你一定會喜歡這個故事的。」史蒂夫說著翻開紅色的書皮。

「嘿，我看過這個故事，鬼靈精把聖誕節偷…」

「嘿，嘿，這裏還有人沒看過，你這樣劇透怎麼可以。」巴奇摀住她的嘴巴，低聲用法語說了一句，「 _老天，你還真是個小萬事通，不是嗎？_ 」

「 _不不不，我才不是，你才是。_ 」蘿西舉起食指戳戳巴奇的鼻子。

「 _噢，寶貝，你的法語說得好極了。_ 」史蒂夫親親她的髮頂。

「這就表示你們兩個以後不能在我面前說秘密了。」語畢，女孩賊兮兮地笑了起來。

孩子畢竟是孩子，鬼靈精的故事才說到一半，蘿西便已經倒在史蒂夫身上睡得香甜。史蒂夫小心翼翼地抱著女孩下床，帶她回到自己的房間。巴奇坐在床邊，略微出神地盯著牆上的鐘。良久，史蒂夫帶著一杯溫水再次走進房裡，他抬手捋捋頭髮，把溫水遞到巴奇面前。

「睡了？」巴奇伸手接過水杯，抿了一口水後把杯子放在床頭。

「嗯，睡得很熟。」史蒂夫掀開被角，爬進自己的位置。

巴奇拉著被子在史蒂夫身邊躺下，突然想起自己第一次見到小玫瑰的那一天。孩子看起來那麼的脆弱，圓圓的臉蛋還沒有一個杯墊大，軟綿綿的模樣就像一團親人的棉花。巴奇一直到蘿西快滿兩歲時才第一次抱她，女孩睜著那雙深棕色的眼睛盯著他，接著伸手扯扯他別在耳後的長髮。這是他第一次意識到，或許他再也不需要害怕自己會在無意間傷害任何人。

早在史蒂夫第一次提起孩子的事情時，巴奇就一直把這件事情放在心底，他鮮少再提起，是因為他不敢想像眼前的一切發生任何變化。有史蒂夫相伴的日子對他來說就像一場不真實的美夢，但即使事隔多年，他的心魔也從來沒有離去，他仍然會在半夢半醒之際感到呼吸困難，他仍然會在夜未央時猛然睜開眼睛，他仍然害怕自己會忘記金髮男人的名字，也仍然習慣在地板的隔板裡留下零散的筆記。

但他深深愛著史蒂夫，愛的禁不起他失落，愛的禁不起他求而不得，愛的願意把月亮星星都捧到他面前，只要能換得他一個孩子氣的笑容…他側過頭去，望著也正盯著天花板發愣的史蒂夫。

他忍不住伸手碰碰男人的耳朵，史蒂夫深深嘆一口氣，翻過身來面對著他，「孩子實在長得太快了。」

「你捨不得嗎？」巴奇靜靜地問。

「當然，」史蒂夫彎起眼角開玩笑道，「真希望她能長得慢一點，這樣我就不會太快忘記她還包著尿布的模樣。」

巴奇輕撫過他柔順的金髮，把一綹落在額前的瀏海別到他耳後，男人僅是眨眨眼睛，任由他用指尖細細地描摹著他的眼眉、鼻樑和嘴唇。巴奇小心地用指節碰碰男人白皙透紅的臉頰，心想再也沒有人能像他的布魯克林男孩長得那樣好看。

史蒂夫向來有耐性，他沈默地等著自己的丈夫，好似他知道接下來即將要發生什麼那般。

「你有想過我們可以活多久嗎？」巴奇慢慢問道。

「嗯，想過。」史蒂夫垂下眼睛，又再次抬眼，「你呢？」

「最近一直在想。」他的答案讓史蒂夫皺起眉頭。

男人警覺地伸手攬著巴奇的腰，「…我可以知道為什麼嗎？」

「因為如果你想要孩子的話，那我們就不得不討論這個問題。」他將手心按在史蒂夫的臉側，「史蒂微，你還想要孩子嗎？」

史蒂夫的表情從迷茫轉為震驚，他激動地坐起身來，「巴克，你…你現在，是說真的嗎？」

「你說呢？」巴奇躺在被子裡點點頭，史蒂夫喜出望外的模樣讓他不禁莞爾。

史蒂夫高興地咬起嘴唇，立刻彎下身來用幾乎要讓巴奇窒息的力量緊緊抱著他。巴奇故意咳了兩聲，抬手拍拍男人的背示意他放開。兩人再次並肩躺在床裡，但心境卻和從前大不相同，史蒂夫天花亂墜地說起以後的事，巴奇試著提醒他不要得意忘形，畢竟還有太多必須要克服的問題。

最後他們約定好，只要兩人之中任何一個人長出第一根白髮，他們就要一個孩子。

清晨時分，巴奇瞇著眼睛感受透過窗簾照進來的晨曦，摟在他腰間的手動了動，靠在身後的人似乎也意識到早晨的來臨。他慵懶地翻過身，正好迎上一雙也有些惺忪的藍眼睛。

 _我的亞特蘭提斯。_ 巴奇微微一笑。

「是什麼讓你改變了主意？」史蒂夫沒頭沒尾地問道。

「你，史蒂微。」巴奇用手指梳過史蒂夫的頭髮，「永遠都會是你，我的愛。」

史蒂夫一臉惺忪，似乎還沒有會過意，巴奇笑著在他的眉心印下一個吻，接著一把將男人摟進懷裏，他輕拍著史蒂夫的背，要他再多睡一會兒。

_我愛你，史蒂芬・葛蘭特・羅傑斯，直到時間的盡頭，再到月亮的那一頭，再繞回地球那麼多。_

 

-

 

傍晚時分，史蒂夫開著車往瓦干達宮殿的方向駛去，隨著時間越來越晚，遠在天邊的夕陽緩緩下沉，天色也逐漸變得黯淡。等他抵達皇室的停機坪時，史塔克企業的私人飛機也正好順利降落在跑道上。史蒂夫推開車門走下車，他抱著雙臂靠在引擎蓋邊，一面查看手機裡的訊息，一面耐心等待著降落的程序一切就緒。

私人飛機的艙門終於打開，留著一頭棕色長髮的女孩雀躍地走下階梯，那雙深邃的眼睛在看見他時微微睜大，史蒂夫朝著女孩揮揮手，女孩則高興地喊他一聲，接著全力朝他的方向跑來。韶光飛逝，轉眼又過了好幾個秋天，如今的蘿西已經長成獨當一面、可以自己搭飛機、偶爾不再需要父母接送的青少女。

史蒂夫笑著張開雙手，等待著從遠方飛奔而來的小炸彈。他在女孩撞進懷裡時忍不住發出『噢』的一聲輕呼，然後他牢牢抱住她，輕輕吻在她的頭頂。

「史蒂夫叔叔！我好想你！」蘿西輕盈的像隻小蝴蝶，也親親教父的臉頰。

「嘿，甜心，飛行順利嗎？」看著女孩點頭如搗蒜的模樣，史蒂夫忍不住伸手拍拍她的頭，「你怎麼好像又長高了一點？老天啊，別再長大了，蘿西。」

蘿西對他翻了個白眼，棕色的眼睛看看周遭又接著問，「巴奇叔叔呢？」

「他在家。」史蒂夫微微一笑，接著打開車門。

「噢，對。」蘿西也跟著打開車門坐進副駕駛座裡。

「安全帶。」史蒂夫提醒道，伸手調調後照鏡。

「好啦。」女孩搖搖頭，偷笑著低聲說道，「怪不得爸爸說你是老冰棍。」

「嘿，我聽到了。」史蒂夫握著方向盤迴轉，接著踩下油門往回開去。

興許是許久沒見面的關係，回家的路程上，蘿西的情緒很是亢奮，她嘰嘰喳喳地說著學校的生活，關於她的博士論文和接下來在麻省理工學院的研究員實習，當然也不免提到自己與父母近年來未曾間斷過的大小爭執。十七歲的蘿西正值叛逆期，跟父母吵架絕對正常，儘管史蒂夫內心深處總認為蘿西的叛逆期從八歲開始就從來沒有停過。

「我下學期要在畢業典禮上致詞，你和巴奇叔叔會來嗎？」蘿西問道。

「當然了，甜心。」史蒂夫專注地看著前方的路況，一時還有些反應不過來，「不過你不是去年才在畢業典禮上致詞過嗎？」

「這可是我第二個博士學位。」蘿西得意地勾起嘴角，那個笑容和東尼簡直是同一個模子印出來的。

「你父母一定很為你感到驕傲。」史蒂夫說著打了右轉的方向燈。

「或許吧。」蘿西說著聳聳肩，「嘿，你們還會留著我的房間嗎？」

「當然會了，蘿西，那間房間永遠都會是你的。」史蒂夫向她保證道，同時在心底盤著最近得找個時間把儲藏室清出來。

蘿西隨口應一聲，隨後低下頭查看手機裡的訊息，她突然坐直身子，飛快地用手指敲著螢幕上的小鍵盤。史蒂夫看看女孩，猜想大概又是小辣椒說了什麼惹孩子不高興，而下一秒傳來的嘆息聲證實了他的猜測。

「為什麼爸跟媽就是不願意讓我做我想做的事，不過就兩個月而已，我是去做研究啊，又不是去玩。」蘿西的語氣滿是不耐。

「做研究，你要去哪？」史蒂夫問。

「南極洲。」

「什麼，南極？」史蒂夫聞言驚呼一聲，「蘿西，你確定這樣好嗎？」

蘿西瞇起眼睛瞪著他，「你到底是站在誰那一邊的？」

史蒂夫無可奈何地搖搖頭，緩緩地在家門前的車道上停下車，而待在家裡的巴奇早已在門邊等候多時。引擎才剛剛熄火，蘿西便迫不及待地跳下車，一頭栽進她的巴奇叔叔懷裡。史蒂夫在下車前拿起女孩留在副駕駛座上的後背包，巴奇則是親暱地親親女孩的臉頰，忍不住抱著她轉了一圈。

「嘿，小玫瑰，我真想你。」巴奇放開蘿西，替她把落在臉邊的長髮別在耳後，「一切都好嗎？」

「很好，我也很想你。巴奇叔叔，你知道嗎？我媽她又開始…」蘿西抱著巴奇低聲說話，等史蒂夫走上前來，三人才一起走進家門。

大門剛剛帶上，蘿西便像是想起什麼似的摸摸屁股，還沒等她發難，史蒂夫便把後背包遞到女孩面前。女孩不好意思吐吐舌頭，接著伸手拉開拉鍊，立刻從背包裡扒拉出一隻雪白的泰迪熊，毛茸茸的泰迪熊胸前抱著一顆紅色的愛心，就像十七年前史蒂夫送給她的那隻一樣。

「是見面禮。」蘿西晃晃那隻泰迪熊。

「噢，蘿西寶貝。」史蒂夫一把抱住蘿西，眨眨眼睛和巴奇相視而笑。

蘿西掙開史蒂夫的懷抱，滿心期盼地望向巴奇，「我能看看她嗎？」

巴奇笑著點點頭，帶著蘿西來到他和史蒂夫的臥房。只見熟悉的雙人床邊擺著一張桃花心木製的嬰兒床，而躺在那張小床裡的是史蒂夫和巴奇才剛十八天大的寶寶。寶寶吃力地眨眨眼睛，嘴裡發出細微的呼吸聲。蘿西看得目不轉睛，不自覺抬手捂起嘴巴。

「噢，天啊，她真漂亮。」蘿西微微彎下腰，朝著寶寶的臉湊近一些，「她有你的藍眼睛和睫毛，史蒂夫叔叔。」

史蒂夫笑得靦腆，接著問蘿西，「你想抱抱她嗎？」

「可以嗎？」蘿西低聲說著，像是怕嚇到寶寶似的。

史蒂夫拿起一旁的濕紙巾擦擦手，接著動作輕柔地把寶寶從嬰兒床裡抱出來，蘿西也跟著拿起紙巾擦手，這才敢從史蒂夫手裡接過那個軟綿綿的小東西。

蘿西緊張地抱著寶寶，寶寶則靠在她肩上吐著泡泡，「她好軟，還很輕。」

「不用這麼小聲，不會嚇到她的。」站在嬰兒床邊的巴奇露出一抹微笑。

「 _嘿，寶貝女孩，你的鼻子真美，就跟你的巴奇爸爸一樣。_ 」蘿西輕輕拍著寶寶，小聲地用法語說道，「 _我看懂了，你的爸爸們把最好的都給了你，對嗎？_ 」

史蒂夫看向身邊的巴奇，「看吧，我說了她的鼻子像你。」

「你們給她取名了嗎？」蘿西拍著寶寶的背，緩慢地搖擺著身體。

巴奇笑著攬住史蒂夫的腰，「葛蕾絲・莎拉・羅傑斯—巴恩斯。」

「喔，嗨，小葛蕾絲，」蘿西垂下眼睛，看著寶寶清澈的藍眼睛，「你真是一份恩典，對吧？」

夜半時分，一陣輕微的響動和寶寶柔軟的呼嚕聲傳進史蒂夫耳裡，他下意識睜開眼睛，正好看見巴奇謹慎地把葛蕾絲放回嬰兒床裡。他坐起身來抹抹臉，伸手把床頭燈轉亮一些，他的丈夫回過身看看他，儘管面色有些疲倦，眼底卻滿是笑意。

「嘿，怎麼不穿鞋。」史蒂夫走到巴奇身後，接著將下巴枕在棕髮男人的肩頭。

「太暗了。」巴奇將空空的牛奶瓶放到床邊的小茶几上，又把白色的泰迪熊放在寶寶的枕頭邊，「她剛打過嗝。」

史蒂夫緊緊抱著巴奇，整張臉埋在巴奇的頸邊，他深深吸一口氣，聞著他身上屬於嬰兒的奶粉香和爽身粉的氣息。

「下一次換我來吧。」史蒂夫親親巴奇的後頸。

「好。」巴奇回答，聲音聽起來在笑。

秋夜未央，昏暗的臥房裡一室靜謐。史蒂夫擁著巴奇，靜靜望著嬰兒床裡那個留著兩人血液的小東西。那是他和巴奇的孩子，好像前一天他們才剛從舒莉那裡把寶寶接回家，轉眼她就已經十八天大了，這些日子就像夢一般虛幻卻又格外真實。

「蘿西說得對，她真美。」史蒂夫輕聲在巴奇耳邊說。

「那是因為像你，史蒂微。」巴奇微笑道。

史蒂夫捏捏他微涼的手心，突然皺起眉頭，「不過，你這是拐個彎稱讚我長得美嗎？」

聽著他的話，巴奇忍不住瞇起眼睛笑，彎起的眼角泛起細細的紋路。史蒂夫微微勾起嘴角，側頭在丈夫的額角輕輕落下一吻，便拉著他躲回尚存一絲餘溫的被窩裡。

「晚安。」巴奇說著，偷偷把冰涼的腳板擠到史蒂夫的腿間。

史蒂夫笑著摸摸他的臉，「晚安了，我的愛。」

「史蒂微？」

「嗯？」

「我愛你。」說完，巴奇闔上眼睛，呼吸聲很快變得綿長。

史蒂夫伸長手將床頭燈轉暗，淡黃的光暈照得巴奇的輪廓一片柔和，他忍不住親親男人鬆軟的棕髮，牢牢地將他擁入懷裡。

_我也愛你，詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯，直到時間的盡頭，再到月亮的那一頭，再繞回地球那麼多。_

 

 

 

 

番外完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者君：
> 
> 總算把一直想寫的番外寫出來了，趁著光棍節大型虐狗一波XDDDDD
> 
> Rosie是我一直覺得好美好可愛的英文名字，至於Grace就很老派，很適合史蒂夫跟巴奇那個年代的人的思維吧。
> 
> 番外大概都是他們的日常生活，老夫老妻模式爆裂，時間順序不一定，希望之後還能再寫個幾篇。
> 
> 感謝閱讀 <3 <3 <3


	19. 番外二：給你的歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Story 2 /  
> Because I want to love you with my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：不是超級士兵們的體力不行，而是作者覺得臨時起意的短暫性愛十分帶感。

 

_『去買點東西，馬上回來。愛你。』_

巴奇看著餐桌上的字條，嘴角勾起一抹淺淺的笑，他漫不經心地咬下嘴邊的白吐司，隨手將那張字條收進羽絨背心的口袋。然後一如每個清晨，他戴上耳機，穿上球鞋，一身輕裝地踏出家門沿著例行的路線慢跑。

時節已然進入深秋，位在熱帶地區的瓦干達並不冷，但清晨和深夜的溫差卻份外折騰人。巴奇踩著平穩的步伐往森林的方向跑去，呼出的氣息微微泛白，冰冷的空氣在反覆的吐息之間順著氣管蔓延至肺部，他咬牙等著那陣輕微的不適過去，腳步仍然沒有停下。沿著森林裡那條每天都會經過的小徑，他在心裡默數著周遭每一棵熟悉的樹木和花草，傾聽細微的鳥鳴在林間迴盪，耳機裡的音樂還在繼續播放，心跳隨著音樂的節奏和明確的步伐漸漸加速。

等巴奇回到家時，熟悉的藍色卡車早已安穩地停在車道上，他摘下耳機，微笑著朝著家門走去。他輕手輕腳地推開門，只見史蒂夫像個孩子似地坐在客廳的地毯上搗鼓手裡的工具，他不由得發出一聲輕笑，引起金髮男人的注意。

「嘿，你回來了。」史蒂夫瞇起眼睛，握著鉗子的右手朝著他揮一揮。

巴奇隨口應了一聲，掏出口袋裡的鑰匙放在玄關，隨後走上前去摸摸史蒂夫柔軟的金髮，彎下腰來吻在他的額前。

「你是孩子嗎？怎麼一下子就把家裡搞得亂七八糟的。」說完，他用袖子將男人臉頰邊一道淺灰色的污漬抹去。

史蒂夫不大好意思地聳聳肩，扯著巴奇的領子向下拉，討好似地在他唇邊吻了幾下才放開他。巴奇笑著搖搖頭，轉身走進廚房裡喝下一大杯涼水，接著又咬著一片吐司回到客廳。他挨著史蒂夫坐在柔軟的地毯裡，安靜地看著史蒂夫把一顆一顆深色的鵝卵石整齊地鋪陳在壁爐底端。

大約三週前，史蒂夫決定親自在家裡砌一座壁爐，儘管瓦干達大多數的時候並不冷，史蒂夫還是堅持要在屋子裡弄個暖呼呼的壁爐。巴奇一邊陪他疊著紅磚，一邊笑他是傻瓜，他卻說那讓他想起布魯克林的冬日，也讓他想起兩人在那間小公寓裡一起度過的每個日夜晨昏。

這間房子是史蒂夫在他沈睡的那一年親自佈置的，他學著居家雜誌搭配布料的色彩，動手組裝連鎖家具店買來的書櫃，這裏每個角落和擺設都充滿著史蒂夫的氣息和他對家的想像。住在這裡這麼長的時間，巴奇從來沒有想過變更任何一個細節，因為他喜歡這裡，喜歡史蒂夫紅著臉告訴他這就是家的模樣，也喜歡他思量著該怎麼在牆上鑿出一個大洞的神情。

偶有困惑卻始終溫柔，他想像中的家就該是這個樣子。

想到這裡，巴奇不禁莞爾，他起身拿起牆邊的掃把集中地面的灰塵，沒過一會兒又拿著沾濕的抹布，細密地把壁爐檯上的木屑擦拭乾淨。而後他在史蒂夫身邊蹲下，幫著丈夫把壁爐前滾落一地的木柴堆在灰壓壓的鵝卵石上。

他們花上接下來的一整天替這項浩大的工程收尾，當夕陽消失在天邊時，巴奇終於把最後一點石灰碎屑給清掃乾淨。史蒂夫將打著的三根火柴扔進壁爐裡，橙紅色的火舌漸漸爬上乾燥的木柴，一室瀰漫著暖和光亮。

簡單吃過晚飯的巴奇和史蒂夫裹著溫暖的毯子窩在沙發裡，他們一邊放肆地吃著洋芋片，一邊看著電視裡轉播的足球賽。然而比賽還沒進行到下半場，兩人卻早已倒在沙發墊裡胡亂親成一團。巴奇按著史蒂夫的胸膛，抬腿跨坐在他身前，他低頭吻住自己的丈夫，感受著男人粗糙的掌心在他的腰間迂迴。

「寶貝，你真好看，」史蒂夫說完，輕挑地咬住他的耳垂。

巴奇刻意動了下腰，磨蹭著男人勃發的慾望，「我知道。」

史蒂夫一手摩挲著巴奇的後頸，一手不安份地探進他的褲頭，巴奇笑著抓住他的手，兩人的衣服在玩鬧之間不知不覺間褪去。史蒂夫猛然翻過身將將巴奇壓在身下，瞬間失去主控權讓巴奇有些反應不過來，只能略微失神地望著那雙藍得像海的雙眼，直到對方握住他的慾望撫弄，他才歎息著咬住男人的唇。

史蒂夫不急不慢地吻著他，卻沒有任何進一步的動作。巴奇再也耐不住，他抬腳勾住史蒂夫的腿，喘息著說道，「史蒂微，快點。」

「快點？什麼快點？」金髮男人笑著握住他的腳踝，挑逗似地吻在他的手臂內側。

「快點操我…混蛋。」他難為情地別開臉，卻惹得身前的人一陣輕笑。

巴奇幾乎在史蒂夫進入的那一瞬間就達到高潮，他難以自控地發出一聲悶哼，男人的額頭抵著他的，溫暖的右手輕柔地梳過他的髮間，然後在頂得更深入時毫不保留地吻他。巴奇緊緊抱著男人的頸脖，不能自己地發出一聲曖昧的嗚咽，他不知所措地咬住嘴唇，他從來都不喜歡自己的叫聲。史蒂夫虔誠地在他的眉心印下一吻，待他適應一些後才緩緩擺動起臀部。

「…寶貝，慢一點。」巴奇皺起眉頭，右手撫著史蒂夫的側臉。

男人笑著點點頭，不忘再給他一個吻，「好，慢一點。」

兩具軀體在昏暗的燈光裡交纏，喘息聲在無數個交換的親吻之間浮沈，男人的每一次進入都讓巴奇為之震顫，每一個烙印在頸邊的吻痕都在叫囂著渴望。史蒂夫抬起他的腿環上自己的後腰，巴奇順從地弓起身子好讓自己能夠將他吞得更深。身上的男人加快抽插的節奏，他下意識抓著身邊的薄毯，咬著下唇幾乎滲出血來，卻還是沒忍住在史蒂夫射進他身體裡時哽咽出聲。

巴奇止不住顫抖，高潮的餘韻讓他暫且無法回過神，史蒂夫溫慢地撫摸他的背脊，輕輕地吻著他滿是薄汗的前額。他閉著眼睛淺淺地呼吸著，男人緩緩退出他的身體，溫熱的液體流在股間。怪異的感覺讓他雙頰發熱，史蒂夫卻只是親親他，隨手抽了張衛生紙替他擦拭乾淨。

「喜歡嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇不願意睜開眼睛，含糊地問道，「喜歡什麼？」

他的丈夫露出一抹狡猾的壞笑，接著湊到他耳邊低聲地呢喃了幾句。

「我的老天啊，」巴奇聽完紅著臉推開他，抬手捂著臉，「你是誰，你把我的史蒂微怎麼了？」

史蒂夫被他的話逗得咯咯笑，他將巴奇攬進懷裡，再次低頭吻他的眼睛，巴奇嘆息著勾起嘴角，伸手捏了金髮男人的腰一把，最後輕輕吻在他的鎖骨上。

新壁爐落成的兩天後，史塔克便率領一眾復仇者來到他們家送禮。早在和心愛的小辣椒步入禮堂之前，東尼就已經是隻惡名昭彰的派對花蝴蝶，然而婚後這項美德不但沒有消失，反而還越演越烈，只不過地點從曼哈頓的百萬富翁俱樂部換成了每一位復聯成員的家。

巴奇至今都不曉得這些人究竟是怎麼知道他們家有新的壁爐，也不能理解這種雞毛蒜皮的小事為什麼需要被慶祝，但他心裡明白東尼就只是喜歡找盡各種理由把大夥們聚在一塊，變著戲法找樂子罷了。

「喲，瞧瞧這個漂亮的東西，羅傑斯隊長這些日子當起家庭主夫還挺愉快的吧。」東尼端著一杯香檳，裝模作樣地打量著眼前全新的壁爐，不忘順道揶揄史蒂夫。

「是的，東尼。」史蒂夫的耳尖微微泛紅，他抿了一口香檳，微笑著說道，「巴奇也幫了不少忙。」

待在廚房裡的巴奇在聽見自己的名字愣了一會兒，他在探出頭時正好和東尼對上眼，東尼輕咳一聲，舉杯朝他晃了晃。巴奇略微困惑地眨眨眼，並在看見一旁的娜塔莎對他挑眉時不動聲色地退回廚房裡。

後院傳來一陣低沈而震耳的笑聲，巴奇心想八成是史考特或是誰的孩子又逗得索爾捧腹大笑。他從冰箱裡拿出一瓶牛奶，抬眼望向穿著一襲寬鬆的洋裝，此時正坐在餐桌邊曬太陽的小辣椒。

「你感覺還好嗎？」巴奇盯著小辣椒的肚子問道。

「喔，你說這個嗎？」小辣椒摸摸圓滾滾的肚皮，臉色雖然疲倦卻很紅潤，「每天帶著一顆球可不輕鬆，不過再兩個月我就可以擺脫它啦。」

巴奇疑惑地看小辣椒一眼，同時將牛奶加進溫熱的紅茶裡。

「我們拜託醫生保密寶寶的性別，要等它出生的那天才會知道。」小辣椒微笑著接過巴奇遞過來的溫奶茶，一旁通往後院的紗門卻陡然被狠狠地推開。

一臉肅殺的邪神流星大步地走進廚房裡，烏黑柔亮的長髮上黏著色彩繽紛的細碎紙屑，他舉起纖細的手拍掉臉邊的亮片，嘴裡碎唸著要讓什麼人生不如死之類的抱怨。好一會兒，他才皺著眉頭看向巴奇和小辣椒，氣氛霎時有些尷尬。

「茶？」巴奇舉起手裡的茶壺，對著來人挑眉。

出乎意料的事情發生了，向來東挑西揀的邪神竟然溫順地點點頭，也拉開椅子在桌邊坐了下來。平時沒有交集的三人湊在一起頓時無話，他們靜靜地喝著自己的茶，直到洛基那雙總是帶著一點小心思的目光緩緩落在小辣椒的肚皮上。

小辣椒滿是好奇地望著身邊的北歐神祇，按照巴奇對女人的了解，她恐怕很快就要抓著人家的手去摸她的肚子，然而洛基卻像是早料到這件事似的抬手端起茶杯，他慢悠悠地啜一口茶，隨後露出嫌惡的表情。

「放心吧，你會沒事的，孩子也會平安降世。」洛基洛有所思地盯著杯子裡的茶葉，白皙的指尖在杯緣打轉，「她很聰明，也很善良…大概會跟她爸挺像的。」

小辣椒不可置信地盯著洛基，似乎很驚訝他竟然能看透自己的心思，她飛快遞給他一個親切的擁抱，隨後踩著小碎步往客廳走去。全身僵硬的邪神呆坐在椅子裡，顯然還沒從方才那個熱情的擁抱中緩過來。

秋日的陽光正好，最適合孩子們奔跑。巴奇望向窗外，不大的後院裡散落著幾個小小的人影，人高馬大的索爾蹲在草地中央跟孩子們一起觀察蟲子。面色仍舊不善的洛基起身推開紗門走到兄長身後，此刻也好奇地望著哥哥手心裡的瓢蟲。

沒一會兒，東尼興奮的聲音從客廳裡傳來：「各位，我們就要有個寶貝女兒啦！」

在房子裡談天的客人們聞言發出一陣歡呼，第一時間全湧上前去恭喜史塔克夫婦。站在不遠處的史蒂夫首先上前給東尼一個擁抱，他親切地吻了小辣椒的臉，再次回過頭去和山姆繼續方才沒有結束的話題。克林特在幾分鐘後加入兩人，他很快和山姆拌起嘴來，兩人無俚頭的對話逗得史蒂夫咯咯發笑。

巴奇端著熱咖啡靠在廚房門邊，望著史蒂夫愉快地在摯友們之間轉來轉去。他從來不喜歡人多的場合，也不特別喜歡史蒂夫的朋友，但他喜歡看著史蒂夫談笑風生，喜歡看他在聽到有趣的事情時仰頭大笑，喜歡看他因為他人的調笑而雙頰發紅，更喜歡他在嘈雜時分突然四處張望，彷彿正在找尋著什麼的模樣。

_噢，我親愛的史蒂微。_

金髮男人抬起頭來看向巴奇，他眨眨一雙清藍透亮的眼睛，像是是在問他好不好。巴奇輕笑著朝他點點頭，男人彎起眼角，笑得像是那個只有十六歲的布魯克林少年。

巴奇垂下眼睛，忽然想起很多年前的那個夜晚，關於擁有一頭柔軟金髮的少年是怎麼躺在床裡背對著他，而他又是怎麼盯著那個細瘦的背影徹夜未眠。

_不，史蒂微，擁有你才是我這一輩子最幸運的事。_

 

-

 

史蒂夫走出房門時，巴奇正安靜地坐在餐桌邊滑手機，嘴裡咬著一片塗著深色果醬的吐司。他親親男人略微蓬鬆的棕髮，走到流理台邊給自己倒了杯熱咖啡，隨後坐在餐桌邊讀起報紙。巴奇沒有抬頭，一雙灰藍色的眼睛專心之至地盯著手機螢幕。

巴奇花了一點時間才把那片吐司吃完，他拍拍嘴邊的麵包屑，起身將桌上的杯盤放進水槽裡。經過史蒂夫時，他不經意地在男人臉邊摸了一把才快步走回臥房。棕髮男人在幾分鐘後回到客廳，方才一身柔軟的睡衣早已經換成透氣的運動服。

「注意安全。」史蒂夫笑著叮囑準備出門的丈夫。

「嗯，馬上回來。」巴奇戴起耳機，隨後帶上家門。

一如往常，巴奇在吃過早飯後到附近的林子裡去跑步，這是男人長久以來養成的習慣，而習慣這樣的東西一旦養成就很難改變，於是即便是遇上今天這種日子，巴奇也沒打算暫停這項例行公事。

他抬眼看看牆上的鐘，六點四十三分，距離巴奇踏出門才過去十分鐘。他耐著性子讀起瓦干達日報的頭版新聞，然而才過去幾分鐘，他就忍不住放下報紙，開始動手把廚房的裡裡外外都清洗一遍。史蒂夫把最後一個白淨的盤子放上碗架，接著抱著毛絨絨的被子來到後院。他將毛毯攤在後院的曬衣架上，順道在外頭曬了好一會兒的太陽。

手機的訊息聲響起時，史蒂夫正拿著乾布細細擦拭著壁爐台上的相框。他飛快拿起桌上的手機，螢幕顯示的傳訊人是舒莉。他咬著嘴唇點開收件匣，隨即回覆一條訊息給對方：『 _謝了，我們吃過午飯就過去。_ 』

巴奇在將近一個半小時後回到家，他略微恍惚地摘下耳機，臉頰泛著淡淡的紅暈。史蒂夫笑著和他打聲招呼，棕髮男人也露出一抹淡笑，逕自走進浴室裡去沖澡。重新換上居家服的巴奇坐在客廳裡盯著電視裡的探索頻道，任何和太空有關的節目都是他的最愛。他面無表情地盯著電視螢幕，伸手拿起桌上的雜誌，沒看幾頁又把雜誌合上，然後他若有所思地望著自己的右手，就像那裡有什麼有趣的東西似的。

這種日子裡的巴奇總是格外沈默，儘管平時的他也不多話，但史蒂夫總能在此時深刻感受到他的不安。史蒂夫將一杯溫涼的水遞到丈夫眼前，坐在沙發裡的男人仰頭看他，他則是彎下腰來，親親他還帶著些許水氣的棕髮。

午後的研究室很是靜謐，伴隨著各項儀器穩定的運作聲，穿著白袍的研究員在裏頭忙碌，腳步輕的幾乎沒有半點聲響。幾名研究員在見到史蒂夫和巴奇時朝兩人頷首，史蒂夫禮貌地回以微笑，習慣性地回頭看向走在身後的巴奇，然而男人卻心不在焉地垂著眼睛，完全沒有注意到其他人的存在。

史蒂夫轉身停下腳步，並在巴奇差點一頭撞上他時扶住他的肩膀，男人這才抬起眼來，驚訝的眼神裡揉雜著一點慌亂。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」他皺起眉頭，擔憂地望著眼前的人。

「什麼？」巴奇對著他眨眨眼，似乎還沒回過神。

「你還好嗎？」史蒂夫輕輕捧著巴奇的臉，又問了一次。

男人像是終於聽懂他的問題，但僅是別開眼，小聲地說一句：「我很好。」

他輕輕將巴奇落在側臉的一綹頭髮別到耳後，安撫似地捏捏他冰涼的耳垂。

巴奇愣了一會兒，才對著他微笑道，「走吧，他們該等久了。」

史蒂夫站在偌大的玻璃窗前，心神忐忑地觀察著實驗室裡的環境。堅固的牆壁，冷硬的色調，消毒水的氣味，回憶浮上心頭，一切恍如昨日，因為這不是他第一次站在這裡，也不會是最後一次。光是踏進這個地方，強烈的壓抑感就幾乎要讓他窒息，遑論是必須坐在裡頭的巴奇，即使他從來沒有進行過任何一種形式的抱怨，史蒂夫也能明白他在這種時刻必須承受多少壓力。

研究員反覆在觀察室裡進進出出，一會兒在床邊設定機器的數值，一會兒和彼此交頭接耳。換上病袍的巴奇安靜地坐在實驗台邊，神色一片平靜，或許是環境的關係，男人的面容顯得有些蒼白，襯得那雙灰藍色的眼眸更為空落。其中一名拿著針筒的研究員走上前來按著巴奇的右手臂，替他抽了一管血；同一時間，另一名研究員將心電圖的貼片黏在他的胸口前。

史蒂夫深吸一口氣，實驗室冷澀的空氣灌進肺里，剮得他的氣管隱隱作疼。一道細瘦的人影在下一刻出現在餘光裡，他鎮定地轉過頭，只見雙手背在身後的舒莉笑盈盈地朝他走來。

「別擔心，隊長，只是例行的檢查，很快就會結束。」舒莉平靜的語氣並沒有讓他覺得特別安慰。

「謝謝你，殿下。」史蒂夫點點頭，笑得有些牽強。

舒莉通過自動門走進觀察室，她走到巴奇身邊拍拍他，兩人很自然地寒暄起來，氣氛似乎還算輕鬆。舒莉仔細讀著監控心跳的儀器的數值，伸手按下幾個按鈕，巴奇按照指示躺進潔白的床單裡，目光在機器和高聳的天花板之間游移，卻始終沒有轉頭看向玻璃窗外的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫束手無策，這是他和巴奇之間始終無法逾越的一道牆。他沒有辦法遮住巴奇的耳朵，沒有辦法告訴他一切都會好起來，更沒有辦法替他經歷那些從未離去的惡夢。

是的，他們相愛，是的，他需要巴奇，而巴奇無疑也需要他，可是他卻始終不願意讓他窺見屬於過去的那個他，無論是那隻金屬手臂上頭的紅星，不經意的出現在他眼底的冰冷，亦或是那些被藏在夾板深處的筆記。

舒莉輕拍巴奇的手臂，或許是在提醒他檢測馬上就要開始。巴奇深吸一口氣，在聽見第一個觸發詞時闔上雙眼。

 _渴望。_ 史蒂夫在心底跟著默念，視線落在舒莉張合的唇邊。

 _生鏽_ 。巴奇下意識抓起身下的床單，也許是情緒緊張的關係。

 _十七_ 。史蒂夫望著巴奇，男人胸口起伏的頻率逐漸變高。

 _黎明_ 。舒莉看著機器上的數值，眉頭微微擰起。

 _火爐_ 。巴奇咬著下唇，顯然有些焦躁。

 _九_ 。史蒂夫看向舒莉，正巧迎上女孩的目光，舒莉點頭示意他別緊張。

 _善良_ 。巴奇屏住氣息，等候舒莉的發落。

 _返校_ 。舒莉的速度漸緩，巴奇似乎鬆了一口氣。

 _一_ 。史蒂夫焦慮地咬著嘴唇，凝視著男人慢慢鬆開血色全無的手指。

 _貨車_ 。巴奇深呼吸好幾次，才緩慢地睜開雙眼。

舒莉按住巴奇的手臂和他說話，男人笑著回應她幾句，同時從床裡坐起身，然後他歪頭望向透亮的玻璃窗，略顯無力地對史蒂夫揮手。史蒂夫笑得一派輕鬆，暗自希望巴奇累得看不見自己紅通通的鼻頭。但事與願違，巴奇歪過頭看著他，舉起食指點點自己的鼻子。史蒂夫見狀趕緊摀住鼻子，逗得巴奇忍不住發笑。

微涼的夜裡，史蒂夫起身轉亮床頭的小夜燈，光暈點亮一片昏暗的臥房。早在巴奇躡手躡腳地翻身下床時，他就曉得他今晚興許不會再回到這張床上來。牆上的鐘顯示現在的時間是凌晨兩點三十九分，史蒂夫拿起床頭的手機，才點開螢幕就看到汪達傳來的幾張照片。照片的背景像是某個歐洲的城市，她勾著幻視的脖子，笑容一片燦爛，下方的註解寫著『 _布卡瑞斯特_ 』幾個大字。

他笑著按下幾個表情符號，接著寫道：『 _巴奇和我都很想你，回來過聖誕嗎？_ 』

史蒂夫將手機擱在枕邊，側眼望向沒有一絲亮光的門縫。一如每個無法入睡的夜晚，臥房外的巴奇沒有開燈。金髮男人略顯僵硬地坐在床裡，他必須花上幾十倍的意志力才能克制自己不要走下床。他不曉得巴奇在外頭做些什麼，但他也不願意加以揣測，因為那只會讓他更難按捺住走出房門去擁抱他的衝動。

門外傳來輕微的響動，史蒂夫忍不住側耳傾聽，他猜測巴奇正在倒水，動作微小謹慎，大約是怕吵醒房裡毫無睡意的他。靜悄悄的聲響停在臥房前，史蒂夫和門外的人同時屏住氣息，腳步聲卻在下一秒慢吞吞地往客廳遠去。緊接著是一片沈默，巴奇大概是坐了下來，或是就這麼駐足在某個角落。

史蒂夫再次望向牆上的鐘，整個人心亂如麻。他很擔心巴奇，見鬼，他擔心得簡直要發瘋，但他強迫自己冷靜下來，不去任意妄想。這是過程的一部分，無論如何他都得相信巴奇，更勝於巴奇相信自己。他呼出一口氣，再次拿起手機點開前先日子彼得替他下載的某個應用程式，裡面全是其他復仇者們的日常。

他靜靜地閱讀其他人的生活，這才發現彼得順利申請上包含麻省理工學院和哥倫比亞大學在內的幾間頂尖學校。他瀏覽著汪達和幻視周遊歐洲的每一天，也看見奧科耶罕見的放佈幾張照片，主角全是春天才剛誕生的小犀牛寶寶。他微笑著點了幾顆愛心，漫無目的地往下滑動。

最終在拂曉之前，趕在第一道光線尚未灑落在這片沈睡的土地上時，史蒂夫悄悄地穿上睡袍，放緩腳步踏出房門。而棕髮男人就站在客廳的壁爐前，仔細地望著他們擺在壁爐台上的照片。男人在聽到聲響時回頭看他一眼，但很快又轉開臉，緩緩地深呼吸幾次，似乎是在調整自己的氣息。

天色未尚未明朗，屋子裡的光線還有些昏暗，史蒂夫也不打算用超乎常人的視力去辨別巴奇的神情。他踩著散發一絲涼氣的地毯，小心翼翼地從巴奇身後擁住他，討好地親親男人的後頸。巴奇的呼吸很淺，姿態異常的生硬，史蒂夫在察覺到他的不適時鬆開雙手，男人卻在下一刻轉過身來抱住他。

巴奇緊抓著他的睡袍，整張臉埋在他的頸邊。史蒂夫微微發愣，但很快也伸出手擁住巴奇，他撫摸著男人柔順的棕髮，帶著溫度的手指一次又一次地梳過男人的髮間，希望這能讓他平靜下來。

「我吵到你了嗎？」巴奇的聲音聽起來悶悶的。

「沒有，寶貝。」史蒂夫親親他的額角。

「我很抱歉。」巴奇說道。

「抱歉什麼？」

「我不知道。」巴奇重複道，氣息有些紊亂，「我不知道。」

「我知道，沒事的，巴克。」史蒂夫摸摸他的背，再次親吻他的頭髮，「已經沒事了，我就在這裡。」

史蒂夫低聲地在他耳邊呢喃，巴奇抬手環著他的頸子偶爾嘀咕幾句，親暱的密語裡很快染上淡淡的倦意。史蒂夫和巴奇躺在壁爐前的地毯裡，這不是他們第一次睡在地上，顯然也不會是最後一次。他解下睡袍蓋在兩人腰間，微笑著在巴奇的眉眼間印下一吻。巴奇疲倦地眨眨眼睛，湊上前親親史蒂夫的下巴，順勢在他的懷裡找到一個舒適的位置。

「早安，巴克。」史蒂夫笑著拍拍著他的腰側。

「早安，史蒂微。」巴奇說完，悄悄親吻他的喉結。

清晨的亮光穿透窗簾的間隙，光線溫柔而輕軟地照映在靜謐的客廳裡。巴奇安穩地靠在史蒂夫胸前，輕淺的呼吸聲漸漸變得悠長，史蒂夫的嘴邊泛起一抹淡笑，他最後一次親吻丈夫的前額，隨後也跟著在晨曦的照耀下闔上雙眼。

 

-

 

巴奇在家門前停下腳步時，耳機裡的音樂正好停在播放清單的最後一首。他抽出紅色信箱裡的幾封信件，心不在焉地瀏覽著上頭細密的文字，直到略微急促的呼吸終於恢復成平時的節奏，他才伸手掏出口袋裡的鑰匙打開那扇厚重的木門。

棕髮男人踏進家門，將耳機和鑰匙一塊兒扔在玄關鞋櫃上的陶碗裡。他走向臥房裡的浴室，褪下身上滿是汗水的運動服，腳邊眼看著就要滿出來的衣物籃提醒著他已經將近一週沒洗衣服的事實，他在心底默念『記得洗衣服』五次後才踏進淋浴間裡。巴奇站在透明的水花下發呆，他抬起右手揉揉臉，任由冰涼的水洗去身上的黏膩和熱度。

男人在幾分鐘後走回臥房，他彎腰撈起洗衣籃，順手將用過的毛巾也丟進去。巴奇坐在客廳裡發呆，洗衣機的聲音隱隱作響，總覺得房子裡靜的讓人發慌。他舉起遙控器打開電視，起身走進廚房去倒水，然而才喝下第一口水，手機便傳來新訊息的提示聲，他點開手機，卻只看到山姆的訊息在螢幕上蠢蠢欲動。

_『今年不去瓦干達過聖誕啦，兄弟，認識了新妹子，耶。』_

巴奇的白眼還沒來得及翻完，山姆惱人的訊息又再度到來，這次還加上一張令人匪夷所思的怪異圖片， _『以免你不知道，這東西叫做_ _meme_ _。』_

「 _『去死。』_ 」巴奇邊碎念邊打字，幾個字出現在螢幕上，「 _『少拿這種沒營養的東西侮辱我的智商。』_ 」

他笑著按下傳送的按鍵，卻被自己的笑聲給嚇了一跳。洗衣機持續低鳴，電視新聞仍在播放，他警戒地打量空蕩蕩的客廳，而這間偌大的房子裡除了他，再也沒有別人。

這是史蒂夫離開瓦干達的第八天。整整八個白天，七個夜晚。

巴奇心底隱隱有些焦躁，儘管史蒂夫不時傳來報平安的訊息，儘管他明白一切都在娜塔莎的計劃之中，他還是經常想像事情會在他無法介入或干涉的情況下失去控制。這世界上沒有人比他更清楚九頭蛇的狡猾和陰險，恐怕就連娜塔莎都不曾看過這個組之的全貌，而這或許也是她始終沒有停下追尋答案的原因。

事情過去這麼多年，九頭蛇的餘黨始終沒有完全消失，剩餘的爪牙仍然在世界的角落潛伏橫行，多疑而固執的娜塔莎從未停止獵捕他們的蹤跡，而史蒂夫也總是盡可能地參與這項行動，希望能結束這個咆哮突擊隊在將近一個世紀前尚未完成的任務。

巴奇點開手機裡的訊息，看著娜塔莎昨天清晨傳來的一張照片。照片裡的史蒂夫正靠在牆邊閉目養神，仔細看的話，還能看見男人的鼻尖和臉頰都被冷冽的氣候凍得微微發紅。男人忍不住勾起嘴角，胃裡卻傳來一陣惡寒，他將手機蓋在茶几上，起身走到壁爐前。

在舒莉的建議以及史蒂夫的堅持下，巴奇從來沒有參與過任何一場清剿九頭蛇黨羽的行動，但這並不表示他什麼都沒有準備。

棕髮男人蹲在壁爐前，伸手在壁爐內壁的紅磚表面摸索，他在碰觸到一塊凸起時稍稍使力，順利將鬆動的幾塊磚塊卸下。他接著勾出藏在暗格裡用薄布包裹著的物件，幾個沾著灰燼的信封掉凌亂地跟著掉落在焦黑的木炭邊。他解開布包上的繩子，平攤在眼前的是漆黑零件和幾個彈匣。

巴奇握起冰冷的槍管和槍托，在確認過所有東西都維持原樣後，熟練地以單手將複雜的零件組成一把自動狙擊槍。男人把槍放在腳邊，伸手撿起壁爐底滿是污漬的白色信封，然後他打開其中一個信封，小心地抽出一張張薄的透光的信紙。

墨色的字跡潦草混亂，細細密密的數字和信息佈滿蒼白的紙面。那些數字有些是日期，有些是任務人數，有時候是地點的經緯度座標，有時候就只是一串他對應不上名字和臉龐的電話號碼。巴奇抬手按住雙眼，失去血色的指尖微微發顫。

他曾經和史蒂夫說過自己並不是唯一的冬日士兵，在進行冬日士兵計畫前，九頭蛇還暗藏著一支精銳的敢死部隊。而他沒有告訴史蒂夫的是有很長的一段時間，他也曾經隸屬於那個小隊，說得更精確一些，是那個小隊必須負責他的後援和回收。他們奉命執行過不少令人髮指的任務，刺殺首領政要、滲透國家機密，甚至是屠殺手無寸鐵的平民，一夕之間推翻過的政權超乎想像。

而這麼多年來，巴奇始終沒向史蒂夫提起這些往事，也從未有過這個打算，這是他在兩人之間設下的最後一道防線。

史蒂夫不能知道這些事情，永遠也不能。

巴奇顫抖著將打著的幾根火柴丟進木炭的餘燼，隨著空氣越來越稀薄，微弱的火苗也漸漸變得刺眼。他沈默地將信紙丟進熾熱的火堆裡，望著火舌蔓延在滿是潦草筆跡的信紙邊緣，薄透的紙張輕得像羽毛，卻承載著他數十年來始終不願意再憶起的夢魘。

 _你那些年來做的一切…_ _那都不是你。你別無選擇。_

_我知道。但我還是做了。_

巴奇大約能從史蒂夫當時的話裡聽出一點端倪，他猜想金髮男人對於他的過往或許並不是一無所知，但他始終想不透的是史蒂夫這些年來從未動搖過的執著和信念，無論是對於他，還是對於他們。不過就如他所言，無論是否出於自願，他都不置可否的背負著上千條人命。

茶几上的手機傳來一陣響動，巴奇起身瞥了螢幕一眼，上頭的一條訊息寫道：『 _很快回家，想你。_ 』

男人扶著額頭深呼一口氣，十分慶幸自己最大的惡夢即將在今晚迎來尾聲。他跪在地毯裡拆解起那把狙擊步槍，等所有信紙燃燒殆盡後，才將麻布包裹完好地塞進壁爐內的暗格，並十分謹慎地把幾塊紅磚歸回原處。最後他起身走進廚房打開冰箱，細細思考著晚飯該煮些什麼。

直到晚間九點，史蒂夫才終於帶著疲倦的氣息推開家門。巴奇這些天來始終提著的一顆心終於放下，他迫不及待地上前給他一個大大的擁抱，依稀還能在史蒂夫頸邊嗅到一絲屬於西伯利亞的冷冽氣息。金髮男人發出一陣輕笑，他摸摸巴奇的背，在他臉邊落下一個親吻。

「你聞起來真香。」史蒂夫捏捏他的下巴。

巴奇湊上前去親史蒂夫飽含笑意的嘴角，那個吻裡混合著一股若有似無的煙硝氣味，他皺起眉頭，「而你聞起來像…炸彈。」

聽著他的話，史蒂夫沒忍住笑出聲來，他拍拍巴奇的屁股，「我去洗澡。」

巴奇回到廚房裡打算把放涼的晚飯弄熱，這才想起早上洗好的衣服還沒有晾。他手忙腳亂地把千層麵放進烤箱，轉開小火熱起蔬菜湯，並在確定史蒂夫走進浴室後才躡手躡腳地跑進洗衣間。等他從後院走進家裡時，史蒂夫早已經洗好澡，此時正闔著雙眼躺在沙發裡休息。

「想吃飯了嗎？」巴奇靠在廚房門邊問道。

史蒂夫睜開眼睛看向他，輕輕朝他招手，「過來陪我坐一會兒。」

巴奇笑著坐到小別幾日的丈夫身邊，史蒂夫則是抓起他的手，討好似地親親他的手背。他忍不住露出微笑，彎下腰親吻丈夫的前額，隨後也一起躺進柔軟的沙發裡。史蒂夫牢牢地將他擁在身前，再次在他肩頭上落下一個吻。巴奇笑著握著史蒂夫的手按在胸口，漫不經心地摩挲著男人戴在左手無名指上的婚戒。

「史蒂微，我很想你。」巴奇輕聲說道。

「我也很想你。」史蒂夫調皮地笑道，「比你想我還多一點。」

他輕踹史蒂夫的腳踝，男人故意發出一聲輕呼，「跟我說說任務的事。」

「一切都好。」史蒂夫避重就輕。

「還有呢？」他可不打算就此罷手。

史蒂夫想一想，「天氣好冷。」

他抬起腳打算再踹身後的人一腳，男人卻搶先用雙腳夾住他的腿，兩人同時被對方的動作逗得咯咯笑了起來。

「好啦，好啦。」史蒂夫緊緊抱著他，輕嘆一口氣，「我們去了克麥羅沃跟尤爾加。」

巴奇聞言輕應一聲，心想娜塔莎果然還是選擇再次回到西伯利亞，那個終年下著漫天大雪，埋藏著無數絕望和惡夢的荒原。

「…巴奇？你在聽嗎？」

「我在聽。」他眨眨眼睛，「娜塔莎呢，她還好嗎？」

「她挺好的。」史蒂夫捏捏他的手，「天氣那麼冷，也沒見她多穿件外套什麼的。」

巴奇被史蒂夫的話給逗笑了。「你可別當著她的面說這種話。」

「我哪敢。」史蒂夫也笑了起來。

良久，他們安靜地依偎著彼此，誰也沒有再繼續接話。巴奇盯著壁爐裡的灰燼，胃裡泛起一陣難以言喻的酸澀。沒一會兒，始終待在他身後的史蒂夫清清喉嚨，巴奇知道這表示這個話題沒有結束。

「巴克，這兩個地方…你都去過嗎？」史蒂夫似乎是在想該怎麼措辭，「我是說，你在那裡長住過嗎？」

他平靜地答道，「嗯，待過一陣子。」

史蒂夫抱著他的手臂收緊了一些，他捏捏男人溫熱的手心，示意他別緊張。

「有幾次，娜塔莎和其他的女孩們跟我一起在克麥羅沃待了一段時間，是為了訓練。」巴奇想起紅髮女人小時候的模樣不禁莞爾，「她是我最好的學生。」

「呃…我該感到害怕嗎？」史蒂夫輕笑，接著問道，「那尤爾加呢？」

「就我一個人。」他思量好一會兒，才緩緩地說道，「…確切多久我也不確定。」

史蒂夫『嗯』了一聲，隨即陷入一片死寂的沈默。巴奇看不見他的神情，不曉得他在想些什麼，他側過頭想看看自己的丈夫，對方卻堅決躲在他背後，始終不願意和他正眼相對。他於是握起史蒂夫的左手，安撫似的揉揉他的手腕。

「你還沒告訴我這幾天你都做了什麼。」史蒂夫把話題轉開。

他講起這幾天略顯枯燥的日常生活，從早起慢跑到和帝查拉一起下棋，再說到小辣椒提前寄來的聖誕節毛衣和感恩節明信片。史蒂夫倒是聽得很認真，偶爾評點個一兩句，他悶悶地表示自己才不想穿小辣椒打的醜毛衣，也不怎麼喜歡瓦干達的國王老是邀請巴奇一起消磨時間。

「他不是應該很忙嗎？」史蒂夫小聲說道。

「他是挺忙的。」巴奇微笑。

「噢，寶貝，」金髮男人抱著他，像隻大狗一樣在他頸邊磨蹭，「你的生命中已經不需要另一個嚴肅又無趣的男人了，對吧？」

巴奇被史蒂夫無賴的語調逗得樂不可支，他近乎虔誠地親吻男人手上的戒指並向他允諾道，「不，史蒂微，不需要了。」

兩人靠著彼此低聲交談，早先那個空曠的不像話的房子再也不讓巴奇感到不安。史蒂夫說起汪達和幻視不回來瓦干達過聖誕的事，順道提醒他們得開始準備聖誕節的佈置，他們不但要弄一顆閃閃發光的聖誕樹，還得買聖誕夜的交換禮物。巴奇笑他每次提到聖誕節就像個六歲小孩似的，並保證明天一睡醒就帶他去鎮上的市集走走晃晃。

「喔，對了，山姆說他今年也不來過聖誕。」巴奇突然想起山姆早上傳來的訊息，而方才還吵吵鬧鬧的人卻沒了聲響，「…寶貝？」

棕髮男人小心地轉過身，這才發現靠在他身後的人早已經沈沈睡去。他抬手撫過男人落在額前的瀏海，溫柔的燈光穿透細密的睫毛形成一道陰影，襯得眼下那圈淡青色的影子更加深刻。

巴奇湊上前去親吻男人的眼睛，額頭輕輕抵著他的，心想晚飯大概又要延後了。

 

-

 

聖誕節前夕的早晨，史蒂夫和巴奇起得不算晚。史蒂夫照例坐在餐桌邊讀著瓦干達日報，巴奇則低頭吃著煎得恰到好處的歐姆蛋。巴奇在早飯後出門慢跑，史蒂夫則捲起袖子把整個廚房都收拾一遍，他再次打開冰箱盤點裏頭的食材，確保所有客人都能在今晚飽餐一頓。

巴奇在他舉著掃把清理天花板角落的蜘蛛網時踏進家門，他飛快地沖過涼、換上一套乾淨的衣服，便立刻加入清理環境的行列。他拿著抹布和清潔劑到前院去擦窗子，史蒂夫調皮地對著窗外的他吐吐舌頭，惹得巴奇忍不住翻了個白眼。房子打掃起來並不費力，畢竟他們平時也不是邋遢至極的主人。

稍晚，他們把儲藏間裡的幾個箱子搬到客廳來，十分俐落地用剪刀劃開箱子上的彌封膠條。史蒂夫扯著其中一只箱子走向窗邊一棵中型柏樹，那是他們前幾天才剛從山腰上的林子裡拖回來的。他按著順序將色彩繽紛的聖誕吊飾拿出來，謹慎地掛在他認為適合擺放的地方，他考慮一會兒，伸手把魯道夫二號換到薑餅人三號的位置。

「嗯，好多了。」史蒂夫自言自語，把薑餅人三號掛到一片雪花旁邊。

此時的巴奇皺著眉頭坐在聖誕樹邊的地毯上，正在思考該怎麼把把那團交纏在一起的聖誕燈解開，史蒂夫一屁股坐到他身邊，兩人十分有默契地交換了一個吻，隨後又各自低下頭尋找聖誕燈的兩端。隨著一個一個的結慢慢被打開，巴奇的眉頭也跟著舒展開來。史蒂夫再次撈起一把小掛飾起身，繼續繞著圈妝點著那棵聖誕樹。

約莫半小時後，花花綠綠的小吊飾和閃著亮光的聖誕燈都被好好地掛在柏樹上，巴奇踩著木頭小凳子，把銀色的伯利恆之星安放在樹頂。史蒂夫輕扶在他的腰間的手拍了拍，巴奇歪過頭看看他，接著伸手勾住他的脖子，兩人笑著交換了第二個吻。

巴奇笑著將史蒂夫一把推倒在沙發裡，緊接著跨坐在他腰間，史蒂夫順勢吻住巴奇那雙有些紅腫的唇，一邊撫摸著男人的大腿和臀部。兩人迫切地交換著一個又一個的吻，喘息和低吟在唇齒之間遊蕩。

棕髮男人急切地脫掉史蒂夫的上衣，「快點，娜塔莎隨時都會來。」

「現在才早上十一點，」史蒂夫把皺得亂七八糟的上衣丟到一邊，「…我們約的是晚餐，不是嗎？」

「我們現在說的可是娜塔莎，寶貝。」巴奇說著將右手伸進史蒂夫的褲頭裡，調皮地輕蹭他的下身。

史蒂夫倒抽一口氣，腦筋瞬間一片空白，不過巴奇說得有理，墨守成規從來都不是紅髮女人的強項。「…你說得對。」

氣氛變得十分旖旎，他們一邊親吻著，一邊手忙腳亂地挑逗著彼此。史蒂夫扯下巴奇的褲子，雙手揉捏著他的臀瓣，騎在他身上的男人緩慢而刻意地扭腰，隔著一層布料磨蹭著他的慾望。他按著巴奇的後頸狠狠地咬住他的唇，男人則是拉開他的褲頭，握住他早就硬得發疼的陰莖擼動。史蒂夫隨著巴奇的動作發出低喘，他看著巴奇撐起身子，將他硬挺的東西抵在自己身後，接著緩緩地沈下身子。

史蒂夫在男人完全吞下自己時發出一聲嘆息，他安撫似地吻著對方的頸側，耐心等著男人適應自己的大小。沒一會兒，巴奇緩緩扭動起腰肢，喘息著吞吐史蒂夫的慾望，他仰起頭來，緊緊咬著下唇。史蒂夫貪婪地欣賞著眼前賣力取悅著他的巴奇，看著他起伏的速度越來越快，呼吸越來越急促。男人腫漲的陰莖摩擦著他的下腹，史蒂夫握住巴奇撫弄了起來，惹得他發出一聲壓抑的呻吟。巴奇在他的幫助下很快達到高潮，他顫抖著抵著他的額頭低喘，史蒂夫親親巴奇的唇角，感受著包裹住他的穴口傳來陣陣痙攣。

他握起巴奇的腳踝將他的腿環在自己腰後，再次以面對面的姿勢進入他，男人在他插到底時忍不住哽了一聲。史蒂夫抱著他的渾圓的臀部，逐漸加快抽插的速度，耳邊不時傳來低低的嗚咽和抽泣聲。巴奇的臉埋在他的肩窩，他向來不喜歡發出聲音，史蒂夫也從不逼他。他緩慢地碾磨著男人的敏感點，巴奇則是用那雙近乎失神的灰藍色眼睛望著他。史蒂夫咬住男人微微發腫的唇，下身撞擊的力道越來越大，巴奇緊抱著他的頸子，不自覺地挺起腰背，好讓他能夠幹得更深。男人順從的反應讓他徹底失去理智，他近乎粗暴地扣著巴奇的腰頂弄，直到終於射在男人的身體裡時，他才喘息著停下動作。

史蒂夫輕吻著巴奇的肩膀，這才發現男人被他操得又射了一次。他喘著氣吻著巴奇的額頭，右手摩挲著他起伏未定的胸膛，同時緩緩退出男人的身體，白濁的液體沿著翕張的穴口滴在他的小腹上，惹得巴奇面色一片暈紅。

「我愛你。」史蒂夫的指尖在他的穴口邊打轉，就著濕熱的液體輕輕揉弄著。

「我知道…我也愛你。」巴奇喘著氣抓住他的手，「但我沒辦法再來一次了。」

「我知道，」史蒂夫笑著抓過一邊的上衣，親親巴奇的側臉，「來吧，我們去洗澡。」

沒過多久，一身清爽的史蒂夫帶著剪刀踱進自家後院。他在花園裡四處停停走走，隨手修剪院子裡的花草，不忘挑揀了幾枝樸素的芒花。再次回到屋子裡時，已經換上乾淨衣服的巴奇也埋頭在冰箱前，不急不慢地清點晚餐需要用到的食材。

史蒂夫微笑著走進客廳，他將毛絨素白的芒花放進壁爐台上那只米白的陶瓶裡，在仔細確認周遭的一切都已然就緒後，他放輕走步走回廚房，輕手輕腳地從巴奇身後抱著他。棕髮男人嘆了一口氣，史蒂夫忍不住親親他還微微泛紅的耳尖。

「怎麼了？」巴奇放鬆地靠著他，笑著問道。

「五分鐘就好。」史蒂夫閉上眼睛，歪頭靠在丈夫的肩上。

巴奇還沒來得及說什麼，前門便傳來兩聲細微的敲響。史蒂夫萬分無奈地呻吟一聲，他鬆開巴奇朝家門走去，心想來得還真是時候。然而就如他們所料，站在門外的人正是手裏提著幾個紙袋、一派輕鬆地嚼著口香糖的娜塔莎。

「嘿，隊長。」娜塔莎墊起腳尖，給他一個熱切的擁抱。

「見到你真好，小娜。」史蒂夫接過娜塔莎手裡的提袋，「好重，這是什麼？」

「廉價的紅酒，傳統的俄羅斯手工餅乾。」紅髮女人直接繞過他，熟門熟路地往屋子裡走去，「噢，還有交換禮物。」

史蒂夫把娜塔莎帶來的禮物放在聖誕樹下—那裡也放著他和巴奇為聖誕節準備的禮物—並抬起頭來，他看見娜塔莎和巴奇碰碰臉頰，低聲用俄語交談著。史蒂夫會的俄語不多，但他猜想兩人大概只是打個招呼或是互道佳節愉快。

「嘿，布魯斯呢？」史蒂夫拿著娜塔莎帶來的餅乾和紅酒走進廚房。

「不知道，大概晚點才會到。」娜塔莎打開保鮮盒，捏起一片餅乾放到嘴裡，隨後自在地窩進客廳的一張單人沙發椅裡。

史蒂夫將茶盤裡的三杯熱茶放上茶几，餘光裡看見紅髮女人拿出外套口袋裡的手機敲敲打打起來。娜塔莎穿著黑色背心和成套的灰色運動服，對平時很是講究穿衣風格的她來說，這身裝扮儼然已經是睡衣等級，不過史蒂夫十分樂見此景，至少證明總是疑神疑鬼的小娜在這個家裡很放鬆。

正午時分，巴奇拿著幾個自製三明治回到客廳，三個人盤踞在柔軟溫暖的沙發椅裡，就這麼安然自得地當起了慵懶的馬鈴薯。娜塔莎目不轉睛地盯著手機螢幕，偶爾發出一聲細微的驚呼，巴奇半靠著長沙發的右側扶手，漫不經心地看著電視裡的球賽，史蒂夫則拿起邊櫃上的一本書讀了起來。

球賽的歡呼聲在不大的空間裡迴盪，史蒂夫轉頭看向巴奇，伸手輕拍他的膝蓋。

「嘿，」史蒂夫小聲問道，「你還好嗎？」

巴奇歪過頭看看他，微微一笑，「我好極了，史蒂微。」

娜塔莎敏銳地抬起眼來，目光在兩人之間徘徊，「噢，看來有人在我來之前玩得很開心？」

向來藏不住秘密的史蒂夫頓了一會兒，略微僵硬地望向娜塔莎，「你說誰？」

「我還指望你告訴我呢。」紅髮女人她咧嘴一笑，表情像是嗅到血腥味的鯊魚。

「 _娜塔莉亞_ ，」巴奇翻了個白眼，「別回答，史蒂微。」

「不，嘿，小娜，以免你忘記了，但巴奇和我可是合法結了婚的伴侶，這又沒…」話說到一半，史蒂夫微微發愣，這才驚覺自己上當了。

娜塔莎露出一抹成逞的壞笑，「我說的是裝飾聖誕樹，你說的又是什麼呢，史蒂夫？」

「該死，小娜。」史蒂夫心虛地把臉埋進手心裡，覺得自己真是蠢得可以，「我說的也是…裝飾聖誕樹。」

「噢，史蒂微。」目睹全程的巴奇只能捏捏史蒂夫的肩膀以表安慰。

「你真可愛，史蒂微。」紅髮女人裝模作樣地對著史蒂夫搖搖頭，再次倒回沙發裡去玩手機。

時節迫近年末，天色暗下的時間越來越早，夜裡的溫度也越來越涼，史蒂夫在夕陽下沉時點起壁爐裡的火，房子裡頓時變得無比暖和。娜塔莎敏捷地跳下沙發，她接過史蒂夫手裡的鐵撬，慢條斯理地在燒得火紅的柴堆裡戳了幾下，脆裂的木柴伴著細小火花發出霹啪聲響。

「差不多了嗎？」史蒂夫蹲在烤箱前，盯著烤箱裡烤得金黃的火雞。

「嗯，等他們到了就可以拿出來了。」巴奇點點頭，嚐了嚐沙拉醬的味道。

是日稍晚，阿斯嘉德的神祇兄弟和班納博士終於也披著夜色出現在羅傑斯和巴恩斯夫夫的家門前。吵鬧不休的幾個人在進門後將禮物盒放到聖誕樹下，除了交換禮物之外，布魯斯還帶來一塊看起來價格不菲的起司，索爾則提著一壺據說是九界珍饈的蜂蜜甜酒，而照例兩手空空、走在最後的是面無表情的邪神洛基。

一群人浩浩蕩蕩地走進廚房裡，他們熱切地向巴奇和史蒂夫打招呼，熱絡的嘻笑聲很快填滿整個空間，原先尚算寬闊的廚房也在瞬間變得有些擁擠。豐盛的聖誕大餐很快就緒，史蒂夫把香氣逼人的烤火雞端上桌，布魯斯和索爾手忙腳亂地忙著開紅酒、拿杯子，兩手分別拿著肉醬麵和烤馬鈴薯的娜塔莎則涼涼地睨著坐在餐桌邊一動也不動的洛基。

巴奇見狀放下手中的蛋糕，趕緊接過娜塔莎手上的其中一盤食物，意有所指地看了紅髮女人一眼，「 _娜塔莉亞，別這樣。_ 」

「我們還沒完呢。」娜塔莎盯著洛基說道，黑髮男人則是不動聲色地對她挑眉。

所有人在菜餚全部上桌後圍著餐桌坐下，史蒂夫看了身邊的巴奇一眼，棕髮男人也在注意到他的目光時對他眨眨眼睛，兩人習慣成自然地相視而笑，惹得一邊的索爾忍不住輕咳兩聲。

「吾友們，我知道這個節日對你們中庭人而言有著相當重大的意義，懇請你們讓我來帶領今日的餐前祈禱吧。」索爾以低沉洪亮的嗓音說道。

史蒂夫愣了一會兒，接著微笑道，「索爾，我們不需要祈禱的。」

坐在一邊的娜塔莎發出悶哼，毫不掩飾地憋著笑，洛基則是惡狠狠地瞪著身邊的兄長，大概是覺得哥哥又給自己丟了臉。

「噢，好吧。」索爾的神情看上去有些失望，「但我看中庭人的聖誕電影裡都是這麼演的啊。」

洛基終於不屑地發出一聲輕哼，「呿，中庭人的聖誕電影，品味還真差，看看那個姓佛斯特的女人都給你灌了什麼亂七八糟的迷湯。」

娜塔莎幸災樂禍地拿出手機準備錄下這精采無比的一刻，巴奇無奈地瞪娜塔莎一眼，紅髮女人則用無辜的眼神看他，無聲地做了個嘴型：「幹嘛？」

「…洛基，你成天疑神疑鬼這些亂七八糟的就不累嗎？」索爾的底氣十分不足，但還是罕見地回了嘴。

「我疑神疑鬼？亂七八糟？」洛基似乎氣急了，向來蒼白的臉頰竟染上一層薄紅。

「我跟珍都是多久以前的事情了，你…」沒等索爾說完，洛基便將手裡的叉子重重地插在木製的餐桌上。

驚呼和抽氣聲在餐桌四周響起，舉著手機的娜塔莎只差沒拍手叫好，而習慣扮演和事佬的布魯斯也終於忍不住跳出來緩頰。

「好啦，你們兩個別吵了。」布魯斯溫聲安撫道，接著端起眼前的紅酒杯，「隊長，巴恩斯先生，謝謝你們在這個溫暖的節日裏邀請我們來，讓許久不見的大家有機會可以在平安夜聚在一塊起吃頓美好的晚飯。」

娜塔莎鮮豔的紅唇輕輕勾起，也跟著舉起酒杯說道，「平安夜快樂，朋友們。」

索爾心虛地瞥洛基一眼，也跟著舉起酒杯，「抱歉讓你們笑話了，吾友們，平安夜快樂。」說完推推身邊的弟弟。

洛基紅著臉別開眼，小聲地嘀咕一句：「隨便。」

「別在意，快吃飯吧。」史蒂夫微笑著說道，接著起身替大家切火雞肉。

巴奇靜靜抿了一口紅酒，灰藍色的眼睛在神祇兄弟之間游移，「你們知道自己還是得賠我們一張桌子的，對吧？」

終於繃不住的娜塔莎放聲笑了起來，搞得布魯斯也跟著臉色發紅，史蒂夫對兩兄弟之間的小打小鬧早已經見怪不怪，也就讓這一頁獵奇的小插曲就這麼揭了過去。餐桌上的氣氛很快恢復融洽，早已經沒人惦記著餐前祈禱的事。娜塔莎放了幾朵花椰菜在布魯斯的盤子裡，索爾對肉醬麵讚不絕口，就連向來難以取悅的洛基都多吃了幾口烤火雞。

史蒂夫喝下一口紅酒，心底滿溢著暖洋洋的愉悅。聖誕節一向是他最喜歡的節日，他喜歡這個季節裡溫馨柔軟的氣息，喜歡聖誕樹上閃閃發光的雪花吊飾，喜歡朋友們造訪時的鬥嘴嬉笑，更喜歡看著巴奇含著笑意的眼睛和嘴角。

天曉得這是巴奇第幾次在餘光裡發現他的目光，他不明所以地望向史蒂夫，史蒂夫則是對著丈夫搖搖頭，表示一切都好。巴奇嘆息著拿起餐巾紙在嘴邊按一按，然後他湊近史蒂夫，溫柔地在他的臉側印下一個吻。史蒂夫笑著捏住巴奇的下巴，毫不害臊地吻住棕髮男人的唇，惹得餐桌上的其他人爆出一陣夾雜著噓聲的歡呼。

「你讓我覺得好尷尬。」巴奇微笑著在他耳畔低語。

「不，我是讓他們覺得很尷尬。」史蒂夫說著又吻了一下他的側臉。

眾人在晚飯結束後來到客廳裡，幾個大男人和娜塔莎東倒西歪地在沙發和地毯裡各據一角。他們一邊觀賞著布魯斯精選的聖誕電影，一邊組成隊伍打起橋牌，善良的布魯斯小聲地向索爾講解基本規則，娜塔莎則在開局時搶得先機選擇和巴奇一組，史蒂夫倒是一點也不擔心同組的洛基，因為深諳騙術的邪神很快就抓到了訣竅。

「這張。」索爾坐在弟弟身後，伸手指著其中一張牌。

「嘖，給我走開。」洛基不耐煩地拍開兄長的手，嫌棄地斜睨他一眼。

索爾只好摸摸鼻子打開自己帶來的蜂蜜甜酒，率性地就著瓶子喝下一口，他抬手將酒瓶傳給離他最近的黑寡婦，一向不拘小節的娜塔莎也喝了一口，幾個復仇者就這麼喝起同一瓶酒，同時認真地打起牌來，而等到他們回過神時，不勝酒力的布魯斯早已經倒在一旁醉得不省人事。

臨近午夜時，史蒂夫從儲藏間裡搬出幾床厚被子，他放輕腳步回到客廳，正好看見娜塔莎靠在索爾身邊，索爾拿著布魯斯的手機，兩雙眼睛認真地盯著螢幕，畫面裡的微光映照在他們亮晶晶的眼底。他把棉被疊放一旁，順手拿起其中一條毛毯蓋在蜷曲在沙發裡的班納博士身上。巴奇也在這時抱著幾套乾淨的換洗衣物走出臥房，他將衣服疊在沙發扶手邊，拿起其中一套衣服走到洛基面前。

「書房的床鋪好了，你可以睡在那裡。」巴奇說完，將一套換洗衣服遞到他眼前。

洛基一副不太情願的樣子，但還是抬眼看看巴奇，他伸手接過那套全黑的運動服，接著飛快地從沙發椅裡起身躲進書房，毫不猶豫地關上沉重的房門。巴奇和史蒂夫互換一個眼神，巴奇無所謂地聳聳肩，史蒂夫則看向另外兩個此時低頭盯著手機的摯友。

「我們會看著辦。」娜塔莎仍然低著頭，搶在他能開口之前說道，「 _晚安。_ 」

「是啊，快去休息吧。」索爾至少還抬頭對他們露出一個燦爛無比的笑容，「夜安了，吾友們。」

簡單地洗漱過後，史蒂夫換上深藍色的睡衣倒進柔軟的暖被裡，他閉著眼睛假寐，反覆地深呼吸幾次。良久，身邊傳來一陣輕微的動靜，史蒂夫睜開眼睛，正好看見棕髮男人躡手躡腳地躺在他身邊，他伸手攬住丈夫的腰，讓他靠得更近一些。巴奇安靜地躺在他身邊，他盯著右手裡的手機好一會兒，接著將手機舉到史蒂夫眼前。

史蒂夫定睛一看，影片裡是此刻正在冰島看極光的汪達和幻視。戴著毛帽、穿著紅色羽絨服的汪達正一臉興奮地說著什麼，女孩一頭撞在同樣包在好幾層保暖衣物裡的幻視懷裏，兩人頂著鵝毛大雪對著鏡頭支支喳喳，史蒂夫只依稀聽懂汪達說過完年就回來。

「你想念汪達了嗎？」史蒂夫笑著親親巴奇的額角。

巴奇嗤笑一聲，「她可比外頭那幾個傢伙乖得多了。」

「這倒是真的。」史蒂夫也搖頭笑道，然後他看向揉起眼睛的巴奇，「睡了？」

望著棕髮男人點點頭，史蒂夫起身將床頭的小夜燈轉暗，隨後在巴奇身邊找到一個好位置躺下，他將手臂環在男人的腰間，安心地靠在他胸前。巴奇略微冰涼的手指輕輕梳著他的頭髮，輕柔地吻在他的頭頂。

「史蒂微，你開心嗎？」巴奇低聲問道。

「是的，巴奇，我很開心。」史蒂夫靜靜地答道，「那你呢？你開心嗎？」

臉邊傳來一陣幾不可察的麻癢，他猜想那是因為巴奇在笑，然後男人接著說道，「是的，寶貝，我也是。」

史蒂夫仰起頭親親巴奇滿是鬍渣的下巴，巴奇也低下頭來親吻他的鼻尖，兩人笑鬧著親成一團，最後面對面地抵著彼此的額頭，他抬手摸摸巴奇的臉，將他落在臉邊的頭髮別到耳後。

「巴克。」他說。

「是的，史蒂微。」巴奇對著他笑。

「聖誕快樂。」史蒂夫輕碰巴奇的額頭。

「聖誕快樂，寶貝。」巴奇摩挲著他的頸子，捏捏他的耳朵。

史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，又說道，「謝謝你。」

他的丈夫愣了幾秒，接著溫柔地吻在他的眉心，「不客氣。」

棕髮男人溫涼的掌心在他後腰上輕拍，倚靠在他頸間的氣息也逐漸平緩。他再次親吻丈夫柔軟的頭髮，心想再多的吻恐怕都無法表達自己的依戀。

史蒂夫閉上眼睛，思緒沈浮在幾年前的那個夜裡，關乎孩子氣的棕髮少年是怎麼在他身後輾轉反側，而他又是怎麼在感受到頭頂那個輕吻時安心地闔上雙眼。

_謝謝你讓我擁有你，巴克，有你在身邊是我這一輩子最幸運的事。_

 

 

 

 

番外二完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者君：
> 
> 沒有有番外寫得比正文認真的八卦？
> 
> 自從上次發了養小孩日常後，這篇的愛心突然多了一些害我超開心的，首先感謝給我愛的所有小天使們，是你們的喜歡催生了第二個番外喔。
> 
> 番外二照舊是羅傑斯-巴恩斯夫夫曬恩愛日常，一開始腦子裡的第一個畫面只有史蒂夫把後院的花放進花瓶裡，後來拼拼湊湊就長成了有點像賀文的東西，超級士兵夫夫真的閃瞎狗眼，不過管他的，聖誕節就是要療癒療癒再療癒啊。
> 
> 總之，希望大家平安夜愉快，明天聖誕節也要Merry Merry Christmas :^)


	20. 番外三：直到時間的盡頭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Story 3 /  
> Sometimes I wish I had a faith to pray to make this moment last, give up my future and forget my past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流水帳，練習愛的一二三四和春夏秋冬。

 

史蒂夫睜開眼睛，明昧的晨曦掠過窗櫺悄悄爬進臥房裡，尚有些晦澀的光線落在棉質的床單上，將空氣中微小的粉塵照射得閃閃發亮。

 _亞維儂，第四十七天。_ 他閉上雙眼，深吸一口氣。

察覺到身邊細微的動響時，金髮男人再次張開眼，他側頭望向身旁也正逐漸甦醒的愛人，嘴角勾起一抹輕笑。

「早安。」巴奇揉揉還闔著的眼睛，語氣一片柔軟。

「早安。」話音剛落，史蒂夫便翻過身一頭栽在棕髮男人胸前，惹得身下的人發出一聲小小的『噢』。

巴奇伸手拍拍他的背，隨之而來的則是一陣輕笑。

這是他們旅行的第四十七天，而史蒂夫還想多躺一會兒。半枕著巴奇的肩，他鬆散地攬著男人的腰間，閉著眼聆聽著丈夫平穩的心跳聲。隱約感覺到巴奇在他的髮旋落下一個吻時，他心滿意足地發出一聲喟嘆。

壞習慣都是養成的，閒散的日子過久了，就連賴床也變成例行公事。

良久，他聽見巴奇拿起床邊的手機，便悶聲問道，「有什麼消息嗎？」

「大概沒有。」巴奇的聲音震得他的耳朵有些癢，「再睡一下吧。」

約莫在八年前，巴奇開始受僱於瓦干達國安關係部門。作為一名資深顧問，他不需要每天打卡上班，但必須要出席週間例會，凡舉國際局勢有動盪，即便是三更半夜，他也必須爬起來待命。而現在，儘管他們遠在歐洲的某個鄉間小鎮，巴奇也得在睜開眼的第一時間查看信箱裡那些加密過的文件，時刻注意著國安部門裡最新的彙報和情資。

男人讀著螢幕裡的信件內容，呼吸和心跳的頻率十分和緩。沒一會兒，史蒂夫也抬起眼來，靠在巴奇身邊和他一起盯著手機裡密密麻麻的文字。巴奇不為所動，僅是維持一貫的瀏覽速度，偶爾嘴上跟著念念有詞。

史蒂夫尚未全然清醒，一時有些頭昏眼花，他抬手按按眼睛，接著問道，「請問這些是國家機密嗎？巴恩斯先生。」

「嗯哼。」巴奇隨口回應。

「我可以看這些嗎？」史蒂夫悶悶地問。

「不行。」巴奇的眼睛依然盯著螢幕，但嘴角卻忍不住微微揚起。

「我還在看喔。」史蒂夫才懶得去讀裡面的內容，他只是想鬧鬧巴奇罷了。「不知道國安部門怎麼看。」

「以免他們不曉得，但我們畢竟睡在同一張床上。」巴奇看向他，無奈地嘆一口氣，「不然他們還能拿我怎麼樣呢，羅傑斯先生？」

史蒂夫發出一聲輕笑，他親親男人滿是鬍渣的下巴。巴奇率性地將手機丟在枕邊，順勢低下頭去吻他。兩人沈浸在親密的氛圍裡，藏在薄薄被單裡的手不安份地在彼此身上游移，直到巴奇故意撓他癢，兩雙唇才終於伴隨著笑鬧聲分開。

巴奇笑著抬起手將他臉邊的頭髮別到耳後，撫摸他的側臉，「嗨。」

「嗨。」史蒂夫略微失神地望著眼前的人，晨光照映進男人藍灰色的眼底，透澈的虹膜裡若有似無地閃爍著浮光。

好一會兒，一陣不合時宜的震動聲響從枕邊傳來。巴奇低聲嘀咕了一句髒話，同時轉過身去摸索手機，他迅速地深吸一口氣後接起電話。

「巴恩斯，對，我看到了。」說著，他回頭看史蒂夫一眼。

「別說髒話。」史蒂夫用嘴型說道。

巴奇笑著捏捏他的下巴，繼續和電話另一頭的人交談，「嗯，我知道，我贊成再觀察一陣子…」

史蒂夫安靜地看著男人穿上睡褲、離開溫暖的床鋪，而隨著巴奇推開門走到陽台外，通話的聲音也逐漸被隔絕在那層玻璃門後。他坐起身抹抹臉，好不容易緩過來後，才赤著腳走進浴室洗漱。他隨意瞥了鏡子裡的自己一眼，彎腰將涼水潑在臉上。

回到廚房時，站在陽台的巴奇還在講電話，史蒂夫隨手將咖啡壺放上爐子，便靠在流理臺邊望著丈夫的背影發愣，而巴奇也像是感應到他的目光似地轉過頭來，但僅是看他一眼又將注意力放回通話上。

史蒂夫徹底打起精神，他從冰箱拿出幾顆蛋和剩下的半顆洋蔥，熟練地轉開瓦斯爐、在平底鍋底倒油，開始煎起了最拿手的歐姆蛋。當史蒂夫把冰涼的牛奶和切好的水果放上桌時，巴奇正好走進客廳裡，順手拉過一張椅子坐在餐桌邊。

「還好嗎？」史蒂夫端著兩杯咖啡走到桌子旁，將其中一個杯子放在巴奇眼前。

「沒事。」巴奇端起咖啡啜了一口，沒忍住打了個呵欠，「老天，我都還沒刷牙呢。」

「待會兒再說吧。」史蒂夫揉揉男人的頭髮，也跟著坐進一旁的椅子裡。

窗外的天色漸漸變得明亮，乾燥的微風穿過沒闔緊的陽台門吹進屋子裡，史蒂夫和巴奇慢吞吞地吃著早餐，毫不保留地沈浸在這樣悠散的氛圍裡。史蒂夫撿起一片蘋果放進嘴裡，一邊讀著房東留下的旅遊指南，他拿著筆畫上幾個小紅圈，盤算著要去這幾個地方看看。

「那是什麼？」巴奇叉起一塊歐姆蛋放進嘴裡，用叉子指指史蒂夫手上的書。

「 _聖雷米和亞爾_ 。」史蒂夫不為所動地以法文答道。

「 _誰啊？講人話_ 。」說完，巴奇便自己笑了起來，隨後又故作嚴肅地問道，「說真的，你有我不認識的朋友住在法國嗎？」

「沒有，聰明鬼。」史蒂夫笑著搖搖頭，他看了巴奇一眼，「這些是梵谷曾經住過的地方，那裡有幾間美術館很值得一看。」

「喔，」巴奇噘著嘴吃掉盤子裡的最後一塊歐姆蛋，然後細聲細氣地咕噥了一句，「書呆子。」

史蒂夫無奈地歎一口氣，巴奇又繼續問，「所以，梵谷，跟我說說他吧。」

於是他便向巴奇娓娓道來畫家的生平，關於他的故鄉，他開始作畫的動機，他特殊的筆觸對二十世紀的藝術史來說具有什麼重要的意義，以及他最後放下畫筆的原因。巴奇就只是撐著頭，靜靜地聽著他談論這些瑣事。

「雖然待的時間不長，但他在這兩個地方都留下了不少的作品，你知道那幅畫『星夜』嗎？」史蒂夫雀躍地看向巴奇。

「不知道。」巴奇眨眨眼，裝模作樣地聳聳肩。

「你怎麼可能不知道，那是他住在聖雷米的時候…」史蒂夫在看見巴奇的表情時，忍不住發愣，「怎麼了？」

「噢，史蒂微，」巴奇微笑著搖搖頭，「如果你也能用我的眼睛看看你就好了。」

史蒂夫聞言不禁失笑，「什麼？」

「沒什麼。」巴奇笑著摸了史蒂夫的臉一把，接著在他額前輕輕一吻，「來吧，我們去你的美術館走走。」

儘管時節已進入盛夏，南法的氣息卻依然怡人，行人伴隨著和煦的日照在河岸邊或走或跑，稀落的人影散落在乾燥的草地裡，恬靜的午後偶爾點綴著孩童和小狗追跑的嬉鬧聲。史蒂夫坐在草坪上，饒有興致地抱著寫生本塗塗寫寫，心情仍因為剛才在美術館裡看到的一切澎湃不已，而戴著墨鏡的巴奇則是躺在一邊，偶爾抬頭啜一口擺在兩人之間的冰咖啡。

史蒂夫悄悄看了棕髮男人一眼，心想大半天的文藝巡禮大概把他折磨得不輕，儘管巴奇嘴上不說，史蒂夫也曉得逛美術館和博物館確實不是巴奇最喜歡的活動。

「我沒睡。」巴奇突然說道，他歎一口氣，「只是被那些畫搞得有點頭暈腦脹而已。」

史蒂夫抿起嘴，試著不要笑出聲來，「你知道你不是一定要跟我一起去的。」

「閉嘴吧。」巴奇故意抬起膝蓋碰碰他。

他笑著拍拍男人的腿，停頓幾秒後才繼續問道，「帝查拉聯絡你了嗎？」

「嗯。」巴奇抬起眉毛，「怎麼？」

「他問你什麼時候回去？」史蒂夫盯著手裡的速寫，用食指在筆跡的邊緣輕輕一抹。

「他是問 _我們_ 什麼時候回去。」巴奇說著坐起身來，懶洋洋地靠在史蒂夫肩上。

「那你想好了嗎？」

「還沒。」

史蒂夫側頭看向他，「那你怎麼回答的？」

只見巴奇把臉上的墨鏡摘下，輕輕靠在他耳邊說道，「我說我不知道。」

「噢。」史蒂夫對著巴奇眨眨眼，兩人相視而笑。

然而下一刻，巴奇望著他的神情卻突然變得有些怪異，他的瞳孔微微放大，像是困惑、遲疑…還摻雜著一絲不可置信。

「巴克，怎麼回事？」他立刻收起笑容，不安地握起巴奇的手。

巴奇陡然回過神來，便笑著搖頭，「沒事。」

「嘿，」史蒂夫歪著頭，有些擔憂地望向他，「你可以告訴我的。」

棕髮男人再次搖搖頭，他伸出右手撫過史蒂夫的側臉，湊上前去親吻他的鬢角，「我愛你，史蒂微。」

「我也愛你，巴克。」說著，史蒂夫放下手裡的畫本和鉛筆，伸手環抱住巴奇。

他親暱地吻在男人耳後，隨後閉上眼睛。

_直到時間的盡頭。_

 

-

 

巴奇睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的是蒼白空曠的天花板，溫和的日光將身上的毛毯曬得酥軟，屋子裡靜謐的令人不安，儘管方才夢裡的一切早已散去。

他闔上雙眼，出於本能地深呼吸，試圖調整自己有些急促的心跳和氣息，直到一隻溫熱的手堅定地按在他的額前。

他緩慢地眨眨眼睛，望著眼前金髮男人說道，「嘿。」

「嘿。」史蒂夫和緩地用手指梳過他的頭髮，「你睡著了。」

「幾點了？」巴奇問道。

「早上十一點鐘。」史蒂夫溫聲說著，握住巴奇有些冰涼的右手，「你做夢了。」

巴奇坐起身子來，接著朝他露出一抹調皮的笑，「我說了什麼蠢話嗎？」

史蒂夫笑著搖搖頭，很快地在他的額頭吻了一下，「沒有。」

「很好。」巴奇捏捏史蒂夫的手，兩人沈默好一會兒，他才有些遲疑地開口，「那…孩子們呢？」

_是的，葛蕾絲和傑米，他和史蒂夫的孩子。_

史蒂夫在聽到他的問題時愣了一會兒，而他的反應卻讓巴奇的血液霎時降到冰點。混淆現實與夢境的恐懼襲上心頭，他僵硬地盯著眼前的金髮男人，尚未說出口的話像是一把鈍刀，緩慢而深刻地在他的喉間割劃。

「小娜和布魯斯一早把他們接走了，你忘了？」史蒂夫微微擰起眉頭，而巴奇必須用盡全身的力氣才能不讓自己崩潰。

_一切都是真的，他和史蒂夫現在在他們瓦干達的家裡，一如這十多年來的每一天。_

「我當然記得。」他不動聲色地收起心中的不安，湊上前去擁抱自己的丈夫，「我怎麼會忘。」

「我知道。」史蒂夫毫不猶豫地抱住他，輕輕地在他的背上拍了拍，「來吧，午飯想吃什麼？」

這幾年來，史蒂夫早已經是半退休的狀態，平時除了一些不得已的場合，他將大多數的精力都花在他和孩子身上。他花上很多的時間教葛蕾絲畫畫，陪著女孩唱好多兒歌，替她綁巴奇永遠都梳不出來的辮子；他會在替傑米做副食品時細心地檢查食譜上的每一項成分，不厭其煩地哄男孩睡覺，並在夜半時分起床查看他為什麼發出小貓似的哭聲。

史蒂夫對這個家裡的每一個人，甚至是每一棵花草樹木似乎都有著異常的有耐心，尤其是對巴奇，他總是以一種近乎有求必應的方式包容他的所有不足和遲疑。

「這裡，你點的披薩。」金髮男人將一個盛著微波披薩的圓盤放上工作台，無奈的神情裡滿是縱容。

巴奇笑著拿起手機拍了張照片傳給娜塔莎，接著伸手拿起其中一片披薩，「微波披薩簡直是在侮辱你，對吧。」

「葛蕾絲和潔米不在，偶爾吃得簡單一點也好。」史蒂夫笑著說道，順手把在桌面上的畫紙和絨毛布偶推到一邊。

兩人坐在工作台邊的高腳椅裡，一派輕鬆地吃著已經有一段時間沒有出現在餐桌上的垃圾微波食品。有了孩子以後，劇烈的變化將他們的生活填得滿滿當當，早睡早起的作息時間變得毫無規律可言，餐桌上再也沒有營養價值不達標的食物，從前的整潔也被地板上的玩具和蠟筆破壞殆盡，但他和史蒂夫都挺喜歡這樣的轉變。

他們不著邊際地聊著天，直到史蒂夫問起國情部門的事情。巴奇一向不避諱在他面前談工作，但多半也都是在抱怨辦公室裡的某些同事。偶爾，他會請教史蒂夫一些有關策略或是遊說方面的問題，史蒂夫也總是很樂意提供建議，每當這種時候，巴奇就會聽得特別入迷，聽著他沈穩的嗓音抑揚，精緻的唇形翕動著，眨著扇子一般的細密睫毛，還有思考時總是不自覺輕鎖的眉頭。

「巴奇，巴克。」史蒂夫推推他，讓他猛然回過神來。

「怎麼了？」他眨眨眼睛，看著史蒂夫手裡捏著一張皺皺的紙。

「你幹嘛那樣看我？」史蒂夫十分不解。

「我在聽你說話。」巴奇拿起玻璃杯，喝下一口涼水，「你剛剛說到哪了？」

史蒂夫噗哧一聲，晃晃手裡的紙，「我只是在念購物清單而已。」

「噢，寶貝，你無論說什麼話在我耳裡都好聽極了。」巴奇壞笑著咬下披薩。

男人的雙頰立即就被他的話惹得泛起淡淡紅暈，他抬起手用那張薄薄的便條紙刷過巴奇的鼻尖，巴奇一邊嚼著嘴裡的披薩，一邊說道：「我不會改變主意的，史蒂微。」

「我沒有要你改變主意。」說完，史蒂夫的臉更紅了。

初冬的午後，陽光像是罩著一層薄紗，怡人的微風輕拂樹梢，空曠的屋子裡一室靜謐。他們已經有一段日子沒有經歷這樣安靜的獨處時光，史蒂夫抱著素描本坐在沙發裡，專心地在紙上塗塗寫寫，巴奇則是泡了兩杯咖啡放在桌上，隨後坐進柔軟的椅墊。他戴上眼鏡，翻開茶几上那一本已經努力看了大半年、頁數卻總是沒有進度的書。

沒一會兒，巴奇的手機傳來一聲輕響，螢幕上顯示著 _娜塔莉亞_ 幾個字，他點開訊息，裏頭是娜塔莎、布魯斯和兩個孩子的自拍。葛蕾絲抱著手裡的糖蘋果靠在布魯斯身邊，咬著奶嘴的傑米則是乖巧地坐在娜塔莎腿上。

 _『耶，南瓜嘉年華，四點回 :D_ _。』_ 娜塔莎在訊息裡寫道。

巴奇笑著把手機舉到史蒂夫眼前，男人的眼神立刻變得柔軟無比，他接過巴奇的手機，仔仔細細地把那張照片翻來覆去看了好幾次。

「他們看起來真開心。」史蒂夫微笑著說道。

巴奇伸手戳戳他的臉，「怎麼這個表情，史蒂微？」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，「我有點想念他們了。」

「噢，史蒂微，史蒂微，史蒂微。」這話聽在巴奇耳裡荒謬絕倫，他差點就要笑出聲來，「你知道他們再三小時就要回來了吧？」

「我知道。」史蒂夫悶悶不樂地瞥向牆上的鐘，「兩個小時四十分鐘。」

「老天，等他們回來你就會巴不得再有一個這樣安靜的下午了。」巴奇喝下一口溫熱的咖啡，並在手機螢幕上敲敲打打出一行訊息。

 _『史蒂夫說他想念他們了。』_ 他按下發送鍵。

史蒂夫沒有回話，卻是放下手裡的畫本從椅子裡起身，接著頭也不回地走進孩子們的臥房。巴奇無可奈何地搖搖頭，他垂著眼睛閱讀書頁上的字，心想史蒂夫心軟的毛病也不是一兩天，也就沒打算多說些什麼寬慰的話。他側耳傾聽臥室裡裏頭細微的動靜，一邊拿起手機查看娜塔莎的回覆。

 _『告訴他，待會他就會開始想念他們不在的時候了。』_ 娜塔莎寫道。

巴奇悶哼一聲，飛快地送出回應： _『我也是這樣說的。_ 』

約莫十五分鐘後，史蒂夫再次回到客廳裡，手裏抱著一個箱子，箱子裡頭滿是他在家裡的各個角落收拾起來的雜物。巴奇捏捏眉頭，隨後摘下眼鏡放在一旁，當他抬起頭時，兩人的視線卻正巧碰在一塊兒。

「整理好了？」他問道。

「嗯，本來也不亂。」史蒂夫說著彎下腰撿起茶几下的幾本童書，並整整齊齊地放進腳邊的箱子裡。

巴奇盯著他的動作，終於朝著他招招手，「來陪我坐一會兒。」

史蒂夫走上前來抽起他手裡的書，接著一屁股坐進沙發裡，順勢躺在他的腿上。他任性的模樣讓巴奇不禁莞爾，相較起來，史蒂夫是家裡頭比較少使性子的那一個，於是每當他表顯出這樣孩子氣的舉動時，巴奇總覺得特別有意思。史蒂夫側過身子，拿起遙控起打開電視，探索頻道正在播放美國太空總署的紀錄片。

兩人一語不發地盯著電視半晌，直到史蒂夫有些耐不住性子，開始煩躁地在他腿邊翻來倒去。巴奇笑著抓抓史蒂夫柔順的頭髮，手指緩和地梳過男人的髮間，史蒂夫在他的安撫下漸漸靜下心來，他向來喜歡巴奇那麼做。

「兩個半小時很快就過了。」巴奇說道，語氣和哄騙葛蕾絲吃花椰菜時如出一徹。

「我知道。」史蒂夫轉過身來望向他，並回以微笑。

巴奇用食指纏著史蒂夫的髮尾繞圈，男人沉靜地望著巴奇，而後抬起手來輕撫過他的臉龐。溫熱的指尖描繪過他的唇角，掠過他高挺的鼻樑蔓延到輕微發熱的耳際，最後才小心翼翼地臨摹著他的眼睛。

「傑米有你的眼睛。」史蒂夫輕聲說著，語調輕的像是怕吵醒誰似的。

巴奇淡淡地笑，「真的嗎？」

「是的，」史蒂夫翹起嘴角，「連眼角的形狀都一模一樣。」

「你看得還真仔細。」他輕聲嘆息，企圖按捺自己有些過速的心跳。

「我今天說過我愛你了嗎？」

他垂下眼睛望著他的丈夫，微笑著道，「第一百五十二次了。」

史蒂夫坐起身來，他輕捧著巴奇的臉吻住他的唇，巴奇伸手環住史蒂夫的後頸，甘之如飴地沈溺在這個溫柔無邊的親吻裡。終於在兩人都要呼吸不過來時，史蒂夫才放開他，巴奇輕抵著他的額頭，感受著繾綣在彼此之間的曖昧氣息。

「直到時間的盡頭。」史蒂夫說著，虔誠地吻在他的頸邊。

巴奇也側過頭在男人的鬢邊印下一吻，接著輕聲說道，「是的，我的愛，直到時間的盡頭。」

 

-

 

春末時分，某個靜謐的清晨，向來乾燥的瓦干達罕見地下起了毛毛細雨。

史蒂夫坐在廚房的工作檯邊，呆愣地望著窗外霧濛濛的後院，等待著還有些惺忪的倦意緩緩散去。一杯溫熱的咖啡被遞到手邊，他抬起頭來，正好看見巴奇心不在焉地將長了一些的頭髮紮成一個小馬尾。男人發現他的目光，便對著他微微一笑。

「餓了嗎？」巴奇問道。

「還好。」史蒂夫下意識瞥一眼牆上的鐘，早上六點半。

「好。」巴奇說著坐在他身邊，「那就晚一點。」

史蒂夫摸摸後頸，看向自己的丈夫，「你今天不需要去開會嗎？」

「不用，我請假了。」語畢，棕髮男人握住他的手，「我想陪陪你。」

「噢。」他頓了一會兒，才繼續答道，「你不必這麼做的。」

「但是我想。」巴奇捏捏史蒂夫的手心，灰藍色的眼睛似乎有些感傷，「看看你，你媽媽一定會很驕傲的。」

史蒂夫不禁訕笑，「就只有你和媽媽會這樣想，巴奇。」

巴奇聳聳肩，刻意模仿著史蒂夫母親的語氣和表情說道，「因為莎拉・羅傑斯永遠是對的，年輕人。」

「是，她是。」史蒂夫抬手揉揉眼睛，被他逗得發出一陣輕笑，「我可不確定我媽要是在這裏看到你這樣學她會有什麼反應。」

棕髮男人吞下一口熱咖啡，得意洋洋地看著史蒂夫，「她會很高興的，」他想了想才繼續說道，「然後她一定會寵壞葛蕾絲。」

史蒂夫聞言愣了一會兒，接著又聽巴奇說，「還有傑米，她會寵壞他們的。」

「她會用她的米布丁和烤雞寵壞所有人。」史蒂夫這才接下巴奇的話茬，淺笑著說道。

「還有肉桂捲。」巴奇插嘴補充，「噢，老天，羅傑斯女士的神奇肉桂捲。」

「還有肉桂捲。」史蒂夫點點頭，「她的食物簡直有魔法，誰都抵擋不了。」

「就連洛基也不能？」巴奇挑起一邊的眉毛看向史蒂夫。

「是的，寶貝，就算是洛基也不能。」史蒂夫被這樣一來一往的對話惹得哭笑不得，胸口卻像是裝著一窩小貓咪那般的溫暖。

巴奇眨眨眼睛望著他，伸手捏捏他的下巴，「你可以哭的，你知道吧，史蒂夫？」

「喔，」史蒂夫恍然大悟，「所以你剛才是在試著把我弄哭嗎？」

「不，只是這幾年我幾乎沒聽你主動提起你媽，」巴奇垂下眼睛，音量變得有些小，「我只是想要你知道，你也可以想念她的。」

「我當然想念她，巴克，無時無刻，我只是不覺得有必要說出來。」史蒂夫看著巴奇越來越詭異的表情，忍不住笑出聲來，「又怎麼了？」

「現在我覺得自己很混蛋又很蠢。」巴奇翻了個白眼，同時從高腳椅裡起身，「我去看看孩子們醒了沒。」

「噢，別這樣。」史蒂夫趕緊抓住男人的手腕將他帶到身前，他仰頭看著巴奇說道，「你知道，我喜歡你談起媽媽還有她的神奇肉桂捲的樣子。」

「喔，是嗎？」巴奇笑著低頭看他，伸手將他的頭髮塞到耳後，「如果能讓你開心一點的話，我是真的沒吃過更好吃的肉桂捲了。」

「我知道。」史蒂夫將雙手輕輕攬在巴奇腰間，他望著男人灰藍色的雙眼，嘴角不自覺地揚起，然後他呼喚著他的名字，「詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯。」

巴奇一手捧著他的臉，緩緩地低頭吻在他的額前，嘴唇的觸感溫柔的像是棉花，輕軟地在他的眉宇和雙眼間散落。他緊緊地擁住史蒂夫，溫涼的掌心堅定地按在他背上。

「是的，史蒂芬・格蘭特・羅傑斯。」棕髮男人輕聲笑道，吻了吻他的的髮旋。

他深吸一口氣，放任自己埋在巴奇胸前，他的睡衣裡殘留著洗潔精的香氣和一絲幾不可察的奶粉香。 _是傑米_ 。史蒂夫想著不禁莞爾。早在很久以前，他就已經不再計算母親的忌日，史蒂夫愛她，他會永遠愛她，而紀念她最好的方式就是以她教他的一切，盡力而為把握當下的每一刻。

「我想有人醒來了。」史蒂夫拍拍巴奇的腰，壓低聲音說道。

巴奇看看時鐘，聲音聽起來在笑，「也差不多了。」

話音剛落，一個稚嫩的聲音從兩人身後傳來，「爸爸？爹地？」

一抹粉藍色的嬌小身影出現在廚房門口，那是他們剛滿四歲的女兒葛蕾絲，女孩抬手揉揉那雙淺藍色的眼睛，散落在小臉邊的金髮暗示著她才剛醒不久。

「喔，嘿，寶貝女孩。」史蒂夫連忙起身上前，他彎下腰一把抱起輕的像小狗的女孩，「早安，你睡得好嗎？」

葛蕾絲乖巧地靠在他肩上，一邊聽著他的話，一邊點點頭。史蒂夫抱著她往巴奇的方向走去，忍不住在她金燦燦的頭頂落下兩個吻。

「早安，甜心。」巴奇親親女孩柔軟的臉頰，隨手將她睡衣領子上的皺褶撫平，「你弟弟醒了嗎？」

「還沒，爸爸。」葛蕾絲小聲地說道，稚氣的嗓音幾乎融化史蒂夫的心，「爹地？」

「是的，葛蕾絲？」史蒂夫笑著回應。

「你在哭嗎？」女孩抱著史蒂夫的脖子，天真而好奇地望向巴奇，「爸爸剛才抱你。」

史蒂夫有些驚訝地張大眼睛，他和同樣面露詫異的巴奇對看一眼，才接著回答道，「沒有，寶貝，但我確實有一點傷心。」

「為什麼？」葛蕾絲抬頭看他。

「因為我想念你的奶奶了，爸爸也是。」史蒂夫笑著指向身邊的巴奇。

「但是我不認識她。」葛蕾絲說著，伸手摸摸史蒂夫的耳朵。

「我知道。」史蒂夫輕柔地撥開落在女兒額前的瀏海，接著又問，「那麼你想聽聽她的故事嗎？」

葛蕾絲眨眨那雙湛藍的眼睛，然後笑著點點頭，「想，爹地。」

是日傍晚，當家門被人輕輕敲響時，巴奇正陪著葛蕾絲坐在客廳的地毯裡看故事書，傑米則是咬著奶嘴躺在一旁的嬰兒椅裡昏昏欲睡。史蒂夫從沙發裡起身前去應門，而站在門外的人是已經有一陣子不見的山姆。

「嘿，隊長。」山姆咧開嘴笑，一口大白牙顯得心情很是愉快。

「山姆，好久不見。」史蒂夫和山姆交換一個熱情的擁抱，然後他舉起食指按在嘴唇前，示意山姆小聲一些，「傑米快睡著了。」

山姆點點頭才走進門，他放輕聲量和抬起頭來的巴奇和葛蕾絲打招呼，「嘿，巴恩斯，嗨，葛蕾絲。」

「嘿，威爾森。」巴奇朝他點頭，接著低頭在葛蕾絲耳邊說道，「甜心，快跟山姆叔叔說聲哈囉。」

「哈囉，山姆叔叔。」葛蕾絲有些害羞，卻還是對著山姆揮揮小手。

「噢，你真是個可愛的小寶貝。」山姆隨即看向巴奇，抬手在眼角邊點了點，「眼鏡不錯啊。」

巴奇給他一個大白眼，山姆不敢放聲大笑，只得憋得臉色發紅。這樣的戲碼史蒂夫司空見慣，他搖著頭嘆息，便領著山姆走進廚房，順手倒了杯咖啡給他。兩人許久沒有見面，一方面是山姆現在大部份的時間長居倫敦，一方面是諮商師的工作也不容易排出假來，但敘舊時的氣氛依舊十分熱絡。

「老兄，看到巴恩斯戴眼鏡才終於有種你們是人類的感覺。」山姆喝下一口咖啡，燦笑著問候他，「怎麼樣，一切都好嗎？」

「很好，我還挺適應這樣的生活的。」史蒂夫笑一笑，不大好意思地摸摸後頸。

「不錯啊，我看你們把日子過得挺不賴的。」山姆笑著拍拍他的肩膀，隨後開玩笑地板起臉說道，「不過兩個孩子可有得你們忙了。」

「目前還可以，」史蒂夫喝下一口涼水，「凱倫和諾亞最近好嗎？」

山姆和他的妻子凱倫在五年前協議離婚，不過原因也僅是因為工作聚少離多，山姆的工作需要投入大量的心力，而作為警探的凱倫也時常因忙碌抽不開身。他們努力地調整生活，即便做不成夫妻，也試著成為一對好父母，他們的兒子諾亞每隔幾週都會到山姆的公寓一起度過幾天。

「很好，凱倫很快要升等，諾亞最近比較常跟我待在一塊兒，他進了足球校隊，看他踢得挺開心的。」山姆話才剛說完，大門便傳來門鎖被轉開的聲響。

史蒂夫和山姆才剛走回客廳，便看見一抹熟悉的身影踏進屋子裡。紅髮女人梳著一頭優雅隨興的辮子，嘴邊的唇色豔紅無比，她穿著一身俐落的黑色皮衣和牛仔褲，腳上一如既往踩著深棕色的高跟皮靴。

「小娜阿姨！」葛蕾絲掙扎著從巴奇身邊起身，朝著剛走進門的紅髮女人跑去。

娜塔莎一把將女孩抱起，在孩子白皙的臉上印上一個鮮紅的唇印，「嘿，甜心。」

「這是活生生的差別待遇，葛蕾絲，你要傷透山姆叔叔的心了。」山姆瞪著娜塔莎懷裏的金髮女孩，可憐巴巴地說著。

「好久不見了，威爾森。」娜塔莎用那雙綠瑩瑩的眼睛斜睨他一眼。

「喲，搞什麼啊，羅曼諾夫？我不知道你也要來，我還以為今天是男士之夜。」山姆抱著手臂看著老朋友走進屋子裡，忍不住出言戲弄她幾句。

「確實是，不過你不也來了嗎？」娜塔莎似笑非笑地對著他挑挑眉。

山姆捂著胸口倒吸一口氣，「老天，這女人可真要命。」

趁著山姆和娜塔莎寒暄，史蒂夫輕手輕腳把終於睡著的傑米抱進臥房裡，他將熟睡的男孩小心地放進嬰兒床裡，溫柔地在他臉邊落下一吻。伸手將嬰兒房裡的燈光調暗後，他放輕腳步回到客廳裡去。

直到差不多接近飯點時，布魯斯才風塵僕僕的趕到。他提著兩隻毛茸茸的玩偶熊和一盒蛋糕進門，略微羞赧地和大家點頭問好，才匆忙地在餐桌邊坐下。等娜塔莎把最後一道燉肉端上桌後，晚飯才算是正式開始。

餐桌上的氛圍很是親暱，一干人自在地和彼此交談。娜塔莎跟巴奇在同個單位任職，自然而然聊起工作，山姆和史蒂夫則是問起布魯斯這一次到德國出的公差。向來十分喜歡孩子的布魯斯一邊聽著山姆說話，一邊細心地替坐在身旁的葛蕾絲張羅食物，他動作輕柔地將盤子裡的蔬菜和肉切成能夠放進嘴裡的大小。

葛蕾絲高興地拿起眼前的餐具準備大快朵頤，史蒂夫則是替她戴上吃飯用的圍兜。

「寶貝，你得和布魯斯叔叔說什麼？」

「要說謝謝。」葛蕾絲仰頭看向史蒂夫，眼底一片純真。

「沒錯，下次拜託叔叔幫你切蔬菜的時候，記得要說請，知道嗎？」史蒂夫捏起女兒細軟的金髮，替在她腦後紮起一撮小馬尾。

女孩點點頭，「謝謝你，布魯斯叔叔。」

坐在一邊的布魯斯連忙揮揮手，「別客氣，葛蕾絲，快吃吧。」

餐桌邊的談話和嬉鬧沒有因此停下，其餘三人聊得相當熱烈，史蒂夫回過頭時卻正好迎上巴奇那雙藍灰色的眼睛。他笑著牽起丈夫的手，男人也會意地輕捏他的掌心。

「我今天說過我愛你了嗎？」巴奇側過頭來，悄聲在他耳畔問道。

「我想還沒。」史蒂夫搖搖頭，安靜地望著巴奇因為酒精而變得微紅的臉色。

「那麼，」巴奇說著，嘴邊勾起一抹淡笑，「我愛你，史蒂微。」

坐在對面的娜塔莎一面聽著布魯斯說話，同時目不轉睛地盯著兩人緊握著的手。史蒂夫注意到女人的目光，便抬起眼來朝她眨眨眼，娜塔莎嘆息著搖搖頭，像是受不了他們目中無人的行徑，巴奇則是對著娜塔莎舉起酒杯，他調皮地啜了一口紅酒，終於換來紅髮女人一個帶有責備意味的白眼。

史蒂夫這才笑著湊到巴奇身邊，輕柔地吻在他的臉邊，「我也愛你，巴克。」

 

-

 

清晨的微光在薄薄的帘子後流瀉，日照帶來的暖意攀附在窗櫺上，揉合著水氣在玻璃窗面凝結成細細密密的霧氣。

巴奇醒過來的時候，身旁的位置早已經微微發涼，他摀住眼睛深呼吸，幾分鐘後才終於從溫熱的床鋪裡起身。他慢吞吞地走進浴室裡洗漱，直到站在那面鏡子前，看著倒影裡的自己時，他才意識到這樣的日子或許沒有多久了。

離開亞維儂後，他們在高威租下一間短期公寓，而這裏是這趟旅程的最後一個城市。史蒂夫似乎並不以為意，但巴奇卻決定要請娜塔莎在最後這段時間裡全職代理他的職務。沒有什麼特別的原因，就只是他想好好陪陪史蒂夫罷了。

巴奇漫不經心地思忖好一會兒，才從罐子裡擠出一團刮鬍泡，他仔細地將泡沫抹在下頷和臉側，接著拿起洗手槽邊的刮鬍刀。約莫五分鐘後，一張有些陌生的臉龐重新出現在鏡像裡，他拿起架上的毛巾將臉擦拭乾淨，卻聽見門邊傳來開鎖的聲響。

「巴奇？」史蒂夫的聲音從大門傳來。

他走出浴室，正好看見金髮男人站在餐桌前的背影，「嘿，你去慢跑嗎？」

「嗯哼，」史蒂夫轉過身來，面上的表情卻滿是驚訝，「巴奇，你…」

「呃，是啊。」他不大自在地摸摸自己的臉，朝著眼前的人聳聳肩。

「噢，巴奇甜心。」史蒂夫走上前去捧著巴奇的臉，分別在他兩邊臉頰上親了親，接著打趣道，「你讓我覺得像是回到了十六歲。」

「閉嘴吧。」巴奇翻了個白眼，隨手在史蒂夫的腰上捏了一把。

一如往常，巴奇和史蒂夫不急不慢地坐在餐桌邊吃著兩人昨晚自製的肉桂捲。那是史蒂夫和巴奇孩提時最喜歡吃的點心，前一天晚上，他們按著網路上查到的食譜胡亂摸索、忙碌了一晚，儘管賣相不慎理想，但味道倒還不差。史蒂夫喝下一口咖啡，同時翻閱著手邊的室內空間雜誌，巴奇則是拿起手機，慢條斯理地讀著娜塔莎的訊息。

 _『暫代職務手續完成，玩得愉快，等你回來。』_ 娜塔莎寫道。

 _『謝了，欠你一次。』_ 回覆完這一條訊息，巴奇便直接將手機關機。

這樣平靜的生活一晃眼也過去十六年，布魯克林的日子恍如昨日，記憶浮沈的歲月像是幻覺，而他們等了很久才能走到這一刻。每天在彼此身邊醒來，為芝麻小事鬥氣，共同決定生活裡的每個細節。他沒有忘記自己許過史蒂夫的任何一個承諾，無論是在當年那間小小的破公寓裏，亦或是瓦干達那個滿是生活氣息的家。

直到史蒂夫伸手摸摸他的頭，巴奇才回過神來，他愣愣地看向自己的丈夫，一時之間竟有些說不出話來。

「你在想什麼？」史蒂夫好奇地看著他。

巴奇笑著搖搖頭，「沒什麼。」

史蒂夫對於他的話不大買帳，但似乎也不打算多問，僅是沈吟一聲便轉頭繼續埋首在書頁裡。巴奇撐著頭看著他好一陣子，才終於把盤子裡還剩下一半的肉桂捲塞進嘴裡。

吃過早飯後，史蒂夫到浴室裡去沖澡，巴奇就在廚房裡簡單地收拾碗盤。直到潺潺水聲停下，他才踮著腳尖走到浴室門邊，探頭時正好看見站在鏡子前的史蒂夫。史蒂夫在鏡子裡的倒影看見他，便朝他露出一抹微笑。

「怎麼了？」史蒂夫說著，抬手捋捋還滴著水的頭髮。

「只是來看看你。」巴奇走進門來，隨手拿起一旁擺在木櫃裡的乾毛巾。

史蒂夫轉過身來看著他，淺藍色的眼底滿是好奇。巴奇來到他跟前，動作輕柔地將毛巾蓋在男人的頭頂，開始替他擦起頭髮來。史蒂夫不發一語，就只是有些納悶地望著他，嘴邊的微笑卻始終沒有消失。

半晌，史蒂夫終於抓住他的手腕，忍不住問道，「怎麼突然把鬍子給刮了？」

巴奇不自然地聳聳肩，「算是…新的開始吧。」

「新的開始？」史蒂夫歪頭看著他，表情像是一隻懵懂無知的小狗。

「換個心情也好。」他摸摸史蒂夫的鬍子，掌心被刺得有點癢。

有那麼幾秒鐘，史蒂夫就只是瞇起眼睛，略微疑惑地打量著巴奇的神情，腦袋瓜裡似乎正在思量什麼。

「你…想換個心情嗎？」巴奇笑著勾住史蒂夫的後頸，輕輕咬著下唇。

「你說呢？」史蒂夫環住他的腰，對他眨眨眼睛。

「真的？」他高興地倒吸一口氣，「我來嗎？」

史蒂夫笑著點點頭，「好。」

巴奇坐在洗手台櫃邊，小心翼翼地將雪白的刮鬍泡捧在右手心裡，接著沿著史蒂夫的下頷、鬢角和唇緣抹上一圈。金髮男人站在他眼前，微仰著頭、垂著眼睛耐心地望著他拿著刮鬍刀，重複相同的動作刮下自己臉邊的白色泡沫。最後，他拿起半濕的毛巾擦去史蒂夫臉邊的細沫，忍不住親親那張好久不見卻熟稔依然的臉龐。

「看看你，我的布魯克林男孩。」巴奇笑著捏捏他的下巴。

史蒂夫略顯困惑地望著他，嘴邊仍然帶著笑，「嘿，你今天是怎麼回事？」

「沒什麼。」語畢，他傾身抵在史蒂夫額前，「只是很高興你也在這裡。」

「你嚇到我了。」史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，細長的睫毛輕輕刷過他的鼻樑。

巴奇發出一聲輕笑，「我還以為你什麼都不怕，混蛋。」

「渾球。」史蒂夫笑著抱住他，並靠在他耳邊說道，「我也很高興你在這裡。」

時間剛過正午，深秋的氣息正濃，潮濕的氣味盤踞於每片樹葉的末梢，也填在每一道蜿蜒小徑的隙縫裡。他們走在一條看似沒有盡頭的上坡路，厚重的水氣讓綠草依然如茵，即便秋天已經到來，威克洛國家公園裡的鮮豔野花仍恣意綻放，而這裡的一切都幽靜的像是幻境。

史蒂夫興致盎然地走在前頭，跟在他身後的巴奇則是呼出一口淡淡的白煙，下意識將身上的大衣拉緊一些。兩人又走上好一陣子，金髮男人才終於在某個至高點停下腳步。巴奇站在他身邊，沈默地和他一起鳥瞰眼前壯觀的草原。

「巴奇？」史蒂夫突然說道。

「是的，史蒂微？」巴奇轉過頭去看他。

「這段時間謝謝你，」史蒂夫也看向他，「沒有你，這趟旅行就不會那麼完美了。」

巴奇不合時宜地噗哧一聲，接著說道，「謝什麼？我可什麼也沒做。」

「我知道你把手機關了。」他對著巴奇挑挑眉，「對你這樣的工作狂來說可不容易。」

他忍不住撓撓後頸，小聲地咕噥，「 _萬事通_ 。」

史蒂夫微笑著低下頭，一綹金頭髮落在額前，而溫柔的陽光就這樣放肆地拂過他的側臉。巴奇陡然屏住氣息，目光再也無法從男人身上移開，他不安地伸出手去碰觸史蒂夫的眼角，而那幾道淺淺的細紋像是巴奇永遠也走不出的迷宮。

「史蒂微，甜心。」巴奇輕慢地梳過他的頭髮，接著問道，「你最近照過鏡子嗎？」

史蒂夫不解地皺起眉頭，「有啊，為什麼這麼問？」

「你仔細地看了嗎？」

「或許…沒有？」史蒂夫轉過身來面向他，神情十分嚴肅，「到底怎麼回事，巴奇。」

巴奇慎重地深吸一口氣，小心地將史蒂夫落在臉邊的那綹頭髮塞到耳後，「你長了一根白髮。」

「什麼？」史蒂夫愣了一會兒，似乎沒有意會過來。

「你長了一根白髮，史蒂夫。」巴奇說著，幾乎感受不到自己的心跳，「還記得嗎？」

史蒂夫這才像是想起什麼似地倒吸一口氣，墨藍色的瞳孔瞬間放大，一雙眼底的情緒揉著不可置信和驚訝，他望著巴奇的神情甚至有些猶豫和焦慮。

「你的意思是…？」

「是的，史蒂微。」巴奇點點頭，「是的。」

「噢，我的老天。」史蒂夫笑著將他擁進懷裡，嗓音近乎顫抖，「老天，真是太好了，巴奇。」

巴奇側頭親吻他的臉，輕聲說道，「是啊，久等了。」

「你在亞維儂的時候就知道了嗎？」史蒂夫小聲地問。

「是的，」巴奇誠實地回答，輕輕拍他的背，「你會氣我沒有早點告訴你嗎？」

「不，當然不。」史蒂夫搖搖頭，抱著他的雙臂又收緊了一些，「巴克，我愛你。」

巴奇心裡甜的幾乎要發疼，於是他笑著說道，「我也愛你，史蒂微。」

「直到時間的盡頭嗎？」

「是的，史蒂微。」

「再到月亮那麼多？」

巴奇忍不住笑出聲來，他放輕動作推開身前的人，而對方就只是微笑著凝望著他。

這是他一生中最深刻的瞬間，當史蒂夫望著他的時候，整個世界就像靜止了一般，而那雙海藍眼底倒映著的是他的影子。自始至終都只有他，再也沒有別人。

「是的，史蒂微，再繞回地球那麼多。」

然後史蒂夫溫柔地捧住他的臉，輕輕地吻在他的眉間。

 _是的，我的布魯克林男孩，全都如你所願_ 。

 

 

 

番外三完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者君：
> 
> 標題了無新意，但是我實在想不到更切題的標題了。雖然有點感傷，說來好笑，但按照我的計畫，這第三個番外確實就是無亙汪洋真正的尾聲，而且說真的我也想不出還有什麼肉麻的情話可以寫了（嘖）。
> 
> 三個番外的主題不約而同圍繞在家庭和生活上，包含領養孩子的動機，等待的過程以及驚喜的到來，到最後他們終於可以好好地、安靜地把理想中的生活給經營好。我在裡面用了一些很刻意的字眼，關於疲憊和初老，因為這或許才是他們最渴望可以得到的，一起看著孩子長大，陪著彼此一起老去。
> 
> 下個月復聯四要上映，心情各種五味雜陳，因為跟無亙汪洋的結局不一樣，最令人害怕的事情一定會發生，只願英雄遲暮，靈魂不滅。
> 
> 最後再一次謝謝每一個曾經給過我愛心和回應的小天使，愛你們。
> 
> 啊，對了，巴奇生日快樂！！！！要跟史蒂夫長長久久喔嗚嗚嗚嗚QAQ


End file.
